Imbranato
by Erzebeth K
Summary: AU. Una llamada por parte de su hermana, obligó a Lovina a regresar a Italia en compañía de su hijo. A los fantasmas del pasado tarde o temprano hay que enfrentarlos, sobre todo si tienen acento español. *EspañaxNyoRomano*
1. Uno

**DISCLAIMER**: Ni Hetalia ni la imagen que uso para la historia me pertencen. Adamo es un OC y es de mi propiedad.

**ADVERTENCIAS**: Universo alterno. Nombres humanos. Aparición esporádica de los hijos de algunos personajes. Bad touch friends.

**PAREJA PRINCIPAL**: EspañaxNyoRomano AntonioxLovina

**PAREJAS SECUNDARIAS**: PrusiaxHungría, FranciaxNyoCanadá, leve AlemaniaxNyoItalia

* * *

**IMBRANATO**

* * *

_Disfruta todo lo que la vida te brinda día a día. Hay cosas que el corazón no acepta, pero hay que desecharlas para poder salir adelante. Vive y sonríe, no pierdas tiempo en ser infeliz._

.

**UNO**

Aquel había sido un día fresco, mayormente por la tarde. En noche el cielo fue tapizado por nubes negras que hicieron presagiar hasta al más iletrado en el tema que habría tormenta… una más del largo y frío invierno que azotaba. La italiana, que por esa hora del día había cambiado su habitual conjunto de trabajo por algo más llevadero, se apresuró a sacar las prendas de ropa del pequeño balcón de su departamento, en el que aparte del tendedero, tenía un par de plantas artificiales. Lamentaba no tener tiempo para cuidar las de verdad, pero al menos las imitaciones otorgaban un toque a su hogar. Suspiró una vez dejó el canasto lleno de ropa a sobre la mesa de la cocina y perdió la mirada en la ventana de ésta. Si bien aquella noche no debía precisamente ser distinta a las demás, la angustia la llenó de pies a cabeza, y no precisamente porque ya había anochecido y su hijo aún no llegaba; eso no. Pequeñas gotas impactaron contra el vidrio y la fémina sobresaltó, frunció el ceño y vio con recelo el agua… en cierto modo la odiaba; nunca había aprendido a nadar.

Caminó hasta la sala de estar y se acomodó en uno de los sofás tras haber retomado la taza con té que reposaba sobre la mesita del centro y, sin poder evitarlo, se sumió en aquel desagradable recuerdo, aquel que le obligaba a volver después de tantos años. En vano, trató de evitar que sus ojos la traicionaran y le hicieran escapar una lágrima.

"_Pero la vida sigue…_"

Recordó que había hablado con Felicia por teléfono y que ésta trató de animarla, más ella hizo caso omiso a las palabras de aliento y finalmente optó por derramar en silencio todas las lágrimas que tenía alojadas desde hace ya un par de horas y que sólo le habían provocado un nudo desagradable en la garganta.

—¡Se va a caer el cielo! —chilló de pronto una voz. La puerta cerrándose fuertemente dio paso al segundo ruido de aquella silenciosa tarde. Rápidamente la nueva presencia procedió a sacar su ropa húmeda, sin importarle dejar todo mojado a su paso. Se acercó lo más posible a la fuente de calor y dejó su húmeda chaqueta, en conjunto con su mochila y los zapatos a un lado de esta—. No sabía que hoy tenías libre —habló el adolescente, más sin voltear a ver a su interlocutora, pues estaba entretenido con el calor que proporcionaba la estufa.

—Haz tu maleta, Adamo.

Aturdido, vio a su madre sentada en uno de los sillones, con la mirada fija en la ventana. Cautelosamente se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, justo en el brazo del mueble usado por la autora de sus días. Nunca había sido bueno en eso de las relaciones interpersonales, ni hablar sobre consolar a algún amigo y/o alentarlo en momentos de debilidad; simplemente no iba con su personalidad. Tomó la tasa que ella tenía entre las manos y una vez la mujer de ojos ámbar posó la atención en él, sólo atinó a carraspear, en un intento no verbal para que la fémina le explicara los pormenores del asunto. Más aquellas palabras no se dignaron a hacer acto de presencia, cosa que sólo alteró al adolescente.

—_Mamma_, me estás preocupando —indicó con molestia. La conocía a la perfección, sabía que ella no se pondría así por cualquier cosa y aquello sólo pudo impacientarlo aún más. Dejó la tasa sobre la mesa de centro y enfrentó la mirada azulina de su progenitora con la propia—. _Mamma_…

—Tu abuelo murió —soltó sin más, ignorando la mueca de incredulidad en las facciones del muchacho—. Tu tía me llamó hace rato —su voz tembló—. No estoy en el hospital porque me bajó la presión y me desmayé, por lo mismo me dieron libre el resto de la tarde —explicó. Ladeó la cabeza y simuló acomodarse en el sofá; más la verdad era que no se sintió capaz de mantenerle la mirada a su hijo.

—_Mamma_…

—Mañana mismo sacaré los pasajes de avión —le interrumpió y se puso de pie—. De ser posible, mañana por la noche estaremos viajando y… tal vez no volvamos.

—Tiene que ser una broma —habló en un susurro, agrandando sus ojos en el acto debido a la impresión—. ¡¿Y mis amigos?! —alegó en un típico episodio de rabieta juvenil. No podía culparlo, había vivido casi toda su vida en ese país y jamás había pasado de un "_hola, ¿cómo estás?"_ con su abuelo en una video-llamada por internet—. ¿Y tú trabajo? Tú misma me dijiste muchas veces que viniste a Estados Unidos en busca de mejores oportunidades, ¿y ahora? —apretó los puños—. Perdona que te lo diga, pero estás siendo mediocre.

—No voy a permitir que me hables así, Adamo.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡Si es la verdad! —se puso de pie y la enfrentó—. Estás dejando que burdos sentimientos te controlen y sabes que eso no es bueno. Este tipo de decisiones se toman con la cabeza fría.

—Gracias, pero no gracias por tus palabras —miró a su hijo con resentimiento, como nunca había hecho—. Pero la decisión ya está tomada —al ver que el adolescente iba a replicar, se adelantó—: ¡Harás nuevos amigos, pediré un traslado y se zanja el tema,_maldición_! —vociferó y con paso firme se aproximó a su habitación, cerrándola con un portazo. Debía empacar en dos maletas quince años de vida.

El volver a Italia, sin lugar a dudas sería duro, pues fuera de la muerte de su padre, iba a revivir todo aquello por lo que en primer lugar se fue… los recuerdos y la ausencia. Hubiera sido una vil mentirosa si hubiera dicho que el buscar nuevas oportunidades laborales era lo único que la había impulsado a irse tan lejos, más nunca creyó necesario volver, ni siquiera sopesó la idea de ir a su natal patria en vacaciones… si sus familiares querían verla, ella estaba dispuesta a pagarles el pasaje de avión, pues aunque no era rica, su posición económica era estable. Pero como dicen, a los fantasmas del pasado tarde o temprano hay que enfrentarlos, aunque claro, también ansiaba ver a sus amigos, aquellos que esperaba, aún la recordaran.

.

Perdió la cuenta de cuántas horas llevaba viajando; el trayecto no fue lo que se dice agradable. Sin embargo su suplicio duraría aún un par de horas, pues el viaje internacional se dirigía sólo a las capitales de los diversos países; sin contar que luego debían tomar un taxi. Vio a su hijo, se veía agotado. Pasó su brazo por los hombros de él y le besó suavemente la frente; en cualquier otra instancia, el adolescente de diecisiete años habría rehuido ante el gesto, más dados los últimos acontecimientos, se limitó a sonreír y no llevarle la contra a su madre, pues sabía que estaba nerviosa y que todo lo que hacía era en pro del bienestar de ambos.

El taxi los dejó frente a una casa de paredes opacas por la suciedad y jardín descuidado; definitivamente había perdido todo el esplendor de tiempos pasados. La mujer tragó en seco y arrastró las maletas hasta la entrada; estando frente a la puerta, sacó su vieja llave, esperando que su padre no hubiera cambiado la cerradura en todos esos años, pues aquello implicaría llamar a su hermana y no deseaba molestarla. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y ésta volteó sin problemas.

Sonrió.

Se adentró torpemente, debido a las maletas y al molesto escalón en la entrada que le impedía simplemente arrastrarlas. Gruñó. Caminó hasta la sala de estar y se encontró con una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo y un extraño rulo, justo como el de ella. La fémina tenía la vista fija en la que parecían cuentas; mas pronto ahogó un gemido al verse acompañada y corrió a abrazarla, llorando luego sobre su hombro… había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que se habían visto.

—Deja de llorar, Felicia, maldición —pidió con voz acompasada, estrechando a su hermana menor en un apretado abrazo.

—¡No puedo evitarlo, _sorella_! —alegó entre sollozos. Lovina no pudo evitar que las lágrimas también invadieran su rostro. Felicia al percatarse de esto, rompió el abrazo y le ofreció un rollo de papel higiénico.

—¿Es una broma? —mofó apenas, más prontamente haciendo uso de lo otorgado para secar sus lágrimas y limpiar su nariz.

—Es lo único que hay, _ve~_ —hizo un gesto de desconsuelo—. Igual que tu, acabo de llegar. Quería ver la casa —aclaró y posó la vista en su hermana—. ¿Por qué no me avistaste cuando llegabas? Pude haber ido a buscarte al aeropuerto.

—No quería causarte inconvenientes.

—¿Inconvenientes? —sonó ofendida—. ¡Lovina!

—¿Y el viejo? —cambió rápidamente el tema; lo último que quería en ese momento era pelear con Felicia. Caminó distraídamente hasta sus maletas y bajó el mango de éstas. No era necesario hacerlo, más sólo quería atrasar lo inevitable.

—En el velatorio de la iglesia —frunció el ceño, tratando de dejar de lado su molestia—. Ludwig se quedó con él.

—Ese estúpido bastardo patatero —comenzó a maldecir por lo bajo.

—_Mamma_ —llamó Adamo, fastidiado, sintiéndose ignorado por las dos figuras adultas. La aludida sonrió apenada, ofreciéndole disculpa con los ojos. Felicia en cambio no pudo sino abrir la boca ante el asombro; el pequeño de dos años ya estaba hecho todo un hombre.

—¡Vaya! —posó una mano sobre el hombro de su sobrino y lo apretó levemente, sintiéndose orgullosa ante lo que veía—. Por poco y no te reconozco, _ve~_ —no se contuvo y abrazó al adolescente, que buscó la mirada de su madre, la cual le sonrió.

—Han pasado quince años, era obvio que cambiara —miró a su hijo e hizo una prolongada pausa—. Algún día había que volver…

—Lamento que haya sido en estas circunstancias…

—Descuida —esbozó una mueca que intentó ser una sonrisa—. Por cierto, ¿te molesta si Adamo y yo nos quedamos aquí?

—Al contrario. Esta casa ha estado muy abandonada —señaló los papeles sobre la mesa del comedor, los cuales efectivamente eran cuentas impagas—, que te hagas cargo de ella es lo mejor. Y no creo que a Maddalena le moleste.

—Iré a ver la casa —anunció el adolescente. Las mujeres sentaron en los sofás. Lovina no pudo evitar ver a su hermana; lucía tan linda, creyó que jamás la había visto tan bien, a pesar de las circunstancias… Felicia parecía haberle hecho el quite a los años. Se conservaba bien, no pudo evitar emitir una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

—Veo que el bastardo patatas te mantiene contenta, digo —hizo una mueca—, de otro modo no te conservarías tan bien.

—_Ve~_ —sonrió—. Sólo puedo decir que soy una mujer con suerte —agregó, ampliando su sonrisa. Lovina había sido la primera en negarse en que ella se hiciera novia de Ludwig, alias bastardo patatas. Eventualmente, cuando éste le pidió matrimonio, la mayor de las hermanas sintió como si le diera un ataque cardiaco. ¡Simplemente no podía dejar que su tonta hermanita se casara con un bastardo alemán con complejo de militar! Le costó reconocer que muy en el fondo sentía miedo porque Ludwig le hiciera algo a Felicia, mas afortunadamente su preocupación fue infundada. El paso del tiempo le dio a entender que Ludwig en verdad quería a su hermana, aunque claro, no por eso iba a comenzar a llevarse bien con él, mucho menos ser su amiga.

—Hacía mucho que no conversábamos frente a frente. Me atrevería a decir que si te hubiera visto en la calle, no te hubiera reconocido.

—Tampoco exageres —efectuó una mueca—. Aunque si no lo hubieras hecho, hubieras recibido el premio a la peor _sorella_ del mundo.

—_Ve~_! —negó fervientemente con la cabeza. Lovina se armó de paciencia para explicarle a su hermana que lo anterior sólo había sido una broma. Gruñó. Había olvidado lo exagerada que era Felicia.

—Que mala —soltó un suspiro. Luego contempló a su hermana por algunos minutos—. Ahora que lo pienso, lo último que supe de ti es que trabajabas en Minnesota, pero de ahí en más… —dejó las palabras al aire—. Siempre que te llamaba, te limitabas a contarme como te había ido, cómo estaba Adamo y nada más.

—Sí se trata de comunicación, el teléfono no es muy ameno cuando se trata de ese tipo de cosas —habló con elocuencia, sorprendiendo a su interlocutora y acto seguido mordió su labio tratando de contener una sonrisa al divisar el rostro de la fémina—. Aunque no sé por qué me críticas tanto, demonios, si yo tampoco sé mucho de tu vida.

La aludida pareció ofendida, más rápidamente su mueca fue interrumpida por una estruendosa carcajada que calmó poco a poco hasta cesar. Se acomodó mejor en el sofá y tras meditar unos momentos, rompió el silencio.

—Estás hablando con la socióloga encargada del área de relatoría de la empresa _Eccoxrbe_ —habló con orgullo, más que satisfecha con su logro. Lovina entreabrió la boca; no sabía a la perfección de qué trataba aquel puesto, pero si su hermana sonaba tan complacida, debía ser un cargo importante y que conseguirlo seguro le había costado muchísimo trabajo—. Estoy casada —siguió—. Sí, creo que te invité al matrimonio —mofó y recibió un golpecito en el hombro—. Soy madre de dos niñas preciosas…

—No son niñas. No las he visto —agregó—, pero las gemelas deben tener como catorce años.

—_Ve~_! Siempre van a ser mis niñas y punto —alegó infantilmente—. Y sí, esa es su edad —su expresión se volvió seria de pronto, incomodando a su interlocutora quien anticipó las palabras de Felicia; no tuvo el valor de interrumpirle, pues eran contadas las veces la había visto en ese estado y sin lugar a dudas, sus palabras crearían repercusión en ella—. A todo esto, _sorella_ —comenzó de manera sutil—, ¿has sabido algo de Antonio?

Tal y como lo vaticinó, su pecho se estrujó, sus manos temblaron y sus ojos se cristalizaron; el efecto fue inmediato. Al percatarse del estado de su hermana, Felicia se puso de pie y la abrazó, dejando que su chaqueta fuera manchada con lágrimas y que el maquillaje de Lovina acabara por arruinarse, manchando de negro sus mejillas.

—Si lo hubiera hecho, te lo habría dicho enseguida, maldición —musitó apartándolo—. No sé por qué rayos me lo preguntas.

—Porque están casados…

—Ya debió haberse olvidado de eso.

—Lovina…

—Quiero descansar un poco —cortó. Sacó su teléfono celular y vio la hora; era cerca de medio día y el funeral sería dentro de tres horas. Suspiró. Le hubiera gustado llegar un poco antes—. Mejor vete. Te veré en la iglesia.

Felicia asintió con la cabeza y sin un gesto más de su parte salió de la casa. Lovina mordió su labio, sintiéndose de pronto abrumada por todo lo que acontecía. Subió al segundo piso y encontró a su hijo, en la habitación que alguna vez fuera la de sus padres, viendo las fotos y algunos recuerdos que tanto su hermana como ella habían hecho de pequeñas y que su padre había colgado en la puerta de su ropero; carraspeó para llamar la atención del adolescente.

—Adamo…

—Dime.

—Descansa un poco —recomendó—. Usa cualquiera de las camas. El funeral será pronto.

Su vástago asintió con la cabeza, al igual que Felicia minutos antes, más fue ahora la fémina la que se alejó, más no para dormitar o alguna acción que se le pareciera. Se limitó a sentarse en el sofá y sumirse en los recuerdos que le brindaba la casa. Pensó, en un acto ególatra, que todo augurio de mal tiempo de Minnesota la había seguido, y casi lo creyó, pues en un acto rutinario, vio el tiempo en ese estado en el cual todo vestigio de tormenta había desaparecido; en Nápoles en cambio, e irónicamente, las nubes parecían llorar junto a ella, recordándole en todo momento su tristeza. Frunció el ceño y dispuso a revolver en su maleta; no le gustaba el color negro, lo había usado mucho en un momento complicado de su vida y por ende le traía malos recuerdos. Tal parecía que aquel color seguiría recordándole eventos desafortunados.

Cuando su hijo se acercó a ella, vestido también completamente de negro, la mujer llamó un taxi. Lo más sagrado sabía que prefería estar en cualquier lado, menos a donde se suponía debía ir.

.

.

.

* * *

**Supongo que ya se dieron cuenta más o menos por dónde va la trama.**

_**Imbranato**_** significa alucinado en italiano. Me inspiré en escribir esto escuchando la canción, del mismo nombre, de Tiziano Ferro.**

**Eso. Los reviews-críticas serán bien recibidos.**

**¡Saludos!**


	2. Dos

**ADVERTENCIA**: Hetalia no me pertenece. Notas a final de página.

* * *

**IMBRANATO**

* * *

**DOS**

Se adentró a la iglesia, sintiendo como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. La última vez había sido cuando, por petición de su padre, había bautizado a Adamo, pero ya habían pasado dieciséis años desde aquel evento y el lugar parecía completamente renovado. Caminó hasta la primera fila de bancos, más no se atrevió a ver de cerca el féretro que estaba situado en la parte de adelante; se limitó a sentarse en la primera fila, junto a su hermana y Maddalena, su madrastra. El recuerdo de cuando su padre le presentó aquella mujer de facciones amables asaltó su cabeza. Maddalena Ferro. En aquel entonces no podía sentir sino rencor por aquella que pretendía reemplazar a su madre. Le había tomado mucho tiempo aceptar y tomarle cariño a esa mujer y en parte debía agradecer a Antonio por ello, pues luego de una larga conversación la en ese entonces joven de veinte y tantos años terminó por aceptar los motivos que tuvo su padre para ocultar la relación y su aparente repentino matrimonio.

¿Pero tanto le hubiera costado esperar a siquiera sacarse el luto para volver a casarse? Julius Vargas se casó completamente de negro la segunda vez, causando revuelo entre sus invitados ante la inevitable comparación con un sepulturero.

Un sollozo logró sacarla de sus cavilaciones. Ladeó levemente la cabeza y frunció los labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea. El párroco ya iba por la mitad de la misa; había perdido la noción del tiempo. Vio a su izquierda y suspiró al ver a su madrastra, la única que había estado con su padre cuando decidió partir; se veía imparcial aún al tener el rostro demacrado por la evidente tristeza y falta de sueño. Desvió la vista hasta su hermana; le costaba creer que se trataba de la misma extrovertido Felicia que gozaba con molestarla… estaba convertida en un mar de lágrimas. Sintió su corazón estrujarse.

—Feli… —musitó por lo bajo y la abrazó, dejando luego que apoyara su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

—No puedo evitarlo, Lovi...

—… yo tampoco

Se incomodó a sobremanera. Bajó la mirada y jugueteó con sus dedos, esperando que todo volviera a su relativa normalidad. Se sentía como una niña en un mal sueño. Más sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas. Sus pies la guiaron hasta el auto de Felicia y luego hasta la bóveda familiar, en donde estaba también sepultada su madre; ahogo un sollozo, sintiendo como si se le partiera el alma. Pensaba volver, muy en el fondo a Lovina en verdad le hacía ilusión volver a Italia, más nunca, ni en sus sueños más masoquistas, pensó que sería para sepultar a su padre. Nuevamente volteó a ver a su hermana, tenía el rostro oculto en el pecho de Ludwig, su esposo… estaba llorando, ello saltaba a la vista. Junto al matrimonio, vio a dos jovencitas de largo cabello castaño claro, no pudo evitar sorpresa al verlas…

Se sintió vieja de pronto.

—_Mamma_ —llamó Adamo—. Vamos…

Vio a su alrededor; la bóveda yacía cubierta de flores y quedaba muy poca gente que esperaba para dar el último pésame. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, otra vez. Tomó la mano de su hijo y se acercó a donde estaba su hermana, aún incapaz de incorporarse. Se limitó a ver al alemán, a sus sobrinas y a su madrastra. La gente no tardó en acercarse a las hermanas Vargas y, entre abrazos y palabras de aliento, uno a uno se fue retirando toda la gente, hasta sólo quedar la familia junto a la bóveda subterránea.

—Espero que no te moleste que nos quedemos en la casa mientras busco una para nosotros —le habló Lovina a Maddalena, señalando luego a su hijo. La verdad no es como si le importara lo que esa mujer dijera o no, pero se vio en la obligación de romper el incómodo silencio.

—Al contrario. Precisamente quería que alguien se quedara con esa casa —hizo una pausa—. Iré a vivir con mi hijo mayor.

—Nadie la está echando, Maddalena —intervino Ludwig, tan diplomático como siempre—, y estoy seguro que Lovina piensa lo mismo.

—No me mal interpreten —rogó—. Es sólo que hace mucho que no lo veo y… —hubiera querido decir que el principal motivo para irse era que nunca había terminado de limar asperezas con la hija mayor de Julius, ¿pero qué tan descortés hubiera sonado eso? Prefirió guardar sus pensamientos para sí y limitarse a emitir una débil sonrisa.

—Descuida —Felicia limpió su rostro y estrechó a su madrastra en un fuerte abrazo—. No te olvides de llamar de vez en cuando.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza y se alejó, aludiendo a que tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de su viaje; no sin antes contemplar la tumba del segundo hombre que más amó en su vida. El habitual silencio volvió a cimentarse en el cementerio, Ludwig tendió un pañuelo a su esposa, mismo que ella usó para limpiar su rostro del rastro salino; Lovina se acercó a Felicia y la abrazó, sintiéndose extrañamente cómoda en el acto.

—Tranquila —intentó reconfortarla—. La gente solo muere cuando te olvidas de su recuerdo —la menor asintió levemente con la cabeza y procedió a limpiar el resto de lágrimas que hasta hace unos momentos caían sin cesar desde sus orbes castaños.

— ¿Quieres que te llevemos, Lovina?

La aludida asintió con la cabeza, agradecida; el cansancio que sintió de pronto, en conjunto con el no recordar mucho las calles, le hizo casi imposible la tarea de volver a la casa por sus propios medios. Durante el trayecto, Adamo se relajó en cuanto a su cercanía con las gemelas y empezaron una animada conversación. Las jóvenes le comentaron que ambas pronto empezarían en su último año de escuela media; en tanto el mayor les informó que debido al viaje no sabía si encontraría un colegio que aceptara su ingreso, mas pareció reacio a perder la esperanza, pues de otro modo tendría que esperar un año sin hacer nada y bajo ninguna excusa quería trabajar.

El auto gris se detuvo justo enfrente de la casa blanca con jardín descuidado. Lovina invitó a los presentes a pasar un momento y éstos aceptaron. Nunca fue adepta al café, pero una taza humeante de este ese momento era bastante tentadora. Puso el agua a hervir y dejó que Felicia buscara las cosas, pues ella ya había olvidado la ubicación de todo. Mientras los más jóvenes habían ido al jardín de atrás junto al _notebook_ de Adamo, los adultos se quedaron en la cocina, agradeciendo el hecho de haber quedado solos.

—Sabes que Antonio tarde o temprano se enterará de la muerte de _papà_ y vendrá, ¿no?

—Puede que se entere, pero no tiene por qué venir —Lovina se removió incómoda. A todas luces prefería hablar de otra cosa—. No estoy en la obligación de abrirle la puerta o de atenderlo, maldición.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo…

—_Stai zitto, Felicia_! —habló tajante. El matrimonio se incomodó, más asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que era una especie de tabú hablar del hombre, más había ocasiones en las que no se podía evitar incorporarlo en las conversaciones.

—¿Cómo lo harás con tu trabajo? —inquirió Ludwig, verdaderamente preocupado por el bienestar económico de su cuñada y sobrino, dándole a su vez un respiro a la mujer por el cambio de tema efectuado.

—Pedí un traslado. Apenas me enteré de lo que pasaba, hablé con el director del hospital en el que trabajaba en Minnesota y le informé de lo que pasaba. Él me dijo que debía enviarle un correo electrónico indicando que pedía un traslado a Italia, pues convenientemente trabajaba en la clínica Mayo —sonrió autosuficiente—. Bueno, por lo mismo un traslado no es algo demasiado complicado. Aunque me dijo que debía entregar la petición por escrito para que no se perdiera el protocolo —explicó tranquilamente—. Esa misma tarde redacté la carta y ya por la noche recibí la respuesta, informándome que se haría todo lo correspondiente para el traslado. El señor Töelg me informó que eventualmente me mandaría la ubicación del hospital en el que trabajaré —explicó—. Tengo suerte de que el director haya tenido tantas consideraciones para conmigo, supongo —sonrió aliviada—. Con sus recomendaciones no se me hará difícil insertamente a trabajar.

—Te lo ganas por ser una excelente profesional, _sorella_ —reconoció su hermana, haciendo revolar las mejillas de la aludida.

—Lo más probable es que me tenga que mudar —agregó—, aunque no tengo mayor inconveniente en ello.

—Me alegra oírlo —sonrió—. Sabes que cualquier cosa, puedes ir a nuestra casa _ve_~, y creo que está de más decirlo, pero siempre es bueno recordarlo.

—Sí —dejó la taza vacía sobre el mesón y suspiró—. ¿Es necesario que diga que el mismo ofrecimiento corre por mi parte? —hizo una mueca. A todas luces Lovina no era una persona cariñosa, aunque no por eso dejaba de sentir aprecio por sus más cercanos.

—Lo acabas de hacer, _ve~_. Y gracias —dejó su taza a un lado y miró a su esposo—. Creo que ya nos vamos a ir, debes descansar y ponerte al corriente en todo lo que sucede en el país, supongo —besó la mejilla de su hermana sin mayor—. Cuídate, _sorella_.

—Tú también.

No consideró el lavar las tazas una necesidad mayor, por lo que simplemente las dejó sobre el lavaplatos y caminó pesadamente hasta la sala de estar y, haciendo caso a lo dicho por su hermana menor, optó por ponerse al corriente con todo lo que acontecía en el país. Tomó el control remoto y pasó los diversos canales hasta que finalmente encontró ese en el que daban noticias las veinticuatro horas. Se sacó los zapatos y acomodó lo más posible en el sofá. Sólo una hora bastó para que se deprimiera aún más de lo que ya estaba. Apagó el televisor; el noticiero era todo menos algo alentador. Tomó sus zapatos negros y subió al segundo piso y dispuso a rebuscar entre sus cosas… en aquella vieja habitación estaba todo lo que representaba su vida como universitaria; había dejado todo ahí. Cuando decidió irse del país en busca de nuevas oportunidades, decidió empezar desde cero, ni siquiera llevó una fotografía.

Se sentó sobre sus piernas en el suelo y comenzó a hojear sus cuadernos; dibujos al final de estos, garabatos; su mente fue asaltada por la nostalgia y no pudo evitar sonreír. Sus años en la universidad habían sido muy buenos, consiguió grandes amigos… y luego estaba él. Mordió su labio, reprochando el hecho de recordarlo. Buscó en otra caja, sabía que tenía un _pendrive_ con fotos en una de ellas y su objetivo a corto plazo fue encontrarlo. Tosió estrepitosamente al tirar un par de cuadernos que levantaron mucho polvo, ¡tenía que hacer aseo urgentemente!

Buscó y buscó y no pudo evitar bufar al no poder encontrarlo; estuvo próxima a llamar a su hijo para que la ayudase, más sólo le quedaba una caja y en esa debía estar lo que tanto quería.

Su rosto reflejó una mueca tras sentir un nudo en el estómago al dar con el pequeño aparato de color azul oscuro; con cuidado quitó el polvo y se puso de pie, se dirigió al computador que solía usar su padre y lo prendió… sintiendo luego interminable ese rato que la máquina se tomó hasta estar lista para su uso. Lo conectó al puerto USB y ante sus ojos se abrió una carpeta que mostraba siete carpetas, separadas por año. Hizo _click_ en la más antigua, tomó unos segundos que todas las fotografías cargaran, y es que eran demasiadas. Ahí estaba todo: su primer día en la universidad W, una puerta con el número ciento diecisiete y dos plaquitas —que por apenas un año fueron tres—, cada una con el nombre de un integrante de esa habitación; la fiesta de bienvenida, ella y sus amigos en distintas ocasiones… cada fotografía le trajo un recuerdo agradable y de sus ojos se desprendieron lágrimas… se llenó de nostalgia.

Se preguntó qué había sido de sus amigos, qué sería de Elizabeta, del narcisista hermano del patatero y de la hija de ambos… de Marguerite, Emily. Lo único que sabía de ellas era que cada una había seguido con su vida por separado, después de todo, ser gemelas no las obliga a permanecer juntas durante toda la vida. Quiso saber qué había sido de la vida de sus antiguos compañeros de universidad: Arthur, Sakura, incluso tuvo curiosidad por saber del pervertido de Francis… había perdido el contacto con todos y cada uno de ellos, sobre todo con Antonio.

Ingresó a su viejo perfil en línea, ese que hace años había cerrado. La contraseña no fue problema, pues era la misma de la de su segunda cuenta y la dirección de correo electrónico sólo variaba por una "_a_" extra al final. Dio _click_ a su nombre y vio las últimas publicaciones realizadas. Escribió el nombre de la que fuese una de sus mejores amigas en el buscador. Hasta donde recordaba, ella vivía con Gilbert en Marino, más supuso que con los años eso debió haber cambiado… o tal vez no. Su foto de perfil era la de ella luciendo un casco de ingeniero; no pudo evitar reír, rápidamente supuso que debió habérselo pedido a albino para fanfarronear un poco; aunque si se trataba de amor propio, Gilbert ganaba y por mucho. Buscó dónde vivía y al contrario de lo que supuso, seguía viviendo en la misma ciudad. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que su estado civil mostraba "_casada_" y nada más que con Beilschmidt, curiosa, buscó fotos del matrimonio… Elizabeta lucía preciosa y ni hablar del novio. Se dedicó a ver las otras fotografías y su sorpresa fue aún mayor al ver que además de Julchen, tenían otro hijo. Había un álbum especialmente dedicado a fotos familiares. Sonrió, se veían muy felices.

Una vez terminó de ver las fotos, regresó al muro de Elizabeta, luego de un rato y tras mucho meditarlo, dio _click_ en otro enlace y lo contempló. Dudó en si enviarle o no un mensaje privado, pero ¿qué era lo peor que le podía pasar? A lo sumo le respondía que no quería verla y fin de la historia.

Suspiró.

"_Elizabeta; no sé si te acuerdas de mí, pero fuimos compañeras de habitación durante toda la universidad. Acabo de volver a Italia y me gustaría hablar contigo. Sé que he sido una maldita ingrata y, maldición, no me sorprendería si ignoras y/o me mandas al carajo, pero supongo que no tengo nada qué perder. Han pasado muchas cosas, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes._

_Lovina V. _

_PD: felicidades por tu matrimonio, lamento mucho no haber ido._"

Lo releyó un par de veces hasta que estuvo conforme con el contenido del mensaje y lo envió. En lo más profundo deseó que le respondiera.

Se quedó viendo los perfiles de sus viejos amigos y conocidos hasta la madrugada; muchos de ellos se habían casado y tenían hijos, se veían muy felices, exponiendo al mundo a sus familias y un cosquilleo molesto surgió en ella, claramente se trataba de celos. Vio que Marguerite estaba haciendo su doctorado en la universidad W… sonrió; ese lugar siempre le había gustado, sus grandes jardines, flores multicolores y hasta la laguna con patos y cisnes era encantadora. Al hacer clases ahí, supuso que la mayor parte del año vivía en el campus, al igual que los alumnos, pues la institución estaba alejada de la zona urbana. Francis se había radicado en Frascati, o al menos eso decía su perfil. Sintió algo de pena al ver los comentarios en el muro del francés; aquellas frías frases distaban mucho del molesto e hiperactivo chiquillo que recordaba. Aquel que siempre tenía una sonrisa a flor de piel y que solucionaba todo con alcohol... o sexo. No pudo evitar reír al recordar una de las tantas veces que, convencida por Antonio, había ido a beber con él… simplemente memorable.

Vio el reloj; pasaban de las cuatro de la madrugada, había enviado el mensaje a Elizabeta hace casi ocho horas y aún no tenía respuesta. Suspiró. Lo mejor era esperar. Apagó el computador y con pasos pesados y torpes caminó hasta la cama, quedando dormida apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada.

.

.

.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES:**

**En éste universo alterno, la universidad W está ubicada en una ciudad cercana a Roma, Italia.**

**Hice que tanto Francis y Antonio vivan en Italia porque leí que ambos países tienen un acuerdo de hermandad con Italia. Sobre todo París; de hecho tienen un lema que dice: "_Sólo París es digna de Roma; sólo Roma es digna de París_" (fuente wikipedia)**

**Las ciudades que se mencionen de ahora en más (salvo Nápoles) son todas aledañas a Roma.**

**En Italia la educación de divide en: escuela elemental (6-10 años), escuela media (11-14 años), escuela secundaria superior (15-18 años), escuela superior universitaria.**

**La clínica Mayo es uno de los más prestigiosos centros de salud del mundo. Con sede central en Rochester, estado de Minnesota, Estados Unidos.**

**Eso. Ahora seguiré estudiando, mañana tengo examen de cálculo III y estoy próxima a tener un derrame cerebral, así que antes de que eso pase, me digné a subir un capítulo de aquí, ya que lo tenía escrito y fresquito(?)**

**¡Saludos!**


	3. Francis 1

**ADVERTENCIA**: en estricto rigor, ésta parte es más que nada relleno, y si bien tiene relación con la historia, su lectura no es obligatoria. Marguerite (Meg)/NyoCanada

* * *

**IMBRANATO**

* * *

**FRANCIS 1**

W era una universidad que gozaba de prestigio y trayectoria y aquello no hacía más que llenarlo de orgullo. Sus poco más de cien años, los profesionales egresados de alto nivel y el campus en sí la hacía no solo una de las mejores instituciones de enseñanza superior, sino también la meta a alcanzar de muchos jóvenes que veían por primera vez su futuro en sus manos. Con setenta carreras distribuidas en dieciocho facultades —las cuales algunas constaban con más de un edificio—, en conjunto con una amplia edificación dedicada al bienestar de los estudiantes —que incluía médicos, enfermeras, dentistas, ginecólogos, kinesiólogos, psicólogos, oculistas y paramédicos, además de una pequeña farmacia—, tres cafeterías esparcidas por el campus, nueve canchas deportivas, un estadio profesional y una biblioteca de cinco pisos; además de la belleza natural del terreno tapizado con árboles y flores, hasta con una laguna que albergaba patos y cisnes, la hacían además una zona apta al turismo.

Porque si una zona goza de belleza natural, aquella cualidad hay que explotarla. Con mesura, claro está.

Phillipe Bonnefoy, como rector de la institución y máxima autoridad no podía sentirse más orgulloso. Si bien en un principio la universidad había sido solventada por el estado, su prosperidad rápidamente la convirtieron en una institución privada de más alto prestigio en la zona, aunque el paso del tiempo les hizo decidir a los altos cargos de la época; el rector en conjunto con el consejo académico y el directorio de corporación, hacer semi fiscal aquella institución que tan buen nivel había adquirido en tan poco tiempo.

El nuevo proyecto lo ponía ansioso; sólo hacía falta su firma, ya todos habían estampado su aprobación en la hoja que reposaba en su escritorio. Si bien se limitaría una de las áreas dedicadas a la recreación de los estudiantes, aquello también haría crecer a la universidad y a fin de cuentas eso era lo más importante. Calzó sus anteojos de marco fino y sacó su elegante lápiz; Bonnefoy no iba a limitarse a ser como el común de los mortales, claro que no. Releyó una vez más el proyecto a efectuar y finalmente estampó su firma.

.

.

.

Francis cerró con fuerza la carpeta que hasta hace poco había estado viendo. Sentía poco y nada de interés por el contenido de ésta. Se acomodó en la gran silla y masajeó sus sienes, acto seguido tomó el auricular del teléfono que estaba a un lado en el escritorio y, desganado, pidió un café a su secretaria. Dio vuelta su silla y contempló la ciudad por el ventanal de su oficina: era su pasatiempo favorito… "_Patético"_ pensó. Y si bien el puesto del que gozaba en la empresa fundada por su madre era bastante bueno, no le quitaba el trabajo que debía ejercer, y en conjunto con sus problemas personales, el asunto sumaba y seguía.

Hace poco su ex-esposa lo había demandado ya que consideraba que la pensión alimenticia que le daba a su hija era muy poca. "_¡Esa mujer quiere estrujarme!"_ refunfuñó molesto, maldiciendo el día en que su padre le había comunicado su "compromiso" con Katherine Levine; mismo día en que empezó su tormento, mismo día en el que había sido extorsionado de tal forma, que tuvo que romper con Marguerite de la peor forma… era el bienestar de ella o el de él y claramente la prefería a ella y aunque sabía que la había hecho sufrir, era lo mejor. Marguerite tenía sueños, deseaba trabajar primeramente como psicóloga infantil y luego tratar con jóvenes… siempre se lo decía y a medida que pasaban los años lo acentuó aún más. Su padre fue ruin y avaro, pero el poder del que gozaba lo obligó a hacer su cometido; ni siquiera su madre pudo ser capaz de persuadirlo. Dos años duró su matrimonio. Un día simplemente no aguantó más y le pidió el divorcio a Katherine. No iba a aguantar un segundo más viviendo en una mentira. Pero no todo había sido tan fácil, pues de ese matrimonio había nacido su única hija y debía reconocerlo, la ahora adolescente de diecisiete años era tan malcriada como su hermanastra, Lucie, en sus mejores años y aquello no podía sino traerle malos ratos para con su hija en conjunto a recuerdos desagradables… ¡Si hasta físicamente se parecía a Lucie! Y aquello era mucho menos que posible.

Lo irónico del caso es que Lucie se había ido del país muchísimo antes de nacer su hija —en su afán por convertirse en modelo— y nunca más había vuelto a saber de ella.

Su secretaria dejó el café en el escritorio y tras preguntar si necesitaba de algo más y la negativa del ejecutivo, salió tan cautelosamente como había entrado. Francis giró su silla y con agrado degustó el café que estaba tal cual a él le gustaba… debía darle crédito por ello a la mujer.

Trató de ordenar sus ideas a medida que sorbía su bebida caliente; optó por hacer el depósito bancario vía internet, pues estaba seguro que no soportaría ver a su ex-esposa y que ésta le reclame por todo. Lo segundo y más importante era el encargo hecho por su madre. La dueña y fundadora de la empresa planeaba hacerse cargo del proyecto a efectuar en la universidad de la cual su ex-marido era rector; no otra sino la universidad W. Si bien el haber tenido un vínculo sentimental le ayudó a ganar el proyecto, no iba a permitir por ello que el trabajo de su constructora fuese precario, sino todo lo contrario.

El mayor impulso de la mujer era demostrar a su ex-esposo que era perfectamente capaz de solventar una empresa y vivir sin un hombre que la coordinara.

Stephanie Chassier pidió a su hijo y mano derecha encargarse en primera instancia de todos los por menores del asunto; aquello incluía los costos de operación y el contactar con el personal especializado para la realización del proyecto. Contaba con su criterio, pues tenía el conocimiento dado a que era ingeniero civil. Le había dado incluso la autorización de contactar con personal de las sucursales repartidas por el país; aquello era algo personal. Francis rodó los ojos, más optó por hacer su trabajo y si bien estaba cansado de las constantes riñas de su padres —no sabía cómo, pero siempre terminaba en medio de éstas— optó por simplemente hacer lo pedido por su madre; no deseaba agrandar más el asunto.

Suspiró.

Cuando tenía trece años, sus padres, luego de incontables pleitos en los cuales también participó la violencia física, finalmente se divorciaron. Por ese entonces los adultos solo buscaron su bienestar, dejando el de su único hijo en último plano… "_Después de todo, ese niño nunca está en la casa_"

Sus padres nunca dimensionaron el daño emocional que le habían provocado; pero ello ya era parte del pasado.

Sacudió la cabeza en un intento de borrar aquellos desagradables recuerdos de su mente… o al menos volver a esconderlos y comenzó a buscar entre las muchas tarjetas que tenía aquellas que pudieran serle de utilidad, todas de gente que trabajaba para su madre; no iba a permitir que alguien ajeno a ésta pudiera colaborar de una u otra forma en el proyecto que tan enfrascada tenía a su progenitora. Seleccionó a algunos arquitectos, sociólogos e ingenieros que pudieran hacer las maquetas, los estudios de impacto ambiental y finalmente coordinar los trabajos a efectuarse, respectivamente, entre otras cosas claro está. Decidió por llamar a todos sus potenciales subordinados y de acuerdo a ello, seleccionar a los más competentes. Lo más importante era la maqueta, puesto que si no agradaba al cliente y/o no cumplía con las normas de impacto ambiental sería descartada inmediatamente y con ello ponía en juego la construcción del inmueble por parte de la _Constructora Chassier S.A._

Una de las tarjetas llamó especialmente su atención. Releyó varias veces el nombre antes de sumirse por completo en los recuerdos. Gilbert Beilschmidt… ¿acaso era posible olvidarlo? ¡Vamos! Si hasta se sorprendió por no haber pensado inmediatamente en él y en cambio perder casi treinta minutos revisando tarjetas de presentación. Él era su colega y uno de sus mejores amigos durante la universidad; y aunque su primera impresión no había sido de lo mejor, rápidamente limaron asperezas. Sentía cercana aquella sensación de estar jugueteando con Gilbert y Antonio —otro de sus grandes amigos—. ¡Eran inseparables! Bueno, la palabra clave en esa última frase es: eran.

A pesar que los tres vivían relativamente cerca —en Roma, no obstante en distintas comunas— el tiempo no era algo que jugara a favor de alguno de los tres. Suspiró. Tenía tantos deseos de ver a sus amigos, así como a Julchen y Daniel, los hijos de Gilbert y Elizabeta. Estuvo seguro que Antonio hubiera compartido la sorpresa cuando ambos anunciaron su compromiso, pero…

—Ah, _Antoine_… —dejó las palabras al aire y bebió un poco de su café.

Si de los tres, el francés era el que había salido peor parado y Gilbert el que había obtenido una vida como de cuento, Antonio no estaba precisamente entre ambos; podría decirse incluso que estaba tan mal que él. ¿Cuántas noches recibió llamadas desesperadas del español clamando por un poco de compresión? Claro a Gilbert también lo llamaba, pero no con tanta frecuencia, pues el albino debía cuidar a sus hijos.

La causa y solución de todos los problemas de Antonio tenían nombre y apellido: Lovina Vargas. Las memorias no dudaron en invadir al francés y pronto recordó lo mucho que se divertía haciendo enojar a la italiana. Porque a lo largo de su vida había conocido a personas de carácter complicado —la bruja de Elizabeta, por ejemplo—, pero Lovina se llevaba todos los premios. Gritona, mal educada, impulsiva, ¡pero rayos! Lo guapa no se lo quitaba nadie. Aún así, hacerla enojar era de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

.

_El decidir salir de la biblioteca coincidió con la llegada de la temperamental muchacha. Francis reaccionó_ _exageradamente al verla, simulando con fingido asombro y con la mano en el torso—. Me está dando algo… —dramatizó sin dejar de sujetarse el pecho ante la mirada de reproche de la castaña—. Creo que he visto algo muy feo._

—_Es tu reflejo —bufó con sorna—. ¡Muévete! —trató de apartarlo con un rápido movimiento mientras el rubio reía burlón y le entorpecía el paso con la mano._

—_¿La palabra mágica, cherie?_

—_¡Dije que te movieras, maldición! —esta vez gritó y empujó bruscamente al francés, sin importarle nada más._

—_Eres una salvaje —chilló el hijo del rector de la universidad W—. Ya sé porque mon amour Antoine está en esas condiciones._

—_¿Estas condiciones? —bufó la fémina, cabreada por la actitud de su compañero—. ¿Cuáles serían esas, bastardo?_

—_Más distraído, sometido, vista perdida, loco por ti —mofó—. Hay que estar muy mal como para creer que eres atractiva —rió. Aunque lo cierto era que consideraba a esa joven quizás una de las mujeres más lindas que había visto en la vida, pero era mucho más divertido molestarla, ¿no?_

—_Lo mismo pienso de todas esas babosas que siempre hacen lo que les pides —frunció el ceño y trató de ocultar su sonrojo ante la revelación del gabacho—. Enserio no sé qué demonios te ven; sólo eres un intento mal hecho de playboy, además de pervertido._

—_Las chicas saben lo que es bueno._

—_Por favor, no me hagas reír._

—_Ya, no peleen —pidió Antonio, interponiéndose entre los jóvenes—. Lovi, no le hagas caso a Francis… sabes que le gusta molestar._

—_¡No me digas Lovi, bastardo, maldición! —lo taladró con la mirada. Acto seguido agitó su larga cabellera, procurando en el acto golpear el rostro del francés al pasar a su lado, dispuesta a encerrarse a estudiar en la biblioteca._

.

Recordó también, y no supo por qué, que la temperamental joven italiana se había puesto muy triste cuando Elizabeta, su compañera de habitación, se fue por dos años de la universidad debido a su embarazo… lo recordaba a la perfección, pues justo entonces llegó Marguerite. Todavía reía ante la negativa de Lovina a compartir habitación con alguien que no fuera la húngara y carcajeaba ante el tonto rumor que él mismo se había encargado de esparcir acerca de la dudosa sexualidad de la italiana. Y claro, también recordaba los constantes gritos de "¡_voy a matarte, bastardo!_" por parte de ella, la molestia de Antonio y el aparente miedo de Marguerite.

Marguerite…

Cada vez que sentía su cabeza colapsar, lo cual lamentablemente era a menudo, se acordaba de ella; se preguntaba qué sería de su vida, si se había casado, si tendría hijos… porque algo sí sabía y a la perfección: ella no lo perdonaría por lo que había hecho. El ruido de su teléfono lo sacó de sus cavilaciones… refunfuñando lo atendió y le contestó su secretaria, recordándole la junta que tendría dentro de poco. Vio la hora, había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo.

—Pide que preparen mi auto, enseguida bajo —pidió a través del teléfono y luego lo colgó. Dejó su tasa a un lado y se adentró al baño que colindaba a su oficina; se acomodó un poco la corbata, el largo cabello rubio que amarró en una elegante coleta, como todo en él, y salió de su despacho.

Las reuniones aburridas abundan, más cuando eres ejecutivo de una empresa importante.

En el estacionamiento ya lo estaba esperando su madre; sintió palidecer al verla tan cansada y es que Stephanie Chassier pronto cumpliría setenta y tres años, más al contrario de lo que siempre pedía su vástago, la mujer renegaba a la idea de jubilar, alegando pronto a que el trabajo era su vida y el día que no pudiera ejercer, sería cuando se iría de éste mundo.

—No sabía que también iría a la reunión, madre.

—Es mí deber como presidenta —dictó la mujer con voz rasposa. El chofer del rubio abrió la puerta del auto en el cual primeramente entró Stephanie, seguida de su hijo—. ¿Ya viste lo que te pedí, Francis?

—Precisamente en eso estaba hasta que mi secretaria me recordó lo de la reunión —habló con elocuencia. A pesar de todo, tenía un enorme respeto por la autora de sus días y se lo demostraba cada vez que podía—. Y tal como me lo había sugerido, también hice una rápida evaluación de los posibles profesionales de las sucursales que tenemos en el resto del país.

—¿Y qué tal todo?

—A simple vista se ve prometedor. Es de mi conocimiento el buen desempeño laboral de los profesionales que he seleccionado, aunque claro, es previo hacer una reunión para seleccionar solo las mejores ideas.

—Los estudios de impacto ambiental ya están hechos —mentó distraídamente, viendo a través del vidrio polarizado del vehículo—. Debes pedirle a los arquitectos que presenten maquetas para que Philli… el cliente —se corrigió rápidamente— pueda elegir la de su agrado y así comenzar con los trabajos.

—Está bien.

—Francis —le llamó y el varón posó su mirada cielo en la mujer—. Si crees que es demasiado trabajo para ti, no dudes en decírmelo… podría poner a otro ingeniero civil a trabajar contigo, claro que sería tu quien contaría con la última palabra.

—Sí, gracias. Ya lo había considerado...

.

.

.

* * *

**Les explico: si bien la historia principal es Spamano, habrán un par de capítulos narrados desde la perspectiva/familia de Francis y otros desde la de Gilbert, aunque en sí éstos no aportarán mucho a la historia. Como dije al inicio, es más bien relleno.**

**La mamá, papá y media hermana de Francis son sólo rellenos; probablemente no vuelvan a aparecer.**

**En el próximo capítulo aparece Antonio :)!**

**Subo seguido porque estoy de buen humor; matarse estudiando sí sirve, sí sirve :') jajaja. A todo esto, ¡gracias por todos los follows, favoritos y reviews!**

**¡Saludos!**


	4. Tres

**ADVERTENCIA: **María/Mallorca y Paulo/Portugal

* * *

**IMBRANATO**

* * *

**TRES**

Dos semanas habían trascurrido desde el funeral, más creyó que estas habían sido trazadas como siglos; sospechó que _Chronos_ se estaba divirtiendo con ella y su pesar, más tampoco podía extralimitarse a ser tan prepotente y creer que enserio un dios de mitología o lo que fuera, estuviera jugando para con ella. Se sintió como atada de pies y manos al no tener nada que hacer; y tampoco iba a extralimitarse a asaltar su correo electrónico esperando como desquiciada la respuesta de su ex-jefe en Minnesota.

Suspiró.

Prontamente se sintió como una carga; desde que había llegado a Italia, tanto su hermana como el "bastardo" de su cuñado habían velado por que nada le falte ni a ella ni a su hijo, ¿y qué hacía la fémina? Pues simplemente esperar a que todo a su alrededor siguiera su curso natural mientras por su parte se estancaba cada vez más. Tal vez exageraba, más siempre había sido autosuficiente y el depender de otros la hacía sentirse enferma.

"_Guarda tu dinero"_ regañó Felicia una vez la mujer hiciera el intercambio de dólares a euros y había querido ir a comprar un jugo que mermara un poco el calor que sentía. "_No seas derrochadora. No sabes cuánto tardará el e-mail y debes ponerte en el peor de los casos. No es bueno confiar al ciento por cien"_. Entonces comprendió que el macho patatas había lavado y relavado el cerebro de Felicia; después de todo, ¿cuándo en el pasado la italiana menor hubiera dicho algo como aquello? Y aunque sabía que tenía razón, ¡por el amor a lo más sagrado! ¡Un jugo no iba a hacer que se declarara en banca rota! Más desistió ante la idea de hacer entender ello a su hermana.

El reloj bordeó las cuatro de la tarde y Lovina seguía en la cama, completamente asqueada ante su situación actual. Calzó sus pantuflas y sin importarle su cabello enmarañado ni mucho menos su aspecto bajó al primer piso donde vio a su hijo acostado en el sofá junto a una bolsa de frituras que gustoso ingería. Adamo se veía mucho más adepto a la idea de no hacer nada y es que como a la mayoría, el colegio no era su sitio preferido y no se sentía precisamente adepto a ir a dicha institución… mucho menos considerando el hecho de que, convenientemente, era verano.

La mujer se relajó levemente y caminó para sentarse en el mismo lugar que el adolescente, haciendo que él tuviera que acomodarse para dejarle espacio.

—Hace rato vino tía Felicia —habló Adamo antes que nada, sin apartar los ojos del programa que transmitía el televisor—. Le dije que dormías y prefirió no molestarte. Trajo unas cosas para comer y dejó un poco de dinero.

La mujer agradeció enormemente el gesto de su hermana; reconocía —y debía hacerlo— que las acciones de ella le simplificaban enormemente la vida, más no era de su agrado depender tanto de otra persona. Su vástago le indicó que había pasta en la cocina al oír el gruñido que emitió el estómago de la fémina quien sonrojó en el acto. Luego de comer, encendió su _notebook_ e ingresó a su correo electrónico; tal y como le había pedido al cielo, ya tenía una respuesta desde Estados Unidos, indicándole el hospital en la cual trabajaría y el lugar donde se encontraba. El correo además señalaba que la primera semana de Septiembre debía ingresar a trabajar, claro que primeramente debía responder al correo electrónico y ponerse en contacto con el director del hospital, puesto que de otro modo su puesto sería otorgado a otra persona. Tenía alrededor de un mes para organizarse, no le incomodaba.

Lo que hasta cierto punto sí lo hizo, fue leer que no podría desenvolverse al ciento por ciento en sus labores de investigación, pues el hospital no daba abasto para una ciudad con tantos habitantes y se necesitaban médicos. Y aludiendo a que Lovina sólo había trabajado como médico general durante los primeros años de su vida laboral, el mismo hospital la capacitaría. "_Al menos tendré un poco de acción"_ se animó, pues trabajaría en el área de urgencias, irónicamente, una de las más peligrosamente deficientes. Cuando comenzó a ejercer también había trabajado ahí… la adrenalina del momento era algo que le encantaba, más su curiosidad por el saber y su deseo por la investigación la derivaron a los laboratorios, donde se había especializado como analista clínico.

—Eso te pasa por ser la nueva —señaló Felicia. Luego del trabajo había pasado a la casa de su hermana para saber de ella y cruzar un par de palabras—. Estoy casi segura que en el hospital en el que trabajabas en Minnesota no te hacían hacer dos cosas, _ve~_.

—No —admitió—. Pero tampoco me molesta. Como bien dices, me pasa por ser la nueva. Aunque el correo decía que sólo debía hacer turno tres días a la semana, los otros los puedo dejar a la investigación que a la larga beneficia a todos. Además creo que mi experiencia ayudará a determinar rápidamente el estado del paciente en una emergencia… supongo.

—¿Y debes trabajar todos los días?

—Tengo que confirmarlo en cuando firme el contrato, pero señalaban el miércoles como posible día libre.

—Al menos…

—Por cierto, Felicia, necesito un favor… un enorme favor.

—Dime…

No pudo evitar hesitar ante su próxima acción, frunció el ceño y se trató de convencer que el orgullo no lo era todo en la vida; que inevitablemente en algún momento iba a necesitar la ayuda de alguien, por más autosuficiente se considerara. El ver la buena disposición de su hermana la animó.

—Acompáñame a Roma y ayúdame a buscar un lugar donde vivir.

.

Los cambios siempre implicaban algo. Su vida fue buena en Nápoles, más cuando a los dieciocho años fue a vivir al campus de la universidad W, en las cercanías de la capital italiana, su vida fue aún mejor y aquellos fueron sus mejores tiempos. Luego volvió y trabajó siete meses en el hospital que la vio nacer. Posteriormente y luego de un suceso que a toda costa prefería omitir, se fue a Estados Unidos, lugar que le dio todas las herramientas y que le hizo crecer como profesional. Esperaba que ir ahora a Roma significara algo igualmente grato en su vida. Y claro que lo era, ya tenía un motivo… recordó que Elizabeta vivía en Marino y aquella ciudad se encontraba a unos escasos veinte kilómetros de la capital.

Suspiró.

Caminó hasta su computador y abrió su perfil en línea. Ahí, sobresaliente en rojo, se mostraba el mensaje recibido… sus manos temblaron; si Elizabeta le indicaba que no quería tener ningún tipo de contacto con ella, debía empezar a buscar otro motivo grato por el cual ir a vivir a Roma.

"_¿Eres estúpida o qué?_

Mal comienzo.

_¿Tienes alguna maldita idea de lo preocupada que estaba por ti? Nunca una llamada, ni una mísera señal de vida. Hubo un tiempo en el que enserio creí que estabas muerta y me sentí mal, muy mal… porque como tu amiga lo mínimo que me esperaba era ser avisada en caso de tragedia. Desapareciste de un día para otro, cambiaste tu número de teléfono… llamé a tu papá, a tu hermana… y nada de nada. Incluso fui hasta tu casa y nadie se dignó a abrirme la puerta… ¿Tienes idea de lo mal que me sentí? ¿Tienes idea de cuántas horas son desde mi casa a la tuya? Ahora apareces como si nada… ¡Y claro que tienes mil cosas que explicar! No creas que te vas a librar de eso. Ah, pero ni creas que iré a tu casa o donde sea que vivas ahora… te busqué mucho tiempo y ahora es tu turno de hacer lo mismo. Sabes donde vivo."_

—Pudo ser peor —suspiró. Por un momento había olvidado el temperamental carácter de su vieja amiga. Recordaba a la húngara que no dudaba en sacar las garras cuando algo no le parecía. Su primera amiga en la universidad y también la primera apoyándola en todo y regañándola cuando su actuar no le parecía apropiado.

En contraparte recordó a otra de sus mejores amigas —o al menos esperaba que aún lo fuera—; Marguerite: dulce y atenta en todo momento, siempre con una sonrisa que no hacía más que acentuar sus lindas facciones. Medio rió al recordar el día en que la había conocido y claro, las circunstancias que habían rodeado la situación, y es que al lado de Francis pedir que las cosas no acabaran siendo un caos era mucho pedir. El por qué él siempre estaba involucrado en todo es algo que nunca terminó de entender a cabalidad. Sabía que Phillipe Bonnefoy no alentaba las locuras de su hijo, sin embargo éste tenía el don de saber y manipular ciertos aspectos en la universidad y aquello sólo lograba confundirla más.

.

—_¿Hola? —musitó dubitativa la húngara al divisar a la joven de lentes y cabello rubio que estaba sentada sobre una de las camas. No había rastro de Lovina y eso le hizo hesitar de si estaría o no en la habitación correcta. Dejó su maleta a un lado y se volvió para mirar la puerta; efectivamente era la habitación ciento diecisiete y ahí estaba su nombre—. Eh, Soy Elizabeta… ¿Y tú__? _

—_Mucho gusto —comenzó con voz suave—. Lovina siempre me hablaba de ti._

—_¡Eliiiiiiiiiiiiiii! —se escuchó un grito. Lo siguiente que la húngara sintió fue un par de brazos estrujándola. Marguerite se incomodó ante la efusividad en su comúnmente fría e indiferente compañera. Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue una risa burlona y palmadas lentas pero con cierto ritmo. Francis estaba gozando de lo lindo con el "espectáculo"_

_Nadie se preguntó por qué rayos el francés estaba ahí, más que mal, ya estaban acostumbrados a sus repentinas apariciones._

—_¿Ves Meg? Te dije que Lovina está enamorada de Elizabeta. Por eso odia tanto a Gilbert._

_El golpe que recibió el hijo del rector de la universidad W por parte de la temperamental madre primeriza fue tal, que de solo rememorarlo pudo sentir el dolor ajeno como propio. Y claro, risas y exageraciones de lo ocurrido fueron parte de la conversación por semanas._

.

Prontamente se sintió miserable y una lágrima escapó de sus orbes ámbares. Extrañaba tanto a sus amigos.

.

.

.

—¡Objeción! —gritó imponente el hombre situado a un lado de la tribuna. Sus ojos fríos demostraron determinación y sus puños fuertemente cerrados daban a entender que no se dejaría vencer fácilmente. Su abogado, sentado a un lado de él, trataba de persuadirlo para que se calmara, más el antes mentado parecía no escuchar sus palabras. Taladró al juez con la mirada y este le devolvió el gesto.

—No ha lugar —musitó tranquilamente, el hombre de mirada fría sólo pudo reprimir su frustración—. Abogado Fernández Carriedo, ¿tiene algo que agregar a la corte?

—Solo quisiera recordar lo dicho por mi cliente, lo cual se refiere a las muchas veces que su cónyuge abusó de ella tanto física como sexualmente, y recalco la petición de custodia completa de la menor de ocho años para con mi clienta y de paso la negación total de visitas por parte del padre.

—Y el divorcio —intervino una mujer con determinación.

—¡No puedes alejarme de mi hija! ¡Maldita perra!

—¡Orden en la corte! —vociferó el juez, agitando y golpeando fuertemente su martillo contra la mesa—. En vista de que no hay nueva información que agregar, dictaré mi sentencia la cual aboga por la señora Rozalia Lombardo y todas sus peticiones, además de tratamiento psicológico para el señor Vitorino Giudici —gritos y reclamos se escucharon en la sala, por lo que el juez habló más fuerte—. Negación absoluta del ver a la menor, al menos hasta que el señor Giudici se encuentre mentalmente estable, lo cual significa estar lejos durante el periodo que dure el tratamiento que dé el profesional. Orden de alejamiento a por lo menos cien metros de la señora Lombardo e hija, además de que mañana mismo se proseguirá con los papeles para el divorcio. Señores abogados, les pido que se mantengan en contacto para informar del operativo a sus respectivos clientes —ambos hombres asintieron con la cabeza y el juez nuevamente golpeó fuertemente la mesa con su martillo—. ¡Se levanta la sesión!

Rozalia suspiró aliviada y acto seguido se acercó para abrazar y besar a su hija y tras agradecer infinitamente a su abogado, se disculpó, diciendo que quería ir a consentir a su pequeña; su defensor medio sonrió y se despidió de ella.

Se acercó al actuario para una copia del juicio, más éste le informó que eventualmente lo haría llegar a su correo electrónico. Satisfecho, Antonio tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al bufete en el que trabajaba. El trayecto se le hizo relativamente corto, estaba feliz ya que había ganado el caso y aquello sólo traía prestigio a la firma y claro, sobre todo a él. Saludó a todos al entrar y se dirigió directamente a su oficina, lugar en el cual no se sorprendió de ver sentada en su silla a una mujer de cabello corto y mirada curiosa que lo divisaba de pies a cabeza.

—¿Qué haces en mi silla? —inquirió con cansancio, deshaciendo levemente el nudo de su corbata y posteriormente dejando su maletín sobre el escritorio.

—¿No es obvio? Te estaba esperando.

—Pudiste haberlo hecho en tu oficina y esperar a que llegara, ¿no? —alzó una ceja, más prontamente rió—. Aunque no debería sorprenderme que estés aquí.

—Estaba preocupada, ¿sí? —frunció los labios y se acomodó en la silla—. Quería saber cómo había salido todo.

—Perfectamente. ¿Acaso alguna vez he perdido un caso? —alardeó y la fémina frente a él rodó los ojos—. ¿Acaso dudas de mis capacidades, hermanita?

—No —hizo una mueca—, pero sí me enferma que seas tan arrogante.

—Sabes que es solo una broma —aprovechó que la mujer se levantó de la silla y se sentó en ella para luego acomodarse a sus anchas—. Por cierto, no es que me moleste ni nada de eso, pero, ¿por qué estás en mi oficina? ¿Acaso no tienes trabajo?

—El trabajo puede esperar un poco —curioseó entre los papeles que tenía su hermano en el escritorio—. La verdad es que quería invitarte a comer a mi casa, ya sabes, hace mucho que no vas —se encogió de hombros—. Ve con Vincent, estoy segura que Ana va a estar encantada de verlo… y con Emma... Paulo, mamá y papá también irán.

—Puede ser —musitó, leyendo a la perfección el doble interés en las palabras de su hermana menor—. Iré con Vincent en la medida de lo posible. Lo de Emma es relativo; sabes que siempre está ocupada trabajando.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero no pierdo nada con intentar.

El hombre alzó una ceja, inquisidor ante las palabras de la fémina frente a él. La aludida se removió en la silla frente al escritorio de él y, tras percatarse de su insistente mirada, bufó y dejó caer los hombros en un gesto de resignación. Antonio negó con la cabeza; sabía que su hermana no podía estar tan tranquila; no cuando se refería a una mujer y él en la misma frase.

—¿Qué pretendes, María?

—Nada —agregó rápidamente con simpleza. Frunció levemente el ceño, provocando que se le formara esa pequeña arruguita en la nariz que tanto hacía reír a su interlocutor—. Iré a mi oficina; como dijiste, tengo trabajo que hacer —se detuvo un momento en el marco de la puerta y se giró para encarar a su hermano—. Te esperamos en la noche, Toño.

—Bueno, pero oye, ¿Paulo no estaba en Brasil, llenando su alma de creatividad o algo así?

—Volvió ayer —frunció el ceño y bufó, colgada de desespero—. Lo hubieras visto, ese idiota es un caso perdido. No sé qué demonios pretende hacer con su vida.

—No seas tan dura con él —rió apenas—. Si pintar es lo que le apasiona, deberíamos apoyarlo, no ser sus jueces y estar en primera fila para ver su ejecución.

—Es bueno en lo que hace y lo reconozco. Lo que no me gusta son esos amiguitos hippies —sintió un escalofrío al rememorar a los escandalosos amigos de su hermano mayor—. Debió haber estudiado algo más productivo para no estar perdiendo el tiempo con esos pelafustanes.

—No lo culpes por querer divertirse un poco —María gruñó—. Sabes que por el mismo hecho de hacer artista muchas veces no tiene dinero; no todos los meses son buenos, a pesar de vivir en un país que da los recursos para vivir de eso. De por sí le engendra estrés.

—No me mal interpretes, Antonio. Paulo es mi hermano y lo adoro, pero no me pidas que entienda ni mucho menos acepte su bohemio estilo de vida.

—Tarde o temprano se calmará. Tranquila.

—Como sea —enfocó la atención en su hermano mayor—. ¿Vienes o no?

.

Debió admitirlo; el ambiente familiar era lo que le hacía falta. Ana y Vincent jugaban en con la consola de videojuegos e incluso María lucía relajada; tras la puerta había quedado la mujer de facciones duras. Paulo, sentado en el sofá, parecía absorto en el techo, ¿el color lo hipnotizaba? Antonio efectuó una mueca ante la visión, más prefirió pensar que su hermano aún estaba cansado por el viaje y que a ello se debía su ensimismamiento y no a esa hierba que sabía fumaba de cuando en cuando con sus amigos. Se acercó a él y lo contempló desde arriba; lucía distinto a la última vez que lo había visto: su cabello estaba más largo, lo que sacaba a relucir sus rizos y se aventuró a suponer que su estilo de ropa había vuelto a cambiar, bueno, eso era casi evidente, pues las ropas negras habían sido reemplazadas por atuendos de estilo hippie de segunda mano… o algo así. Paulo fijó los ojos en él y enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió con flojera. No que le molestara su presencia, sin embargo la imagen que tenía de Antonio hace mucho se había roto y el aludido parecía no hacer nada para remediarla.

—Nada —contestó con simpleza. Prontamente se sintió inquieto ante los orbes que demostraban su resentimiento—. Te extrañé.

—Si vas a comenzar la velada con mentiras, entonces no me hables, Toño.

Los ojos del aludido bailotearon en sus cuencas, se sintió falto de aire, producto de la impresión y sólo atinó a efectuar un mohín que señalaba ofensa para con su persona. Paulo le ignoró y se concentró nuevamente en el techo. Nadie a su alrededor pareció siquiera percatarse de la riña. María se acercó a Antonio y se colgó de su espalda, tal y como cuando eran niños. El hombre miró a sus hermanos: una sonriente y el otro indiferente y por fin pareció caer en cuenta que las cosas ya no eran como antes; para empezar, Paulo ya no era gótico —rió para sus adentros— aunque aún mantenía distancia con el resto del mundo. En tanto María continuaba hostigándolo, sí, pero ahora rayaba en lo controladora —sobre todo cuando trataba sobre cosas del trabajo—. Incluso él mismo había cambiado. Días atrás había retomado el contacto con Francis; el aludido sonó afligido durante toda la conversación, sin embargo, Antonio fue incapaz de darle algún consejo, ¡y eso que en su juventud, sus mismos amigos de la universidad le habían bautizado como el terapeuta frustrado!

La voz de su madre lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y sonrió encantado al ver la mesa, perfectamente decorada, con platos rebosantes de la comida que solo a ella le quedaba tan bien.

—¿Qué tal las cosas en Brasil? —inició su padre. Los años parecían haber pasado en vano, al menos para José Fernández; lucía mejor que cualquier hombre de su edad. Francisca Carriedo, su madre, permaneció atenta a los movimientos de su hijo mayor. En tanto Paulo atinó sólo a alzarse de hombros y llevar una papa a su boca.

—Bonito —espetó apenas. Bien, su incomunicación y falta de tacto para con el resto de los seres humanos seguía tal cual.

.

.

.

* * *

**Las cosas se van aclarando, ¿no? Creo que en dos capítulos más se va a saber la razón por la cual Antonio y Lovina se separaron. Oh, y para quien no le quedó claro, Emma es la novia de Antonio y Vincent es hijo de ella, SOLO de ella. Ana es hija de María.**

**¿Se dieron cuenta de lo irónico que fue el hecho que la primera aparición de Antonio fuera en un juicio por la custodia de un menor? -.-**


	5. Gilbert 1

**ADVERTENCIA: **POV de nuestro albino favorito. En sí no contribuye mucho a la historia principal.

* * *

**IMBRANATO**

* * *

**GILBERT 1**

El despertador sonó incesante. Sintiendo la mano más pesada de lo normal, tanteó la mesita de noche hasta hallar la causa del escándalo y luego de un rato, lo apagó. Sonrió para sí y retomó su cálido sueño, más tres minutos después el escándalo nuevamente se hizo presente. Bufó exasperado. La noche anterior se había acostado muy tarde debido a trabajo atrasado y estaba seguro que no quería volver a ver un plano en su vida... o al menos en un muy largo tiempo. Apagó el despertador y cuando dispuso a levantarse, dos cálidos brazos la tomaron por la cintura, inmovilizándolo.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar —habló con desánimo—. Suéltame, Eli.

—Quédate un ratito más —habló adormilada la húngara.

—Si me quedo, llegaré atrasadísimo —bufó. Se giró para encarar a su esposa y la besó suavemente en los labios—. Suéltame, tengo que ducharme, elegir la ropa adecuada para verme asombroso, ayudarte a obligar a Daniel a ir al colegio y estar en la oficina… todo eso en menos de una hora.

—Pero si es verano —le recordó con una risilla—. Déjalo dormir un poco.

Gilbert recibió pasmada aquella información. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ver las peleas matutinas de su esposa e hijo menor que había olvidado por completo aquel mínimo detalle de las vacaciones. Sonrió levemente y recordó el sueño que había tenido en donde, curiosamente, Elizabeta recurría a una correa de perro para arrastrar a Daniel al colegio. Pero bueno, no todos los sueños tienen que cumplirse.

—Lo había olvidado —suspiró—. Somos nosotros los que casi no tenemos vacaciones —exageró su pesar, muy propio a su estilo y su esposa rodó los ojos.

—No te culpes —comentó la húngara con una risilla—. Daniel tiene tus narcisistas genes, por eso es tan… especial —mofó, sin perder visión del hombre que caminaba hasta el baño—, con Julchen es el mismo cuento, las mismas peleas —alzó una ceja, en señal de reproche.

—Creo que esos son tus genes, marimacha _kesesese_ —contraatacó—. Pero mira el lado bueno; Julchen ya está en la universidad y ha cambiado mucho desde que está ahí.

—Voy a morir de rabia antes de que Daniel vaya a la universidad —bufó. Gilbert hizo una mueca y entró al baño.

Maldijo el frío de la mañana, así que puso el agua lo más caliente que pudo, ya luego regularía la temperatura para no quemarse. Las duchas matutinas eran cualquier cosa menos asombrosas, la llave nunca se posicionaba en el lugar perfecto, siempre el agua estaba o muy fría o tan caliente como lava. Sonrió con algo más de alegría al pensar que había terminado con todo el trabajo pendiente, más prontamente refunfuñó al recordar a los arquitectos que debía supervisar… y aunque algunos eran muy buenos, otros eran unos completos ineptos que no sabían nada del asunto y ello sólo implicaba trabajo extra para su asombrosa persona. Salió del baño cubierto sólo por una toalla y Elizabeta entró justo después. El albino rápidamente eligió su asombrosa ropa, para ir a su asombrosa oficina en su asombroso auto. Apenas y se decidió cuando Elizabeta ya salía de la ducha y es que para algunas cosas el autodenominado prusiano era peor que una mujer.

Por mera costumbre ingresó sin llamar a la habitación del menor de sus hijos y sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas al ver al adolescente de quince años, duchado y listo para salir. Cauteloso, se acercó a él.

—¿Se puede saber a dónde vas tan temprano? —inquirió con reproche, a su vez deseoso de saber la respuesta del menor—. ¿O estás enfermo? —rápidamente posó su mano en la frente de él—. ¡Marimacho! ¡Ven enseguida!

—Estoy bien, papá —habló el adolescente, alejándose molesto de su progenitor—. ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? Eso no es para nada asombroso.

—¿No te parece obvio? —lo miró inquisitoriamente. Daniel rodó los ojos, tomó su mochila y salió de su habitación, ignorando olímpicamente los gritos de su padre. Abrió el refrigerador, sacó un yogurt, se despidió de su madre y salió de su hogar, simple y campante—. ¡DANIEL BEILSCHMIDT! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE! —gritó desde el marco de la puerta de entrada a su casa, más el adolescente no lo escuchó, ya estaba doblando en la esquina y encima tenía los audífonos puestos.

—Gilbo… —habló Elizabeta, dándole un masaje en los hombros—. Relájate. Si estuviera metido en algo malo seríamos los primeros en saber. Además, si sigues gritando vas a despertar a Gilbird y a Julchen, y sabes que los gritos de nuestra hija no son, eh… asombrosos.

—Esa niña debería hacer algo con su vida —bufó, aún molesto con la actitud del menor de sus hijos.

—Ya, ya. No te preocupes por Daniel. Anoche me dijo que iba a salir con sus amigos de paseo, por eso salió tan temprano.

—¿Y por qué no me dijo a mi?

—Porque llegaste tardísimo del trabajo y supongo que asumió que yo te lo iba a decir.

—Pero… es tan…

—Igual a ti —completó la frase—. Ven, vamos a desayunar.

Accedió de mala gana, sintiéndose luego incómodo ante las palabras emitidas por su esposa con anterioridad; no quería perder la relación con sus hijos. Si bien era un tanto… excéntrico, sólo quería lo mejor para ellos. Vio a Elizabeta comiendo y hablándole a ratos sobre algo a lo que apenas y prestó atención, aunque sí pudo notar que la húngara parecía muy animada con sus palabras. Recordó que su hija le había dicho que se iría temprano de compras con sus amigas y que Daniel seguramente no regresaría en todo el día. Le propuso entonces a su esposa ir a comer a algún sitio lindo, tal y como hace mucho que no hacían. Elizabeta aceptó y le pidió que fuera a buscarla a su oficina cerca de las dos de la tarde.

Una vez en el estacionamiento, se despidió de su esposa; subieron a sus respectivos autos y se dirigieron a sus trabajos. Gilbert no pudo quitarse de la cabeza la actitud de su hijo; se prometió indagar más en eso, pidiendo la ayuda de Julchen de ser necesario, pues sabía que Daniel le contaba todo a su asombrosa hermana, lo malo era que éste no le decía nada, pues eran "_asombrosos pactos de gente asombrosa_" Refunfuñó. Toda su "asombrosidad" se había repartido entre ellos, así que él era más asombroso que sus dos asombrosos hijos juntos. Encendió la radio y lo dejó en la emisora que ponía, no quería realmente escuchar música, sólo quería un poco de ruido.

El portero lo recibió con una sonrisa y él respondió con una propia; aquel hombre era una de las pocas personas que realmente le simpatizaba. Siempre había sido alguien de personalidad fuerte y el entrar de lleno en un mundo tan competitivo no hizo más que acentuar su carácter. Más ello no le molestaba, después de todo era el jefe de sección; eran los otros quienes debían buscar su simpatía y no al revés. Mientras el ascensor subía hasta el quinto piso, sacó su teléfono celular del maletín y lo dejó en el bolsillo de su traje. Al salir, fue rápidamente interceptado por su secretaria que le indicó cada uno de sus compromisos del día. Suspiró más que agotado; el haber terminado con el trabajo pendiente no implicaba no tenerlo al día siguiente.

Pasadas las doce del medio día no aguantó más y dejó todos los papeles arrumados a un lado de su escritorio, pidió un café a Pamela, su secretaria, y se reclinó en la silla, sintiendo la cabeza más pesada que nunca.

—Juro que no puedo llegar a entender por qué demonios la empresa sigue contratando gente tan inútil —bufó exasperado—. Soy demasiado asombroso como para estar haciendo el trabajo de otros.

—¿Se le ofrece algo más, señor Beilschmidt?

El aludido se limitó a negar con la cabeza, aún refunfuñando por lo bajo. Pamela sólo atinó a sonreír nerviosamente y salir lo más rápido posible de la oficina.

El albino tomó su celular e ingresó a su perfil en línea. Se prometió estar ahí sólo un par de minutos, luego retomaría el trabajo. Rió ante las tonterías publicadas por Antonio, dio un par de _clicks_ a aplicaciones y comentarios que fueron de su agrado y… hizo una mueca de desconcierto al ver que su número de amigos había aumentado en una unidad. Curioso, indagó en su perfil y sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas al percatarse que esa unidad que había hecho la diferencia no era otra sino Lovina Vargas. Un mes luego de su matrimonio con Antonio, ella había sido literalmente tragada por la tierra y ni Elizabeta —quien fuera su mejor amiga— ni él habían vuelto a saber de ella en más de diecisiete años… hasta ahora. Vio la hora en el reloj que reposaba en la pared, faltaban veinte minutos para las una de la tarde y, sabiendo que no iba a poder volver a concentrarse en su trabajo, le habló a Pamela por el intercomunicador y le anunció que iría a almorzar. Luego llamó a su esposa y le avisó que la iría a buscar a su oficina.

.

—¿Estás preocupada por algo, marimacho?

Elizabeta rió por lo bajo ante la pregunta. Tantos años junto a la misma persona le había enseñado que no todo lo que otro podría considerar una ofensa lo era en verdad. Por raro que parezca, el albino la llamaba así a modo de cariño. Ella adoraba que él fuera tan atento para con su persona; llevaban juntos veinticinco años, de los cuales diecinueve eran de casados. Salvo peleas esporádicas el cariño no había desaparecido ni mermado en todo ese tiempo y aquello era algo que ambos agradecían enormemente.

—Tengo mil cosas en la cabeza —bebió un poco del vino blanco que su esposo había pedido y permaneció con la vista fija en su plato unos segundos. El albino se inquietó ante la actitud de la fémina y sólo atinó a tomarle la mano en un intento por el que ella volviera a la realidad.

—¿Sucede algo malo?

—Lovina…

Se inquietó; hablar de ella había pasado a ser algo así como tabú… un día simplemente había desaparecido y ni siquiera Antonio supo encontrarla. Fijó la vista en la húngara y le alentó a seguir, pues estaba seguro que lo mejor estaba por venir.

—Mira… —sacó su celular y buscó el mensaje que la mujer le había dejado.

—¿Es una broma? —inquirió luego de varios minutos pues, al igual que a su esposa, el mensaje lo había impactado—. ¿Por qué regresaría justo ahora? Después de tantos años.

—No tengo idea —tomó el celular y lo guardó—. Tengo que admitir que me alegra saber de ella luego de tanto tiempo, aunque tengo unas ganas enormes de golpearla —medio rió y el autodenominado prusiano le acompañó—. Pero, no sé…

—¿Le responderás?

—Ya lo hice —efectuó una mueca. Gilbert supo que no debía ahondar en conocer la respuesta, pues Elizabeta ya lucía bastante molesta.

—¿Sabes si se comunicó con alguien más? La canadiense esa… ¿cómo se llamaba?

—¿Marguerite? —suspiró—. No tengo idea —hizo una larga pausa para ingerir sus alimentos y sorber algo más de licor—. Ella es otra con la que casi no hablo; hace meses que no nos vemos.

—Al menos no son años —señaló con desdén. Estaba seguro de que si un amigo le hubiera hecho lo que Lovina a su querida marimacho, de plano lo hubiera mandado al carajo… y luego de un par de golpes tal vez escucharía su historia. Miró a su esposa y sonrió levemente, más su alegría se esfumó al ver la hora en su reloj

— Debo regresar al trabajo —se adelantó la húngara con pesar. El tiempo junto al albino siempre era efímero a su parecer.

—Sí. Yo debo regresar para supervisar a esos ineptos no asombrosos —frunció los labios y la mujer solo pudo estallar en carcajadas. Con el tiempo había aprendido a amar el carácter de su esposo.

.

Tal y como lo supuso, el resto de la tarde no fue menos agotadora que la mañana. Poco antes de finalizar la jornada laboral, Gilbert se dirigió a la oficina del representante en Marino de _Chassier S.A._ cuyas oficinas principales estaban en Roma. Previo saludo de cortesía le señaló su descontento ante ciertos profesionales que se habían contratado. El empresario se removió incómodo en su gran silla y adoptó postura de acorde a las circunstancias; Gilbert explicó que la ineficiencia de ciertas personas le obligaba a él a hacer prácticamente todo el trabajo y la sobrecarga de estrés no era buena para nadie. Vash Zwingli le aseguró que tomaría cartas en el asunto, sugiriéndole luego que vaya a descansar, pues el cansancio de la noche anterior aún estaba reflejado en su rostro en forma de antiestéticas bolsas oscuras bajo sus peculiares ojos rubí.

Asintió con la cabeza y se marchó. El trayecto a su casa se le hizo mucho más corto y apenas cruzó la puerta de su habitación, cayó rendido sobre la cama. Se quitó los zapatos y encendió el televisor, necesitaba distraerse en algo. Más en ello no tuvo mucho efecto, pues prontamente recordó a Lovina y Antonio… se preguntó cuándo la vida de ellos había tomado un giro tan radical. No podía evitar pensar en la universidad; ella y Antonio eran la pareja perfecta y si bien peleaban, prontamente solucionaban sus diferencias y estaban tan felices como siempre. Primero fueron amigos, eventualmente entablaron una relación y se casaron apenas ella terminó la universidad… hasta donde recordaba, eran muy felices.

Luego en contra parte, recordó su relación con Elizabeta; pensó seriamente que nunca antes una persona le había hecho sentir tantas cosas: amor, bochornos, malos ratos… sobre todo malos ratos. Y para qué hablar de "AQUEL" mal rato. En ese momento lo había sentido como lo peor, al quedar Elizabeta embarazada a finales de su penúltimo año sintió como todos sus sueños se truncaban; pensó que tendría que abandonar sus estudios y ponerse a trabajar, pues un bebé es muy demandante. Sin embargo al contrario de lo que pensó en primera instancia, su hija sólo pudo darle fuerza para sacar su título y ser un profesional hecho y derecho, y si bien el camino no fue fácil, sobre todo considerando que tuvieron que dejar a Julchen luego de que cumpliera un año al cuidado de sus padres, bien valió la pena. Al poco tiempo de terminar la universidad, le propuso a Elizabeta irse a vivir con él, sin embargo la húngara le rechazó, rompiendo la comunicación por meses, retomándola recién en el matrimonio de Lovina y Antonio. Y si bien su nuevo comienzo no fue de lo mejor, el tener a Julchen suavizó mucho las cosas y se establecieron como una pareja estable. Cuando la niña cumplió cuatro años, Gilbert le pidió matrimonio y desde entonces su vida junto a ella fue todo lo que siempre deseó y más.

¿Acaso la vida se trata de ciclos? Vale decir, ¿si sufres un tiempo, luego te toca ser feliz y viceversa? ¿Con altos y bajos como en una montaña rusa?

.

.

.

* * *

**Pensaba subir el sábado, pero estoy de tan buen humor, ¡me fue excelente en cálculo III! Casi lloré de felicidad. Así que mi consejo de vida para ustedes es que SI vale la pena matarse estudiando.**


	6. Cuatro

******ADVERTENCIA**: Hetalia no me pertenece. Notas a final de página.

* * *

**IMBRANATO**

* * *

**CUATRO **

Lovina dio un largo suspiro al finalmente arribar a la capital. Agradecía enormemente a su hermana menor haber pedido el día libre en el trabajo para así poder ayudarla a escoger un sitio donde vivir —y como era normal en ella, ni se le pasó por la cabeza el hecho de agradecerle— . Sabía que con el dinero que disponía en ese momento, el comprar un departamento o casa estaba fuera de su alcance, así que arrendar algo era a lo que podía aspirar… al menos hasta que se estabilizara económicamente, pues estaba más que consiente que ahí no seguiría recibiendo la misma suma de dinero mensual. Comenzaría desde abajo, como todos. Claro, sus años de experiencia la harían escalar rápidamente, o al menos eso esperaba.

Anteriormente había buscado en internet departamentos en arriendo ajustados a su presupuesto y dispuso a visitar cada uno de ellos… después de todo estaría sólo un día en Roma. Algunos de los sitios eran de su agrado, otros no tanto; aunque no lo admitiera, buscaba siempre la aprobación de la menor. Felicia le recomendó buscar un lugar cerca del hospital para así aminorar el cansancio que a largo plazo se haría insoportable.

Luego de visitar todas las posibles opciones, finalmente se decidió por el departamento que estaba cerca del hospital, haciéndole caso en primera instancia a su hermana. El lugar no estaba del todo mal y hasta era amplio, más afortunadamente bajo su presupuesto. Constaba de tres habitaciones, sala de estar, comedor, dos baños y la cocina. Lamentablemente no pudo firmar el contrato inmediatamente con el dueño, pues el abogado debía redactar el documento y luego ir a notaría. Suspiró. Acordó con el rentista una fecha en la cual la mujer volvería a Roma para cerrar el trato; claro que tuvo que dejar un avance monetario…

—_Es para reservarle el departamento _—había señalado el hombre—. _No es que desconfíe de usted, sé que en la fecha acordada firmará el contrato, es sólo que si viene alguien más, le diré que el lugar está reservado_.

¿Y qué podía hacer ante ello? Sólo gruñir por lo bajo, simular una sonrisa y pagarle, después de todo, era el mejor lugar que había encontrado para establecerse.

—A estos comerciantes no se les escapa una —lamentó Felicia—. Sí que saben hacer su trabajo y asegurarse con lo que les conviene, _ve~_

—Sí, lo que sea.

—¿Mal humor, _sorella_?

—Cansancio —bufó pesadamente.

—Oh, ¿entonces dejamos lo del colegio de Adamo para otro día?

—Demonios. Lo había olvidado por completo —hizo una pausa en la que pareció meditar algo—. Aún es temprano; vamos.

Odió admitirlo a viva voz, más aún con su hermana cerca, por lo que sólo lo internalizó; cuando aquel hombre había mencionado a su abogado, no pudo evitar pensar en Antonio y sintió un nudo en el estómago, más sabía que la posibilidad era mínima y esperanzada, pensaba que la vida no podía odiarla tanto.

Era ella la que la odiaba por ser tan…

.

Creyó que jamás en la vida había estado tan cansada. Si en su momento había creído que los asientos del auto de Felicia eran cómodos, abolió esa idea luego de poco más de dos horas de viaje hasta Roma. Bueno, alrededor de cinco horas si tomaba en cuenta que era ida y vuelta. Además de todo lo que había tenido que caminar…

Agotada se dejó caer sobre la cama.

El tiempo pasó en banda. Nuevamente sintió como si _Chronos_ jugara con ella. Antes de siquiera darse cuenta tuvo que viajar nuevamente a Roma, más en ésta ocasión lo hizo sola. Tenía algo más en mente… Se juntó junto al rentista y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el abogado de éste no era otro sino Arthur Kirkland, el eterno enamorado de Emily Jones. El inglés no pudo evitar que su boca se abriera en una perfecta "O" y no dudó un segundo en acercarse a la italiana y darle un caluroso abrazo. El tercero carraspeó fuertemente, aludiendo luego al hecho que ya tendrían tiempo de recordar el pasado… o lo que sea.

Lovina gruñó. Conocido era su mal humor, sin embargo acató las palabras y se dejó guiar por ambos hombres hasta la notaria y que Arthur le explicara los pormenores del contrato de arrendamiento.

Aburrido.

Al menos luego de ello ocuparon el tiempo de espera en conversar sobre la vida. Arthur le comentó que vivía en Roma hace ya casi diez años. Cuando la italiana le preguntó por Emily, el inglés simplemente se removió incómodo y cambió abruptamente el tema; enseguida supuso que las cosas no habían terminado muy bien entre ambos. Claro, seguro Arthur supuso lo mismo pues la reacción de la fémina fue igual cuando le preguntó por Antonio.

¿Es que siempre debía estar en todas las conversaciones? Comenzaba a molestarse.

Vio la hora en su reloj de pulsera; se impacientó, había acordado juntarse con alguien dentro de una hora y aún estaban esperando para firmar el contrato notarial. Suerte para ella que casi de inmediato fue su turno, y si bien el proceso tomó su tiempo, fue el justo y necesario para no llegar atrasada a su otra reunión. Se despidió del rentista luego de que éste le pasara la llave de su nuevo departamento, indicándole que podía empezar a llevar sus cosas en cuanto quisiera. Luego se despidió de Arthur y éste le hizo prometer que se juntarían un día de esos para beber juntos una deliciosa taza de té.

Caminó presurosa hasta la parada de autobús. Había sido precavida y el día anterior se fijó por internet cuál era el que le servía para ir a Marino. Quince minutos le tomó llegar a la ciudad vecina y otros veinte al café que había acordado.

Simplemente no se sintió capaz de ir a la casa de Elizabeta, no después de tanto tiempo. No podía simplemente llegar con un pastel para degustar junto a un café, en conjunto, claro, de una enorme y brillante sonrisa… ¡No era tan cínica! Jugueteó con la servilleta que estaba a su lado en tanto esperaba a la mujer; creyó seriamente que una cafetería sería muchísimo mejor lugar para reunirse después de tantos años… al menos ahí no podría gritarle como loca. Sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando una mujer apenas un par de años mayor, de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes se posó frente a ella… divisó cada detalle; seguía casi igual a como la recordaba, sólo que ahora maquillaje acentuaba su piel y tímidas líneas de expresión comenzaban apenas a asomar. Su semblante era implacable, tal y como lo recordaba… por un momento se sintió intimidada. La recién llegaba se sentó frente a ella y continuó taladrándola con los ojos.

Apenas y desvió la cabeza y el rostro se le desfiguró. ¡¿Qué demonios hacía ahí el patatero narcisista?! Tuvo ganas de vomitar y golpearlo; ella sólo había citado a Elizabeta, y si bien Gilbert era el esposo de ella, también era amigo de Antonio y posiblemente le diría algo a él. Gruñó frustrada.

—¿Qué haces aquí, macho patatero? —gruñó y luego miró acusadora a la húngara. Ésta simplemente se encogió de hombros y se sentó en una silla disponible, dejando su cartera apoyado justo al lado. Gilbert pareció ofenderse a sobremanera al escuchar a la italiana.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así al asombroso yo?

—Asombroso mi trasero —se cruzó de brazos—. Quiero hablar con Eli, no contigo.

—¿Y tú crees que la voy a dejar luego de lo mal que lo pasó cuando desapareciste? —golpe bajo para ella. Definitivamente no esperó esa respuesta.

—Gilbo, dijiste que solo vendrías a dejarme —habló Elizabeta por primera vez. El albino se notó molesto ante las palabras de su esposa y no dudó en decirle que sólo hacía falta una llamada telefónica para que acudiera a buscarla. Se despidió cariñosamente de ella y salió de la cafetería, no sin antes dar una mirada de rencor a la italiana sureña.

—No sé si sabías que aquí no admiten animales —mofó, mas su sonrisa se aplacó al ver el rostro serio de la húngara. Se removió incómoda—. Eh, ¿Te apetece un café?

—Más bien quisiera que empezaras con tu historia —exigió. Acto seguido suspiró pesadamente—. Aunque un café me vendría bien…

La italiana relajó levemente su semblante y dispuso a llamar al garzón, en tanto Elizabeta ocupó ese tiempo a observar a su acompañante… estaba algo más delgada a lo que recordaba, y aquello era decir demasiado, su cabello lo tenía apenas un poco más corto a como lo usaba en la universidad. Divisó su rostro y algo la inquietó, no supo identificar bien de qué se trataba, pero era como si una sombra de melancolía y tristeza la rodeara. Se removió incómoda.

—No sé por dónde empezar —admitió avergonzada. Eran tantos episodios en su vida, tantos años, una tarde no se haría suficiente para todo.

—¿Por qué te fuiste?

Directo al punto, a la causante del giro en su vida desde hacía casi veinte años. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y su labio inferior, en conjunto a sus manos, temblaron, pero ¿qué caso daba seguir guardando algo que había ocurrido hace tanto tiempo? Pasado pisado y olvidado, decían por ahí. Trato de incorporarse y tras la ida del garzón, Lovina comenzó con su relato.

—Es que… —sintió desfallecer, más no se permitió hacerlo—. Antonio…

—Tu esposo —la aludida tembló de pies a cabeza.

—¿Recuerdas cuando salió de la universidad? —la de ojos verdes asintió con la cabeza—. Antonio era el mejor de su generación y por lo mismo apenas se graduó, una firma de abogados se interesó en él y le ofrecieron hacer su magister y doctorado en Estados Unidos —sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió y siguió su relato—. Él estaba loco de felicidad, al contrario de mí, que estaba muy triste porque se iba a ir por cinco años; pero no podía ser tan egoísta como para decirle que se quedara conmigo. Sabía que si se lo pedía iba a hacerlo, pero… aún me quedaban dos años en la universidad —sonrió apenas—. Me sentí incapaz de romper con él y él conmigo… y al cabo de un tiempo tuvo que irse.

»Durante todo ese tiempo sólo me comuniqué con el vía internet y apenas esporádicamente, pues la universidad consumía casi todo mi tiempo. Para empeorar las cosas estaba eso de la zona horaria y… —gruñó—. Pero bueno, eso ya lo sabes —dio otra calada a su cigarrillo y guardó silencio, intentando ordenar sus ideas—. Recuerdo que cuando me recibí de médico, Antonio viajó para verme… y aquel día se convirtió en uno de los más felices de mi vida, porque me pidió matrimonio… aunque esa bastarda de María quería matarme —sonrió levemente.

»Tanto mi _papà_ como sus padres y Paulo nos apoyaron en todo, y María acabó cediendo y aceptándome en la familia. Era joven, ingenua, recién salida de la universidad. En fin, nos casamos a fines de Agosto y una semana después él tuvo que regresar a Estados Unidos. Todo fue demasiado rápido —hizo una pausa.

Elizabeta se impacientó, pues todo lo que contaba Lovina ya era de su conocimiento, más sabía que pronto llegaría a la parte donde todo detonó.

—Yo me tuve que quedar porque necesitaba hacer todo el papeleo para la visa permanente y eso se tarda como un mes, más encima tenía que sacar un pasaporte y… —dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración—. Recién cerca de dos meses después podía viajar tranquilamente. En fin —dio una calada a su cigarrillo—, con Antonio hablábamos por internet —siguió—. Siempre me decía que le impacientaba que llegara, que todo ahí era demasiado para él y que me necesitaba a su lado. Éramos jóvenes —reiteró—, estoy hablando de casi veinte años atrás…

—Lovina, ¿te fuiste de la noche a la mañana por algo que te hizo Antonio?

—Sí —su voz se quebró—. Antes de recibir la visa ocurrió algo y me vi forzada a viajar; ya tenía mi pasaporte y no me importaba tener que volver a Italia después de un tiempo, quería estar con él. No le avisé, quería darle una sorpresa y como ya me había dicho muchas veces la dirección del departamento, como llegar desde el aeropuerto y hasta me había dicho donde escondía la llave… creí que tenía todo a mi favor. Como había llegado muy temprano entré tratando de no hacer ruido y busqué su habitación —hizo una pausa—. Todas las palabras que me había dicho, en ese momento sonaron vacías; todos sus "te extraño" y "quiero que estés aquí conmigo" carecieron de importancia. Apenas había pasado poco más de un mes y ese tiempo fue suficiente para que me fuera infiel —habló pausadamente, más sin derramar una lágrima, ya las había botado todas—. Aunque tampoco puedo ser tan ingenua como para creer que estaba con esa mujer hace poco.

»Supongo que se despertó por mi llanto —medio rió con burla—. Su cara en ese momento fue… irreproducible. Se cubrió como pudo y se acercó a mí con mil excusas, claro que en ese momento fui incapaz de escucharlas. Me saqué el anillo, lo arrojé a sus pies y me fui… —su vista se perdió en el horizonte—. No fui capaz de reclamarle algo, simplemente me fui. Volví al aeropuerto y adelanté mi regreso a Italia. Supongo que eso fue algo obvio, porque el bastardo llegó donde estaba… me dijo no sé qué cosas. El llanto me bloqueó los oídos —mofó irónica—. Pero lo que sí escuché claramente fue la voz que decía que el avión había llegado. Lo ignoré y caminé; él me tomó el brazo y le dije que me soltara —relató—. No sé en qué tono se lo habré dicho, pero su cara se llenó de angustia —cerró los ojos, acto seguido miró al techo y luego a su amiga—. Y me fui.

Elizabeta quedó en _shock_. Habría esperado una infidelidad incluso de Gilbert, pero jamás de Antonio; aquello iba en contra de la esencia del chiquillo que hacía tanto tiempo había conocido. Miró a Lovina, su rostro estaba duro, supuso que quería dar a entender que aquello ya no le afectaba, pero ella sabía que sí, tal vez no tanto como en un principio, pero le quedaba al menos un atisbo. La Italiana tomó su taza con café y sorbió lentamente, esperando alguna reacción de la húngara que seguía sumida en sus cavilaciones. Entonces todo calzó en su cabeza: el repentino regreso de Antonio, la desesperación que parecía sentir constantemente, la ida de Lovina.

Miró a la mujer y no supo qué decir.

—Yo no…

—No hace falta que digas algo —le tranquilizó—. Estabas en el derecho de saber el por qué me había ido.

—Pero supongo que no te fuiste de inmediato, ¿o sí?

Lovina sonrió; la fémina frente a ella era muy observadora.

—No. Cuando volví, le conté todo a mi _papà _y _sorella_. Ambos me ayudaron en todo; cambiaron el teléfono de la casa y sus celulares, y la mamá del macho patatas, me invitó a vivir con ella, pues estaba segura que Antonio vendría y lo primero que haría sería ir a mi casa; y como en ese entonces Gilbert ya se había ido, al igual que el otro patatero y los señores Beilschmidt estaban solos… —dejó las palabras al aire—. Viví en su casa cerca de dos años, teniendo que esconderme cada vez que tú y el narcisista ese iban de visita —suspiró—. Durante ese tiempo pensé seriamente en irme a Estados Unidos… a un estado muy lejos de donde estaba el bastardo —calló unos minutos y miró al cielo, como tratando de rememorar cada detalle de ese día—. Ahí estaba todo en lo que quería desempeñarme como profesional, la mayor tecnología; eso me atrajo mucho y sólo tuve que darme valor para viajar y empezar mi vida allá desde cero. Me costó tanto —siguió—. Mi _papà_ se ofreció a irse conmigo, pero yo sabía que si me acompañaba nunca iba a poder crecer como persona. Luego de un tiempo, finalmente pude establecerme con algo estable, compré un pequeño departamento y me quedé ahí.

—¿Estuviste sola todo este tiempo? —inquirió en un hilo de voz, algo poco común en ella, pues siempre era reservada. Lovina negó con la cabeza y Elizabeta tuvo que ahogar el grito de sorpresa—. Espera, antes de que sigas, hay algo que no me calza. ¿Por qué nunca dijiste algo? ¿Por qué nunca una señal de vida? ¡A mí! Que soy tu mejor amiga

—Porque tenía miedo que le dijeras a él —dijo al instante—. Y porque no quería hablar del tema, ni que tú o los demás sintieran lástima por mí. No en ese momento. Por lo mismo también les pedí a los señores Beilschmidt que nunca hablaran de ti en mi presencia. No sabía si iba a aguantar…

—¿Conociste a alguien más?

—No —medio rió—. Con todo el trabajo que tenía, apenas y tenía tiempo para Adamo —al ver la incredulidad en el rostro de la castaña, agregó—: mí hijo.

—¡¿Hijo?! —medio gritó. Más sorprendida no podía estar. Ella tenía un hijo y se lo había ocultado a todos, incluso a ella. Tragó saliva y pronto se sintió triste; hace mucho habían dejado de ser como las hermanas que sabe todo de la otra. Sus recuerdos la llevaron a la universidad, donde el tema de un supuesto embarazo de su amiga igual había salido a flote.

.

—_No he tenido menstruación en dos meses._

_Aquel había sido el detonante de la hasta entonces tranquila tarde de sábado._

—_¡¿Eh?! —inquirió Marguerite, dejando a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo, al tiempo que se le desfiguraba el rostro a causa de la impresión. Cuando escuchó entrar a la joven se esperó de todo, menos algo como lo recién comentado._

—_¡Debiste haberte cuidado, Lovina, maldita sea! —explotó Elizabeta—. ¿Por qué rayos no fuiste un poco más consciente de lo que hacías? __¿Acaso no fue suficiente con que vieras que me pasaba a mí? ¿Crees que es un juego?_

—_Pero no es eso, Eli —musitó la aludida y bajó la cabeza._

—_¿Entonces quedaste embarazada por arte de magia? —supuso irónicamente._

—_No estoy embarazada —reiteró la italiana en un hilo de voz._

—_¿Entonces es normal tener un atraso de dos meses? _

—_Pueden haber otros motivos por los cuales no he menstruado en dos meses._

—_Claro... ¡Cómo olvidar al Espíritu Santo! —ironizó con voz golpeada—. ¡Debiste haberte cuidado y lo sabes! ¿Qué demonios vas a hacer con un hijo? ¡Antonio es un completo imbécil!_

—_¡No estoy embarazada, Elizabeta! —siguió la muchacha, también alzando la voz._

—_¡Chicas! —intervino Marguerite con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Tranquilas, ¿sí? —suspiró. Jaló a Lovina para sentarla sobre una de las camas—. ¿Estás segura que no estás embarazada?_

—_Segur... _

—_¡Deja de mentir! —interrumpió la húngara._

—_¡Cállate! —gritó._

—_¿Tú me estás haciendo callar? ¡No soy yo la que tiene un maldito bebé en el vientre y se niega a aceptarlo!_

—_¡Chicas! ¡Basta! —pidió Marguerite, nerviosa por la situación—. Eli, por favor, baja la voz._

—_¿Por qué yo? ¡No soy la que tendrá un hijo de cabello castaño y ojos verdes!_

.

Medió rió para sus adentros al recordar que aquello se debía a una secuela a causa de las pastillas que ingería debido a la anemia que en ese entonces le aquejaba; en conjunto con los anticonceptivos que su padre le había obligado a tomar apenas se enteró que salía con Antonio… —que dicho sea de paso, tomaba tarde, mal y nunca—. Su cuerpo se había descompensado por completo. Miró a Lovina y divisó la desesperante tranquilidad que de un tiempo a esa parte había adquirido. Bebió lentamente otro poco de su café.

—¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Quién es el papá?

—Diecisiete. Antonio —dijo sin más, causando que los ojos de Elizabeta estuvieran próximos a salir de sus cuencas.

—¿Antonio? Pero si t…

—Tenía dos motivos para ir a Estados Unidos; uno era ver al bastardo y el otro era decirle personalmente que tenía dos meses de embarazo —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto—. Lamentablemente las cosas no siempre salen como quieres y sólo queda seguir con la vida —dio una última calada y apagó su cigarrillo—. Adamo es un encanto y muy guapo —sonrió—. Ni siquiera de pequeño me preguntó por su papá, siempre supo que éramos sólo los dos.

—Más de alguna vez tuvo que habérselo preguntado.

—No me cabe duda de ello, pero mientras él no me pregunte, yo no le diré —hizo una pausa—. Tiene todo el derecho a saber cómo fueron las cosas y ahora que está grande, mejor aún.

Elizabeta se inquietó, ya no quedaba rastro de la chiquilla torpe e ingenua a ratos que había conocido. La mujer frente a ella era dura e indiferente a sus sentimientos y a los de los demás y no la culpaba, pero al menos una explicación…

—¿Antonio nunca te dio alguna explicación?

—¡¿Qué explicación necesita eso, Elizabeta?! Sólo debe tomar y cargar las consecuencias de sus actos.

—Él nunca dejó de quererte…

—Linda forma que tuvo de demostrarlo —bufó—. Eli, enserio no quiero pelear contigo, ¿podemos cambiar el tema?

La húngara asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose apenada por incomodar a su contraparte. Suspiró.

—Sólo tengo una pregunta más —anunció con timidez, algo poco común en ella. Lovina asintió con la cabeza, dando cabida a la interrogante—. ¿Por qué volviste? Es decir, ¿por qué precisamente ahora?

—Mi _papà_ murió —soltó sin más. Elizabeta nuevamente desfiguró el rostro, más trató de mantener la compostura al ver los ojos cristalizados de su amiga. Le tomó firmemente la mano y le infundió ánimo… o al menos trató de hacerlo.

Quedaron en silencio por varios minutos. Lovina se soltó suavemente del amarre de la mujer y posteriormente revolvió en su bolso para sacar un cigarro. Elizabeta frunció el ceño tanto como su rostro se lo permitió; siempre odió que ella fumara… tampoco se trataba de que no hiciera nada, pero el olor del cigarrillo siempre le había molestado y peor aún, sabía que la mamá de ella había muerto a causa de cáncer al pulmón. Sabía además que Lovina sólo fumaba cuando se sentía triste, tal como en esa ocasión en la que habían ido a un pub luego de una fuerte pelea con sus respectivos novios. Si por ese entonces hasta los malos ratos los compartían.

.

—_Odio esto —refunfuñó la húngara, removiendo con la pajilla el daiquiri de piña que había comprado en la barra—. ¡Ni siquiera cuando alguien me coquetea me atrevo a ir con él porque el estúpido narcisista se apodera de mi mente!_

—_Te entiendo tanto... —rodó los ojos y refunfuñó. ¿Desde cuándo su novio y el de Elizabeta eran amigos? No que le molestara, pero tal parecía que sus "brillantes" ideas se potenciaban cuando estaban juntos (peor si Francis estaba en medio) y acababan haciendo cosas como las de ahora. Lovina se levantó de la mesa que compartía con su amiga y no tardó en regresar con un cigarrillo en las manos—. Esto es una merda…_

—_¡¿Fumas?! —chilló Elizabeta, asqueada ante lo que veía._

—_Sólo cuando estoy alterada —se excusó y luego suspiró con resignación. _

—_Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto._

—_¡Míranos! ¡Somos patéticas! —alegó Lovina—. Pasando un mal rato por unos idiotas que ni se molestaron en preocuparse por nosotras —la chica suspiró para tratar de calmarse y siguió—. Mira a tu alrededor, nosotras también deberíamos divertirnos._

—_¡Cierto! —exclamó Elizabeta, quitándole el cigarrillo a su amiga y apagándolo dentro de su vaso con algún licor que incluía frambuesas picadas._

—_¡Eli! _

—_Nada de "Eli" —rodó los ojos—. Esa cosa te hace mal y ese idiota no merece que te enfermes de cáncer por su culpa._

.

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes. Es algo que con el tiempo sabré superar; igual que Felicia.

—Sí.

Se removió incómoda, de haber sabido la razón por la cual la italiana había retornado jamás le hubiera pedido detalles. Miró al techo y medio rió al pensar que tal vez un cigarrillo podría calmar sus alborotados nervios.

—El otro día me comuniqué con Marguerite; está muy ofendida porque aún no la has llamado —optó por cambiar el tema—. Tiene muchos deseos de verte.

La sonrisa automática de su amiga logró tranquilizarla.

—No ha cambiado, ¿eh? —mofó la muletilla que tenía la canadiense. Apagó su cigarrillo que apenas iba por la mitad e ingirió algo más de su café—. Podríamos juntarnos las tres uno de estos días. Ya para cuando inicie Septiembre mi escaza vida social terminará por desaparecer.

—Claro. ¿Conseguiste trabajo? —adivinó a la perfección.

—Veo que aún conservas lo de bruja —emitió una leve sonrisa en la que apenas y participaron sus ojos—. Y sí, trabajaré en el _Salvator Mundi International Hospital_; estaré en el área de urgencias y en el laboratorio.

—¿Dos áreas?

—Sí. Siempre me gustaron los laboratorios así que me especialicé en análisis clínicos, ya sabes, confirmar o descartar diagnósticos. Antes de volver a Italia hablé con el director del hospital en el que trabajaba y gracias a mis antecedentes y su propia recomendación, me ubicaron en Roma, pero éste hospital en particular está deficiente en personal de urgencia y como al principio trabajé en eso…

—Entiendo. Aunque creo que te están explotando.

—Felicia me dijo algo parecido —rió apenas—. ¿Pero sabes? En realidad no me molesta. Ambas áreas me gustan mucho y de todos modos tendré un día libre a la semana.

—Luego me dices cuál. Podemos usarlo para juntarnos con Marguerite o puedes ir a mi casa y conocer a Daniel y ver a Julchen.

—Vi algunas fotos en internet —confesó—. No sabes la envidia que me da.

—Lovina…

—Disculpa, no quería incomodarte.

El silencio incómodo dio lugar en aquella soleada tarde de Agosto. Elizabeta llamó al mesero para pedir un pastel y a su vez para interactuar con alguien luego de lo acontecido. Lovina en cambio sacó un nuevo cigarro, esta vez mentolado, el cual consumió con especial gusto; o al menos esa fue la impresión que le dio a su amiga. El pastel de selva negra no se hizo esperar y la húngara no pudo evitar que sus facciones se contrajeran apenas un bocado pasara por sus labios; había olvidado lo dulce que era. Rápidamente dio un sorbo a su café, ante la mirada burlona de la italiana.

—Eres desastrosa —mofó con una sonrisa. La aludida emitió una mueca.

—Estar mucho tiempo contigo tiene sus efectos —contraatacó la húngara, disfrutando el hecho de que su amiga se molestara.

—Ja-ja —bufó—. A todo esto, sólo yo he contado mi vida. Aún no sé nada de lo que has hecho en todos estos años.

—Bueno, no habías preguntado —expuso con simpleza.

—¿Hace falta? ¿Enserio? —bufó.

—Sí.

—¡Eres…! —suspiró—. Bruja.

—Lo sé —rió escandalosamente, como pocas veces antes. Lovina apoyó la mejilla sobre la mano, visiblemente cabreada y a la espera de que su interlocutora se calmara—. Bueno, bueno —inspiró hondo para tranquilizarse—. Respecto a mi vida: me casé con Gilbert, tuvimos otro hijo: Daniel. Uhm… trabajo en una empresa de dentistas que está aquí en Marino. Gilbert es jefe del departamento de planificación de obras civiles de la empresa _Chasier S.A._ también ubicada en Marino; aunque la casa matriz está en Roma —meditó un momento—. A todo esto, esa es la empresa de la mamá del idiota de Francis; ¿te acuerdas de él?

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? —mofó.

Durante su estadía en la universidad, Francis Bonnefoy había hecho y deshecho a voluntad. El ser hijo del rector le otorgaba cierto "poder" que nunca dudó en hacer valer. Típico malcriado hijito de papi, ese era su… no sabía si podía considerarlo amigo. No era antipático ni arribista, más su carácter lo convertía en una persona un tanto… especial. Lovina hubiera jurado que de no ser por Marguerite, jamás se hubiera animado a hablarle o siquiera saludarlo.

—Aunque ha cambiado —citó al aire.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora es un amargado monógamo?

—No sé si es efectivo eso último —rió—, pero de que ya no es el mismo, es un hecho.

.

.

.

* * *

**¿Mátenme? Tenía escrito esto hace como mil años... y sí, no lo había subido.**

**Para quien preguntó, María es Mallorca, la isla más grande del archipiélago balear, el cual forma una comunidad autónoma uniprovincial, la más oriental de España... por eso la hice su hermana. Y Arthur sí va a salir... no puedo dejar fuera a mi inglés cejón favorito *o***

**Y eso, ahora me voy a ir a ver TV con mis papis porque sí, viajé a mi casa por unos días (aprovechando el feriado largo aquí en Chile).**

**¡Saludos!**


	7. Cinco

******ADVERTENCIA**: Hetalia no me pertenece. Notas a final de página.

* * *

**IMBRANATO**

* * *

**CINCO**

Se dejó caer exhausta sobre la cama. Había pasado un mes desde que estaba en su nuevo departamento y trabajo; Adamo a su vez comenzó con su último año y hasta cierto punto la vida de ambos era estable. Sin embargo estabilidad no significa precisamente tranquilidad… desde el primero de septiembre, Lovina se vio casi obligada a correr de un lugar a otro. Las primeras dos semanas en el hospital las tenía que dividir entre el laboratorio donde hacía sus investigaciones y los cursillos para así estar bien preparada en emergencias. Bufó pesadamente y tomó el mando a distancia para comenzar a pasar los canales, sin prestarle demasiada atención en verdad.

Le tomó unos quince minutos declararse harta de la basura de la televisión. Demasiado perezosa como para levantarse, ir a su escritorio y tomar su computador portátil, tomó su teléfono celular e ingresó a su perfil en línea. La misma gente de siempre haciendo comentarios, exponiendo sus vidas, blablá. Leyó "Gilbert Beilschmidt " y su pulso se aceleró a causa de los nervios. Sabía que el albino narcisista seguía en contacto con Antonio —y es que esa molesta ventanita en la parte superior derecha decía todo lo que sus contactos hacían— y desde aquel día en la cafetería se preguntó cuánto se demoraría el hermano del patatero —porque sí, no era sólo coincidencia de apellidos; efectivamente era el hermano mayor de su cuñado— en soltar la lengua e irle con el chisme a Antonio de que ella estaba de vuelta en Italia. Aunque luego lo pensó mejor y se auto-convenció de que el español no tenía que precisamente buscarla en caso de enterarse de su regreso.

Igualmente se auto-convenció que lo anterior no le dolía.

Un cuadrito en rojo sobre el sobre que estaba en la parte superior izquierda de su pantalla le llamó la atención. No dudó en hacer click y abrir un poco más los ojos, producto de la sorpresa, dicho sea de paso, agradable.

.

Lovina arribó al pub que tan bien conocía. No iba a saber ella, si durante su estancia en la universidad solía frecuentarlo y justo ahí había visto más cosas que las que se pueden contar… suerte que las paredes no podían hablar. Se encontraba relativamente más tranquila; había salido airosa de su encuentro con Elizabeta y pensó que con Marguerite no podía irle tan mal, después de todo, hasta donde recordaba ella era la persona más amena que jamás conoció; claro, eso cambiaba cuando le tocaban la fibra sensible, ahí comenzaba a gritar y llorar a diestra y siniestra. Paró sus pasos en seco, más luego lo pensó mejor; si la canadiense fuera a hacerle un escándalo no la habría citado junto a la húngara a un lugar al que seguramente frecuentaban los mismos alumnos a los que ella hacía clases, ¿no?

Repasó la seguidilla de eventos que la habían llevado hasta el pub que tanto había frecuentado en su juventud —y no que fuera alcohólica ni nada parecido; era solo que el ambiente en sí era agradable—. No pudo evitar ver a su alrededor, se sentía como un pez fuera del agua. Si bien por esa hora del día aún no había muchos clientes, la gran mayoría —por no decir, todos excepto ella— no parecía tener más de veinticinco años, a lo mucho. De una u otra forma sintió que todas las miradas se posaban sobre ella; aunque tal vez sólo estaba paranoica.

La ansiedad comenzó a invadir su cuerpo… por un impulso vio la hora y efectivamente comprobó que sus amigas estaban atrasadas. Suspiró. Tomó valor y vio otro vistazo al pub; las paredes de éste estaban completamente rayadas, y no porque se tratase de un acto de vandalismo o algo similar; el dueño lo había autorizado y cada año las paredes eran pintadas de negro para así dar oportunidad a otros de escribir, desde tontos saludos, recuerdos e incluso frases filosóficas.

Precisamente se quedó pegada leyendo una bastante larga y que resaltaba entre las demás por lo mismo. Estaba escrita con lápiz blanco y quien sea que lo hubiese escrito enserio se había esmerado, pues además del texto había una enredadera de flores que enmarcaba las letras y que lo hacía lucir bastante prolijo y llamativo. En cualquier otra instancia, Lovina hubiera pasado de leerlo… demasiado largo y no, definitivamente no era amiga de las letras, sin embargo estaba bastante aburrida y quería dejar de pensar que ya no encajaba en ese ambiente.

"_Dicen que a lo largo de nuestra vida tenemos dos grandes amores; uno con el que te casas o vives para siempre, puede que el padre o la madre de tus hijos... Esa persona con la que consigues la compenetración máxima para estar el resto de tu vida junto a ella..._

_Y dicen que hay un segundo gran amor, una persona que perderás siempre. Alguien con quien naciste conectado, tan conectado que las fuerzas de la química escapan a la razón y les impedirán, siempre, alcanzar un final feliz. Hasta que cierto día dejarán de intentarlo… se rendirán y buscarán a esa otra persona que acabarán encontrando._

_Pero te aseguro que no pasarás una sola noche, sin necesitar otro beso suyo, o tan siquiera discutir una vez más. Todos saben de qué estoy hablando, porque mientras estabas leyendo esto, ha venido su nombre a tu mente._

_Te libraras de él o de ella, dejaras de sufrir, conseguirás encontrar la paz —le sustituirás por la calma—, pero te aseguro que no pasará un día en que desees que estuviera contigo para perturbarlo. Porque, a veces, se desprende más energía discutiendo con alguien a quien amas, que haciendo el amor con alguien a quien aprecias_."

El Zahir - Paulo Coelho

—¿Lovina? —le llamó una voz bastante conocida. ¡Y gracias al cielo! El maldito texto de la pared había comenzado a hacerla pensar más de la cuenta y casi sin notarlo, sus ojos se humedecieron. Los cerró por un momento, antes de voltear y encarar por fin a Marguerite. La rubia estalló en llanto y no dudó en abrazar a la italiana. Lovina, aún con el estómago y la garganta como un nudo debido a lo leído, dio rienda suelta a las lágrimas; y si bien estaba feliz por ver a la canadiense, en una situación normal jamás hubiese llorado.

Pero era una buena excusa y ella sabía ocupar las oportunidades.

—¡Lovina! —exclamó la rubia, sorprendida ante la reacción que había tenido la aludida. Rápidamente se sentó a su lado y hurgó en su bolso hasta encontrar un pañuelo desechable que no hesitó en darle—. No llores, Lovina… —le acarició el brazo, en un intento por confortarla—. Tranquila, ¿sí?

—Es que… tanto tiempo —trató de excusarse. Marguerite acomodó sus gafas y esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Dieciocho años dejan una huella muy profunda.

Optaron por pedir algo y ponerse al día en tanto llegaba Elizabeta. Los gestos y muecas de la canadiense fueron sencillamente enmarcables; Lovina relató nuevamente su historia, así como antes había hecho con la húngara. Lástima que había olvidado lo sensible que era Marguerite… antes de darse cuenta, era ella quien la estaba consolando y, bueno, no era del todo cómodo; para empezar, Lovina nunca había sido buena para tratar con el dolor ajeno —ni hablar del propio. ¿Hola? Salió corriendo luego de ser dañada—, parecía que sólo estaba ahí, tendiendo pañuelos cada vez que la rubia necesitaba uno nuevo. Por si fuera poco, uno de los estudiantes de la rubia se tomó el atrevimiento de ir y querer consolar a su profesora. Marguerite, con una sonrisa en la que estaba reflejada su vergüenza, apenas y musitó al joven de cabello negro que estaba bien, que no se preocupara… y tras una mueca del aludido, siguió por despacharlo de una forma tan amena que Lovina supo era una clase de don o algo así.

Secó sus lágrimas y acomodó nuevamente los anteojos sobre el puente de su nariz, dio un sorbo a su mojito berries y emitió un largo suspiro. Lovina miró levemente al cielo y pensó en si había sido buena idea eso de sugerir comprar mojitos; si bien su contenido alcohólico era bastante camuflado por las frutas, Marguerite no era de esas personas que podía aguantar mucho.

—No puedo creer que te haya hecho eso —alegó, mas lejos de sonar furiosa, el impacto inicial fue mayor—. Siempre creí que…

—Elizabeta dijo más o menos lo mismo —cortó las palabras de la rubia. No quería volver a escuchar que Antonio y ella parecían la pareja perfecta, no otra vez—. Las cosas pasan, hay que saber enfrentarlas… admito que no lo hice de la mejor forma, pero… —hizo una mueca—, la vida sigue.

¿Dónde había quedado la chiquilla que hubiera hecho un show de la situación? La que hubiera ido y enfrentado a Antonio a pesar del inminente dolor. La que lo habría obligado a hacerse cargo de su hijo, aún cuando los lazos entre ellos estuvieran rotos. Marguerite tenía experiencia como psicóloga y no pudo evitar comparar a la Lovina de hace casi veinte años con la actual. "Cambió", fue el claro veredicto y no había que precisamente estudiar psicología para reconocer aquello; no obstante el cambio tan era grande en cuanto a cómo enfrentar la vida que no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

—Lamento la demora —se alzó la voz de la húngara en medio de la pegajosa música de fondo. Marguerite no dudó en sonreír levemente y sacar las cosas que había acomodado sobre la silla sobrante para así darle espacio a Elizabeta, en tanto Lovina pidió un trago para que las acompañara. La recién llegada se quitó el abrigo que portaba y acto seguido se dejó caer con aplomo sobre la silla y bebió casi hasta la mitad el mojito una vez el camarero se lo llevara; estaba cansadísima, había corrido para intentar llegar a tiempo.

—Uno de mis pacientes tuvo un contratiempo y me vi obligada a atenderlo justo cuando estaba por salir de la consulta —comenzó explicando—. Si hasta le había pedido permiso a mi jefe para salir más temprano, pero bueno —suspiró y dio un sorbo más recatado a su bebida—. ¿Qué han hablado?

—Básicamente puse al tanto a Meg —comenzó la italiana—. Le conté qué había hecho todos estos años y eso —se encogió de hombros.

—Sinceramente es horrible. Ya ni sé cómo mirar a Antonio —suspiró—. Hace como dos semanas Gilbert lo invitó a nuestra casa y no sé si supe disimular lo incómoda que se me hacía su presencia.

—¿Sabes si Gilbert le ha contado que Lovina está de regreso? —inquirió la canadiense. La italiana automáticamente tensó su cuerpo; quería y no quería saber esa respuesta, y se maldijo por estar ilusionada por tal vez, y sólo tal vez, aún importarle al español.

—No tengo ni idea —suspiró—. Antes de que llegara a la casa le advertí a Gilbert no decirle nada, pero de ahí a que me haya hecho caso… —dejó las palabras al aire.

—Lo dudo —irrumpió Lovina—. Si conozco tan bien al bastardo como creo hacerlo, si el animal que tienes por esposo le hubiera dicho, me hubiera ido a buscar, ¿no? Aunque… —mordió la pajilla de su bebida alcohólica antes de beber un poco y seguir con sus palabras—. Aunque tal vez nunca lo conocí del todo. Antes hubiera jurado que era incapaz de engañarme…

—¡Lovina, tienes que dejar de pensar en eso! ¡Deja de hacerte daño! ¡Me da cólera tu actitud derrotista! ¡Tú no eres así!

—¿Y qué carajo quieres que haga? Maldición, entiéndeme Eli —su voz se quebró poco a poco—. Antonio fue mi primer y único novio serio, con él hice todo lo que alguna vez imaginé hacer con mi pareja, me enamoré de él y demonios, aunque nunca se lo dije abiertamente era la persona a la que más quería, fuera de mi familia, y…

Cortó sus palabras, el llanto nuevamente le ganó, sin embargo ésta vez no lo reprimió y dio rienda suelta a sus sentimientos; estar con sus amigas la tranquilizaba enormemente y ya hace mucho había perdido la vergüenza con ellas… aunque le costó, vaya que sí. Cuando notaron que el bar estaba demasiado lleno, optaron por ir a un lugar más tranquilo… después de todo y a diferencia de los chiquillos que parecían no hartarse del alcohol y cuyo mayor problema era aprobar el semestre, ellas tenían entre manos un problema de la vida real.

El haberse juntado como en los viejos tiempos, sin duda fue algo que logró calmar el atormentado corazón de la italiana. Ya para el inicio de una nueva semana laboral, sus compañeros la notaron renovada y si bien aún conservaba ese rastro de tristeza en los ojos, bueno, lucía mucho mejor que antes. El miércoles no tardó en llegar y junto con ello su maravilloso día de descanso… y claro que Adamo era plenamente consciente que ese era el día sagrado de su madre y que no debía molestarla más de lo absolutamente necesario.

Y cada jueves por la mañana tenía una lucha con sus sábanas, pero era obvio, ¿no?

Casi a la par con un muerto viviente, se adentró al vestidor del hospital, se puso el típico uniforme celeste, amarró su cabello y esperó pacientemente a que llegaran las desgracias… aunque visto de ese modo, su estilo de relatar acontecimientos dejaba mucho que desear. Y ya sea por karma al referirse de ese modo a su diario vivir o simplemente porque la vida es cíclica y en algún momento te golpea sí o sí con algo del pasado, en ese momento sintió sus pies como clavados al piso, completamente incapaz de moverse…

Estaba ahí, después de todos esos años. ÉL estaba ahí después de todos esos años. ¿Por qué demonios ella no sabía que ÉL iba a estar ahí? Sabía que el regresar a Italia implicaba una mínima posibilidad de volver a verlo, y el trabajar en el hospital aumentaba esa posibilidad, pero aún así ésta era mínima... ¡mínima! Intentó guardar la compostura y pasó a su lado, rumbo al laboratorio, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de reparar en él. Sabía que iba a estar segura en el lugar al que se dirigía, incluso al estar rodeada de reactivos que podrían deformarle la piel al más mínimo contacto.

Cualquier cosa era mejor que estar cerca de Antonio.

—¿Aún me odias, Lovi?

Quedó estática, su deseo la hizo voltear y encontró los ojos de él llenos de arrepentimiento, tal como la última vez. Sintió desfallecer, más prontamente se llenó de ira, a su mente llegaron todos los malos momentos que vivió luego de lo que Antonio le había hecho. Endureció el semblante y lo miró con asco. Acomodó sobre su pecho la carpeta que llevaba y giró, retomando su camino.

—No ha habido día en que no me arrepienta de lo que hice —musitó, al tiempo que caminaba tras ella.

—Mientes tan mal, bastardo, tan mal.

El hombre la hizo girar sobre sí, tomándole luego el rostro con ambas manos, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, los mismos ojos verdes que habían perdido todo su brillo característico.

—Mírame —exigió apenas—, mírame a los ojos y fíjate si en verdad estoy mintiéndote tan descaradamente como dices.

Su pulso se disparó, sus orbes se cristalizaron y el nudo en su garganta aumentó su tamaño... se preguntó por qué hacía todo eso. Sintió que no podía más, en cualquier segundo rompería la máscara de dureza que con tanto esfuerzo había creado, sus lágrimas la delatarían y expondría cada uno de sus sentimientos.

—Suéltame —habló en un hilo de voz, pero decidida—. Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer.

—La última vez que te dejé ir, me arrepentí dieciocho años.

—¡Debiste haberlo pensado antes de engañarme, maldición! —no pudo seguir conteniendo sus emociones, las lágrimas corrieron como caudales. Maldijo, pues no quería que más encima la viera con el maquillaje corrido… a su juicio eso daba un aspecto aún más deprimente—. Seguí perfectamente con mi vida y dudo que tú no lo hayas hecho. Podría jurar que tienes esposa y familia.

—Tú eres mi esposa, Lovina.

—No creí que fueras tan idiota. ¿Enserio no entendiste que devolverte el anillo daba por hecho de que todo había acabado? —se zafó bruscamente de él y limpió sus lágrimas—. Escúchame bien bastardo; nunca te voy a perdonar por lo que me hiciste… ¡Nunca!

.

—_¡Hey! ¿A quién ves, Lovi? —preguntó con curiosidad a flor de piel una voz tras ella. La aludida dio un salto a causa del susto; estaba demasiado concentrada en su asunto._

—_¡Me asustaste, demonios! —chilló con la mano en el pecho, tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón—. Y no veo a nadie —bufó con voz baja, más la insistente mirada de su compañera la puso nerviosa._

—_¿Por qué no te creo? —rió tontamente y se asomó a la pequeña ventana que tenía la puerta; alzó una ceja y volteó para ver a su interlocutora—. Creí que ayer habías dicho que preferías a los rubios —rompió en risas—. ¡¿Lo veías a él?! —gritó sólo para molestarla y reír de su expresión._

—_¡Shhh! ¡Cállate Elizabeta, maldición, eres una escandalosa! —chilló._

.

—Lovi…

—Ándate —ordenó—. Tengo mucho trabajo y me estás quitando el tiempo —musitó y sin más se alejó de él.

"_…Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo_"

Antonio sintió aquel lejano recuerdo en el cual la mujer que ahora se alejaba por el pasillo le había dicho lo mismo luego de una pelea. Al contrario de esa ocasión, las cosas ahora distaba mucho de solucionarse; si aquella vez estuvieron peleados un mes…

No quería ni pensar.

.

.

.

* * *

**No merezco perdón. ¡UN MES! Espero que alguien siga leyendo... o algo así. Eh, creo que no hace falta decir que de aquí en más comienza el drama y que va a quedar la crema cuando Antonio sepa que es papá. Prometo no demorar tanto para la próxima actualización.**

**¡Saludos!**


	8. Seis

******ADVERTENCIA**: Hetalia no me pertenece. Notas a final de página.

* * *

**IMBRANATO**

* * *

**SEIS**

Alrededor de siete semanas luego de iniciado su nuevo trabajo en el hospital, comenzó a odiar los días miércoles. Si bien en un principio éste día era el que precisamente esperaba durante toda la semana; luego de lo ocurrido con cierto "bastardo español" su mente no encontró mejor salida que ocupar cada milisegundo de su tiempo libre para pensar en él. Y lo único a lo que atinaba a hacer en esos momentos era a insultar en italiano y jalarse el cabello… suerte para éste último que casi siempre lo traía sujeto —política del hospital—, si no ya para ese entonces ya se habría declarado tricotilomaniaca**(1)**

Hubiera sido ideal tener libre el sábado, o mejor aún, el domingo; de éste modo hubiera podido pasar más tiempo con su hijo y…

Suspiró pesadamente. Recordó que el "patatero alemán" que tenía por cuñado le había regañado por teléfono para que le diera mayor libertad a Adamo; bueno, no se lo dijo directamente… Felicia había llamado a su hermana, pues a Lovina claramente no le iba el rollo sentimental. Esa fue la instancia perfecta para pseudo-desahogarse y demostrarse preocupada por su hijo. En casi dos meses de clases Adamo jamás le habló de algún amigo… y es que él era todo lo contrario a ella; si bien sus personalidades eran parecidas, al adolescente no se le dificultaba relacionarse con las personas… como a su padre. A lo lejos escuchó la voz de Ludwig, reclamando ante el hecho de ser tan sobre-protectora. Y bueno, tenía razón; odiaba admitirlo. Si bien en ese momento gritó por el teléfono, causando que Felicia saltara debido al susto, las palabras del rubio permanecieron presentes en sus pensamientos.

Pero definitivamente era mejor pensar en su querido hijo que en… bueno, hasta pensar en su nombre la agotaba.

.

.

.

—No quiero ir. Prefiero quedarme durmiendo. ¿Por qué tengo que ir? —alegó infantilmente, apelando a sus últimas cartas para desistir a la actividad escolar a la que era literalmente arrastrado.

—Porque, si no mal recuerdo, fuiste tú quien me ofreció como chaperona para el paseo que tienen en tu escuela —rodó los ojos y se pasó la mano por el cabello. Si bien parecía molesta por la situación, pues Adamo aún creía que ella gustaba de dormir y perder el tiempo durante su único día libre; los pasados acontecimientos no hicieron más que se sintiera aliviada al tener un panorama. Aunque eso sí, bajo ningún motivo se planteó el siquiera decirle a su hijo lo que le sucedía.

Adamo le había comentado apenas la noche anterior que su clase iría al campus de la universidad W... y que la había ofrecido como acompañante, claro. Era un hecho que como estudiantes del último año, muchos estarían interesados en la educación superior, ¿y qué mejor manera de motivar a los alumnos que un paseo por el campus de la mejor universidad del país?

Tomaba alrededor de una hora en automóvil llegar al recinto, aún así, Lovina suspiró pesadamente al recordar lo grande que era la universidad y lo mucho que tendría que caminar. Si bien mantendría su mente ocupada, físicamente acabaría destruida. Adiós día de descanso.

—Sería ilógico que fuera sola —musitó, caminando hasta el colegio, pues ahí subirían a uno de los autobuses con rumbo a W—. Además sé que planeas estudiar ahí y ni intentes negarlo; el otro día vi un folleto de la universidad sobre tu escritorio —sonrió suavemente al ver el rostro fruncido de su hijo al verse descubierto—. Y para finalizar, ésta es una buena oportunidad para que conozcas el campus.

Adamo gruñó; su mamá tenía razón. Además estaban a menos de media cuadra del colegio y no planeaba caminar de vuelta a su casa, al menos no con la flojera que lo embargaba. En ese sentido era igual a su mamá: un flojo casi sin remedio. Lovina le dio un empujoncito, incitándolo a ir con sus compañeros, en tanto ella se sentó junto al profesor —que dicho sea de paso, intentó en más de una ocasión iniciar una conversación con ella y no dejó de lanzarle miraditas que pronto comenzaron a hartarla—. Sobra decir que el trayecto se le hizo eterno.

En un momento simplemente ya no aguantó más y le dio un disimulado, pero efectivo codazo en las costillas. Y gracias al cielo que luego de eso el molesto docente la dejó en paz.

En la entrada del campus los esperaba una mujer de cabello cano y un jovencito que aparentaba más o menos veintidós años. Lovina identificó a la mujer como la antigua decano de la facultad donde ella había estudiado. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca… enserio creía que la señora Dossoli ya estaba muerta.

La decano de la facultad de medicina dio la bienvenida a los aspirantes a la universidad W y tras un breve pero conciso discurso, dio paso a que el estudiante sirviera de guía en el _tour_ por el campus. Los adolescentes parecieron extasiados ante la belleza del lugar, apenas y parecía una universidad; estaba tapizado por árboles y flores y cada facultad tenía un toque casi hogareño. Lovina se llenó de buenos recuerdos y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Suerte para ella que el salido profesor de su hijo se mantuvo a la cabeza del grupo, acompañado del universitario. Ella por su parte caminó hasta atrás, vigilando de tanto en tanto que ninguno de los chiquillos se alejara… y es que con adolescentes la cosa siempre es medio complicada.

No pudo evitar relajarse nada más al ver que Adamo se codeaba amistosamente con un grupo de sus compañeros, sobre todo con una chica rubia que a ratos parecía hostigarlo… inmediatamente alzó una ceja y frunció el cejo ante lo que veía; Adamo no le había comentado sobre una posible amiguita-acosadora, aunque bueno, a decir verdad en el último tiempo apenas y hablaban y eso la desanimó… siempre había sido muy unida a su hijo y no deseaba cambiar eso.

El recorrido comenzó con la visita a la laguna que albergaba patos y cisnes. A pesar de ser una laguna con todas las de la ley —dígase, el agua tan negra que parecía estancada—, no había mal olor y las aves podían nadar tranquilamente en ella. El guía pareció notar la desilusión de muchos al no encontrarse con un estanque de aguas cristalinas por lo que inmediatamente agregó a su discurso que el mismo hecho que las aves estuvieran ahí hacía que el agua tuviera ese aspecto y que a pesar de que para nosotros era claramente nociva, para ellas, el agua era tan buena como para nosotros lo es la que está llena de cloro.

Oh sí, ironías de la vida. Todo depende del punto de vista.

Siguieron caminando y de rebote alcanzó a escuchar que el universitario decía que lamentablemente no se iba a poder ingresar al edificio de anatomía, pues durante todo el día se efectuarían exámenes ahí y no sería agradable que alguien demasiado sensible viera cuerpos siendo mutilados. Lovina observó largamente el edificio de aspecto tétrico. Recordó que odiaba tener clases ahí, pues al estar los cadáveres en el subterráneo —además de edificio de anatomía, también era conocido como la morgue de la universidad—, calefacción era una palabra prohibida. ¡Para qué hablar de esos horribles días de invierno! Simplemente horrible. Además que el olor a formalina**(2)** podía sentirse en la puerta de entrada y… no era agradable.

Por si fuera poco, había una sección que hacía de museo. Si eras de la universidad nada más debías presentar tu carnet de estudiante, al contrario de los "extranjeros" que debían pagar una módica cuota —30 céntimos—. Pero hasta ella sintió colapsar a finales de su segundo año cuando ingresó al lugar y vio la cantidad de cadáveres preservados; algunos de ellos con una etiqueta que señalaba la causa de muerte. Y no que ella se considerara inmune a ese tipo de impresiones, sin embargo durante su primer año había permanecido rodeada de cadáveres y debía tener cierto aguante, ¿no?

Pero bueno, mejor así.

No escuchaba las interminables frases del guía; estaba completamente sumida en la cantidad de recuerdos que cada uno de esos rincones ofrecía. Luego de graduarse, claro que pensó en algún día volver a recorrer a su alma máter**(3)**, mas jamás pensó que lo haría tanto tiempo después. Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que cada vez quedaba más y más atrás del grupo, así mismo, sobresaltó estrepitosamente al sentir un par de delgados brazos rodear su cuerpo.

Su grito quedó estancado en su garganta al ver una mata de cabello rubio.

—¡Me alegra muchísimo que estés aquí! —chilló la rubia, aún sin soltarla.

—Meg, si me sueltas podré respirar, maldición.

Sus palabras tuvieron efecto inmediato. Marguerite tomó distancia prudente de su amiga y sonrió tan afectuosamente como siempre luego de acomodar sus gafas de montura fina. Lovina notó el bolso que portaba y su ropa semi-formal; rápidamente supuso que recientemente habría estado haciendo clases, o algo así y que ahora debía dirigirse a su dormitorio, pues el edificio de profesores estaba en la entrada. Hasta cierto punto se sintió como una vaga; como sabía que iba a caminar mucho, había optado por ropa cómoda y zapatillas deportivas, aunque claro, su buen gusto siempre se mantuvo a flote. Pero si se comparaba en ese momento con Marguerite...

—Sigues igual —siguió—. ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo!

—Pero si nos vimos hace poco —hizo una mueca, rememorando la ocasión en que junto a Elizabeta habían ido a un pub a recordar viejos tiempos.

—Veinte años sin ver a una amiga deja una huella muy profunda —fingió ofensa. Ladeó la cabeza y no pudo evitar el gritito de sorpresa al divisar que un adolescente se acercaba a la italiana con un rostro casi inexpresivo. Lovina se removió incómoda.

—Es…

—¿Pasa algo, Adamo? —con una rápida mirada, la italiana obligó a la canadiense a mantener silencio, no decir ni una sola palabra y/o emitir cualquier gesto. Suerte para ella que entendió en el acto. El adolescente se mantuvo ajeno a las significativas miradas.

—Sólo quería decirte que vamos a entrar a esa facultad —señaló justo frente a él, un edificio que tenía el verdadero esqueleto de una ballena como ornamentación—. ¿Vienes?

—En un minuto. Adelántate, ¿sí? _Per favore_. Tengo que conversar un par de cosas.

Al adolescente no le quedó otra opción que acatar las palabras de su madre y con un último vistazo se adentró junto a sus compañeros a la facultad de ciencias biológicas y oceanográficas. Marguerite sintió atropellar las palabras, mas esperó a que el escolar estuviera lo suficientemente lejos antes de, literalmente, explotar a causa del asombro.

—¡Ese niño es un calco de Antonio!

—Lo sé.

—¿Lo sé? —pareció indignarse—. ¿Cómo puedes verlo todos los días y no pensar en él?

El semblante de Lovina automáticamente ensombreció. La canadiense se incomodó; no dimensionó sus palabras y el ambiente se volvió sumamente tenso. Marguerite quería que se abriera un hoyo para que literalmente fuera tragada por la tierra. Era casi obvio que Lovina pensaba en Antonio cada vez que miraba a su hijo, pero no debió haberlo dicho de esa forma…

—Disculpa, yo no...

—No te preocupes —interrumpió las palabras de la rubia—. Y, no sé —hizo una mueca—. Tienen personalidades distintas, eso ayuda bastante.

—¡Lovi! ¡Meg!

Una alegre voz se escuchó a lo lejos. La persona que en cuestión las llamaría de esa forma era solo una. Ambas mujeres se deleitaron con la apariencia de su amiga; el vestido negro que portaba Elizabeta le quedaba a la perfección. Prontamente la alegría de la húngara aminoró hasta su totalidad al percatarse del ambiente que enfrascaba a sus ex-compañeras de habitación; es decir, en Lovina era común su rostro de eterno mal humor, sin embargo Marguerite era harina de otro costal.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Dije algo estúpido —se apresuró a decir la canadiense, incómoda. Lovina sonrió levemente.

—No te preocupes por eso, enserio.

Elizabeta optó por ignorar el ambiente denso que se había cimentado. Su sexto sentido le indicó que Antonio definitivamente tenía que ver en ello… de una u otra forma siempre acababan hablando de él y, al igual que a Lovina, el constante tema comenzaba a molestarle.

—Qué sorpresa es verte por aquí —prefirió cambiar el tema—. Aunque tampoco es muy común que yo esté aquí.

—Supe que hoy ponían el primer ladrillo de la nueva facultad —siguió Marguerite—, al parecer es todo un evento.

—Y que lo digas. Gilbert me arrastró hasta aquí —bufó—. Tuve que cancelar todas las citas que tenía —musitó con pesar, aunque éste no le duró demasiado tiempo. Si bien adoraba su trabajo, no le desagradaba del todo el no ver bocas con dientes cariados durante todo un día—. Por cierto, Lovina —su semblante se tornó serio—. Gilbert vio a Adamo y…

—Pero si tu jamás lo has visto… ¿cómo…?

—Es igual a Antonio, Lovi —remarcó lo obvio. Suspiró—. Te juro que no sé cómo lo vio, digo, estaba como a cien metros de distancia. Le dije que sólo podía tratarse de un increíble parecido, nada más… por suerte no tiene cómo probar que él es su hijo. Y ni creo que lo piense, de hecho.

—¿Pero y-y q-qué pasó? ¿Me vio a mí también? —inquirió nerviosa. Sabía que el atolondrado de Gilbert no se quedaría tranquilo con sólo ver a Adamo de lejos… y que acertada había sido en su deducción.

—Por suerte no, pero ya lo conoces —se removió incómoda—. Apenas lo vio, Gilbert corrió hasta él y casi gritó en la cara que era como la versión adolescente de su amigo Antonio. Adamo hizo una mueca de indiferencia, y dijo que era curioso, pues su padre biológico se llamaba igual y sin más se fue —suspiró—. Gilbert no es tonto, Lovi… se dio cuenta de inmediato y de hecho está como en _shock_. Tratará de buscar pruebas y…

—Ah, sí —rió de medio lado, sarcasmo a flor de piel—. Adamo tiene la capacidad de impresionar a la gente —miró a Marguerite y esta se removió incómoda—. Pero bueno, supongo que no se puede evitar para siempre.

—Es realmente impresionante… el parecido que tienen.

—Salvo por el color del cabello.

—Eso me recuerda a algo que dijiste hace muchos años —comenzó Marguerite de manera jocosa—. ¿Recuerdan? Cuando te acompañé —señaló a Lovina— a la enfermería para que Salvatore te diera un test de embarazo —rió—. Recuerdo a la perfección que Eli gritó que tu hijo tendría el cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes.

—¡Es cierto! —corroboró la italiana y luego miró burlona a Elizabeta—. Siempre has sido una maldita bruja.

—Sólo pensé en que un niño así sería lindo —se encogió de hombros—. Y acerté —mofó, contagiando a sus amigas.

.

.

.

* * *

**(1)Manía de arrancarse el cabello.**

**(2) Líquido apestoso que se usa para preservar cadáveres.**

**(3) Se llama así a la universidad que te da los conocimientos para llegar a ser un profesional. Es un tecnicismo.**

**Me inspiré en la universidad en la que estudio para describir eso de la laguna con cisnes y patos, el edificio de anatomía y lo del esqueleto de ballena. Una vez un compañero (ebrio) se puso a dormir en la boca... ¡Es gigante! y eh... lo de anatomía es cierto, perturbadoramente cierto.**

**.**

**¿Adivinen quien se puso a hacer las tareas(?) y se puso a escribir en vez de estudiar cálculo III? Oh sí, lo bueno de necesitar poca nota. Juro que NO dejaré esta historia, me encanta escribirla y de hecho, ya hasta me permití escribir alrededor de seis hojas de word de lo que sucederá más adelante, y como soy tan buena, les voy a dejar un pequeño adelanto:**

.

_—¿Más amigos?_

_—Apenas un par. Si bien mantenía una relación más o menos cordial con casi todos mis compañeros (no, no iba decirle que más de uno sintió lo pesada que en verdad podía llegar a ser su mano), me hice amiga sólo de dos personas: Sakura y Emily. También está Arthur, pero él estudió leyes._

_—¿Y qué pasó con ellos?_

_—Hasta donde supe, Sakura se casó y vive en Grecia con su familia; de Emily no tengo idea, y a Arthur lo vi el día que vine a firmar el contrato de arrendamiento; es el abogado del dueño._

_—Ah —guardó silencio por largo rato, ¿o fueron sólo unos segundos? Para cuando se dio cuenta, la curiosa mirada de su madre estaba sobre él. Adamo se removió incómodo. ¿Hacer o no hacer la pregunta? ¿Qué tan mal podía reaccionar la mujer frente a él? Sopesó todas las posibilidades a mil por segundo. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?—. Y… —comenzó, intentando sonar desinteresado—. ¿Cómo conociste a Antonio?_

_—Oh…_

_¿Oh? ¡Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, maldición! Frunció levemente los labios, esperando cualquier tipo de reacción por parte de su progenitora._

_—Un día lo vi en la cafetería a lo lejos y me pareció un chico lindo —hizo una mueca—. Pasó el tiempo y no le di relevancia, pero un día lo encontré en la biblioteca y me quedé espiándolo. Elizabeta se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y rió a carcajadas y gracias a eso el bastardo se dio cuenta. Luego me enteré que era amigo de Gilbert; habían estado en el mismo colegio._

_—O sea que si no fuera por el raro ese, nunca lo habrías conocido._

_—Sí, es bastante probable._

_No quiso seguir con el tema. No quería saber la verdadera razón por la cual su papá no estaba con él; sólo le hacía falta rememorar las lágrimas de su madre, hace muchos años. Él siempre se dio cuenta de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y bajo ninguna circunstancia quería hacer pasar un mal rato a la mujer que le dio la vida. Siempre habían sido él y ella y el conocer ahora a su padre biológico no tenía por qué cambiar las cosas, iban a seguir siendo solo él y ella, aunque sonara reiterativo. Se puso de pie y, aludiendo a que tenía que seguir estudiando, caminó directo a su habitación, dejando sobre la mesa del comedor el vaso ya sin jugo. Lovina emitió un largo suspiro y masajeó sus ojos; nunca pensó que hablar de Antonio frente a su hijo la iba a agotar tanto._

.

**¿Me merezco un chocolate por subir seguido y más encima con adelanto? ¿No? Okay :( si igual sé que me merezco sufrir por tardarme tanto. Ahora bien, la otra semana estoy LLENA de examenes, de lunes hasta el martes de la semana siguiente, así que por obvias razones no subiré capítulo. Pero apenas pueda lo haré; si ya lo tengo más o menos por la mitad, y la idea está en mi cabeza. Estará escrito desde el punto de vista de Francis y eh... no sé, ¿notaron a la niña rubia que acosa a Adamo? jijij, atentas a ella.**

**¡Saludos!**


	9. Francis 2

******ADVERTENCIA**: Hetalia no me pertenece. Notas a final de página.

* * *

**IMBRANATO**

* * *

**FRANCIS 2**

Dio un último vistazo en el espejo, procurando estar lo más deslumbrante posible —¡vamos! ¡Que es el jefe de todo eso!—, antes de finalmente salir de su casa, subir a su auto de última generación y tomar rumbo a la universidad W. Siendo ésta una institución tan prestigiosa, no se perdía motivo para celebrar a lo grande. El proyecto a manos de la constructora Chassier S.A. iba viento en popa y precisamente ese día habría un pequeño _cocktel_ para conmemorar la primera piedra de la nueva facultad de Ciencias de la Tierra. Y aunque saltaba a la vista que la edificación no sería de ladrillo o algo similar, era más bien un acto simbólico.

Phillipe Bonnefoy había pedido asistir a los decanos de todas las facultades de la universidad, así como a los jefes de departamento de las carreras que serían llevadas a dicha nueva facultad, dígase, geografía, ingeniería civil en minas y geofísica . También invitó a los altos cargos de la constructora, y por supuesto que eso incluía a su ex esposa. Francis masajeó sus sienes al vaticinar una pelea, aunque lo más probable era que sus padres se limitaran sólo a lanzar comentarios ácidos, pues la situación era demasiado pública como para ser expuesto.

Gilbert le había comentado que asistiría en compañía de su bella esposa, el francés no tuvo inconveniente con ello; ver a Elizabeta podía alegrar la vista de cualquiera. Y aunque sabía que la llevaría para escuchar halagos sobre el cómo había podido casarse con semejante mujer, bueno, en realidad no le molestaba.

Una de las ventajas del ser el hijo del rector era tener plena libertad de poder entrar al campus con su auto, algo que los alumnos tenían terminantemente prohibido. Aunque era cierto que algunos docentes brindaban a sus hijos la tarjeta que los autorizaba a ingresar a las instalaciones, bueno, ese era un tema aparte. Al guardia de la entrada apenas le tomó un segundo reconocerlo; enseguida presionó el botón para mover el portón corredizo y darle acceso al campus. Francis estacionó y procuró estar impecable antes de bajar de su auto… ¡Tal vez nada más al bajar podía encontrarse con el amor de su vida! Tenía que ser precavido. Acomodó su saco por encima de la elegante camisa y avanzó con paso seguro hasta el pomposo salón usado comúnmente por los alumnos de todas las carreras para efectuar su defensa de la tesis de grado.

La recordaba a la perfección, y de hecho no había cambiado ni en lo más mínimo. El pequeño escenario del fondo, acompañado de un estrado con micrófono fueron la cuna de sus pesadillas por más tiempo del necesario. Enserio, ¿alguien no se sentiría incómodo si tuviera que exponer sobre un tema complejo que posiblemente —y de hecho era lo más probable— tus profesores evaluadores se encargarían de destruir a base de preguntas demasiado elaboradas?

Casi todas las sillas del salón habían sido sacadas y en su lugar había un par de mesas llenas de copas y uno que otro florero a modo de ornamentación.

Los invitados no tardaron en llegar. Phillipe tomó la palabra y Francis no lo escuchó, estaba más preocupado por simplemente irse y dormir un poco. Con todo el trabajo que llevaba encima apenas y lo había podido hacer, y él necesitaba sus ocho horas diarias, ¿o es que enserio la gente pensaba que se veía así de bien por obra y gracia del espíritu santo? A lo lejos vio a Gilbert de la mano de su bellísima esposa… "_bastardo con suerte_" refunfuñó por lo bajo el francés, y no dudó un segundo en acercarse a su amigo una vez su padre finalizara con el aburrido discurso por el cual habían sido reunidos… Blablablá.

Por raro que parezca, bueno sí, en realidad era RARÍSIMO, Gilbert no estaba pavoneándose de sus logros como siempre hacía; muy por el contrario, estaba callado, serio y pensativo… casi ni se dio cuenta del hombre que le coqueteaba descaradamente a su esposa, justo a su lado. Francis elevó una ceja y le tocó un hombro para llamar su atención.

—¿Todo bien, Gilbert?

—Perfectamente —rió tan estrepitosamente como acostumbrada. Elizabeta rodó los ojos; el albino siempre debía ser tan… efusivo—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Sólo digamos que me llama la atención verte tan tranquilo —mofó—. ¿Qué tanto estabas pensando, _mon amour_?

—Las manos donde pueda verlas, Francis —asaltó imponente la voz de Elizabeta, cortando de lleno las palabras de su hasta entonces interlocutor. El francés rió divertido al tiempo que elevaba sus manos hasta dejarlas completamente expuestas.

—Soy inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, _cherié_.

Por única respuesta, la húngara lo taladró con la mirada. Gilbert, harto de la tonta discusión, se apartó con su amigo hasta la mesa donde un camarero estaba sirviendo vino en copas. Ambos cogieron una y caminaron hasta una ventana para así apreciar de paso el encantador paisaje de la universidad.

—Acabo de ver a un niño con la misma cara de Toño —comenzó el albino. El rubio prestó inmediata atención a sus palabras—. Es enserio Fran… el mocoso era un calco de él… ¿y sabes qué pensé?

—Gilbert, mide tus palabras… hay mucha gente que se parece entre sí y no tienen ningún tipo de relación.

—Eso ya lo sé —bufó—. El tipo tenía acento americano… o algo así. Pero no pude evitar recordar cuando Toño nos contaba sus pesadillas.

—¿La del niño que lloraba desconsoladamente en sus brazos?

—¿Cuál otra si no? —frunció los labios y bebió un poco de vino—. Podríamos juntarnos un día de estos, en tu casa, por ejemplo… hace mucho que no vamos por un par de cervezas como en los viejos tiempos. ¿Sabes cuánto odio el maldito vino?

—¿Entonces por qué lo estás bebiendo?

—Porque no hay otra cosa —refunfuñó por lo bajo, maldiciendo a su amigo por ser francés y su gusto por el fermentado de uva que había adquirido de su padre—. ¿Pero y…? ¿Qué me dices?

—Me suena bastante tentador, _mon ami_, pero no podrá ser sino hasta la próxima semana —pasó una mano por su cabeza y también aprovechó de dar un sorbo a su copa—. Este fin de semana se lo debo a Alexis.

—Creí que ya no tenías contacto con la loca de tu ex esposa.

—Y así es —suspiró—. Pero mi hija es otra historia. Sabes que la adoro a pesar de todos los problemas que he tenido con Katherine.

—Bueno, tendrá que ser otro día entonces.

—No te desanimes, Gilbo —no perdió oportunidad y abrazó a su amigo, dejando las manos más debajo de lo socialmente correcto—. Sabes que _Antoine_ aceptará de inmediato la invitación, aún si está con Emma… sabes que ninguna mujer logrará separarnos.

—¡Las manos quietas! ¡Pervertido! —chilló escandalizado. Años y años de conocer al gabacho, aún así sabía que jamás se acostumbraría a sus muestras de "_amour"_. Francis sólo atinó a reír de las visibles muecas del albino, pero no podía evitarlo… molestarlo era demasiado divertido, aunque sin duda su mayor deleite era molestar a Antonio; era tan despistado que nunca se daba cuenta de nada, muy por el contrario, su eterna sonrisa parecía aumentar conforme el "amor" se intensificaba.

Y Dios sabía que Antonio no era del tipo que disfrutara de las perversiones de los demás. Si a veces podía llegar a ser tan inocente como un niño.

Desvió su vista a la ventana en tanto esperaba a que se le pasara el enojo a Gilbert. Una mueca se hizo visible en su rostro al ver a lo lejos a Marguerite… lo cierto era que llevaba espiándola desde que nuevamente comenzó a frecuentar la universidad. Pero no se atrevía a hablarle, ¿cómo hacerlo después de tan horrible rompimiento? Menos ahora… aún cuando hirvió en celos al verla tan pegada a ese hombre de aspecto robusto. Apenas con un vistazo Gilbert se dio cuenta del malestar de su amigo y dejó de lado sus quejas.

.

.

Lamentablemente él, como muchos, no se eximía de sus responsabilidades laborales. Y no, no todos los jefes hacían uso y abuso de su "poder". Aquel día se levantó más temprano que de costumbre; tenía un mal presentimiento que lo embargo apenas al abrir los ojos. Tal y como acostumbraba desde que iniciaron los trabajos en W, se dirigió a su oficina, ordenó un poco por aquí y por allá y a eso del medio día condujo alrededor de una hora para supervisar los trabajos y ver que todo avanzara según lo estipulado. Si bien podía limitarse y simplemente hacer una llamada al capataz, ¿quién le aseguraba que los trabajos iban bien encaminados?

Hombre precavido vale por dos, o al menos eso dicen.

Al llegar, lo último que esperó ver fue dos estudiantes llenos de magulladuras, siendo rodeados por los obreros y Gilbert; el albino podía ser muy responsable cuando se lo proponía y con éste desafío se estaba luciendo. Apenas se percato de la presencia de Francis, ordenó a los alumnos seguirlo hasta su auto y musitó un escueto "_los llevaré al hospital_". El francés pronto aludió que los seguiría en su propio auto.

.

—¿Cómo demonios pasó esto? —chilló, colgado de desespero.

Se notaba angustiado, ¡y vaya que lo estaba! Lo ocurrido había sido netamente una negligencia humana y gracias a ello ahora estaban en el hospital. "_¿Por_ _qué mierda no sale algún médico?_". Gilbert se sentía tan culpable como el francés por lo ocurrido. Francis pensó en que hablaría seriamente con su padre con respecto a los alumnos que albergaba la universidad. Según recordaba, en su época como universitario la disciplina era estricta y pudo jurar que él, a pesar de lo impertinente que llegó a ser muchas veces en su juventud, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido ir a una construcción. El ser estudiante de arquitectura no te libra de represalias.

—Estoy preocupado —soltó el albino luego de un rato de incómodo silencio—. ¿Qué haremos? Los padres de esos chicos nos pueden demandar y la empresa…

—Pensaremos en algo —le interrumpió. Tenía más que presente lo dicho por su colega y amigo; es más, desde lo ocurrido no pensaba en otra cosa. Se paseó de un lado a otro, sumiéndose en el olor a anestesia. Gruñó, siempre había tenido cierta repulsión a los hospitales.

Dentro, la acción de los profesionales era agitada; habían pasado de una tranquila y aburrida tarde a un ajetreado movimiento. Dicta la creencia que jamás puedes decir la palabra "tranquilidad" dentro de las instalaciones, pues esta es automáticamente interrumpida, como por arte de magia. Una de las secretarias mofó de decir la palabra, alegando que sólo se trataba de un tabú. ¿Coincidencia? Al menos los pacientes no presentaban mayores traumas; un brazo roto fue el peor panorama de la tarde.

Lovina se acomodó el delantal encima de su traje clínico de color verde y tras pedir a la enfermera que se hiciera cargo del papeleo, se dirigió a la sala de espera donde dos pares de ojos no pudieron disimular su sorpresa al verla. Rápidamente Gilbert relajó su semblante al ver el aparentemente tranquilo rostro de la médico, más el rubio que le acompañaba emitió un suave gorjeo antes de poder emitir palabra.

—¿Cómo están los mocosos? —se apresuró a preguntar Gilbert. Lovina, en un acto reflejo, miró hacia atrás y posteriormente encaró a ambos.

—Están bien. Pueden pasar a verlos si desean.

El alemán asintió con la cabeza, más no ingresó al box de emergencias; muy por el contrario, se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera para luego soltar un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Hace cuánto trabajas aquí?

La aludida encaró al francés. El cabello rubio lo llevaba tan largo y elegantemente peinado como hiciera en su juventud, más sus ojos denotaban cierta frialdad que le incomodó. Ya no tenía ese vestigio de barba del cual tan orgulloso había estado en el pasado, y el traje pulcro que portaba la terminó de convencer que ya no estaba en presencia del mismo chiquillo que había conocido hace ya tantos años.

—Desde septiembre —musitó sin más—. Debo decir que me sorprende verte.

—No más que a mí. Te fuiste de un día para otro sin decir nada. Llegué a pensar que estabas muerta.

—Mhm… —gruñó y bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. Gilbert notó ello.

—Pueden buscar otra ocasión para ponerse al día, reclamar o lo que sea —frunció el ceño; no era su idea sumirse en recuerdos y acabar por omitir sus prioridades—. Fran, aún tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

—Es cierto. ¿Ya pueden irse los alumnos?

—Sí —la italiana divisó la tabla que cargaba—. Solo hay uno que debe volver en cuatro semanas para que le quitemos el yeso del brazo.

Lovina escuchó maldecir al hombre, mas optó por ignorar el hecho. Prontamente les indicó que debían pasar a hablar con la secretaria para poner en cuenta que todo lo cubriría el seguro de la universidad. Fue el propio Francis quien se encargó de ello, en tanto Gilbert decidió guiar a los dos alumnos hasta su auto; el hijo del rector estaba demasiado ofuscado para su propio bien, por lo que decidió, por el bienestar de los dos jóvenes, llevarlos él al campus. No sabía si era prudente entrar así sin más al box de consultas… y si bien en su juventud destacó precisamente por su impertinencia, Elizabeta le había hecho mermar esa cualidad a punta de gritos y golpes. Llamó a Lovina y le pidió ir por los alumnos, en tanto vigilaba de cerca a Francis.

El gabacho escribió con letra pulcra en cada una de las formas. Pronto las dejó de lado y se masajeó los párpados. No pudo evitar preguntarse por qué Gilbert no había lucido impresionado al ver a Lovina luego de tantos años; tanto el albino como él habían tenido que soportar por mucho tiempo el malestar de Antonio… había estado destruido, completamente abatido por su situación y lo único que quería era hacer las paces con las italiana y que todo fuera como antes. Claro, les había contado el motivo de la separación… un desastre.

Francis no podía defender a su amigo, eso lo tenía más que claro; sin embargo lo apoyaba a pesar de todo. A pesar de actualmente estar saliendo con una buena y bella mujer sólo para intentar mantener su cabeza ocupada, a pesar de sólo usarla, lo apoyaba, y sabía que Gilbert también lo hacía. Después de todo, eso es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no? Ah, y claro, golpearte cuando actúas de manera estúpida y atolondrada.

Giró para encontrarse con la atónita mirada rubí del albino. Pronto el francés imitó su gesto. Lovina maldijo al cielo y al infierno… a todos los dioses que conocía. "_¡Con un demonio! ¡Ya quiten la cara de idiotas!_" pensó desesperada en su fuero interno. Adamo, a su lado, permaneció indiferente a los dos hombres que parecían no poder quitarle la vista de encima, aunque sí reconoció al albino que le había gritado en el rostro. Acomodó su mochila en uno de sus hombros y avanzó tranquilamente hasta encontrarse justo enfrente de su madre.

—Hola _mamma._ ¿Nos vamos? ¿O todavía estás ocupada?

—En un segundo, Adamo —Lovina giró levemente para lanzar una mirada cargada de veneno a los dos hombres con los que había interaccionado minutos antes. Justo tenían que aparecer el día en que le pidió a su hijo pasar por ella al hospital para luego ir a comer a alguna parte y pasar tiempo juntos. "_Bastados_" maldijo en su mente.

A la par, Gilbert comenzó a hacer muecas de todo tipo, sabía que ese chiquillo tenía que estar relacionado por Antonio de una u otra forma, ¡si era obvio! Adamo era un maldito calco del mayor.

—¿Alguna otra sorpresita, _cherie_? —Francis no disimuló ni un poco su molestia, mucho menos reparó en la facciones interrogantes del adolescente. No había que ser un genio para sumar 1 + 1 y llegar a la inequívoca conclusión de que ese chiquillo era hijo de Antonio. Casi de inmediato pensó en la relación que tenía él con su hija; si bien no vivía con ella y la relación que mantenía con su madre era pésima, sabía de su existencia y podía ir a visitarla siempre que quisiera; pero Antonio no… Lovina le había ocultado algo de suma importancia.

Conociéndolo como lo conocía, sabía que el español se hubiera desvivido por ese niño desde el primer segundo, acunándolo, meciéndolo entre sus brazos, cantándole para que dejara de llorar. Lovina lo había privado de todo eso y más.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, bastardo.

—Claro que no, ni a Gilbert. Pero estoy seguro que Antonio estará deseoso por un…

—¡Lo que hagas o dejes de hacer me importa una mierda! —gritó—. Haz lo que quieras, me tiene sin cuidado, maldición.

—Siempre tan mal hablada —siguió el rubio con cizaña—. Casi me alegra que Antonio se haya separado de ti, a pesar de lo mucho que sufrió. No le llegas ni a los talones a Emma.

—Já —mofó—. Es obvio que no has escuchado la otra parte de la historia.

_—Mamma_ —llamó Adamo y los adultos se callaron en el acto. Con la mirada hostil que había heredado de Lovina, dejó helado a Francis. No entendía del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no iba a dejar que nadie tratara mal a su madre, menos si la conversación estaba en torno al padre que nunca hizo acto de presencia.

—¿No tienes deseos de conocer a tu padre? —inquirió Gilbert, sin dejar de lado la incomodidad por la reciente pelea. Adamo se limitó a fruncir los labios.

—No. No me interesa —espetó fríamente—. Por lo que entendí, él está en una relación, y saber de mí sólo le traería problemas.

—Pero es tu padre…

—¡Dije que no me interesa! —gritó. Ambos hombres quedaron petrificados con las frías palabras. Lovina abrazó a su hijo, aferrándolo a su pecho; había comenzado a temblar a causa de la rabia. Odió más que nunca al alemán y al francés frente a ella.

—No sé, ni me interesa saber con qué derecho creen que se pueden meter en nuestra vida. Lo único que les digo es que deberían meter el culo en asuntos qué si les incumban.

—Francis, vamos…

El aludido permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, intercambiando miradas de odio con la italiana sureña; por suerte los alumnos estaban en el auto de Gilbert y no habían escuchado la pelea… lo último que quería era comentarios al respecto; aún cuando no supieran bien de lo que hablaban, no sería agradable que a oídos de su padre llegue el comentario de que estuvo al borde de hacer un escándalo en el hospital. Frunció el ceño, sin abandonar su enfado y tras una última mirada al adolescente, hizo acto de salida junto al albino.

—Adamo… si quieres… yo…

—No _mamma_. No.

.

.

.

* * *

**Ámenme, odienme por ser una maldita floja y no estudiar, lo dejo a su criterio, pero simplemente ODIO estadística y odio a mi jefa de carrera por no dejarme seguir pateando el ramo :c**

**Pero bueno, a la historia. ****Quedó la crema, ¿o no? JA, espérense al siguiente capítulo *cofpeleacof* SIIIIIIIIIII por fin Antonio va a conocer a su hijo y de ahí en más quizás las historia avance algo lenta porque no me gusta forzar las cosas. Ahora bien, en mi perfil tengo una pregunta de suma importancia para esta historia:**

**_¿Lovina debe perdonar a Antonio?_**

**Lamentablemente sólo gente con cuenta puede votar, aunque bueno, quienes no tengan me lo pueden escribir en un review. Como comenté a varios mediante PM, en mi cabeza tengo las dos alternativas; eso sí, de antemano digo que el final YA está decidido.**

**Como dato extra, ****varios de mis amigos de la universidad me dijeron que Lovina NO debería perdonar a Antonio D: **

**Por cierto, Gilbert menciona que Adamo tiene acento, eso se debe a que vivió prácticamente toda su vida en Estados Unidos.**

**.**

**.**

**Ahora me limitaré a los reviews de los usuarios que no tienen cuenta:**

**Lovi-Love: ups jajajaja me descubriste. Efectivamente me basé en mi querida universidad de Concepción para relatar ciertas cosillas (básicamente lo de la laguna con patos y cisnes, lo del edificio de anatomía y el esqueleto de la ballena). ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**

**Gaby Wang: ¡no te mueras! Luego no podrás leer(?) jajaja. Como puse más arriba, en el siguiente capítulo se destapa la olla y queda la grande. ¡saludos!**

**Maya: Te juro que me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia; me esfuerzo para que quede lo más realista posible. Sinceramente no me gustan las cosas que pasan "por arte de magia", es siempre mejor ir, como dicen, despacio por las piedras, pero con seguridad. Y sí, la niña es la hija de Francis. Por cierto, me sorprendió eso del "pobre español" y me atrevo a decir que eres de un país no no habla este idioma. ¿De dónde eres? :) **

**.**

**.**

**Eso. ¡Saludos!**


	10. Siete

******ADVERTENCIA**: Hetalia no me pertenece. Notas, como siempre, a final de página.

* * *

**IMBRANATO**

* * *

**SIETE**

Escuchar el despertador, pausarlo, que éste vuelva a sonar diez minutos después, volver a apagarlo, abrir los ojos, alarmado, ver que efectivamente está atrasado, ducharse a la velocidad de la luz y salir de su departamento con un par en la boca; así eran todas las mañanas de Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Muchas veces se preguntó cómo había conseguido un tan buen trabajo y más aún, el cómo aún no era despedido del mismo, pues siempre llegaba al menos quince minutos tarde y en la firma de abogados el jefe era muy estricto en cuanto a horarios y puntualidad.

Si tan solo no pasara cada noche en vela, intentando no soñar nuevamente con el bebé de siempre. Y no es que cada noche tuviera pesadillas, no, el asunto era que cada vez que la tenía, al día siguiente se sentía en extremo desanimado y el mundo parecía ponerse de acuerdo para preguntarle cada cinco minutos si estaba enfermo o algo así. Alegre por naturaleza, no podía culpar a la gente por preocuparse, ¿no?

Casi al borde de comenzar a sudar, se dejó caer sobre la cómoda silla tras su escritorio, se quitó el saco y desacomodó solo un poco su corbata… no vaya a ser cosa que su jefe justo tocara a su puerta... el tiempo debía alcanzarle para volverla a posicionar en su pulcro lugar. María entró a su oficina, sin tomarse la molestia por llamar antes. Antonio rodó los ojos, más que acostumbrado por la actitud de su hermana menor y dispuso a encender su computador y avanzar un poco con la investigación de sus casos, así como ver el material que había recopilado su secretaria.

—Antonio…

—Dime.

—¿Estás peleado con Paulo?

Solo entonces prestó atención a las palabras. Frunció el ceño al recordar la molesta actitud que había adoptado el mayor para con él. Paulo siempre había tenido un carácter difícil de llevar, casi a la par con Lovina; tal vez por eso habían congeniado tan bien desde el primer momento y tal vez por eso su hermano le había comentado en una oportunidad —luego de la desastrosa separación— que él nunca se habría siquiera atrevido a hacerla sentir mal. Por bastante tiempo desquitó su propia frustración con su hermano… podía ser ingenuo, pero nunca tanto y apenas un segundo le había bastado para comprender que él igual la quería.

Fijó sus ojos en los verdes de su hermana, tan comunes en su familia y apenas se limitó a negar con la cabeza y esbozar una tonta sonrisa, esas que parecían abundar en toda su esencia.

—No, pero ya sabes cómo es —se encogió de hombros, simulando indiferencia—. Le hablas un poco y si no le gusta el tono de tu voz, te agrede el resto de la velada.

—Es verdad —suspiró. Dio la impresión que iba a decirle algo más a su hermano, sin embargo justo en ese momento su secretaria le llamó para corroborar unas cosas; Antonio agradeció al cielo la interrupción de esa mujer, no que le desagradara estar con su hermana, al contrario; quisquillosa y todo la adoraba, pero no quería seguir ahondando en el tema de Paulo.

Gracias a la puerta entreabierta, pudo ver como María era literalmente apabullada por una ruma de papeles que debía revisar… Antonio rió divertido ante la situación de su hermanita, sin embargo sus risas mermaron cuando su secretaria hizo acto de presencia en su oficina, con una pila de papeles quizás más grande que la de la menor de los Fernández Carriedo.

El karma, siempre a la orden del día; sobre todo si se trataba de él.

A regañadientes dispuso a revisar los documentos. Quien había hecho circular el rumor que ser abogado era sólo gritar "objeción" en los juicios era sin lugar a dudas un idiota que no sabía nada de la vida.

A eso de las una de la tarde, María, como siempre, lo sacó de su oficina y fueron a comer a un restaurante cerca del bufete. Intercambiaron un par de palabras, la menor espantó con su mirada a cada mujer que se atreviera a ver a su querido hermano y sin más regresaron. Apenas y se tardaron cuarenta y cinco minutos entre ir y volver. En más de una ocasión, Antonio se preguntó el por qué María no iba a su casa a la hora de colación y pasaba un tiempo con sus hijos… la excusa de: "_si te dejara solo, acabarías por desaparecer; estás tan flaco que apenas y puedes verte si te poner de costado_" no lo dejaba de convencer.

¡Además él no estaba flaco! Nunca había sido especialmente vanidoso, eso se lo dejaba a sus amigos Gilbert y Francis, pero hacía ejercicio y estaba en muy buena forma… lo único que había cambiado en él era que ya no comía tanto como antes.

Volvió a revolver los papeles… la pila parecía no querer desaparecer, por más formas que revisara. Abatido, dejó caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio… en ese momento se le antojó un redondo y rojo tomate. El cielo sabía cuánto amaba los tomates, si parecía que éstos eran la respuesta a todos sus problemas… por ejemplo, cuando peleaba con Lovina, siempre que se reconciliaban comían un tomate, y es que ella era quizás la única persona que compartía su amor por el vegetal **(1)**

Frunció los labios al saberse nuevamente pensando en la italiana. ¿Es que acaso su mente no podía simplemente omitirla? Sintió resquebrajar su alma al pensar en el episodio ocurrido en el pasillo del hospital; si no fuera por Gilbert, tal vez nunca se hubiera enterado que ella estaba de vuelta. Lovina, su linda Lovina… la había extrañado tanto todos esos años y ahora que nuevamente la veía, ésta lo rechazaba. Aunque no era para menos, después de lo que había hecho…

Y si bien todo había sido a causa del alcohol, quien a fin de cuentas había actuado era no otro sino él. ¡La extrañaba tanto! No pudo evitar ver su rostro en el de esa mujer que no conocía de nada.

Pero lo hecho, hecho está.

El ruido de su teléfono celular lo sacó de sus cavilaciones; sonrió al ver que se trataba de Gilbert. Éste lo invitaba para ir a por unas copas el próximo fin de semana, advirtiéndole de paso que no hiciera planes, ni siquiera con la preciosa Emma. Antonio rió y confirmó su asistencia, hace mucho que no se juntaba con sus amigos. Del otro lado de la línea escuchó un forcejeo y un par de maldiciones en francés, supo entonces que el albino estaba en compañía de —dígase de paso— un alterado Francis, que no dudó en arrebatar el teléfono a su amigo y comenzar a metafóricamente vomitar todo lo que sabía.

Cuando Gilbert le llamó, las últimas palabras que pensó escuchar fueron las justas. Antonio sintió sudar y temblar la mano con la que cargaba el celular. Quedó sin habla. Al otro lado de la línea, el albino parecía empeñado en gritarle para hacerle reaccionar y de paso regañaba al francés por su falta de tacto al decir algo tan delicado. Antonio comenzó a reír de pronto, tan exageradamente que quedó de manifiesto su nerviosismo. Gilbert continuó con sus gritos, bufando luego a que esa no había sido la mejor instancia para comunicarle ello. Justo a su lado, Francis siguió gritando que mientras antes se supiera la verdad, mejor.

El español se limitó a colgar la llamada y luego perder la mirada en algún punto de la pared. Necesitaba con urgencia asimilar las cosas.

.

.

.

Lovina despidió sonriente al pequeño paciente que le habían asignado. Siempre se dijo que niños y patinetas no era compatibles, pero tal parecía que aún había padres que no entendían aquella sencilla ecuación. Rió al recordar que el niño pareció más que feliz ante el hecho de que su pierna, ahora con un yeso, le impediría ir a clases por cuatro semanas. Caminó hasta la recepción para que las secretarias archivaran el caso en el registro del hospital y, tranquilamente caminó hasta la cafetería, necesitaba algo caliente para mermar el repentino frío que había sentido.

No pudo evitar recordar a Arthur y la fascinación que éste tenía por el té. Si hasta recordó que estuvo al borde de las lágrimas para cuando para su cumpleaños, la italiana le regalara —luego de buscar por cielo, mar y tierra— unas aromáticas y exóticas hierbas de la India. Tranquilamente echó unas gotas de endulzante a la infusión en tanto esperaba que la cajera le diera el cambio.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Su pulso se aceleró al reconocer la voz, esa voz profunda que tanto le gustaba. Tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, caminó para alejarse de Antonio. Prefirió ignorarlo. Verlo le era difícil, más sabiendo que no podía simplemente abrazarlo y besarlo; no después de lo que había hecho. Aferró con fuerza el vaso con el té caliente y siguió su camino.

—¡Te hice una pregunta! —rugió el español, enojado como jamás en la vida. Se acercó a ella y le tomó el brazo, obligándola a darle el frente. Claro que de paso, alrededor de la mitad de la infusión acabó en el suelo y otro tanto en la mano femenina. Lovina trató de reprimir la mueca de dolor.

—¿Qué quieres, Antonio?

—¡Es mi hijo! ¡Maldita sea! —clamó rabioso, ignorante del dolor que estaba sintiendo la italiana en la mano—. Es mi hijo y me lo has negado todo este tiempo. ¡Casi veinte años!

—¡Adamo nunca tuvo interés en preguntar por ti! —soltó llena de resentimiento, separándose del agarre Antonio—. No soy tan mala clase como crees, bastardo. Si MI hijo hubiera preguntado por su papá le hubiera dicho la verdad. Pero ni siquiera ahora que estás en la misma ciudad que él se anima a verte, ¿sabes por qué? —expuso llena de rabia—. Porque no le interesas, porque puede vivir perfectamente sin ti. ¿O enserio crees que le tengo prohibido comunicarse contigo? ¡Con lo fácil que es, maldición!

—No creeré en tus palabras sino hasta que él mismo lo diga.

—Cree lo que quieras, maldito idiota —hizo una breve pausa y luego esbozó una sonrisa cargada de ironía—. ¿Qué piensas decirle cuando te pregunte por qué no le viste crecer? —el silencio y la mueca angustiada de Antonio fue suficiente deleite para ella—. ¡Anda! ¡Búscalo! Si quieres te voy mi dirección y el nombre del colegio al que va.

—Lovina…

La mujer nuevamente lo ignoró y siguió su camino. Antonio la siguió, ya sin la rabia de por medio, ahora la incertidumbre brotaba por cada uno de sus poros. La fémina tenía razón, él tenía todas las de perder en esa situación. No podía asegurar si Lovina había o no llenado de ideas la cabeza de su hijo, pero el sólo pensarlo lo aterraba más de lo humanamente posible.

—Fue un error.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para defenderte? Me das asco.

—¡Te busqué! —gritó—. Estaba loco de pena. ¡Pregúntale a Elizabeta o a cualquiera! No te dirán lo contrario.

—No me interesa.

—Lovi… —la aludida fingió no escucharlo—. Dame una oportunidad.

—El día en que Adamo te perdone, tal vez pensaré en hacerlo.

—Pero él me odiará cuando…

—Cuando sepa —volteó para encararlo— que su mamá viajó al otro lado del mundo para decirle a su papá que estaba embarazada de dos meses y ¡oh! Sorpresa; lo encontró en la cama con otra mujer apenas un mes luego de su matrimonio.

—¿Por eso… viajaste? —su voz tembló, se sintió peor que nunca. En un ágil movimiento la abrazó, inmovilizándola y tomó oportunidad para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de ella—. Te extraño, te extraño muchísimo.

—S-suéltame —su réplica apenas sonó como una súplica—. Suéltame b-bastardo, ¡m-maldición!

—No —negó con la cabeza—. Si lo hago volverás a irte.

—Tienes una novia a quien abrazar y hacer todo lo que quieras.

—Pero yo te quiero a ti… a ti —la abrazó con mayor fuerza—. ¿No te acuerdas, Lovi? —comenzó, desesperado—. Yo siempre quise formar una familia contigo, estar contigo... ¿lo recuerdas?

¡Claro que lo recordaba! A su mente llegó la escena de él y ella comprando un vestido para el primer cumpleaños de la hija de Gilbert y Elizabeta. Antonio se había sorprendido al verla tan feliz rodeada de tantos artículos para bebés; el hispano había aprovechado la oportunidad para decirle lo lindo que sería si ambos tuvieran un hijo y formaran una familia. Lovina ruborizó furiosamente y tras insultarlo por su falta de sentido común, alegó a que mejor se enfocara en estudiar y lograr ser un profesional. Lo que ella nunca vio fue el rostro desilusionado de su entonces novio, mucho menos supo que el llegar a tener una familia estable fue la mayor motivación que tuvo para convertirse finalmente en abogado.

Irónicamente, cuando la italiana por fin iba a darle la familia que él siempre quiso...

—¡Pero no es justo para ella! —reclamó, ya no pudiendo contener las lágrimas. Antonio notó eso y se separó de ella—. Ni para mí.

¿Cómo decirle que sintió celos de esa mujer apenas supo de su existencia? Se ponía verde nada más al pensar en la tal Emma y en que era ahora ella a quien Antonio prestaba su total atención. ¿Tendría su misma personalidad? En más de una ocasión escuchó decir de los tontos amigos de él que parecía tener especial afecto por las "fierecillas". Pero aún con toda la rabia que sintiera, no podía permitir ella que sufriera de la misma forma, no podía ser tan egoísta. Bajó la cabeza y fijó los ojos en el suelo; en el pasado se había convencido del hecho de que nada era más humillante que la gente te viera llorar, sobre todo si había una pelea de por medio

—_Mamma_…

Lovina sintió como si de pronto le faltase el aire, Antonio reaccionó de la misma manera; ambos giraron mecánicamente hasta finalmente encarar al joven de diecisiete años. La italiana corrió a abrazarlo y derramó un par de lágrimas sobre su hombro, en tanto el español permaneció en _shock_… él era su hijo, SU HIJO; se parecía tanto a él que era imposible negar cualquier tipo de parentesco. Ya Gilbert le había comentado la enorme similitud; no podía ser otro sino él.

Al igual que su madre, Adamo era incapaz de comprender los sentimientos de pena y dolor de los demás. Aunque él igual estaba conmocionado y el mismo hecho no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. Las palabras no fueron necesarias para hacerle comprender que ese hombre de ojos verdes era su padre biológico. Aferró el cuerpo de Lovina al propio y la obligó a caminar para alejarse de Antonio; con algo de suerte el español no los seguiría y podrían encerrarse en alguna parte antes de que el mayor reaccionara.

El haber olvidado la llave del departamento sobre el escritorio fue lo único que lo había llevado al hospital. Maldijo en su mente al pensar en que simplemente debió haberse limitado a molestar al conserje para conseguir una copia, de ese modo hubiera evitado el desagradable encuentro.

Mentiría si dijera que no sentía curiosidad por saber lo que realmente había pasado, conocer tanto la versión de su mamá como la de… no se sentía cómodo llamándolo papá, así mismo el sólo escuchar su nombre lo ponía de mal humor. Sin embargo a pesar de la curiosidad, confiaba plenamente en el criterio de su madre y si Lovina había decidido que era mejor alejarse de Antonio…

La italiana hizo alusión a una fuerte jaqueca para excusarse con su jefe y de éste modo ir a su casa. Claro que madre e hijo procuraron salir por atrás, para así evitar otra confrontación.

El trayecto al departamento se hizo en el más absoluto silencio, Lovina se sentía incapaz de ver a Adamo lo a los ojos, y si bien el adolescente parecía tan normal como siempre, sabía que lo acontecido lo había marcado de algún modo. Después de todo, no todos los días vez a tu versión adulta en el pasillo de un hospital… que para colmo de males, resulta ser tu padre biológico.

.

Esa tarde se caracterizó por la clásica llovizna de otoño. Adamo yacía sentado cerca de la ventana, viendo como las gotas que impactaban contra ésta y haciendo tontas competencias entre cuál de ellas llegaba primero a cierto punto. Lovina suspiró angustiada. Cualquier adolescente en su posición habría explotado ante la noticia; pero él no.

—¿Tienes tarea?

—No.

El silencio asaltó nuevamente. Desde que había entrado a trabajar, la mujer tenía muy poco tiempo para su hijo, a veces alcanzaba a conversar con él por las tardes y si bien en su día libre le daba prioridad a su descanso, igualmente pasaba tiempo con Adamo… sin embargo, después de lo ocurrido…

—¡¿No vas a decirme nada, maldición?! —chilló, colgada de desespero.

—¿Debería? —preguntó sin verdadero interés y sin apartar sus ojos verdes de la ventana.

—Conociste a tu papá… y hace rato que estoy esperado alguna reacción de tu parte; incluso insultos. Cualquier cosa. Adamo, _per_ _favore —_musitó afligida.

—Si no se interesó en mí todo este tiempo, dudo que lo haga ahora —se puso de pie y encaró a la italiana sureña—. Conocerlo no cambia mi modo de ver las cosas. Sigo siendo el mismo, sólo que ahora sé que por ahí hay un tipo igual a mi —se encogió de hombros—. Nada más.

—Sí quieres hablar con él, puedo…

—No me interesa, _mamma_. Enserio que no me interesa.

—La oferta sigue en pié… por si…

—¡Dije que no, _mamma!_ —por fin llegó su turno de gritar. Acto seguido caminó con paso seguro hasta su habitación y dio un portazo que resonó por todo el departamento. Lovina sintió como nuevamente sus ojos la traicionaban y se inundaban en lágrimas. Abatida, se dejó caer sobre el sofá y lloró desconsoladamente. Sabía, sabía que ese día tarde o temprano iba a llegar, pero a todas luces hubiera preferido que Adamo estallara desde el principio y no se limitara a encerrarse en su habitación, clamando por ignorar a cada ser viviente que lo rodeara.

Lo último que quería era ver sufrir a su hijo, él era todo lo que tenía en el mundo y la felicidad de él era la suya; sus llantos, sus alegrías, sus miedos e inseguridades. A duras penas y luego de un buen rato, supo incorporarse y caminar hasta su habitación. Luego tomó su teléfono celular y llamó a la única persona que sabía podría consolarla hasta que cayera finalmente dormida por el llanto.

—F-Felicia —musitó apenas a través del aparato color negro—. Te necesito, _sorella…_

Todo el rencor que alguna vez sintió por Antonio se multiplicó por mil. Se dijo firmemente que a ella podía hacerle lo que quisiera, pero si tocaba a su hijo… otra era la historia.

.

.

.

* * *

**(1)** Ante la controversia de si es fruta o vegetal, la Corte Suprema de los Estados Unidos decidió en el 1893 que el tomate es legalmente un vegetal.

.

**¿Adivinen qué? Lo tenía escrito... ¡Y LO BORRÉ! IMPULSO DE IDIOTEZ ELEVADO AL INFINITO D': estudiar algo relacionado con la salud es perjudicial para la salud, inevitablemente acabas: loco, sin pelo por el estrés, con lentes, etc...**

**Respecto a la historia; si bien pensé en hacer más eh... ¿violenta? la pelea, no quise hacer a Antonio demasiado agresivo, pues creí que me quedaría OC y si bien la situación lo amerita, no sé... me cuesta imaginar a Toño tan... violento e.e bueno, no sé que más decir. En estos momentos siento el cerebro frito y aún me queda estudiar para el martes y ah :'( certamen de 3 horas, eso es MALDAD!**

**Aún está abierta la encuesta. ¿Que me dicen de Antonio y su "súper excusa" en lo personal yo lo mato :)**

**.**

**Gaby Wang: no te mueras nunca Gaby jajajaja :') y gracias, aunque las gracias te las debería dar yo a ti por leer y comentar.**

**Lovi-Love: jajaj sí, fue inevitable poner algunas cosillas de la UdeC. Te juro que AMO el spamano, pero odio a Antonio en esta historia, o no sé, no, la verdad no lo odio, pero sí le daría una patada en el lindo traserito suyo... pero de esas patadas que sientes que te violan, cachai? xD Inevitablemento me dan ganas de hacer que todo se arregle mágicamente y escribir una escena ultra fluff spamano, pero mi sentido común me dice: NO CTM, NO y sufro y askdljasd ;_;**

**EmmaDei: nueva lectora :') ohh, creo que a mi me daría flojera leer los 9 capítulos de corrido jajaja aunque se agradece que lo hayas hecho y de paso comentado. Respecto a lo otro estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo: una cosa es perdonar, la otra olvidar. ¡Saludos!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿SABÍAS QUÉ...?**

***Lovina y Antonio se casaron en agosto. Elizabeta y Gilbert se casaron el mismo año, pero en diciembre.**

***Elizabeta tenía 23 años cuando se embarazó. Lovina por el contrario tenía 25 cuando lo hizo.**

***La niña rubia que "acosa" a Adamo es Alexis, la hija de Francis.**

***La edad de Lovina en la historia es 42 años. Así mismo Antonio, Gilbert y Francis tienen 43 años, Elizabeta 44 años y Marguerite 39 años.**

**.**

**Ya, les dejo esos por ahora, hay muchos más que me gustaría poner, pero sería spoiler y no, eso no es asombroso. ****Ahora YO me voy a DORMIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR y luego encerrarme a estudiar :( **

**¡Saludos!**


	11. Gilbert 2

******ADVERTENCIA**: Hetalia no me pertenece. Notas, como siempre, a final de página.

* * *

**IMBRANATO**

* * *

**GILBERT 2**

Siempre se había dicho que era la persona más asombrosa que había pisado la faz de la tierra. No solo era inteligente y tenía un trabajo que cualquiera envidiaría, además tenía una esposa hermosa, hijos maravillosos, era atractivo y sus amigos eran los mejores. Pero Gilbert Beilschmidt no era tan perfecto como se creía, pues a la hora de lidiar con problemas, era el primero en desesperarse y entrar en un colapso nervioso.

El fin de semana de copas entre amigos tuvo la urgente necesidad de ser trasladada a un jueves —también llamado viernes chico—. Antonio había arribado, destruido, a la casa de Francis y éste último le llamó para que le ayudara a lidiar con el deprimido español. Claro que Elizabeta se enojó con él por ir a beber con sus amiguitos un día de semana, pero hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden dejar de lado.

—_Esto es grave, Gil_ —habló el francés por medio del teléfono celular. Angustia a flor de piel—. _Es Antoine, está en mi casa y… necesito que vengas, ¡ya no sé qué más hacer!_

Precisamente por lo anterior ahora conducía hacia Frascati. El único motivo por el que seguro Antonio estaba tan mal tenía sólo una razón de ser: Lovina Vargas. Apretó el volante y sus nudillos se hicieron más blancos de lo normal. Antonio era una buena persona, tal vez un poco despistado, pero era el hombre perfecto para cualquier mujer; y aunque admitía que nunca se sintió realmente interesado en saber los detalles de las desastrosa separación…

Tal vez esa sería la noche en que finalmente sabría la verdad.

Nada más al entrar un fuerte olor a alcohol atacó sus fosas nasales. Francis hizo una mueca y caminaron hasta la sala de estar, dónde Antonio estaba sobre el sofá más grande, bebiendo directamente de la botella de whisky. El albino le miró extrañado e igualmente hizo un gesto con el rostro… seguramente al español le estaba ardiendo la garganta, pero él seguía y seguía bebiendo. Vio a Francis, que se pasó una mano por el cabello… lucía agotado.

Con paso firme le quitó la botella a Antonio, quien pronto comenzó a reclamar, sin embargo en ningún momento fue capaz de levantarse del sofá. Claro, obra y gracia de la bebida alcohólica.

—¿Acaso no es el alcohol el que te metió en este problema? ¡No es la solución, Antonio! —gruñó y caminó para dejar la botella lo más alejada posible. De reojo vio al castaño con los ojos pegados en el techo blanco… muy tranquilo como para tratarse de un ebrio al que le acaban de quitar la botella…

"_Oh no…_" maldijo el albino. Seguramente había bebido tanto que pronto comenzaría con las clásicas etapas de un ebrio: amistad extrema, ira, lamentos, para finalizar con el tan común estado de inconsciencia absoluta, llámese también sueño; y oh, claro, tal vez entre medio vomite un par de veces.

Suspiró.

—¿Antonio?

—¿Y te haces llamar mi amigo? ¡Estúpido! —comenzó con voz distorsionada. Oh bueno, se había perdido la fase de la amistad… ahora entendió la desesperación del galo. Rodó los ojos y se sentó en el sofá más próximo. Sería una larga noche.

—_Ja_ —respondió con tranquilidad. Antonio pareció llevarle un par de minutos procesar la respuesta, que dicho sea de paso estaba en alemán, para luego comenzar a despotricar contra el albino. Las cosas no se pusieron mejor cuando intervino Francis. Aquello era un desastre.

Antonio siempre caracterizó por ser una persona amena, siempre con una sonrisa… tal vez algunos lo tildarían de raro debido a la obsesión que parecía tener por los tomates, pero a fin de cuentas era un ser ejemplar. Aunque como es obvio, hasta el caballero más perfecto se transforma con un poco de alcohol. Gilbert y Francis intercambiaron miradas, en tanto Antonio seguía gritando incoherencias, porque sí, tal era su estado etílico que sus palabras apenas y podían llegar a comprenderse.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero sí era el suficiente para que su paciencia —que era escasa, pero sus amigos son otra historia— se agotara por completo. A tropezones y entre forcejeos empujó al español hasta el baño, lugar donde no hesitó en hacer correr la regadera que en parte lo mojó un poco; sin embargo si se trataba de perjudicados, el grito de Antonio no dio lugar a dudas. Claro que continuó insultándolo un poco más, pero a medida que el agua caía, la ira desaparecía. Gilbert apenas y volteó un poco para encontraste con Francis apoyado en el marco de la puerta… su sonrisa de burla por poco y se le contagia, no obstante supo que debía guardar la compostura solo un poco más. Ya mañana estaría en todo el derecho de reírse por la situación pasada, además de gritar un poco sólo para dar en el gusto de hacer estallar la cabeza de Antonio.

Porque sí, para mañana estaría con una resaca que apenas y lo dejaría levantarse de la cama.

No notó cuando Francis fue y volvió con una muda completa de ropa para Antonio, así como una camisa para él. Entre ambos secaron y cambiaron al semiinconsciente español, luego el dueño de casa se desvió a la cocina para hervir agua y servir café bien cargado; claro que antes de eso encendió la calefacción central; Antonio tenía tanto frío que estaba temblando.

Durante todo el tiempo en que tardó en café en estar listo, Antonio no se movió de la privilegiada posición que tenía frente a la chimenea. De no ser porque temblaba de tanto en tanto, Gilbert y Francis hubieran jurado que se había quedado dormido. Casi a la par con un niño con berrinche, negó la ingesta de café, aunque sólo bastó una mala cara por parte del galo para hacer que tomara la taza y bebiera un poco.

—Al menos ya estás mucho más tranquilo —medio celebró Francis, en tanto dejaba por ahí la bandeja que había usado para traer las tres tazas con café—. Cuando te embriagas no eres tú, _Antoine_.

—Ya sé.

—¿Entonces por qué lo haces? —siguió el albino, intrigado. No era como si en verdad Antonio fuera del tipo alcohólico.

—Porque me ayuda a olvidar —musitó en un susurro. El francés y el alemán intercambiaron miradas incómodas y luego se centraron en su amigo, sentándose en el suelo, cada uno a su lado. Antonio dejó la taza sobre el piso y se abrazó a sus piernas, reposando la barbilla sobre sus rodillas.

El rubio y el albino se vieron tentados a hablar, pero ambos desistieron, dando con ello la instancia al español para por fin abrirse y exteriorizar todo lo que sentía. Esperaron pacientemente, sabían que ello tomaría quizás más tiempo del que habían previsto en un comienzo.

—Yo siempre —comenzó—, siempre soñé con formar una familia, tener nietos, casarme… tal vez no en ese orden —medio rió—, pero ese siempre ha sido mi sueño —hizo una pausa—. Cuando terminé la universidad y me ofrecieron ir a Estados Unidos gracias a mis calificaciones, por un momento pensé que quizás Lovina no era la mujer que estaba buscando para hacer realidad mis aspiraciones… y me sentí muy triste, sobre todo cuando le conté que me iría y ella me echó a empujones de su habitación, alegando por no haberle dicho antes que me iba a ir tan lejos. Luego supe por Marguerite que ella estaba sufriendo mucho y que lloraba todo el día. Me sentí tan mal.

»Sin embargo la situación fue tan gratificante cuando luego de unos días ella se acercó a mí, hablamos y nos prometimos esperarnos. Fue a dejarme al aeropuerto y entre lágrimas pensé que tal vez ella sí era la indicada. Luego me establecí en Estados Unidos y… no voy a negarlo, la ciudad me encandiló, sin embargo siempre que estuve a un pelo de engañar a Lovina, me detuve, porque me di cuenta que en verdad estaba enamorado de ella. Aunque tampoco es como si siempre hubiera estado próximo a acostarme con alguien más.

»Ese primer verano que regresé, me di cuenta de cuánta gente tenía realmente, o sea —hizo una mueca—, me di cuenta de quienes realmente eran mis amigos. Lo malo lo dejé atrás y seguí con la frente en alto. Estaba tan feliz cuando por fin, luego de interminables video-llamadas, pude abrazar a mi Lovi… aunque primero me golpeo por haber tardado tanto —rió. Nuevamente se cimentó un silencio que Francis y Gilbert, incómodos, se sintieron incapaces de romper. Ambos sabían que Antonio aún tenía mucho más que contar, y en verdad era una suerte que su estado etílico fuera mermando cada vez más, aunque no por ello estaba por desaparecer.

»Durante el siguiente año en el continente americano, pensé seriamente en casarme con Lovina. A apenas le bastaba un par de meses para salir de la universidad y luego de mil vueltas y muchas conversaciones y consejos de mi papá, compré el anillo y se lo pedí —miró al cielo y sonrió abiertamente, al parecer rememorando aquel evento—. Fue el mejor verano de mi vida, sabía que ella era la indicada. Luego tuve que irme solo, porque Lovina necesitaba terminar de arreglar el asunto de la documentación para la visa, pero se tardaba tanto… tanto… —lamentó en un hilo de voz—. Ella era mi esposa, ya no se me hacían suficientes las video-llamadas, extrañaba cada fibra de ella.

»Si me hubiera dicho que la razón por la cual no conversamos esa noche era porque estaba viajando, no hubiera entrado en el primer bar que encontré, mucho menos hubiera pedido tantos vasos como para embriagarme y no se me abría distorsionado la vista. ¡Les juro que era ella! —clamó desesperado—. Era ella…

»A la mañana siguiente todo fue un caos. Lovina se había ido y yo no pude seguirla. No sabía qué hacer… estaba desesperado. Lo único bueno era que la mujer del bar ya no estaba cuando volví a mi departamento —se abrazó más a sus piernas y escondió el rostro, no quería que sus amigos vieran los mucho que aún le afectaba todo eso—. Pedí permiso para ausentarme una semana y vine a Italia, pero era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. Claro que mis padres se mostraron sorprendidos por verme a esas alturas del año… no les conté el verdadero motivo, aunque con el pasar de los años igual se enteraron. Luego tuve que volver a Estados Unidos y seguir con mi vida, pero estaba destruido. Cada vez que tenía libre llamaba a Lovina, pero el número no marcaba; llené su bandeja de entrada de correos electrónicos y cada día me sentaba frente al computador y esperaba a que iniciara sesión para verla aunque sea por cámara web.

»Los años pasaron y si soy sincero, me cansé de buscarla. Entonces conocí a Emma, y aunque me gusta estar con ella, es divertida y muy linda… no la amo, nunca lo he hecho. Si estoy con ella es porque tengo miedo de quedarme solo. Me di cuenta de eso luego de ver a Lovina nuevamente…

—No puedes ser tan egoísta, _mon amie_.

—¿Y qué rayos quieres que haga? —bramó—. ¡Lovina no me quiere ver, y seguro mi hijo me odia! —su voz se quebró y derramó un par de lágrimas—. Ella iba a darme todo lo que siempre quise… y lo arruiné.

A Gilbert se le encogió el pecho, realmente nunca se había detenido a pensar en qué hubiera hecho si —luego de la fuerte pelea que tuvo hace tanto años con su ahora esposa— Elizabeta no le hubiera permitido ver a Julchen. Sabía que Francis conocía a la perfección aquella sensación tan horrible, pero sin dudas la de Antonio era la peor… y aunque Adamo no haya sido envenenado por Lovina, seguramente había sacado sus propias conjeturas. Lo más probable es que encontrara en su figura paterna la causa de todos sus problemas, porque en verdad dudó que Lovina haya tomado todo de la mejor manera. Y hay algo muy cierto, los niños pueden ser muy ingenuos, pero ven y oyen todo.

En un arrebato de ira, Francis musitó que un buen abogado como él arreglaría todo en un santiamén. Gilbert se tensó de pies a cabeza al ver que Antonio parecía considerar la idea, mas el español prontamente la descartó al pensar que su hijo pronto cumpliría la mayoría de edad… cualquier intervención judicial sería inútil a final de cuentas. El albino se pasó la mano por el rostro, gruñendo por lo bajo, pensando en cuándo rayos él se había vuelto el más maduro de los tres… ¡ese era Antonio! Y se suponía que él era el escandaloso. Aunque Francis siempre había sido apasionado en todas sus facetas, por eso ya se consideraba acostumbrado a sus aparentemente repentinos arrebatos.

El resto de la noche, por fortuna Antonio no siguió bebiendo, sin embargo sus lamentaciones se escucharon hasta alta horas de la madrugada, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido… ¡pero ah! La resaca que le esperaba. Gilbert se quedó dormido en el sofá y aunque Antonio se había acaparado el más grande, los pequeños igualmente eran bastante cómodos.

Dicho y hecho, la mañana siguiente estuvo llena de lamentaciones… y claro que se dio el gusto de gritar para que Antonio gritara y tuviera la maravillosa sensación de ser taladrado en la nuca, porque sí, él se consideraba el mejor amigo que podías tener y si Antonio no entendía por las buenas que beber no era lo más aconsejable cuando estás triste… bueno, por las malas entonces; ya luego lo pensaría dos veces antes de tomar más de lo necesario. La única instancia en la que tenía permitido embriagarse era si estaba con sus amigos, celebrando.

Francis hizo gala del buen dominio que tenía en la cocina y preparó un desayuno espectacular, aunque el único que no pudo apreciarlo en su ciento por ciento fue Antonio, pues el dolor de cabeza era tal que le alteraba el resto del cuerpo.

Luego de comer, el galo les prestó ropa y tras una rápida ducha, los tres se dirigieron a sus trabajos; Gilbert sabía que eso iba a costarle apenas llegara a su casa. No había que ser genio para saber que seguro Elizabeta estaba enojadísima por desaparecer tanto tiempo con sus amiguitos. ¿Cómo explicarle que todo había…? Bah… masajeó sus ojos y simplemente se decidió por esperar los gritos de su temperamental esposa.

Ya Ludwig le había dicho que tendría problemas por casarse con una mujer de carácter tan fuerte. Pero no podía evitarlo, a él también le gustaban las fierecillas.

.

.

.

* * *

**No sé, en lo personal me costó escribir esto; creo que aún estoy cansada... por otro lado, aún me queda esperar por el resultado de una evaluación, pero ya aprobé todo el resto y el profesor de cálculo III me felicitó por mis notas; nunca me había sentido tan académicamente realizada :')**

**Volviendo a la historia, espero que les haya gustado, aunque a mi no tanto; siento que es un poco como relleno, no avancé nada en la historia, aunque sí plantee los sentimientos de Toño, uh :c si tuve que escuchar como mil canciones tristes para poder inspirarme. Y encontré las perfectas (o casi) Your love is a lie, cantada por Simple Plan y Heartless cantada por feeling every sunset.**

**Ahora los R&R**

**Gaby Wang**: enserio me encanta que te gusten los capítulos. Por gente linda como tu que deja reviews me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo; aunque los vistos igualmente son inspiradores.

**Lovi-Love**: waaaaaaa, no me odies ;_; si Antonio es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Y sí, su razón es como... _ctm que eri aweonao, ándate de mi casa!_ jajajaja pero estuve buscando en interntet y la causa más común de divorcios y separaciones de pareja es a causa del alcohol; en algunas estadísticas se señalan que el alcohol hace actuar violento, otras, que hace cometer (si claro, él tiene la culpa) infidelidades. Si te digo la verdad, había pensado en otra causa de engaño, pero creo que era un poco surreal para la historia, así que me pegué a lo más eh... real e.e xd y como pudiste ver, Antonio ya tiene su dosis de sufrimiento... aunque claro, es sólo la punta del iceberg; el golpe de gracia lo va a dar su propio hijo. Adamo, Adamo, es tan pendejo y maduro al mismo tiempo... y gruñón, creo que lo amo :') jjajaja sólo a ti te doy permiso de jotearlo porque me caes bien... puedo distraer a Lovina(?). No había pensado en que Toño se vuelve violento sólo con vino... uhm, creo que no es buena idea que siga yendo a la casa de Francis cuando está triste... ahora de puro milagro no encontró una botalla de vino D: jajaja. Me llenas de felicidad al dar a conocer que posiblemente te harás una cuenta sólo para agregar mi historia a favoritos... voy a llorar :')

Y oh sí, Francis se merece un escarmiento. Paciencia, paciencia.

Clínica Mayooooooooooooooooooo, oh, hace tiempo conocí a un médico que trabajó ahí y me contó su experiencia; sinceramente me mojé e.e y gracias a él hice médico a Lovi porque fue asombroso :| el tipo era el primer chileno en asumirse jefe del departamento de cardiología de esa clínica jajaja fanatismo lvl yo jajaj. Saludos!

**EmmaDei**: Creo que me veo en la obligación(?) de decir que el spamano es mi pareja favorita y que claramente no es de mi preferencia escribir que se pelean y que ambos sufren, pero la historia así está planteada y va con mi política de realismo ante todo. Aunque bien es sabido que lo real no adhiere precisamente a siempre cosas malas... en una de esas va a salir un rayito de luz por ahí, sólo hay que dejar actuar al tiempo ficticio(?) jajaja Respecto a Paulo, efectivamente el en su momento manifestó su interés romántico por Lovina, pero nunca intentó algo y dudo mucho que en un futuro lo haga... a él le tengo su propia mininininini historia. Saludos! y gracias :')

**OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, por poco se me olvida; ¿adivinen qué? A pesar que a la historia aún le quedan varios capítulos (no me atrevo a decir cuántos, pero estimo que la historia llegará más o menos a los 20) ya escribí un posible final... casi lloré :'( lo escribí un día que estaba adhksdhasd y creo que está quedando bien. Conforme avance la historia veré si se ajusta, sino tendré que escribir otro. En caso de pasar eso, si alguien lo quiere leer, es libre de pedírmelo por PM.**

**Eso es todo por ahora; ¡saludos!**


	12. Ocho

******ADVERTENCIA**: Hetalia no me pertenece. Notas, como siempre, a final de página.

* * *

**IMBRANATO**

* * *

**OCHO**

Tal y como vaticinó, la visita _express_ de su hermana menor le sentó de maravillas, y claro que había llorado hasta caer dormida sobre su regazo, sin embargo al contrario de lo que pensó en primera instancia, Felicia aún seguía con ella cuando despertó; estaba ahí, justo a su lado, abrazándola tal y como cuando eran niñas y la menor tenía miedo… de hecho, era exactamente igual a cuando eran infantes, pues Lovina nunca la abrazó, pese a que su conciencia siempre la obligó a hacerlo. Simplemente no iba con su personalidad eso de ser afectuosa.

Felicia ordenó a su hermana quedarse en cama y descansar en tanto ella iba a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo. Toda réplica fue callada de manera abrupta cuando la menor de las Vargas musitó que había llamado al hospital y había dicho que Lovina estaba incapacitada para ir a trabajar por ese día. Por supuesto que Lovina se enojó ante el atrevimiento de Felicia, mas muy en el fondo agradeció el hecho de poder estar un tanto más en medio de sus sábanas.

Hace tiempo alguien le había dicho que la almohada era el mejor psicólogo, esperaba que eso fuera verdad. Tenía que pensar seriamente en qué hacer con su hijo, el cómo actuar de ahora en más y por sobre todas las cosas, tenía que evitar abrumarlo respecto a la situación. Para su desgracia, Adamo tenía su personalidad y por lo mismo sabía que presionándolo no iba a lograr nada bueno. Suspiró.

Su teléfono celular sonó y no dudó en contestar al ver que se trataba de Elizabeta. La húngara se había enterado de lo sucedido —¡y cómo no, con el lengua floja que tiene por marido!— y le preguntó cómo estaba. Lovina suspiró pesadamente antes de relatar a grandes rasgos lo que había ocurrido luego de eso, incluida la aparición de Antonio, la reacción de Adamo y la presencia de Felicia. Supo que Elizabeta estaba furiosa para con Gilbert, nada más había que prestar atención en el tono de su voz. Lo que no se esperó fue que la húngara le ofreciera ir a su casa luego del trabajo.

Felicia interrumpió en la habitación, obligando a su hermana a cortar la conversación telefónica. Lovina se puso de pie, notando recién que aún portaba la ropa del día anterior y se tensó de pies a cabeza al pensar que tendría que enfrentar a su hijo luego de la pseudo pelea de ayer. Por supuesto que se descolocó al ver que Adamo se comportaba como siempre… ni un rastro de resentimiento en su voz. Rápidamente supuso que Felicia había tenido que ver en ello.

Sonrió.

Comentó que por la tarde iría a la casa de una amiga y le preguntó a su hijo si gustaba de acompañarla, claro, luego de que sus clases finalizaran. El adolescente se encogió de hombros, no agradándole, pero tampoco rechazando la invitación.

.

.

.

Debió admitir que pasar la tarde en compañía de Elizabeta había sido mejor de lo que esperaba. Si bien en un comienzo se mantuvo reacia a ir ante el inevitable hecho de encontrarse frente a frente con Gilbert, bueno, tampoco iba a dejar que una pequeñez como esa le impidiera ver a su amiga. Eso sí, lo único que realmente lamentó era que Marguerite no iba a poder ir.

Por otro lado, por fin conocería al hijo menor de la húngara, y quién sabe, podría ser amigo de Adamo en un futuro no tan lejano... aunque la personalidad de ambos les impidió sociabilizar abiertamente. Aunque por casualidades de la vida ambos estaban en el mismo colegio… tal vez ahí podían fomentar su relación.

Lovina en ningún momento mermó ni disimuló su desagrado ante el dueño de casa, no luego del desastroso encuentro que había tenido con Antonio, por su culpa. Suficientemente mal se había sentido y quería dejárselo más que en claro. Lamentablemente el gusto le duró poco, pues el albino finalmente optó por encerrarse en su habitación, a la par con un adolescente berrinchudo.

El resto de la tarde sí fue amena para ambas partes. Degustaron el pastel que Lovina había comprado antes de llegar y a regañadientes regresó a Roma con su hijo.

—Ese tipo es raro. Su hijo es raro —refunfuñó Adamo al tiempo que sacaba la jarra con jugo del refrigerador y se servía un poco—. Aunque la mujer es linda, igual que su hija… o al menos es muy fotogénica.

—Vaya, vaya —la italiana alzó una ceja y no pudo reprimir una risilla—. Por lo visto he criado a un desvergonzado —mofó—. Elizabeta es mayor que yo y Julchen ya tiene quien la defienda.

—Eso ya lo sé, sólo estaba dando mi punto de vista —dejó su chaqueta sobre una silla y se sentó en el sofá más próximo—. El raro tiene buen gusto.

—¿Raro?

—No me puedes negar que lo es. ¡Se pasea por su casa con un pollo en la cabeza, mamma!

—Cierto —rió suavemente—. Pero créeme que si lo hubieras conocido antes, cambiarías completamente tu visión de él. El patatero era un desastre. Cambió muchísimo en todos estos años. Antes era insoportable.

—Mamma, ¿qué estudió él?

—Ingeniería civil.

—Perfecto, lo anotaré para si alguna vez se me pasa por la cabeza estudiar eso. Entonces recordaré al loco egocéntrico del pollo y buscaré otra cosa.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, nunca me has dicho lo que te gustaría estudiar —le vio con reproche—. Tienes que ponerte al día, las cosas aquí no son como en Estados Unidos. Deberías tomarte un año sabático o algo así.

—No he pensado en eso —dio un largo suspiro—. Mamma, si tía Elizabeta estudió odontología, el raro ingeniería civil y tu medicina, ¿cómo se conocieron? El campus es gigante y seguro tiene muchísimos estudiantes.

—Ah —sonrió al evocar los recuerdos—. A Eli la conocí el primer día de clases porque compartimos habitación —al ver la confusión en las facciones de su hijo, prosiguió—. Cómo pudiste comprobar, la universidad W está alejada de la ciudad, por lo mismo se decidió adoptar la costumbre estadounidense y se construyeron internados alrededor del campus… —se sentó en uno de los sofás y sacó sus zapatos—. Por ese entonces era, si no me equivoco, el tercer año de Elizabeta en la universidad y su compañera ya se había graduado, así que me asignaron con ella —explicó con simpleza.

—¿Y el raro?

—A él también lo conocí el primer día de clases. Estaba medio perdida y le pregunté a la primera persona que se me cruzó dónde quedaba el aula. Como el patatero siempre destacó por lo idiota, no supo responderme y llegué media hora tarde. De ahí no lo volví a ver sino hasta el año siguiente. En la universidad hay algo que se llama electivo y, como el nombre dice, los puedes tomar si quieres. Gilbert y yo tomamos el mismo y por fuerza tuvimos que afianzar nuestra relación cuando tuvimos que hacer un trabajo juntos —suspiró—. Él tenía una pésima reputación y no precisamente respecto a su desempeño académico.

—No entiendo.

—Es que… —tardó un poco en encontrar las palabras—. Hijo, tu lo viste, eso de pasearse con un pollo en la cabeza no es algo reciente. Además siempre fue muy excéntrico y gritón. Nunca pasaba desapercibido, ni siquiera en medio de multitudes.

—¿Estás inventando?

—Te juro que no —frotó sus sienes al rememorar los gritos de "soy asombroso" del egocéntrico albino—. Aunque con el tiempo la gente se acostumbró.

—¿Pero esa era la razón por la cual te incomodaba hacer el trabajo con él? ¿O porque era el hermano del esposo de tía Felicia?

—Yo nunca dije eso.

—Simplemente até cabos —espetó con simpleza. La mujer bufó.

—Sí, bueno, es cierto que el mastodonte ese nunca ha sido santo de mi devoción. Pero al final su hermano resultó ser un excelente compañero; hicimos un trabajo muy bueno. De ahí en más comíamos juntos cada vez que coincidíamos en la cafetería —gruñó por lo bajo—, más bien, cada vez que me encontraba con Eli en la cafetería, el bastardo narcisista aparecía de la nada y se sentaba con nosotras.

—Oh… ¿quién iba a decir que el raro tenía un pasado tan… alocado?

—Todos tenemos etapas.

—¿Hasta tu?

—Ese es otro tema, jovencito.

—Pff, excusas —mofó—. Mejor cuéntame de tus otros amigos.

—Bueno, pero sólo te diré un poco sobre algunos. A ver… a Marguerite la conociste ese día que fuimos a W; ella es psicóloga y la conocí porque también compartí habitación con ella. Como Eli se embarazó en su penúltimo año, creyó prudente irse de la universidad por dos años: uno para cuidar de su embarazo y otro para criar a Julchen; entonces Meg ingresó a la universidad y como estaba sola, la asignaron a mi habitación. A pesar del raro primer encuentro, supimos limar asperezas y pronto nos hicimos amigas.

—El sujeto rubio de la otra vez, el que estaba con el raro en el hospital —Lovina sintió revolver su estómago ante el desagradable recuerdo—. ¿También es tu amigo? Me dio la impresión que te conocía.

—No. Francis siempre me pareció insufrible; la persona más desesperante que jamás conocí. Pero así y todo se hizo novio de Meg y no me quedó otra opción que soportarlo. Sin embargo nunca pude tener una conversación seria con él.

—Raro.

—Lo sé.

—¿Más amigos?

—Apenas un par más —se encogió de hombros—. Si bien mantenía una relación más o menos cordial con casi todos mis compañeros (no, no iba decirle que a más de uno sintió lo pesada que en verdad podía llegar a ser su mano) me hice amiga sólo de dos personas: Sakura y Emily. También está Arthur, pero él estudió leyes.

—¿Y qué pasó con ellos?

—Hasta donde supe, Sakura se casó y vive en Grecia con su familia; de Emily no tengo idea y la verdad ni se me había pasado por la mente preguntarle a Meg sobre ella —al ver la duda en las facciones de su hijo, musitó—: son gemelas. Ah, y a Arthur lo vi el día que vine a firmar el contrato de arrendamiento; es el abogado del dueño.

—Ah —guardó silencio por largo rato, ¿o fueron sólo unos segundos? Para cuando se dio cuenta, la curiosa mirada de su madre estaba sobre él. Adamo se removió incómodo. ¿Hacer o no hacer la pregunta? ¿Qué tan mal podía reaccionar la mujer frente a él? Sopesó todas las posibilidades a mil por segundo. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?—. Y… —comenzó, intentando sonar desinteresado—. ¿Cómo conociste a Antonio?

—Oh…

¿Oh? ¡Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba! Frunció levemente los labios, esperando cualquier tipo de reacción por parte de su progenitora.

—Un día lo vi en la cafetería a lo lejos y me pareció un chico lindo —hizo una mueca, intentando disimular la vergüenza que la embargó al estar relatando eso a su hijo—. Pasó el tiempo y no le di relevancia, pero un día lo encontré en la biblioteca y me quedé espiándolo. Elizabeta se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y rió a carcajadas y gracias a eso el bastardo se dio cuenta. Luego me enteré que era amigo de Gilbert; habían estado en el mismo colegio.

—O sea que si no fuera por el raro, nunca lo habrías conocido.

—Sí, es bastante probable.

No quiso seguir con el tema. No quería saber la verdadera razón por la cual su papá no estaba con él; sólo le hacía falta rememorar las lágrimas de su madre, hace muchos años. Él siempre se dio cuenta de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y bajo ninguna circunstancia quería hacer pasar un mal rato a la mujer. Siempre habían sido él y ella y el conocer ahora a su padre biológico no tenía por qué cambiar las cosas, iban a seguir siendo solo los dos. Se puso de pie y, aludiendo a que tenía que estudiar, caminó directo a su habitación, dejando sobre la mesa del comedor el vaso ya sin jugo. Lovina emitió un largo suspiro y masajeó sus ojos; nunca pensó que hablar de Antonio frente a su hijo la iba a agotar tanto.

.

—_¡Hey, Lovi! ¡Espérame!_

—_¡No me llames como a un perro, bastardo! —gruñó al escucharlo y detuvo sus pasos para encararlo—. ¿Qué demonios quieres?_

—_Lovi, cuando te enojas te pones roja como un tomatito fusososo._

—_¡Eres un maldito retrasado! —chilló y lo empujó para abrirse paso. Antonio calmó sus risas y caminó parsimonioso junto a la italiana. Revolvió en su mochila y sacó un tomate que no dudó en ofrecerle; sabía que a la chica le encantaban._

—_¿Acaso lo envenenaste? —inquirió, más sin dejarle tiempo de responder, pues ya le había dado una mordida al vegetal. Antonio sólo sonrió, tan tontamente que hasta parecía lindo. Lovina desvió la cabeza, avergonzada ante su pensamiento._

—_¿Quieres salir conmigo, Lovi? No digo que éste fin de semana, a lo mejor estás muy ocupada con tus materias, pero no sé, ¿tal vez cuando ya estés más relajada?_

—_¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a salir con un bastardo con cabeza de tomate?_

—_No sé. Pero no pierdo nada con intentar. Además podríamos aprovechar la ocasión para que me digas por qué te gusta espiarme… ¡Auch! Me dolió, Lovi._

—_Si dejas de hablar estupideces aceptaré salir contigo, ¡maldición!_

.

Suspiró.

Algunas cosas es mejor dejarlas en el pasado. No obstante, algunos recuerdos eran inevitables.

.

.

.

* * *

**Desde el 07/05 que estoy de vacaciones de invierno (oh sí, aprobé todo. Ser nerd, como dice mi hermano mayor, ayuda en la universidad jajajaj) así que me pondré a escribir para tener caps listos, porque el segundo semestre se viene HORROROSO así que... eso.**

**.**

**mi sensual nombr**: jjaja creo que tus palabras son las mismas que vengo escuchando hace mil, pero bueno, supongo que es inevitable. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! No sabía que el vocalista se llama Germán o.o a veces me da por buscar música y no investigo a los músicos... aunque estamos de acuerdo en que su voz es asdsjdlkasldas jajaja

**.**

**¡Saludos!**


	13. Recuerdos

******ADVERTENCIA**: Hetalia no me pertenece. Notas, como siempre, a final de página.

* * *

**IMBRANATO**

* * *

**RECUERDOS**

_Despertó, apenas por la suave caricia propinada en su espalda. Se removió un poco y se aferró al cálido cuerpo que estaba a su lado. Antonio rió suavemente y Lovina frunció el ceño… ¡ella quería seguir durmiendo! El español acentuó su risa, al tiempo que acomodaba el delgado cuerpo de su novia sobre su regazo. Le dio un beso en la frente y la contempló largo rato. Suspiró pesadamente al pensar en lo efímeras que se harían sus vacaciones de verano… cada vez que estaba con la italiana, sus deseos de regresar a Estados Unidos aminoraban más y más._

—_¿Por qué tantas risitas, bastardo? —inquirió la fémina de mal humor, reacia a abrir los ojos._

—_Estoy feliz porque por fin estamos juntos, porque te acabas de graduar y ahora sí podemos jugar al médico y al paciente sin que sea ilegal fusososo~_

—_¡Eres un pervertido! —chilló, con un rojo furioso en las mejillas. Tomó la almohada que estaba más próxima a su cuerpo y la estampó en el rostro del español. Antonio sólo acentuó aún más sus risas. En un rápido movimiento, dejó a Lovina bajo su cuerpo y sin más repartió besos por el cuello de ella._

—_¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos, Lovi? —habló entre besos, ignorando de paso las leves quejas de la sureña._

—_No tienes porque recordar cosas vergonzosas, bastardo, maldición._

—_Si quieres hablar de cosas vergonzosas, podría ser de la primera vez que nos dimos un beso._

—_¿NOS? —gruñó apartándolo—. ¡Me robaste un beso! Maldito pervertido._

—_Lovi, fuiste cruel —hizo una mueca e inevitablemente se llevó una mano a la mejilla—. Todavía me duele la cara cuando recuerdo el golpe que me diste… ¡y enfrente de todos!_

—_Fue tu culpa —gruñó._

—_Pero si mi memoria no me falla… tú fuiste la que luego me buscó —rió. Lovina volvió a sonrojar y apartó la mirada, avergonzada._

—_Lovi —siguió Antonio tornando seria su voz—. Sabes que pronto debo regresar a Estados Unidos, ¿verdad?_

_La fémina sintió como la angustia la invadía de pies a cabeza. Por un momento había olvidado que la estadía de Antonio en Italia era apenas pasajera; estar junto a él tenía el efecto casi mágico de hacerle olvidar todo a su alrededor._

—_Lo sé —musitó apenas en un susurro._

—_He estado pensando… —mordió su labio y clavó sus ojos verdes en los ámbares de ella, apenas por un segundo, luego se sentó, de modo que su espalda quedó apoyada contra el respaldo de la cama—. Y creo que es mejor que ya no seamos novios._

_La sensación de ser cubierta por un desajustado balde con agua fría no tardó en apoderarse de ella. Sabía… debió haber esperado algo como ello. Pero una parte de ella no pudo evitar preguntarse el por qué Antonio le decía eso ahora y no cuando recién había partido al continente americano, hace dos años. Gruñó por lo bajo, reacia a dejarse amedrentar por las palabras._

—_Es lo mejor —dijo, luchando para que el nudo de su garganta no interfiriera con su habitual tono de voz._

—_Lo pensé muchísimo —siguió—, vaya que lo hice y esto me pareció lo más sano —suspiró—. No creo equivocarme al decir que sufriremos menos si tomamos las cosas de éste modo._

_Para ese entonces ya no pudo seguir conteniendo sus emociones, las lágrimas afloraron como caudales, invadiendo su rostro en cuestión de segundos. ¿La acalorada noche anterior había sido la forma de despedirse del español? Lovina gruñó, en parte sintiéndose utilizada y engañada ante tantas promesas que quedarían en el olvido._

—_Lovi… —se giró para verla y la abrazó, contacto que la aludida no pudo rechazar, sino todo lo contrario—. Eres una de las mejores cosas que me pudo haber pasado en la vida, contigo… contigo maduré, aprendí tantas cosas, por ti, sólo por ti, porque te amo, te amo más que a nada en el mundo. Dejarte es lo último que hubiera deseado para nosotros. Pero lo he pensado por mucho tiempo y me considero egoísta al tenerte aquí, esperándome. Por eso…_

—_Antonio, no sigas hablando… maldición…_

_Sin previo aviso, él se separó de ella y salió de la cama, teniendo la precaución de cubrirse con una sábana. Lovina se sintió peor que nunca, ¿enserio pensaba irse así sin más? Le vio recoger su ropa y las lágrimas salieron con mayor fuerza, aunque en silencio… no permitiría que Antonio la viera tan destruida. Se acomodó en la cama, dándole la espalda y apenas sintió cuando el español retornó a la cama. Tampoco le tomó importancia a cuando le tomó la mano… sólo lo hizo cuando sintió algo frío deslizarse por uno de sus dedos._

—_¿Te casarías conmigo?_

_Miles de emociones se apoderaron de ella en ese momento, pero sin duda la que primaba era la felicidad. ¿Siempre debía ser tan adorable? "Sí", le respondió la vocecilla en su cabeza, sin siquiera meditar la respuesta. Nuevas lágrimas se apoderaron de su rostro, más sus facciones se habían acomodado en una torpe sonrisa que no lograba coordinar debido a la emoción del momento. Vio el anillo, un flamante anillo de oro blanco con pequeñas piedras de esmeralda. Su mandíbula comenzó a temblar, no podía coordinarse para musitar su respuesta; a lo único que atinó fue a seguir llorando. Antonio, por el contrario, comenzó a inquietarse al no recibir respuesta de la italiana. Sólo la veía ahí, mutada por la pregunta._

_Habían sido muchas emociones en tan poco tiempo. Acarició el rostro de ella en un fino roce, acto al que la italiana reaccionó de inmediato. Lo abrazó con tanta fuerza como pudo, en un impulso que casi los hace acabar en el suelo._

—_Idiota —murmulló entre sollozos—. ¡Eres un maldito idiota! ¡Maldición! _

_Tras tantos años de conocerla… Antonio había aprendido a leer el lenguaje corporal de Lovina. Sabía que ella no era buena con las palabras, mucho menos le gustaba exteriorizar lo que sentía... pero lo tenía fuertemente abrazado por el cuello mientras lloraba. Sonrió. Esa era suficiente respuesta para él._

—_¿Eso es un sí, Lovi?_

—_Eres un idiota, bastardo —bufó afligida._

—_Oh, esperaba que me dijeras algo así como: "este es uno de los días más felices de mi vida" —le imitó con voz sumamente aguda, ante lo que recibió un golpe en el pecho—. Pero me lo merezco —musitó adolorido._

—_Pensé lo peor —confesó avergonzada—. Ahora seguro mis ojos están hinchadísimos —gruñó—. ¿Pretendes que la gente me vea así, maldición?_

—_Siempre puedes ponerte una bolsa en la cabeza, preciosa._

—_Estás volviendo desastroso un momento maravilloso, bastardo._

—_Bien, bien —rió alegremente—, no más comentarios estúpidos —corrió los mechones que entorpecían el rostro de Lovina y besó suavemente sus labios—. Ti amo._

—_Mi piace —sonrió—. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió la idea de pedirme matrimonio? —inquirió, luego desviando sus orbes al flamante anillo que reposaba en su dedo._

—_La verdad es que Gilbert me dio un amago de idea luego de que dijo que le había pedido Elizabeta que fuera a vivir con él, pero… lo pensé mucho, no podía pedirte lo mismo porque no quiero algo inestable… mucho menos quiero separarme de ti, no otra vez —la abrazó con mayor fuerza y besó su cabeza—. Así que luego de mucho meditar y con ayuda de mi papá, me decidí y él me ayudó a escoger el anillo —rió._

—_Es muy bonito —quiso seguir hablando, pero la emoción hacía que le costara trabajo emitir frases coherentes—. Yo… no sé que más decir —admitió avergonzada._

—_No te preocupes por eso —besó su frente. _

_._

_._

_._

—_Tiempo sin verte._

_Esas palabras le hicieron estremecer; había reconocido de manera inmediata la fuente de aquella suave voz. Una ola de emociones lo embargó de pies a cabeza, todo aquello que había reprimido había salido a flote en cosa de segundos. Volteó a verla, traía un sencillo vestido verde que le hacía lucir encantadora y por sobre todo preciosa. El nudo en su garganta no tardó en aparecer._

—_Hola, Elizabeta._

—_Gilbert —bajó la cabeza, intimidada por la profunda mirada del albino—. ¿Cómo has estado?_

—_¿Cómo crees? —respondió de manera brusca—. Lo siento —se excusó casi al instante—. Sabes cómo me tiene esta situación._

—_Lo siento, sólo quería hablar contigo —fijó sus ojos en el suelo—. Últimamente sólo hablamos de Julchen… —musitó al aire, acto seguido hizo amago de retirarse._

—_No me dejes —rogó. A la húngara se le estrujó el pecho ante tal petición; se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y acercarse más a él._

—_¿Sabes a qué se debe todo esto? —comenzó el albino, tratando de iniciar una conversación casual._

—_Supongo que es por Antonio —volteó a mirar al español que tenía abrazada a una extrañamente tranquila italiana—. Después de todo, sólo viene por las vacaciones de verano y seguramente quería vernos._

—_Cierto._

—_¿Qué tal las cosas en San Marino? —cambió el tema._

—_No puedo quejarme —se encogió de hombros—, es casi todo lo que siempre soñé._

—_Me alegro mucho por ti —susurró—. ¿Y tú casa…?_

—_Departamento —corrigió—. Y… se siente solo._

_La húngara apenas y pudo con la angustia que la cubrió de pies a cabeza; la situación era muy incómoda. El cielo era el mudo testigo de cuánto extrañaba a Gilbert, así mismo era el único que sabía de lo arrepentida que estaba al no haber aceptado su propuesta para irse a vivir con él y vivir en familia junto a su hija. Pero habían sido demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo… Elizabeta apenas había terminado la universidad y Julchen, de dos años, por fin se había acostumbrado a la presencia de desconocidos y no rompía a llorar, además de los mil y un problemas que se agigantaron sólo en su mente… se sintió incapaz de decirle que sí en ese momento._

_No era como si sólo se cambiaran a un departamento cerca de su casa, era en otra ciudad, cerca de la capital para ser más específicos. No podía alejarse tan de pronto de sus padres, que tanto la habían apoyado con el asunto de su embarazo. Sintió que no podía simplemente dejarlos para irse con Gilbert. El miedo la embargó de pies a cabeza._

—_Te extraño —soltó por fin Elizabeta._

_El albino iba a responderle, pero fue interrumpido por el español que pidió la atención de todos, ayudándose de una copa que golpeó suavemente con una cuchara. El jardín no tardó en sumirse en silencio, centrando toda su atención en Antonio._

—_Primero que nada —sonrió—, quiero darles las gracias por haber venido, a pesar de lo apresurado del asunto. Gracias, de verdad —infló su pecho, tomando una bocana de aire en el acto—. Tal vez se preguntarán el porqué de la invitación. Como una de las razones, está quizás la más obvia, lo cual involucra el hecho de haber querido verlos después de tanto tiempo; saben que las llamadas por internet no son lo mismo. Pero, no sólo los reuní sólo por eso._

_Tomó nuevamente una gran bocanada de aire antes de proseguir. Vio a los presentes uno por uno: su familia, la familia de Lovina, sus amigos, y sonrió ampliamente al contemplar todo lo que había logrado en esos largos años._

—_Hijo, ¿ocurre algo malo? —inquirió Francisca, preocupada._

—_Ve~ ¿estás embarazada, sorella? —asaltó la chillona voz de Felicia. Lovina sonrojó furiosamente y no escatimó en mandar a callar a su hermana de la forma en que sólo ella podía; de paso, trató de ignorar la palidez que se había apoderado de los rostros de su padre y de la madre de Antonio._

—_Stai zitto, Felicia! Cazzo! —rugió la italiana. Antonio rió entre dientes, tratando de relajar a su novia._

—_No Feli, no es eso —comentó amablemente._

—_Si Lovina no está embarazada —comenzó Francis, perspicaz—, ¿entonces qué sucede, Antoine?_

—_Eso es precisamente lo que voy a rebelar ahora —sonrió con suficiencia, tomando la mano de la italiana, dejando a plena vista el flamante anillo que hasta ese entonces se había encargado celosamente de ocultar—. Lovi y yo nos vamos a casar._

_El silencio inundó el lugar. Julius, el padre de Lovina, sonrió angustiado; la madre de Antonio se ahogó con la bebida regándola encima de algunos invitados, María apretó con fuerza el vaso hasta volverlo añicos, Paulo sin expresión alguna, analizó cada palabra, Felicia se mostró feliz ante la noticia y no dudó en ir a abrazar a los novios, en tanto el padre de Antonio estaba tranquilo, degustando un poco de gaseosa… él era el único que sabía de antemano lo que estaba ocurriendo._

_Pero el rostro de Francisca y María, eso sí era un problema._

—_¿Con el permiso de quién? —asaltó María enseguida, dañando el momento._

_Lovina bufó sonoramente, sabía que nunca había sido santo de devoción de la hermana de Antonio, ¿pero tanto como para expresar su desagrado delante de todo el mundo? Gruñó; eso no era algo que permitiría._

—_Somos mayores de edad y podemos tomar nuestras decisiones —musitó Antonio con rapidez, sujetando la mano de su prometida de forma reconfortante._

—_Esa no es una decisión que se toma de un día para otro, Antonio —regañó su hermana nuevamente—. No es algo que te permitiríamos hacer._

_La señora Carriedo seguía con la mirada perdida en un intento de asimilar las palabras, algo totalmente inútil. ¿Cuándo su niñito había dejado de serlo? Ni siquiera Paulo, que era el mayor, había mostrado interés por algo tan serio como lo era el matrimonio._

—_¿Enserio me crees tan tonto como para no haber pensado en los contras de ésta decisión? —aquello se había vuelto una pelea entre hermanos—. Estuve casi un año dándole vueltas al asunto, pensando, viendo todas las posibilidades y no veo nada de malo en lo que dije —hizo una breve pausa, tratando de calmarse—. Cuento con el apoyo de papá y estoy seguro que también de la hermana de mi prometida —Felicia asintió inmediatamente—. Y acostúmbrate a esa palabra y luego hazte a la idea de que Lovina será tu cuñada, porque si realmente me aprecias como siempre dijiste, entonces vas a respetar mi decisión y me vas a apoyar._

—_Hijo…_

—_Papá —suspiró—. Siento haber reaccionado de esta forma —hizo una mueca con los labios y abrazó a la italiana, que no quitaba los ojos de su propio padre. Julius Vargas parecía aún no haber asimilado la nueva información._

—_A mí me parece una idea fantástica —irrumpió Francis, haciéndose paso entre los invitados para felicitar a la pareja—. Siempre supe que lo de ustedes era serio —sonrió—. Pero les advierto algo —de pronto su rostro no mostró expresión alguna, inquietando a sus amigos—. Hace como seis años les pedí ser el padrino de su primer hijo, así que no me pueden negar ese derecho._

_La pareja y sus demás amigos rompieron en carcajadas al recordar aquel incidente cuando Elizabeta y Marguerite habían forzado a Lovina a hacer un test de embarazo debido a las sospechosas condiciones que la rodeaban… los demás allí presentes sólo pudieron esperar a que las risas cesaran._

—_¿Estás segura, Lovinita? —el padre de la aludida se acercó parsimoniosamente a su hija, clavando su mirada ahora cristalina en ella._

—_Sí._

—_Entonces… —suspiró e hizo una larga pausa—. Que seas muy feliz —deseó, estallando en llanto y aferrándose al menudo cuerpo de la mayor de sus hijas—. Eso sí… —tomó aire y fijó su vista en Antonio—. Haces que mi hija derrame una lágrima por ti y considérate hombre muerto._

—_Jamás podría —el español se tensó de pies a cabeza. No iba a saber él de lo que era capaz un italiano enfadado—, señor._

—_Así me gusta —medio sonrió, tratando de quitar de su cabeza el hecho de que su pequeña ya no era tan pequeña y pronto se casaría._

—_Por supuesto yo me sumo a la amenaza —acotó la húngara, acercándose a la pareja—. Aunque debo decir que me alegra muchísimo la decisión que tomaron —los abrazó a ambos, abrazo al que se sumaron Marguerite, Francis y casi todos los allí presentes, salvo María y Francisca, que aún intentaba digerir la noticia._

—_De ti ya no me sorprende que no me digas algo —comenzó Antonio, refiriéndose a su hermana que hizo una mueca al oírse mentada—, pero, ¿no me vas a decir nada, mamá?_

—_Hijo, esto no es tan fácil… —suspiró desplomada, tratando inútilmente de incorporarse—. No para mí —vio que Antonio iba a decir algo, mas optó por interrumpirle—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —inquirió—. Tenía derecho a saberlo._

_Antonio guardó silencio. Había omitido aquella noticia a su madre porque sabía perfectamente que ella se opondría; no porque Lovina le desagradara, sino que porque para ella, al igual que muchos que pensaban lo mismo, aquel era un paso demasiado importante. Estaba seguro que Francisca le haría meditar sobre aquello y quizás perdería otro año entre tantas cavilaciones._

—_Ustedes son muy jóvenes —se aventuró a decir, fijando la vista en la italiana, que se removió incómoda—. ¿Están seguros?_

—_Jamás en toda mi vida he estado más seguro de algo —habló Antonio, tomando fuerte de la mano a su novia que se veía más que nerviosa._

—_Pero… nadie los está apurando._

—_Lo sabemos —asaltó Lovina, mientras el nudo de su garganta hacía énfasis—. Pero queremos hacerlo._

—_Ustedes no saben lo que quieren —exclamó María, bufando sonoramente—.Y no estoy de acuerdo._

—_¡Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, malcriada! —rugió; ya no había podido contenerse._

_Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente un par de segundos, más luego éste fue abruptamente cortado por las estrepitosas risas de Elizabeta y Marguerite; ambas —sobre todo la húngara— habían esperado pacientemente el día en que Lovina por fin le respondiera de mala forma a la insoportable hermanita de su novio; la única razón por la que no lo había hecho era porque no quería ganarse el odio de la familia de Antonio y que ésta le dijera que lo mejor era alejarse de ella. Pero aquella instancia fue la gota que colmó el vaso; ya eran muchos años aguantando malas miradas y comportamiento infantil. _

—_¿Cómo me llamaste? —asaltó indignada._

—_Malcriada, algo que definitivamente eres —intervino Antonio, sonriente y sin rastro de ofensa en sus palabras._

—_¡¿Te pones de su lado?! —chilló escandalizada._

—_No se trata de estar de un lado o de otro —rodó los ojos—. Pero sin duda te merecías lo de malcriada._

—_Entonces para ti perfecto que tú… noviecita me llame malcriada—alargó pesadamente el apodo—. ¡¿Desde cuándo te importa más una cualquiera que tu familia?!_

—_María —reprendió su madre._

—_¡Perfecto! —bramó—. Faltabas tú nada más —tuteó a su madre de forma abrupta, logrando que la señora se molestara mucho más._

—_María Fernández Carriedo —suspiró Francisca, centellando los ojos—. Cállate ahora mismo._

—_Lovina no es mi noviecita, María —regañó Antonio, sin dejar cabo a alguna duda—. Es mi prometida y futura esposa, aprende a respetarla._

—_¡No lo haré y mucho menos lo aceptaré!_

—_Oh vamos —chistó Lovina, apretando los labios—. Sé que no te agrado, pero siempre me he acercado a ti de forma respetuosa, y por muy hermana que seas de Antonio, no te permitiré que vuelvas a llamarme como a una cualquiera —espetó con voz firme._

—_María —intervino nuevamente Antonio._

—_¡Cállate! —frunció su rostro—. ¡No te puedes casar!_

—_¿Por qué no? —inquirió con voz pausada, reteniendo a su prometida de la mano, intentando calmarla._

—_Porque no puedes —musitó más tranquila._

—_Dame una razón._

—_Porque te irás…_

_El silencio se hizo presente, Antonio se angustió ante las palabras de su hermana, los invitados se incomodaron ante la situación, se sentían intrusos de aquel momento tan íntimo._

—_Igual tendré que irme por cosas de trabajo. Ya deberías estar acostumbrada, María._

—_Pero solo._

—_No puedes ser tan egoísta —suspiró—. Yo la amo._

—_No me agrada._

—_¿Por qué? _

—_Porque siempre estás con ella —soltó llena de resentimiento—. Apenas y vienes cada verano y todo el tiempo lo gastas con ella._

—_María… —intervino la italiana._

—_¡No te metas! ¡Tú me quitaste a mi hermano!_

—_Sigue siendo tu hermano —intentó tranquilizar Lovina. Siempre había sabido que María estaba celosa de ella, pero era la primera vez que lo admitía y enfrente de tanta gente. Suspiró y se masajeó las sienes._

—_No cuando te lo lleves —bramó afligida—. Oh vamos, acepté que fueran novios… pero esto ya va más allá —gimoteó—. No quiero._

—_María, acompáñame un momento, por favor —pidió Antonio. Tenía el pecho encogido, ciertamente no había dedicado tanto tiempo a su hermana, más aún, sabiendo lo mucho que ella lo quería._

—_¡No quiero hablar contigo! —frunció los labios—. ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo ahora que mi opinión ya no vale? —una amarga lágrima recorrió la mejilla de la joven._

—_Quiero que…_

—_¡Calla! —ordenó dolida—. Estoy cansada de tus excusas, todo contigo son excusas para pasar tiempo con… —apretó los labios y suspiró vencida—. Lovina._

_Aquella situación había cambiado totalmente, Lovina se sintió culpable, Antonio un completo desentendido y los presentes no se sentían mas sino intrusos en aquel lugar. El español se acercó a su hermana y, ofreciendo disculpas a los presentes, la tomó del brazo ante los múltiples forcejeos y la alejó del lugar. Lovina suspiró sonoramente y se abrazó a sí misma, mirando luego en anillo que reposaba en su dedo. Se preguntó si enserio todo esto era demasiado apresurado; tal vez incluso María tenía razón… Antonio siempre la había preferido a ella antes que estar con sus hermanos y aunque siempre pensó que aquello carecía de relevancia, su pensamiento estaba lejos de ser cierto._

—_Lovina… _

_Volteó a ver a Francisca, se veía afligida. En verdad no tenía idea que María se sentía así; aquello había pasado la raya de los celos infantiles que siempre creyó._

—_No sabía… enserio…_

—_Lo sé, no te preocupes._

_Esbozó una media sonrisa, luego miró a sus amigos y les rogó con los ojos que hicieran como si nada y siguieran compartiendo con los demás invitados, ellos entendieron a la perfección. Dentro de la casa las cosas estaban muy lejos de ser sencillas; Antonio intentaba tranquilizar a su hermana, sin embargo la aludida se negaba a escuchar sus palabras._

—_¡No es justo! —alegó—. ¿Por qué ella?_

—_Lovi no tiene nada de malo._

—_¡Te va a alejar de m… de nuestra familia! —chilló, corrigiéndose antes de tiempo._

—_Nadie va a alejarme de ti, María._

—_Sí lo hará —alegó afligida—. Y no te volveré a ver._

—_María —se acercó a la menor y la abrazó—. Ni con Lovina ni con ninguna otra dejarás que me vaya, ¿verdad? —rió levemente._

—_¿Dejaras a la loca esa?_

—_Ni lo sueñes —rió—. Estoy enamorado de ella._

—_¿Por qué? —bufó._

—_Porque es ella, no sabría explicarlo —suspiró—. Incluso si ella no estuviera en mi vida, igualmente tendría que irme y estaría solo. En cambio, Lovina aceptó irse conmigo y empezar una vida conmigo allá._

—_Puedo irme yo contigo —alegó._

—_Estas siendo egoísta._

—_¿Yo o tú? —cuestionó. Antonio guardó silencio por un par de segundos, procesando la pregunta emitida. _

—_Los dos —admitió_

—_Si hubiese sabido que todo esto sucedería —recordó con negatividad lo sucedido hace poco segundos—. Jamás hubiese permitido que presentaras en W._

—_¿Y que perdiera la oportunidad de mi vida? —mordió su labio—. María, no siempre estaré a tu lado._

—_Lo sé —admitió con pesar mientras una lágrima corría por su rostro—. Sólo esperaba que en el momento en que decidieras marcharte, pensaras un poco más en mí. Pero siempre que llamaba aludías a que tenías mucho trabajo y apenas y podíamos conversar._

—_Siempre he pensado en ti —suspiró, limpiando la lágrima rebelde que se deslizaba por el rostro de la menor de los Fernández Carriedo—, en nuestra familia. Es por eso que estudié para ser alguien._

—_¡Para nosotros siempre has sido alguien! —bramó—. Pero ahora te importa más ella —restregó._

—_Ella es la mujer que amo —defendió—, María, no te comportes como una niña —frotó su sien buscando palabras adecuadas—. Yo siempre estaré para ti._

—_No —ahogó cualquier otra queja—. Ahora te irás con ella._

—_María, entiende… aunque Lovina no estuviera en mi vida igualmente me iría._

—_No es justo, Toño —se aferró al pecho de su hermano—. No quiero que te vayas otra vez._

—_Firmé un contrato —abrazó a su hermana y le acarició el cabello—. Debo volver._

—_¿Ella te obligó?_

—_No. Lovina no tenía idea. Luego de mi graduación se lo dije y estaba muy triste._

—_Ella te alejó de mí._

—_No, ella me enseñó a ver lo lindo de la vida —rió ante lo cursi de sus palabras—. María, si me voy con Lovina es porque ella me hace mejor persona._

—_Yo pude haberte ayudado._

—_No es lo mismo, linda —sonrió y le besó la cabeza—. Te amo, eres mi hermana… a Lovina la amo, es mi novia, mi prometida, me casaré con ella. Son distintos tipos de amor y ninguno es más importante que el otro._

_La castaña de ojos verdes permaneció en silencio, al parecer tratando de asimilar las palabras de su hermano._

—_Vendré a visitarte siempre que pueda y claro que tú puedes ir a visitarnos, llamarme por teléfono, enviarme correos electrónicos —trató de reconfortarla—. Jamás te dejaré sola. Puede que en el pasado no respondiera los correos periódicamente, o como bien dijiste, apenas y habláramos por teléfono, pero no puedes negar que apenas tenía libre los llamaba para saber cómo estaban._

—_Todo suena lindo cuando lo dices —suspiró._

—_¿No confías en mí? —inquirió con una sonrisa que distó mucho de ser angustiada. María rió apenas._

—_En ti sí, no en ella._

—_¿Qué tienes en contra de Lovina? —arrugó el rostro ante sus palabras, su novia se había comportado a la altura con todos los integrantes de su familia y les había caído excepcionalmente bien, menos a ella—. No trates de ocultarlo, le has hecho la vida imposible._

—_Está contigo, es por naturaleza —se encogió de hombros y juguetonamente le jaló la nariz a su hermano—. Debo odiarla._

—_No necesariamente —suspiró; aquella chica no daba su brazo a torcer—. Ella ha hecho todo lo posible para que la aceptes._

—_Lo sé —se limpió el rastro de lágrimas—; pero no pretendo hacer de oídos sordos, o simular ser ciega para tapar mi desagrado —se encogió de hombros—. Es ella la que vivirá contigo._

—_Y yo la quiero —musitó nuevamente—. Deberías ser feliz porque yo lo soy._

—_Debo, pero no lo hago —suspiró—. Tu felicidad no me incluye a mí._

—_Claro que sí, enana —mentó—. ¿Crees que podría ser feliz sin ti? Eres mi hermanita, la que me hace la vida imposible, la que encubría para que papá y mamá no la regañaran —rió ante sus recuerdos—. No mates algo tan hermoso por celos. Aunque debo admitir que eres adorable cuando te lo propones —rió._

_Los ojos de María nuevamente se aguaron, se abrazó con fuerza a su hermano sollozando largamente y dejando escapar cada una de sus emociones. Antonio intentó consolarla y confortarla lo más que pudo._

—_No estoy dispuesta a que ella te monopolice, soy muy egoísta —chilló entre lágrimas._

—_Pero María…_

—_Esto es difícil para mí, Toño._

—_Lo sé —suspiró—, no he dicho lo contrario._

_El silencio invadió la sala de estar, silencio sólo de palabras pues los sollozos de la adolescente eran incesables. _

—_Hermanita…_

—_Espera —interrumpió. Se separó de Antonio y lo miró directamente a los ojos—. Yo…_

—_¿Tu…?_

—_¿Prometes que no te olvidarás de mí? —inquirió temerosa, arrancando una sonrisa en los labios del mayor._

—_Jamás podría —respondió rápidamente—. Te adoro, eres mi hermanita y eso nadie lo puede cambiar —hizo una pausa—. Piensa, si un matrimonio se pelea y ésta es muy grande, se divorcian y no se vuelven a ver… en cambio si hermanos tienen una pelea igual de grande, lo máximo que harán es no hablarse por un tiempo, pero nada romperá ese vínculo especial._

—_¿Estás acaso diciendo que te divorciarás de esa loca?_

—_No —rió—. María, yo la amo… por favor entiéndeme. Ella dejará a su familia por irse conmigo, ¿habías acaso pensado en eso?_

—…_No —murmuró, desviando la mirada._

—_Me casaré con ella, pero quisiera que estuvieras de acuerdo con eso. Me harías muy feliz —la muchacha permaneció en silencio—. ¿Prefieres que entre en depresión por estar solo allá?_

—_No —gimoteó._

—_¿Entonces?_

—_Ella no te va a cuidar tan bien como yo._

—_Puede hacer el intento. Podrías enseñarle._

—_¿Qué le ves? —reprochó—. Es escandalosa, mal hablada y siempre te está golpeando y gritando. ¡Y no lo niegues! Yo misma lo he visto._

—_La amo —sonrió—. Por todo eso que mencionaste y más._

—_Estás demente._

—_Puede ser —rió más—. Entonces, ¿qué dices? —esperó impaciente la respuesta de su hermana, sabía que aquello era difícil para ella._

—_Lovina no me agrada —dictó—, pero no tengo opción —suspiró resignada—. Tendré que confiar en ella._

—_Gracias —sonrió ampliamente._

_La joven hizo una mueca y se dirigió nuevamente al jardín junto a Antonio. Al verlos aparecer el silencio invadió el lugar y la italiana se removió demasiado incómoda, más al ver a María caminar hasta ella._

—_No me agradas —repitió—. Eres la última mujer con la que hubiera deseado que Antonio se case._

—_María, no permitirías que me casara ni con Lovina ni con cualquiera. Admítelo._

—_Bien —rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca—. Lovina, te juro que si me entero que no cuidas a Toño como es debido, personalmente arrancaré cada uno de tus cabellos y te torturaré._

_La aludida alzó una ceja ante las palabras de la adolescente. ¿Acaso debía tener miedo de las amenazas de una mocosa de dieciocho años? Desvió la mirada hasta su novio, quien le hizo un gesto para aceptar el "trato" que había musitado su hermana. Frunció los labios, mas pronto los relajó, así como el resto de su cuerpo._

—_Tienes completa libertad de hacer cumplir tu palabra._

—_No necesito tu permiso, estúpida._

_Sólo el cielo supo de cuántas ganas tuvo de por fin callar la boca de esa malcriada, pero lo mejor era dejar las cosas por la paz, al menos por ahora. Gruñó por lo bajo y tras dedicarle su sonrisa más falsa, se encaminó con sus amigas, más específicamente hasta una pensativa Marguerite; Elizabeta estaba hablando con Gilbert; sabía lo tensas que estaban las cosas entre ellos. Saludó con un gesto a la rubia y se preocupó al ver que la siempre atenta canadiense apenas y respondió._

—_¿Sucede algo, Meg?_

—_Nada de qué preocuparse —musitó con voz tan suave que apenas fue audible entre el ruido que había en el jardín de los Fernández Carriedo. Lovina le vio desviar la vista, tal parecía que se sentía bastante abrumada._

_¿Y cómo no estarlo si nada más al llegar su novio la saludó con un simple "te tardaste en llegar"? Cero rastro de alguna muestra de cariño, además del hecho que durante toda la reunión, Francis parecía empeñado en no prestarle atención debido a estar sumido en su propio mundo… aunque claro, su extraña actitud era automáticamente abolida cuando alguno de sus amigos se acercaba; ahí actuaba como siempre. Marguerite optó por alejarse de su novio y rogar para que nadie se diera cuenta de su comportamiento… aquella era una instancia feliz y no sería ser una aguafiestas. Lástima para ella que Lovina siempre era tan acertada._

—_Meg, no sabes mentir —gruñó la italiana. La rubia se tensó de pies a cabeza cuando vio a una semi-sonriente Elizabeta; tal parecía que las cosas con Gilbert por fin tomaban buen rumbo._

—_¿Por qué esas caras? —asaltó la de origen húngaro, prestando especial atención en la molestia en las facciones de Lovina y la incomodidad de Marguerite._

_La canadiense se vio sin salida. Suspiró y pidió irse a una zona sin tanta gente para finalmente exteriorizar sus pensamientos. Relató lo incómoda que se había estado sintiendo junto a Francis de un tiempo a esa parte, principalmente gatillado por el desinterés que demostraba el galo. Elizabeta sacó un pañuelo descartable de su bolso apenas la rubia había comenzado a sollozar, Lovina por el contrario sintió la inminente necesidad de ir y partirle la cara al francés. Se preguntó cómo alguien se atrevía a hacer sentir mal a una persona tan linda, dulce y buena como lo era su amiga; enserio, Marguerite debía ser el ser humano más desinteresado que había pisado la Tierra. La canadiense pidió con un hilo de voz a ambas mujeres que por favor no hicieran nada, que ella y sólo ella tenía que lidiar con la situación, puesto que era su relación y tres son multitud._

_Las féminas restantes sólo pudieron hacer caso a las palabras; como siempre, Marguerite actuaba como la voz de la razón. Aunque ello no les impidió ver de mala forma a Francis cuando se acercó a ellas, centrándose en su novia e ignorando a las otras dos, aludiendo luego a que había surgido un problema en la empresa y que su madre lo requería de manera urgente…_

—_Pero es sábado —musitó Marguerite, pasando por alto el hecho que nuevamente Francis parecía no prestarle atención—. ¿No puede arreglarlo alguien más?_

—_Sabes que no —frunció los labios y caminó para alejarse, mas pronto pareció recordar la presencia de la canadiense y volteó para verla—. ¿Te dejo en tu casa?_

—_Tomaré un taxi —susurró, desviando la vista. Lovina y Elizabeta se tensaron ante la situación; Francis en verdad estaba siendo esquivo con su amiga y no habían sido exageraciones de ésta._

—_Te llamaré dentro de un rato —__anunció y sin más desapareció del lugar. Claro que antes se despidió sonriente de Gilbert y Antonio, gastándole una broma a éste último acerca de que disfrutara sus últimos momentos de libertad._

_La húngara y la italiana observaron atónitas lo que acababa de suceder, preguntándose desde cuándo el gabacho era tan indiferente para con su novia. Ambas desviaron la vista a Marguerite, que estaba con la vista perdida en el suelo. No supieron qué decir._

—_Disculpen, necesito ir al baño… _

_Y sin más, salió corriendo con dirección a la casa, ignorando el llamado de Lovina. La italiana dejó escapar un bufido de frustración. A su lado, la húngara no estaba mucho mejor._

—_Dame__ una razón para no ir buscarlo a su estúpido trabajo y matarlo __—__espeto con rabia, la actitud del rubio distó mucho de su agrado._

—_No lo harás, porque yo lo haré primero __—__agrego Elizabeta, quien hasta ese momento no había comentado nada al respecto a la situación._

_Marguerite por su parte se encontraba en el baño limpiando los rastros de maquillaje dañado a causa de las lagrimas que había intentado no derramar, pero que salieron a mares apenas había entrado al baño. No entendía como había llegado a aquel punto en que su novio no mostraba interés hacia ella; no sabía en qué momento había sucedido, lo que sí sabía era que aquella actitud la estaba destrozando por dentro. Terminó de limpiar y retocar su maquillaje para luego ir a despedirse de sus amigos e irse a su casa, donde podría desahogarse todo lo que quisiera. __No quería matar el ambiente de felicidad... sin duda alguna, aquella situación que la mataba por dentro no podía salir a relucir._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**ANTES de que quieran matarme por hacer sufrir así a Meg, déjenme decirles que esto tiene su razón de ser... ¡Lo juro! ;_; Enserio no me gusta hacer sufrir tanto a mis personajes, creo que la próxima historia que escriba a ser humor puro (?)**

**Tengo que admitir que no iba a subir cap ahora, tengo caña/resaca y estoy medio muerta en mi cama; pero sabía que si no lo hacía ahora, no lo hacía nunca. ****Otra cosa; en mi perfil tengo un dibujo de Adamo, hecho por Anniih... por si alguien lo quiere ver. Y lo último, decidí que era lo mejor subir capítulo un día fijo en la semana, así que subiré todos los martes :)**

**.**

**Gaby Wang:** Aquí tienes la continuación, no demoré mucho, ¿verdad? jajaj. Lo que le pasó a Emily pronto se dirá, tienes que esperar un par de capítulos no más. ¡Saludos!

**mi sensual nombr:** Me basé en las conversaciones incómodas con la mamá para escribir la parte de Adamo y Lovina jajaj creí que nadie se iba a dar cuenta. Sí he visto hola soy Germán, pero no tenía idea que tenía una banda... y como nunca me dediqué a investigar, bueno... ¡saludos!

**.**

**En fin, creo que me pasé un poco con el largo del capítulo, pero sentí que si lo cortaba iba a perder toda la gracia. El próximo capítulo por fin no es relleno... ¡aleluya! y les adelanto: va a salir Emma.**

**¡Saludos!**


	14. Nueve

******ADVERTENCIA**: Hetalia no me pertenece. Notas, como siempre, a final de página.

* * *

**IMBRANATO**

* * *

**NUEVE**

Nada más le bastó cerrar tras de sí la puerta de su departamento y, como siempre, arrojar las llaves sobre la mesa del comedor para que su rostro efectuara una mueca. Tal vez estaba muy cansada, o tal vez no, porque tras tallar sus ojos por sobre los párpados, seguía viendo el sobre con el escudo del colegio al cual casualmente asistía su hijo. Hasta el último momento trató de hacerse a la idea que no tenía por qué tratarse de algo malo… ¡pero vamos! No era como si el salido profesor al que había tenido el gusto de golpear durante el viaje a W se tomara la molestia de enviarle una carta con Adamo.

Leyó un par de líneas y de inmediato la incredulidad dio paso a evidente enfado. Avanzó con paso firme por su hogar y entró sin más en la habitación del adolescente. Sabía que debía respetar su privacidad, pero aquello ya era el colmo.

—¡Adamo! —vociferó con cierto deje de rabia. Apenas y volvía del turno doble que le habían asignado por haberse ausentado la otra vez; ¡jefes explotadores! Lo único que añoraba en ese momento era una ducha con agua muy caliente, su cama y una película que la arrullara. Adamo dejó de lado la conversación que mantenía por internet con un amigo de Estados Unidos y movió la silla para así encarar a su madre. La mujer sacudió en el aire el papel que pocos minutos atrás yacía sobre la mesa del comedor, resaltando al interrumpir el orden que iba de la mano al departamento.

—¿Qué significa esto? —clamó por una explicación. El adolescente lucía molesto, pero sí de comparar se trataba, Lovina tenía las de ganar.

—¿No es obvio? —rodó los ojos—. Creo que está todo claro.

—Quiero saber por qué rayos tengo que ir mañana con tu padre a conversar con el director del colegio.

—Yo le dije que Antonio no iba a ir —advirtió—, pero no me hizo caso.

—¡Adamo! —la mujer se dejó caer sobre la cama; el dolor de cabeza comenzaba a hacerle palpitar las sienes—. ¿Qué hiciste, maldición? ¿Peleaste con alguien?

—Con Daniel.

—¿…Beilschmidt? —inquirió asombrada y su interlocutor asintió con la cabeza. La fémina pensó en el posible escenario en dónde su hijo y el hijo de Elizabeta, dos años menor, pudieran haber peleado. Hasta donde sabía ellos apenas y se dirigían la palabra y el que hayan tenido un encontrón no le calzaba del todo.

—¿Por qué?

—_Mamma_, no quiero hablar de eso —gruñó—. Pero si le pegué fue por su bien —rodó los ojos—. Es un idiota.

—Hijo, si no me explicas no voy a poder excusarte mañana.

—Lo que hice, lo hice por su bien —reiteró molesto—. Me conoces mejor que nadie, sabes que no golpearía a alguien sólo porque sí. Mucho menos me metería en problemas a sabiendas de que se te dificulta el hecho de excusarte en el hospital.

—No te preocupes por eso. ¿Le dijiste a tu padre? —el bufido del adolescente le advirtió que no—. Por muy desagradable que te parezca, no vas a poder entrar mañana si no vas también con él.

—¡Me da igual, demonios! —gritó—. Prefiero estar suspendido una semana a ver un teatro en el cual el finge ser un padre cariñoso y preocupado.

—Adamo…

—Duerme un poco, te ves muy cansada, _mamma_ —hizo una mueca, ignorando la mirada de su progenitora—. Mañana tenemos que estar en el colegio antes de las ocho.

Lovina dejó escapar un largo suspiro de preocupación y salió de la habitación de su hijo, a sabiendas que quería estar solo un rato. Releyó la nota en la cual eran citados los padres del alumno Adamo Vargas debido a su reprochable comportamiento dentro de las dependencias del colegio. Bien lo había dicho él, su hijo no era un chico violento y no actuaría sólo porque sí; sin embargo, si no le daba la excusa ante su actuar, no tenía mucho qué hacer. Vio la hora en el reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes, apenas eran las cuatro y media de la tarde; deseaba conversar con Elizabeta y saber el otro lado de la historia, aunque tampoco deseaba causarle un mal rato, pues no sabía si el hijo de ella ya le había informado sobre lo ocurrido. Luego pensó en Antonio y sintió como su estómago se estrujaba. No iba a negarlo, se le hacía desagradable el hecho de volver a verlo.

Como si eso fuera poco, sentía un desfile con bombos y platillos dentro de la cabeza; todo ruido, por mínimo que fuera, le parecía amplificado por mil, pero tenía que hacer algo antes de pensar en dormir un poco. Tomó una pastilla para controlar la cefalea y cogió la guía de teléfonos antes de adentrarse a su habitación. Con algo de suerte, Adamo no la escucharía. Buscó entre los números hasta que dio con el nombre del bufete que había oído mencionar a Gilbert la vez que fue a su casa y, temerosa, marcó los dígitos en su teléfono celular. El pitido en espera provocó que se aferrara a un cojín, no entendía por qué aquello la ponía tan nerviosa.

—_E&G Abogados, buenas tardes. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?_

La voz de la que supuso era una de las secretarias la tranquilizó hasta cierto punto, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir la boca seca; rápidamente tragó tanta saliva como pudo y aclaró su garganta. No es como si estuviera haciendo algo ilegal. Era por Adamo, y por su hijo estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea.

—Buenas tardes, quisiera hablar con el abogado Antonio Fernández Carriedo, por favor.

—_Déjeme ver si se encuentra disponible. ¿Quién lo busca?_

—…Lovina Vargas —claro que hesitó en decir su nombre, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Sabía que si colgaba, lo más probable era que esa secretaria le informara de todos modos a Antonio de la llamada realizada y enserio no quería volver a verlo, muchos menos en su trabajo; sus compañeros del hospital ya se habían dado un festín de cotilleos a su costa y no deseaba repetir aquello.

—_Espere un momento por favor_

La clásica música de espera —que casualmente se repetía en los ascensores y el supermercado— apareció en el acto. Gruñó, suficiente tenía con el dolor de cabeza y el hecho de tener que lidiar con el español, como para más encima tener que aguantar la musiquita desesperante. La espera le pareció eterna; para cuando se dio cuenta, se paseaba por toda la habitación y mordía sus uñas. Escupió un poco y con desagrado divisó sus cutículas destruidas. Prefirió dar culpa de ello a los reactivos con los que trabajaba en el laboratorio y no a sus nervios.

—_¿Disculpe? _—se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

—Ah, sí, sí, sí, sigo aquí.

—_Lamento mucho la espera, pero es que el abogado estaba despachando a un cliente. Enseguida la transfiero a su línea._

—Gracias.

No fue conocedora si la secretaria había escuchado el agradecimiento, pues el tono le indicó que efectivamente su llamada había sido transferida. De fondo ya no se escuchaba el murmurar de la gente. Los nervios la agolparon nuevamente.

—_Lovina…_

Por alguna razón, la voz de él pareció encantada, tal vez por la sorpresa ya que ella nunca lo habría llamado. Y era cierto, si lo hacía era por algo puntual y nada más. Antonio sonrió del otro lado, aflojó el nudo de su corbata y se permitió acomodarse a lo largo en la silla negra con ruedas.

—Necesito que mañana estés antes de las ocho de la mañana en el colegio al que asiste Adamo —señaló sin más, directo al punto y deseando terminar la conversación lo antes posible—. Peleó con Daniel, el hijo de Elizabeta y Gilbert y el director quiere hablar con nosotros. Al parecer puso énfasis en que ambos asistamos o Adamo no podrá entrar a clases.

—_¿Por qué pelearon? _—la impresión se posesionó de sus facciones, haciéndolo salir abruptamente de la comodidad que había encontrado segundos atrás.

—No sé, Adamo no me quiere decir —hizo una pausa—. ¿Vas a ir mañana?

—_Sí, por supuesto._

—¿Sabes cuál es el colegio?

—_Sí._

—Bien. Era eso no más.

—_Espera, Lovi…_

—¿Qué?

El silencio se cimentó; había tantas cosas que él hubiera querido decirle, sin embargo las palabras parecieron atorársele en la garganta. Escuchó un bufido del otro lado de la línea y se angustió.

—Adiós, bastardo.

Sin más cortó la comunicación. Antonio permaneció unos segundos más con el auricular pegado a la oreja, esperanzado para la comunicación se retomara, sin embargo aquello ya no tenía posibilidad de ocurrir. Nuevamente se dejó caer en la silla y no pudo evitar pensar en su hijo. Era tan parecido a él, como un calco; su mayor deseo era formar parte de su vida y la oportunidad recién presentada le pareció propicia; si bien había manifestado el deseo de unión fraternal desde que había sabido de su existencia, no sabía cómo acercársele.

No podía esperar que Adamo lo aceptara de buenas a primera, tampoco podía invitarlo a su casa para que conociera a sus abuelos y tíos, estaba seguro que el adolescente rechazaría la reunión.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando, tras previo llamado a la puerta, una mujer de corto cabello rubio adornado por una diadema, irrumpiera en su oficina. Ella le sonrió suavemente y Antonio apenas y esbozó una mueca; no es que le desagradara que ella estuviera ahí, simplemente aún trataba de digerir la idea de ir mañana al colegio de su hijo junto a Lovina y que aparentarían ser una familia… como siempre había querido…

La recién llegada posó un suave beso en sus labios y luego pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre. Antonio acentuó sólo un poco su sonrisa, al contrario de la fémina, que parecía no poder contener la suya.

—¿Estás cansado?

—Un poco —confesó. Apoyó sus brazos en la cintura de la rubia frente a él y la besó. Emma era una buena mujer, la única que lo había entendido luego de lo que había pasado y la única que perseveró por implantarse en su vida a pesar de los constantes rechazos que sufrió por parte del español en el pasado. Si hasta parecía que a María le agradaba y aquello era mucho decir. Desde que eran niños, su hermana se había encargado de espantar a cada mujer que se le acercaba, sobre todo a Lovina.

—¿Y si te arrancas de la oficina un ratito antes? —sugirió con una risilla gatuna, contagiando al hombre—. Te invito un café y churros.

.

Lovina se dejó caer sobre la cama, exhausta por la conversación anterior. Juró que jamás se había sentido tan nerviosa hablando con Antonio… ni siquiera cuando aún no era su novia y éste se tomaba demasiadas confianzas para con ella —culpa de los malos consejos de Francis, seguramente—. Masajeó sus sienes, intentando desechar la angustia y rápidamente pensó en si sería o no prudente llamar a Arthur en ese momento; si bien el problema de su hijo era prioridad, lo que rondaba por su cabeza no dejaba de inquietarle. Tal vez habían pasado años, sí, pero era una espina que le urgía quitar de su vida.

Aunque si decía la verdad… nunca soñó con siquiera pensar lo que estaba pronta a efectuar y ello la puso sumamente triste. Quizás estaba siendo precipitada…

Pero sabía que no; si hasta lo había hablado con Felicia y ella misma fue quien le dio ánimos para hacer lo que tenía en mente.

—Buenas tardes —habló a través de su teléfono celular—. Necesito hablar con el abogado Arthur Kirkland.

.

El día siguiente llegó demasiado rápido, o al menos esa fue la impresión que tuvo la sureña. Tuvo que hacer varios intentos antes de que Adamo por fin despertara. El adolescente gruñó frustrado al recordar qué día era aquel y se escondió bajo las sábanas de su cama. Lovina, corta de paciencia, le exigió que saliera de una vez por todas y asumiera las consecuencias de sus actos.

Adamo apenas y le dirigió la palabra durante el desayuno, cosa que se mantuvo durante el trayecto al colegio y que se vio aumentado al ver a un extrañamente puntual Antonio en el portón de entrada. La italiana saludó por mera educación, a diferencia del adolescente, que se limitó a lanzar una mirada cargada de resentimiento a su progenitor y avanzar sin mas a las dependencias de la institución. Por supuesto que Antonio se sintió fatal ante el comportamiento de su hijo, no obstante se dijo que no era el momento ni el lugar para dramas familiares.

Fuera de la oficina del director, Gilbert y Elizabeta esperaban en compañía de su hijo. Lovina ahogó un grito al ver a Daniel con el ojo negro y un poco hinchado. En el acto se preguntó por qué rayos Adamo había actuado de manera tan violenta para con él… ¿qué podía ser tan malo a juicio de su hijo para haber hecho lo que hizo? En un vano intento trató de sonsacarle la verdad a Adamo durante el desayuno, sin embargo al igual que en la tarde anterior, el joven no musitó ni media sílaba al respecto.

Tampoco tuvo el valor de hablarle a Elizabeta… seguramente estaba muy enojada. Esperaba que Daniel sí le hubiera contado lo que sucedió, aunque temió que en su versión, su hijo se viera perjudicado.

Por otro lado, Iván Braginski era la última persona que alguien hubiera imaginado como director de colegio… su aspecto intimidante lo hacía merecedor de tal puesto en una cárcel, tal vez. Pero tampoco era como si la instancia se prestara para decir aquello. Con una sonrisilla que provocó un escalofrío en todos los presentes, pidió a los padres ingresar a su oficina, en tanto los jóvenes esperarían afuera. Cabe señalar que ni siquiera hizo falta una advertencia por parte del hombre hacia los escolares para que no volvieran a pelear… apenas una mirada los había congelado en su sitio y Lovina supo entonces por qué aquella institución estaba catalogada como una de las mejores de la zona.

—Espero que no hayas dicho nada que me perjudique —habló Adamo con voz seca y la mirada clavada en Daniel—. Sabes que puedo meterte en muchos problemas si digo la verdad, así que más te vale no haber dicho algo estúpido.

El aludido se limitó a gruñir por lo bajo y apretar los puños. Lamentablemente para él, Adamo Vargas lo tenía en la palma de su mano.

Dentro de la oficina, Braginski parecía encantado por la versión violeta que relataba Elizabeta… era casi como un cuento para él y sinceramente no terminaba de comprender cómo ni por qué un par de jovencitos habían peleado de tal modo. La versión de la húngara incluía a un abusivo alumno de nivel superior golpeando por una estupidez a su pobre e indefenso hijo. Lovina abrió los ojos tanto como sus cuencas se lo permitieron… bien, podía ser que Elizabeta fuera su amiga, pero no iba a permitir que ni ella ni nadie hablara pestes sobre Adamo. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar y el ser ambas féminas de carácter fuerte no ayudó demasiado.

Gilbert en tanto se dedicó a intercambiar miradas nerviosas con Antonio. Aquella se había vuelto una riña de mujeres y muy bien sabían ambos que de involucrarse, tenían todas las de perder; aún cuando no estuvieran directamente relacionados.

Pasados alrededor de diez minutos, el director hizo pasar a ambos estudiantes y Daniel supo que estaba en problemas apenas palpó el tenso ambiente del lugar. Iván tomó asiento nuevamente y previa sonrisa, les invitó a que se relajaran.

—Sus padres han dicho cosas interesantes, _da~_ y no pude evitar anexarlo a lo que había averiguado por mi cuenta. La señora Héderváry aquí presente señala que tu, Adamo, atacaste a Daniel sin razón de ser… lo que te convierte en el estereotipo de abusivo, _da~_ —rió suavemente—. ¿Es eso cierto?

Adamo sintió sus ojos bailotear, furiosos, dentro de sus cuencas. Dedicó una mirada cargada de rabia al menor de los Beilschmidt y luego la dirigió a los adultos, recayendo en los padres del aludido. Él había prometido no decir nada si Daniel aceptaba a no volver a hacer lo que hizo… al menos cerca de él; lo que hiciera por fuera lo tenía sin cuidado, no obstante dado a que el menor había optado por perjudicarlo, bien, hasta ahí quedaba su silencio.

Después de todo, si abría la boca acabaría por hacerle un favor… y eso que ni siquiera eran amigos.

—¿Así que eso dijo? —comenzó con una mueca de evidente burla—. ¿No te dije que si mentías te ibas a meter en problemas, Daniel?

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a mi hijo?! —rugió una furiosa Elizabeta. Adamo le sostuvo la vista a la húngara, jamás intimidado por la mirada de ella.

—Señora, debería usar los ojos para algo más que maquillarlos —insultó de manera sutil—. Si golpee a su hijo fue simplemente porque no hizo caso a mis palabras. ¿Quiere saber por qué le pegué? ¿La verdad?

—¡Cállate Adamo!

—¡Te dije que si decías estupideces iba a decir la verdad! —le gritó de regreso—. ¡No es como si me importara lo que haces; que nuestras madres sean amigas no significa que nosotros igualmente tengamos que serlo, pero si fumas marihuana cerca de donde estoy, te pido que lo dejes de hacer porque me molesta el humo y al contrario, te las das de súper hombre o lo que sea, me tiene sin un maldito cuidado!

Tuvo que admitir que en su mente aquello sonó mucho mejor… además que había planeado decirlo de una forma más sutil. A su juicio, fumar aquella hierba no te hace mejor o peor persona, lo que sí te hace una lacra es invadir el espacio personal de otros en contra de su voluntad. Elizabeta llevó una de sus manos a la boca, aún tratando de digerir las palabras del adolescente.

.

.

.

* * *

**ACLARACIÓN: En ningún momento mi intención es insultar de una u otra forma a los consumidores de marihuana. ****Como ya he mencionado en varias oportunidades, la historia quiero dejarla lo más realista posible y ya que aquí en Chile el consumo de cannabis está tan en la palestra, bueno, se me ocurrió ponerlo.**

**¿A que Rusia da morbo como director de colegio? La directora del colegio al que iba tenía la misma mirada que él D: pero ella es italiana.**

**Para las AdamoLovers(?) El próximo capítulo va a estar narrado desde la perspectiva de él. Además tengo un nuevo dibujo en mi perfil de él, obvio. Todos los créditos a Anniih que es demasiado seca :')**

**Creo que nunca me he tomado el tiempo para agradecer todos los favoritos y follows; sé que hay mucha gente que lee esta historia y lo agradezco mucho, y obvio, también agradezco los reviews jajaj (: me emocioné cuando vi que ya había 100, ¡muchas gracias!**

**Eso por ahora;** **¡saludos!**


	15. Diez

******ADVERTENCIA**: Hetalia no me pertenece. Notas, como siempre, a final de página.

* * *

**IMBRANATO**

* * *

**DIEZ**

¿Veredicto final? Tres días de suspensión. Si bien Daniel se había llevado la peor parte, Adamo tampoco actuó correctamente al agredirlo de tal forma. Lovina se sintió incapaz de reclamar algo o castigar a su hijo; por su parte el adolescente decidió tomar esos tres días como un descanso de sus obligaciones como escolar.

Ya luego podría pedir prestado algunos cuadernos y fotocopiar los apuntes. Bueno, sólo los de aquellas materias que le gustaban.

Aquel encuentro había terminado peor de lo que vaticinó. El director despachó a Lovina, a él y a Antonio —cosa que agradeció, porque la risilla de Iván Braginski enserio le recordaba a un psicópata—, para conversar más a fondo lo ocurrido con Daniel. Adamo se acercó a su madre y se limitó a decirle que volvería al departamento y dormiría el resto de la mañana… y por supuesto que ignoró olímpicamente la invitación a comer del español. Se fue antes de presenciar la conversación que tendrían los adultos; la italiana lucía molesta y enserio no quería oír gritos y/o lamentaciones. Apenas llegó se quitó el uniforme y se metió en las sábanas que, lamentablemente para él, ya se habían enfriado.

.

Por suerte, Lovina llegó para la hora del almuerzo. De lunes a viernes Adamo acostumbrada a comer en la cafetería del colegio junto a sus compañeros, pero como ahora estaba suspendido... y lo cierto era que hasta el agua se le quemaba —no que fuera un completo inútil, pero era mejor ayudando en cosas como el orden y aseo de la casa, por ejemplo—. Su hambriento estómago chilló de felicidad al ver aparecer a su madre con bolsas de supermercado; si bien la italiana no tenía tiempo para cocinar algo, pues su horario de colación era de sólo una hora, el pollo con arroz chaufan estaba delicioso.

Fue evidente la incomodidad de ambos durante la comida. Lovina no quería hablar sobre lo ocurrido, a pesar de que la curiosidad la estaba matando; sabía que Adamo tenía mucho más que decir respecto a lo que había pasado y a la mujer le urgía enterarse de todo, pero si el adolescente no quería cooperar…

Adamo tenía sus motivos para no querer abrir la boca. Tal vez eran estúpidos, pero eran sus motivos y los iba a mantener, a no ser que alguien más se viera involucrado negativamente en lo que consideraba una estupidez. Luego pensó en Antonio y su estómago se revolvió al recordar los ojos llenos de pena del español al rechazar su invitación. Sintió culpa... tal vez, no lo supo interpretar. Lo que sí sabía era que quería estar lo más lejos posible de él, su familia y su seguramente tonta noviecita.

El resto del almuerzo fue más o menos igual; el único ruido era el proveniente del televisor que tenía puesto el noticiero. Tras terminar, Lovina fue al baño y un momento después informó que llegaría más o menos a las seis de la tarde, a no ser que hubiera mucho trabajo. Aunque los martes los había destinado para su trabajo en el laboratorio, la sala de emergencias era una prioridad y no podía predecir cómo estarían las cosas por la tarde. Adamo gruñó por lo bajo y se dedicó a lavar los platos para después, de igual modo, salir del departamento.

No es como si tuviera un lugar específico al cual ir… sus compañeros seguían en clases y cuentas rápidas le hicieron saber que el día apenas y empezaba en Minnesota; no quería joder con sus problemas desde tan temprano a sus amigos. Dejó que simplemente sus pies lo guiaran por ahí; si se perdía, ya luego podría llamar a su madre o algo así. Antes de darse cuenta, se había sentado al borde de una fuente que tenía soles y abejas a modo de decoración.

Se quitó los audífonos, pausó la música de su celular y sumió la vista en el agua que emanaba de la fuente. Claro que se irritó cuando se percató que en esa plaza, a un costado había un edificio que en su balcón tenía una bandera española… sin embargo no permitió que una pequeñez como esa lo molestara demasiado y si bien aquel símbolo patrio enserio le hizo querer largarse de inmediato, había caminado tanto que le dolían los pies.

Se prometió estar ahí sólo un momento, ya luego se iría.

.

Un mimo, un cantante callejero y hasta un mago le distrajeron largo rato; había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo y hasta pareció haberse olvidado que se encontraba en la famosa _piazza di Spagna_. Si bien en un principio el lugar le molestó por recordarle demasiado a Antonio, ya había olvidado aquella pequeñez.

Si hasta se había comprado un algodón de azúcar y había tomado una fotografía a unos turistas que se lo pidieron en un muy torpe italiano. Rió y por un momento olvidó todas sus preocupaciones.

Fijó nuevamente los ojos en la fuente… no podía evitarlo, el agua lo relajaba. Hubiera metido la mano para sentir el líquido entre los dedos, pero temió que los policías que resguardaban las plaza le acusaran de hurto; después de todo, el fondo de esa fuente estaba llena de monedas.

Maldijo la tonta costumbre de los turistas que arrojar dinero a cada fuente italiana que se les cruzara. Se suponía que eso sólo funcionaba con la _fontana di Trevi_. De mal humor, estuvo más que tentado a informar a un par de turistas que debían caminar un poco más para arrojar su dinero al agua con total confianza.

—Supe que te suspendieron por pegarle a Daniel —Adamo no tuvo la necesidad de voltear a ver para identificar a quien había hablado. Su voz le había delatado en el acto. Hizo una mueca. ¿Cómo lo había encontrado?

—¿Te importa acaso?

—Sólo quería iniciar la conversación —la recién llegada sonrió coqueta y no dudó en tomar asiento junto al castaño de ojos verdes, al tiempo que acomodaba sobre el puente de su nariz las gafas de montura fina. Grande había sido su sorpresa al ver a su querido tío Antonio junto a Adamo y la madre de éste; le hizo falta apenas cinco segundos para relacionar el parentesco que el enorme parecido físico no dejaba lugar a dudas. Fijó los ojos en Adamo, lucía molesto y ello le llamó profundamente la atención. Pese al poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, se había percatado de que a pesar que era gruñón, podía ser muy simpático y alegre cuando estaba en confianza.

Alexis frunció los labios al ver que el joven a su lado no tenía ni un interés en mantener una conversación con ella.

—Es de mala educación dejar hablando a alguien.

—No lo he hecho.

—Estás de un humor horroroso —reclamó.

—Tiene mucho que ver con la compañía que tengo —taladró a la fémina con los ojos, causándole incomodidad inmediata—. Ridícula.

—¡¿Qué rayos te he hecho para que me trates así?! —inquirió ofendida, poniéndose de pie para así encararlo.

—¿Te parece poco el medio obligar al tonto de Daniel a fumar esa porquería que le diste sólo para que te rieras un rato? —bufó—. Si rebobino los hechos, eres la única culpable de que me hayan suspendido. Yo sólo quería estar tranquilo y jugar un poco de fútbol, pero tu y tú manía de estar pegada a mí me trajo problemas.

—Que rencoroso —se encogió de hombros—. Yo no obligue a nadie; si Daniel está tan enamorado de mí como para hacer todo lo que digo, no es mi problema.

—¿Te estás escuchando? —asaltó indignado. Suerte para él que una vez acabara el año académico, nunca más volvería a verla—. Enserio no creí que fueras tan mala.

—¿Quién está siendo mala? —chilló ofendida—. ¡Vamos, Adamo! Fue una tontería, algo que se me ocurrió en el momento y Daniel lo llevó demasiado lejos.

—No necesito tus explicaciones.

—Yo creía que sí… —musitó con voz suave y apenas audible. Adamo relajó el ceño, no obstante su molestia permaneció a flor de piel.

—No. No las necesito.

—¡No pensé que te ibas a enojar tanto, Adamo! —alegó—. Perdóname, ¿sí? No lo volveré a hacer —un gruñido por parte de su interlocutor la puso nerviosa en el acto—. No dijiste que yo...

—No —cortó—. No dije que tu fuiste la tonta que estaba regalando marihuana —volvió a gruñir—. Ni siquiera sé por qué no lo dije; no me gusta que juegues con la gente.

—Sólo fue…

—¡Eso fue, Alexis! —gruñó y la miró con rabia—. Ser bonita no va a hacer que siempre consigas lo que quieres. Tal vez el tonto truco te dure mientras estés en el colegio, pero en la vida real es otra cosa… así que madura de una maldita vez.

La rubia se mantuvo mutada por las duras palabras. Nadie, ni siquiera sus padres se habían atrevido a hablarle así… en la vida. Sintió como poco a poco sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, sin embargo miró al cielo, tratando de contenerlas. Su atención se posó entonces en la bandera española que apenas y flameaba en el balcón de la embajada del mismo país y algo hizo _click_ en su cabeza. Pasó con cuidado los dedos por sus ojos, tratando de no arruinar el leve maquillaje y luego enfrentó a Adamo, decidida.

—No estás enojado sólo por la suspensión… ¿o me equivoco?

Adamo volvió a gruñir y apretó los puños. Nuevamente tomó asiento, sin embargo esta vez en la escalinata que estaba junto a la _fontana della Barcaccia_ y se sumió en sus pensamientos, ignorando de paso a su interlocutora. Alexis debía ser la persona más molesta que jamás había conocido, además también la más malcriada. De las pocas veces que habían hablado, había sacado que, al igual que él, ella sólo vivía con su madre, sin embargo pasaba un par de días al mes con su padre. Adamo creyó ingenuamente que dada su condición, Alexis tendría una mentalidad parecida a la de él, pero más equivocado no pudo estar. Le molestaba estar con ella, lo ponía de mal humor y para colmo de males, Alexis parecía no entender ese punto.

Se quedó mirando, sin expresión en el rostro, la mano que la rubia suavemente le acariciaba. Sabía que tenía que hablar con alguien para desahogarse y quizás ella era la única persona con la que podría hacerlo; sus amigos estaban demasiado lejos y aún no le tenía la suficiente confianza a sus compañeros de colegio. Entreabrió los labios para musitar algo, no obstante le llevó varios segundos poder finalmente emitir palabra alguna.

—Conocí a mi papá —musitó por fin. Alexis le miró con preocupación—. Le odio tanto.

—¿Por qué? —tal vez era una pregunta estúpida, pero se sintió con la necesidad de efectuarla. Conocía a Antonio desde que era una niña, era un muy buen amigo de su padre y sabía que era una buena persona; no entendía por qué el rencor por parte de su interlocutor.

—No intentó comunicarse con mi _mamma_ o conmigo en todo este tiempo. No sabes cuántas veces la escuché llorar por él cuando era más pequeño. No tienes idea de lo mal que me sentía cada vez que se acercaba el día del padre y los otros niños me señalaban con el dedo y se reían de mí por no tener uno a quien darle mi regalo. Ni siquiera puedes imaginártelo porque a pesar de que no vives con tu padre, sabes perfectamente a dónde ir si quieres verlo, él se preocupa por ti. En cambio el mío —hizo una mueca, molestia a flor de piel—. ¿Enserio cree que invitándome a comer va a recuperar los años perdidos y todos los malos ratos que pasé por su culpa?

—No lo sabrá si no se lo dices.

—¡No quiero hablar con él, maldita sea! —vociferó alterado. Poca atención le prestó a los transeúntes que, alarmados, voltearon para verlo—. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Para qué? ¡No tiene ni un maldito sentido! ¡No quiero volver a escuchar llorar a mi _mamma_! ¡Estaba muchísimo mejor sin él tratando de meterse en mi vida!

—Acabas de decirme que sufriste mucho sin él… ¿y ahora que lo tienes aquí lo alejas? Adamo —tomó sus manos y las aferró a las suyas—, te juro que no es mi intención ofenderte, ¿pero no sería mejor que escucharas la versión de tu papá?

—Yo no tengo padre —musitó herido, desviando la mirada. Alexis se angustió aún más al verlo en ese estado.

—Escúchate, por favor… —suspiró pesadamente al ver que, nuevamente, el adolescente no parecía querer continuar con la conversación. Se soltó del agarre de manos y dio paso a un abrazo; en el pasado ella igual se había sentido mal y todo lo que había necesitado para calmarse era un abrazo proporcionado por su abuela. Sonrió apenas al sentir que el cuerpo de Adamo se relajaba ante el contacto.

Supo entonces que las palabras no eran necesarias, sobre todo cuando sintió el hombro húmedo a causa de silenciosas lágrimas. Alexis dio paso a acariciar los cabellos castaños, intentando junto con ello tranquilizar al joven que segundos atrás la había aferrado a su cuerpo.

.

.

.

—_Mamma_…

—¿Qué son estas horas de llegar? —inició la italiana, espantada—. Me tenías con el alma en un hilo, Adamo, maldición.

El reloj bordeaba las diez de la noche; el tiempo se había pasado volando, más en compañía de Alexis. Sólo el frío le había advertido a Adamo lo tarde que era, no así la oscuridad, pues la plaza estaba tan llena de luces que era fácil engañar a la vista. El adolescente tampoco había caminado demasiado rápido en su regreso… y todo lo anterior causó que Lovina estuviera al borde del colapso nervioso.

Era su único hijo, la única familia que tenía cerca. Para colmo de males tenía el teléfono celular apagado; ¿cómo quería que estuviera? Había pensado lo peor.

—_Mamma_ —siguió el adolescente, ignorando las palabras de su madre. Lovina se inquietó ante el semblante que presentaba su hijo; parecía aturdido.

—¿Qué pasa, hijo…?

—¿Por qué te alejaste de Antonio? ¿Qué fue eso tan malo por lo que llorabas cada noche cuando era pequeño? ¿Qué te hizo?

"_Oh, mio Dio. No esa pregunta_" Lovina sintió temblar sus piernas y, a sabiendas que no podría mantenerse en pie, tomó asiento antes de derrumbarse por completo. Cerró los ojos y hundió el rostro entre las manos, deseando que al retirarlas, su hijo ya no estuviera ahí y todo hubiera sido una pesadilla.

Pero no.

Sabía que ese día iba a llegar, pero no sabía qué exactamente decir para que Adamo no odie a Antonio. El daño se lo había hecho a ella, el español no sabía de su existencia y de haberlo hecho, jamás le hubiera abandonado. Lo último que deseó fue envenenar al menor. Pero tampoco podía omitir demasiado, ni mentir... simplemente porque no sabía hacerlo.

Tomó aire antes de relatar a grandes rasgos lo ocurrido: el matrimonio, la ida de Antonio a Estados Unidos debido al magíster y doctorado que le habían ofrecido debido a sus calificaciones en la universidad... y su engaño. No le quiso decir que había viajado para decirle al español que estaba embarazada de dos meses.

Sin embargo Adamo no era tonto. Tal vez no se daría cuenta en el acto, pero tarde o temprano lo haría.

Se sintió horrible al divisar el rostro de su hijo tras sus palabras, ¿habría hecho mal? Le había obligado a no conocer a su padre; tal vez debió haber retomado el contacto con Antonio sólo por él… pero ya no había espacio para las lamentaciones, lo hecho, hecho estaba y no se puede cambiar.

Escuchó un fuerte portazo y luego, silencio.

A lo mejor sí era egoísta. Tal vez ella había provocado el sufrimiento de su hijo. Se sentía tan mal que no fue capaz ni de levantarse de la silla.

.

Adamo trató de mantener la cabeza fría… trató, pero no es como si fuera un súper humano o algo así. Sabía que tenía que conocer la versión de Antonio antes de emitir algún juicio, pero tenía tanto resentimiento para con ese hombre que no se sintió capaz de tomar el teléfono y llamarle —además no tenía su número—. Por otro lado, hablar con Alexis le había sentado mejor de lo que creyó en un principio… malcriada y todo, al menos podía desahogarse con ella. Tomó su teléfono celular y le escribió un mensaje de texto.

Sí, tal vez la podía considerar su amiga. Después de todo, su relación era casi como la de su tía Felicia y su madre… gritan, pelean, no se hablan y luego se buscan.

.

.

.

* * *

******Cuego ahora y tan seguido, simplemente porque estoy de buen humor y se me da la gana.**

******Plaza de España**, (en italiano _Piazza di Spagna_) es una de las plazas más famosas de Roma. Toma su nombre del Palacio de España, sede de la embajada española ante la Santa Sede y ante la Orden de Malta. En la plaza destacan la conocida escalinata que sube hasta la iglesia de _Trinità dei Monti_ y la barroca _Fontana della Barcaccia_.

**Sé que en algunas partes menciono que Antonio se fue a US por trabajo y en otras que fue por su magíster/doctorado. Sólo para quienes no sepan, cuando se hace cualquiera de estas dos cosas en el extranjero debido a una beca, se pide al beneficiario trabajar para así retribuir al país/institución la adquisición de conocimientos. Aunque tengo entendido que algunos países (si es que no es en todos) no discriminan entre compatriotas y extranjeros. Ley pareja para todos.**

**A su vez, también sé que he dejado unos cabos sueltos por ahí; pero son pequeños y a mi juicio sólo son causa de relleno en la historia, así que nombro algunos a continuación: **

_* Adamo y Daniel no son amigos debido a los "genes" de Lovina, es decir, ella odia a los Alemanes. Así mismo, Adamo no muestra desprecio por Julchen debido a la misma razón… instinto de amante italiano._

_* Al principio pensé en hacer varones a los hijos de Felicia y Ludwig, pero debido a lo anterior, decidí que lo mejor era hacerlas mujeres. Ya mucho hubiera sido la tensión familiar._

_* Adamo nació en Abril._

_* Respecto al bufete de abogados E&G: la E es por Edelstein (el apellido de Austria, para quienes no sepan) y la G fue simplemente porque no se me ocurrió a qué personaje asociar. Así mismo, E&G es una licorería que queda cerca de donde vivo. (esto fue solo un capricho que me dio)_

_* Alexis se llama así porque quería un nombre que se prestara para dualidad sexual; tal y como el de su padre: Francis._

_* Paulo, el hijo mayor de la familia Fernández-Carriedo, es gay._

_* Debido a lo anterior es que María no expresa tanto aprecio por él como por Antonio; repudia completamente su elección de vida. _

_*María es tan cercana a Antonio, al punto de ser obsesiva, porque tiene miedo que él se vuelva como Paulo. Prefiere vigilarlo de cerca. Claro que eso no quita lo celosa que es para con él, al punto que cree que ninguna mujer es digna de su hermano._

_* A pesar de lo que algunos creen, Francis NO odia a Lovina. Sólo exterioriza su rabia debido a que él pasó por una situación similar cuando su ex esposa le prohibió ver a su hija, Alexis. Él sabe cómo se siente Antonio y por ello no puede evitar ver el rostro de su ex en Lovina._

**.**

**Adi-chan:** Gracias por tu comentario :') ahora están posteando varios que antes sólo leían y eso me alegra mucho.

**Eso por ahora. ¡Saludos!**


	16. Once

******ADVERTENCIA**: Hetalia no me pertenece. Notas, como siempre, a final de página.

* * *

**IMBRANATO**

* * *

**ONCE**

Lovina fue regañada por una enfermera de turno, apenas ésta se percato del horrible trabajo que la sureña estaba haciendo para con el vendaje de su más reciente paciente. Hizo una mueca y le pidió a la mujer hacerse cargo en tanto ella, cabizbaja, iba por un té a la cafetería. Podía haber ido a la pequeña cocina que los médicos habían acondicionado en el comedor, pero no tenía ánimos; ir ahí implicaba cruzar palabra con alguien y no quería ser grosera al no seguir con la plática.

Lo cierto era que iba a volverse loca. La noche anterior su hijo le había dicho que iba a ir a almorzar con Antonio, aprovechando el hecho que estaba suspendido y tenía tiempo libre. Su estómago se estrujó a causa de los nervios y sintió ganas de vomitar.

Como siempre que pasaba algo, Adamo hizo como si nada y actuó de manera normal. Aquella actitud comenzó a desesperarla. ¿Acaso no podía actuar como un jovencito normal? Enserio, en los diecisiete años de vida de su hijo, Adamo jamás le hizo un berrinche o peleó por algo; mucho menos se sintió resentido por el actuar de ella. Lovina se inquietó y bebió un poco de la infusión; si bien lo mejor para ella en ese momento era dejar de pensar en aquello y enfocarse en sus obligaciones en el hospital… bueno, algunas cosas son más difíciles de lograr que otras.

Divisó la hora en su reloj de pulsera; casi las doce del medio día. Lo único que había pedido la italiana a su hijo fue que si iba a juntarse con Antonio, este no lo fuera a buscar al departamento; no quería que él supiera donde vivían. Adamo se limitó a encogerse de hombros y decirle que ya había previsto eso… por supuesto que él también quería un lugar libre de la presencia española.

Dado que no quería comer sola, la noche anterior no dudó en llamar a Arthur y por fin concretar la cita que tenían pendiente. Almorzarían en un restaurante y luego se enfocarían en lo laboral. Dudó, por supuesto que lo hizo, pero sabía que era lo mejor. Suspiró pesadamente y arrojó el vaso ya sin té a un papelero; lo mejor era ver si había algún enfermo qué atender y así distraer su mente por lo menos hasta que llegara Arthur.

No pudo negarlo, el paciente que no tardaron en asignarle le llamó la atención en más de un sentido. Sonrió, tal y como le habían enseñado en la escuela de medicina para así crear confianza con la otra persona y le pidió sentarse o recostarse en la camilla, lo que se le hiciera más cómodo. Lovina divisó con detalle las heridas, en general el panorama no era muy malo, salvo por un corte profundo en el brazo izquierdo. El hombre no parecía agobiado por las heridas, aún así creyó pertinente hacer una radiografía para descartar cualquier duda. Con curiosidad miró a su paciente, interrogándole sobre cómo se había hecho semejante daño. El aludido sólo atinó a reír nerviosamente y explicar su situación y ella tuvo que admitir que la historia la distrajo, lo suficiente como para olvidarse de sus problemas por un rato.

.

Con lentitud se cambió de ropa, enserio no deseaba que Arthur la viera en un restaurante con el desabrido uniforme que usaba en el hospital; ya podía imaginar su cara de: "_aléjate de mí, no te conozco_". Lo cierto era que el inglés era y siempre sería bastante quisquilloso respecto a la ropa que usa la gente para tal y tal ocasión. ¿Cómo no iba a recordarlo? Si precisamente se la pasaba peleando con Emily debido al poco pudor de ella a la hora de vestir… y el tener pechos grandes enserio no facilitaba las cosas.

Arthur era celoso. Su novia muy bonita. A todas luces una mala combinación.

Lovina agradeció que el rubio pasara a por ella al hospital. No le apetecía caminar bajo la lluvia. Hizo una nota mental para comprar un vehículo, ¡lo necesitaba! Al diablo con que su departamento quedara a sólo unas cuadras, no quería mojarse y a veces simplemente no le apetecía caminar. El inglés inició una casual conversación sobre el clima que luego siguió a otros temas, pero tuvo que ser interrumpida cuando aparcó fuera del restaurante; no quería ir muy lejos, sabía que la italiana tenía tiempo limitado para comer. Lovina gruñó, ¡era justo la mejor parte de la historia que estaba rememorando! Sospechó que Arthur lo había hecho a propósito, después de todo, la conversación comenzó a girar en torno a aquel vergonzoso recuerdo del rubio.

Arthur rodó los ojos al percatarse que la italiana parecía empeñada en seguir con aquello. Maldijo a Francis Bonnefoy desde el fondo de su alma; él era el culpable de todo. Aunque él también, al aceptar el tonto desafío que lo dejó nadando en la laguna de agua turbia que albergaba a los patos y cisnes de la universidad.

Asqueroso.

No tardó en pedir la carta y así por fin abolir el bochornoso tema de conversación; sabía que Lovina se distraía con la buena comida. Suerte para él que no había olvidado eso. En cosa de segundos la italiana enfocó su total atención en el menú, y lo único que ella lamentó fue no poder pedir un buen vino; luego de comer debía volver al hospital y no podría atender pacientes en estado de ebriedad, por leve que fuera. Por otro lado, tal vez era lo mejor; Arthur era casi intolerable al licor y cuando bebía, éste hacía efecto casi inmediato en su cuerpo.

Siguieron hablando y recordando viejos tiempos, quizás más de lo necesario. Arthur alzó una de sus tupidas cejas y, tras limpiar su boca con la servilleta, encaró a la italiana que se tensó en el acto al ver a su amigo con esa actitud; sabía que sea lo que sea fuera lo que dijera a continuación, la iba a incomodar.

—Supongo que no me llamaste sólo para recordar viejos tiempos —comenzó—. Si mal no recuerdo, mi secretaria me informó que este era un asunto de trabajo.

—¿Siempre debes cortar los mejores momentos? —Lovina gruñó por lo bajo y dio un sorbo a su vaso con jugo.

—Ser abogado me ha enseñado muchas cosas —advirtió—. La primera vez que me llamaste, pude notar que tu voz temblaba y que no parecías segura de tus palabras.

—Mentira.

—Pruébalo. ¿Qué querías decirme? Porque es sobre trabajo, ¿no? —la fémina frente a él asintió levemente con la cabeza—. ¿Y bien…?

—Es sobre Antonio —desvió la vista, nerviosa ante la mueca de confusión en las facciones de su amigo inglés—. Quiero divorciarme de él.

—En asuntos legales, los divorcios suelen llevar un tiempo en ser ejecutados, pero mientras antes él firme los papeles, antes se iniciará con el trámite —habló de manera elocuente, como siempre ante un nuevo cliente; no iba a permitir que por tratarse de una vieja amiga su profesionalismo se viera en tela de juicio—. Creí que luego de todo este tiempo separados, éste tema ya no te importaba.

—Supe que tiene novia. Tal vez quiere casarse con ella y no puede por mi culpa.

—Entonces ya te lo habría pedido de ser así, ¿no?

—Tal vez, pero quiero ahorrarle la molestia.

—Todavía lo quieres —afirmó, sin miedo a equivocarse—. ¿Por qué no te das una oportunidad?

—Te dije que tiene novia —alzó levemente la voz, el tema le molestaba—. Además no…

—Lovina…

—¿Por qué perdiste el contacto con Emily? —cambió abruptamente el tema, siendo ahora el turno de Arthur de incomodarse—. ¿Tus celos la aburrieron?

—Sí.

—¿Y la dejaste ir? ¿Así sin más? —se mostró espantada ante la reacción de su interlocutor—. No tienes idea de todas las veces que deseé que Antonio fuera a buscarme y me pidiera perdón por lo que había hecho… en ese entonces lo amaba tanto que estoy segura le hubiera perdonado y ahora tendríamos una familia feliz —hizo una mueca, molesta—. Estoy segura que Emily habría querido que la buscaras.

—Todo lo que dijiste… hablaste en pasado, Lovina. El tiempo ha hecho que tus sentimientos por Antonio aminoren, ¿quién me dice que a Emily no le pasó lo mismo?

—Tú no eres Antonio y yo no soy Emily. Su historia es otra, al igual que sus pensamientos y puntos de vista. ¡Los celos no son un motivo suficientemente válido para terminar con una relación tan linda! Sus peleas eran estúpidasy no duraban más de cinco minutos.

—Como las tuyas con el tonto de Antonio.

—No puedes comparar.

—Sí puedo. Tú lo estás haciendo —Lovina se mostró ofendida ante el comentario. Arthur rió—. Perdí completamente el contacto con Emily, no sé nada de ella desde hace casi diez años y, conociéndola como la conozco, tal vez ya está casada y con hijos —suspiró—. Lovina, mi historia con Emily fue linda, no lo voy a negar, pero no teníamos final feliz. No voy a negarte que aún añoro los días en que estaba con ella, pero la vida sigue y nosotros con ella.

—Pero Arthur…

—Hay que saber enfrentar las cosas —sonrió—. Si bien perdí contacto con Emily, aún me comunico de vez en cuando con Marguerite y ella me dijo que su hermana está muy bien y sabiendo eso yo soy feliz. El peor panorama que puedo esperar es ella llorando y sufriendo por mi culpa, pero no es así y enserio lo agradezco.

—¿Ya no la amas?

—Siempre le voy a tener mucho cariño —siguió—. Me he planteado incluso el qué haría si la viera caminando por la calle, ¿y sabes? No me avergüenza decir que iría a abrazarla y le preguntaría por su vida, porque no le guardo ningún tipo de rencor. Aunque sinceramente no creo poder ser su amigo, porque aquello por lo general se presta para malos entendidos, pero sí me gustaría mantener una relación amena con ella.

—Lovina —sonrió suavemente y limpió con cuidado la lágrima que apenas y se percató había mojado su mejilla. Nunca pensó que el tema le iba afectar tanto, aunque lo más probable era que haya enfocado sus palabras respecto al español y ella—. Si volviste a ver a Antonio y más encima tienen un hijo, tal vez ésta es su oportunidad de hacer bien las cosas.

—Pero…

—Te propongo un trato. Si en un mes sigues con la idea de querer divorciarte, llámame a la oficina y te juro que no intentaré persuadirte ni nada parecido.

—¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Eres imbécil? Se supone que eres mi amigo, idiota.

—Precisamente por eso lo hago, Lovina —aferró la mano de ella a la propia y volvió a sonreír—. Admito que Antonio nunca me simpatizó, y para qué decir lo mucho que me molestaba cada vez que te invitaba a alguna parte y el idiota ese te convencía para dejarme plantado… pero tú lo quieres y eso, no me lo puedes negar.

—Imbécil.

—Tal vez.

—¿Y si mejor cambiamos el tema? —musitó, visiblemente incómoda—. No nos habíamos visto en años y lo único que haces es hablarme del bastardo —Arthur rió ante las palabras—. Es enserio, maldición.

—Voy a ser papá —el inglés carcajeó ante la mueca de incredulidad de la italiana, ¡su reino por una fotografía para recordar el momento! Sabía que si sacaba su teléfono celular, Lovina se enfadaría y ya no tendría tan magnífica expresión de asombro—. ¿Tan difícil es de creer?

—¡¿Cuándo rayos pensabas decírmelo?! —chilló, colgada de desespero—. ¿Te casaste? ¿Por qué demonios no tienes un anillo? Maldición, Arthur, es de muy mal gusto soltar algo como eso de forma tan… abrupta.

—Tú querías que cambiara de tema —se encogió de hombros. Lovina rodó los ojos, los hombres, a su juicio, eran cada uno más desesperante que el anterior.

—Ahora quiero que respondas mis preguntas.

—Bueno, bueno... —hizo una pausa, tratando de rememorar las interrogantes de la fémina frente a él—. Pensaba decírtelo hoy, vi el almuerzo una instancia ideal para hacerlo y quería decirlo luego de hablar sobre el trabajo, uhm… —hizo una mueca—. No, no estoy casado, pero planeo estarlo pronto; obvio que estás invitada a la boda, eres mi mejor amiga —rió—. ¿Cuál era la otra pregunta?

—¿Quién es la afortunada?

—Dudo que la conozcas, pero te diré de todas formas. Su nombre es Michelle y la conocí en una exposición de artes.

—No puedo evitar compararla con Emily —hizo una mueca—. Ella jamás habría ido a una galería. Al menos no sin aburrirse y acabar dormida en alguna esquina.

—Créeme que yo también hice la comparación —rió—. Pero bueno, salimos un par de veces y nos hicimos novios.

—¿Así nada más?

—¿Qué más quieres? —hizo una mueca, demostrando su desconcierto—. Tampoco es que el asunto requiera de alguna ciencia o ecuación matemática, nos gustamos y ya.

—Suenas como colegiala enamorada —mofó—. ¿Cuándo voy a conocerla? ¿Y el bebé? ¿Ya sabes su sexo? ¿Cuándo nace? ¿Le compraste ropa? Asegúrate de no tener demasiada; con Adamo cometí el error de comprar por montón y ni la mitad la alcanzó a ocupar. Los niños crecen demasiado rápido, lo mejor es ir comprando de a poco.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan efusiva? —Arthur elevó una ceja y Lovina sonrojó. Bueno, ella tenía experiencia con bebés y deseaba aconsejar a su amigo de la mejor manera posible. Gruñó al percatarse que el inglés no le sacaba la mirada de encima y lo pateó por debajo de la mesa.

—¡Bestia! —bramó el rubio.

—¡Deja las estupideces! Lo decía por tu bien, bastardo. Pero si no quieres hacerme caso, allá tu.

—Tampoco actúes como hermana celosa, Lovi —mofó y no notó el escalofrío que recorrió a la fémina al recordar a la hermana de Antonio—. Si quieres que te responda las preguntas en orden, vas a tener que repetirlas porque eran demasiadas y no recuerdo todas.

—Entonces empieza por las que recuerdes, bastardo —rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—Tu genio no cambia —bebió un poco de jugo antes de proseguir—. Aún no sé el sexo del bebé, Michelle apenas tiene tres meses, eh… respecto a lo de la ropa, no tengo ni idea, Michelle se encarga de esas cosas y podría jurar que olvidaré todo lo que me dijiste, así que mejor deberías hablar con ella.

—Me gustaría conocerla. Quiero saber cómo rayos hizo para tenerte así.

—¿Así? —alzó una ceja.

Lovina se hizo la desentendida y rió para sus adentros ante las muecas del inglés. Tal y como había hecho él con la carta de menú, ella pidió la cuenta para distraerlo; habían hablado bastante y el tiempo no perdonaba. Por supuesto que la italiana hizo que Arthur pagara la comida, se suponía que era un caballero, ¿no? Bueno, ella dejó la propina y junto con ello apaciguó los reclamos del rubio. Durante el viaje de regreso al hospital, Lovina comentó el hecho de que su hijo había manifestado el deseo de ir a comer junto a Antonio; Arthur le aconsejó estar tranquila, si bien no conocía a Adamo, lo poco que ella había hablado de él en el pasado le dio la idea de que era un muchacho bastante centrado… ¡gracias al cielo! Porque con la madre que tenía, era casi un milagro que no fuera un completo desastre.

El golpe en el brazo le dolió. Y mucho. Lovina siempre había tenido la mano pesada.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron, Arthur insistió en el hecho de que debía confiar en su hijo y preguntarle casualmente cómo habían estado las cosas en casa de Antonio; nada de presión ni preguntas incómodas. La italiana entonces preguntó si sería o no conveniente que le llamara antes de entrar a trabajar… sólo para saber cómo lo estaba pasando. La mirada del inglés fue suficiente para hacerle retractar. Arthur le reclamó sobre qué entendía ella respecto al concepto "no presionar" Lovina gritó y él también lo hizo. Pasaron treinta segundos en silencio y luego comenzaron a reír.

Ambos recordaron, mas sólo para sus adentros, aquella vez que se habían besado. Por supuesto que había sido antes de conocer a Antonio y Emily. Sólo querían probar… Arthur había manifestado su atracción por Lovina y ella admitía que él no le era indiferente. Suerte para el par de atolondrados que aquel beso —en el cual no sintieron nada— no entorpeció su creciente amistad. Además una relación no hubiera funcionado, no con el temperamental carácter de ambos.

Se despidieron con un abrazo. Arthur prometió llamarla para así darle la dirección de su casa y que fuera con Adamo a conocer a su novia; Lovina se mostró gustosa ante la idea. Se encaminó entonces a las dependencias del hospital y cambió su linda ropa por el feo uniforme azul —el verde estaba en la lavandería— y la común bata blanca, aunque era una suerte que fueran estos quienes se mancharan de sangre cada vez que llegaba un paciente grave y no su blusa de seda. Porque sí, ella tenía debilidad por el buen vestir… lo llevaba en sus venas, ¡era italiana! ¿Dónde se ha visto a un italiano con ropa fea?

Suerte que Adamo había heredado el buen gusto de ella y no el de Antonio. Aún recordaba cuando el español —en la época del año cuando el calor comenzaba a hacerse insoportable— se paseaba por el campus sin una camiseta y claro, sus tontos amigos no eran menos. Recordó que al principio encontraba repulsiva aquella actitud tan… presumida —o bueno, al menos en Gilbert y Francis—. Luego odió con toda su alma la costumbre de Antonio, pues varias volteaban a verlo y, demonios, era su novio, no un pedazo de carne.

Terminó de amarrar su cabello y caminó hasta la recepción para marcar su hora de llegada y de paso pasearse cerca de la sala de emergencias y ver si había pacientes. Quería dejar de pensar en el español.

.

.

.

* * *

**Supongo que ya se habrán dado cuenta, pero igual lo digo; Michelle es Seychelles. Sé que tal vez a varios no le guste que lo haya dejado así, pero jskdfhsk :( no todas las historias terminan con un _"y vivieron felices para siempre_" la gente madura y al final cada quien se arma su propia felicidad. Arthur está bien, Emily es feliz y preferí dejarlo así :) Tal vez haga un reencuentro entre ambos, no sé.**

**mi sensual nombr: _Todos aman a Adamo :') jajaj se le va a subir a la cabeza. Respecto a lo otro, enserio nunca me había planteado el hecho de que ésta historia fuera tal vez aburrida para alguien, aunque me alegra que hayas cambiado tu punto de vista y ahora te guste. Tranquila, con respecto a Alexis ya tengo todo planeado y no, no será nada de lo que tu piensas. Como puedes darte cuenta, Lovina efectivamente llamó a Arthur para el tema del divorcio, pero ya ves, el inglesito es el mejor amigo que podrías esperar, le dio un muy buen consejo y ya veremos como cambian las cosas, o no. Jajaj María fue ideaba para ser la típica hermana celosa, pero no la odies, si en el fondo es buena... creo. ¡Saludos! _**

**Adi-Chan: _Si te tomas la molestia de dejar un review, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es contestarlo, ¿no? Ahora el capítulo; uy Adamito :( enserio que no quería, no quería, pero tenía que dejar en claro de dónde salía el resentimiento de él hacia Antonio. No puede simplemente odiarlo porque no esté con su mamá; recién se enteró del motivo de la separación y no era esa su excusa para alejarlo. Pero nunca más, nunca más haré que llore. Alexis es un... eh, un caso, toda una personalidad(?) no será muy relevante en la historia, pero tal vez ayude a Adamo en alguna ocasión. ¡Saludos!_**

.

**Miren, les voy a dejar un mininininini adelanto de lo que va a pasar como en cinco capítulos más. Saquen sus conclusiones :') jajaj**

_—¡Y una mierda, maldito pervertido!_

_—Mamma —se alzó la voz del adolescente, captando la inmediata atención de los adultos—. ¿No me dirías nada si un día de estos te digo que soy gay?_

_—¡Já! ¡Lo sabía!_

_—¡Cállate bastardo! —ladró y luego se giró a su hijo—. Adamo... _

**¡Saludos!**


	17. Doce

******ADVERTENCIA**: Hetalia no me pertenece. Notas, como siempre, a final de página.

* * *

**IMBRANATO**

* * *

**DOCE**

Antonio despertó temprano, ansioso, pero por sobre todo muy feliz. ¿Qué más importaba que el cielo se estuviera cayendo a goterones o que hubiera salido de la cama a las seis de la mañana? Iba a almorzar con su hijo… ¡su hijo! El sólo imaginarse charlando amenamente junto a Adamo lo hizo delirar de emoción. No había estado tan feliz en años. Había valido la pena hacer méritos para que su estricto jefe le diera la tarde libre… si lo pensaba bien era injusto, pero bueno, si Edelstein habla, lo más sano para tus dedos —porque sí, hace años había tomado la costumbre de pasearse por la oficina con una batuta y dirigirlos a todos como si de una orquesta se tratara— era acatar las palabras del estricto austriaco y sonreír.

María casi se desmayó cuando, el día anterior, Antonio le mencionó que al día siguiente iría a almorzar a casa de sus padres en compañía de su hijo y que le gustaría que fuera y de paso le avisara a Paulo, pues él tenía muchas cosas que hacer aún. La mujer chilló, espantada, gritando sobre de dónde diantres él había sacado un hijo. Cuando el español le mencionó que la madre era Lovina, María sintió su cara arder producto de la rabia. Claro que no dudó en cuestionar acerca de la supuesta paternidad. Antonio rodó los ojos y se limitó de decir que mañana todas sus dudas serían zanjadas.

¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Si eran iguales! Ni siquiera su hermana iba a poder poner en duda el parentesco. Lo único que lo ponía nervioso era la reacción de sus padres; ambos eran ya bastante mayores y no sabían cómo iban a reaccionar ante la visita de un nieto de diecisiete años. Sólo atinó a llamarles por teléfono —sabía que si iba a su casa no iba a salir de ahí a causa de las innumerables preguntas—. Tal y como vaticinó, sus padres pegaron el grito en el cielo y le reclamaron el no habérselos dicho antes.

Rió tontamente cuando se cruzó con su jefe. Hasta se tomó la libertad de pasar un brazo por sobre sus hombros y agradecerle el darle la tarde libre —que vamos, se la debía por derecho. Como trabajador tenía cinco días excusables al año y apenas había usado la mañana de uno—. Escuchó a María gruñir por lo bajo, aunque tampoco le prestó demasiada atención.

"Feliz como una lombriz" subió a su auto y tomó rumbo a donde el adolescente le había citado; le pareció raro que no le haya dicho que pasara a buscarlo a su casa, más con la fuerte lluvia que había, pero tampoco pensaba reclamarle algo al respecto. Convenientemente para él, el sitio escogido era el supermercado; Antonio aprovecharía la oportunidad para pasar a comprar algo para almorzar y luego ir a casa de sus padres.

No supo cómo reaccionar cuando subió las escaleras desde el estacionamiento y se encontró con Adamo. ¿Abrazarlo? ¡Por supuesto que le hubiera encantado! Pero sabía que debía ser prudente y bajo ningún contexto forzarlo a algo. Se limitó a sonreír como hace mucho no hacía y hacer un gesto con la mano. Vio que el adolescente se removió incómodo y sólo hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo. El mayor no dudó en iniciar una conversación, comentando lo mucho que había hablado con sus abuelos acerca de él y lo mucho que deseaban conocerlo. Adamo hizo una mueca a la sola mención de la palabra "abuelos". Poco le tomó darse cuenta que seguramente toda su familia paterna estaría ahí. Suspiró, debió haberlo previsto.

Lo único que esperó fue no ser tratado como una atracción de zoológico.

Tuvo que admitir que Antonio era bastante dinámico y era difícil aburrirse a su lado. Claro, jamás se lo diría de frente y en voz alta. Pensó que tal vez por eso su madre se había sentido atraída por él; era de su conocimiento el fuerte carácter de ella, seguramente éste le había traído uno que otro problema durante su juventud… Antonio por su parte parecía de un eterno buen humor. Tal vez si era cierto eso de que los opuestos se atraen. Antes de darse cuenta estaba en el auto del mayor, con rumbo a la casa de sus… ¿podía llamarles abuelos? Si bien biológicamente hablando lo eran, no se sentía cómodo llamándolos de ese modo, así como no se sentía cómodo llamando papá a Antonio. Bien pensó que ni ellos ni su tíos —porque sí, creyó que tenía— tenían la culpa de lo que había pasado, así que lo mejor era dirigirse a ellos de forma respetuosa. Ya luego se darían solas las cosas.

Estacionaron frente a una casa de aspecto acogedor, justo en el corazón de Riano. Si bien habían tardado más o menos veinte minutos en llegar, el viaje había valido la pena; Adamo jamás había estado ahí y el sitio en sí era precioso. Casi a regañadientes salió del vehículo, no sabía qué esperarse del otro lado de esa puerta. Inspiró profundamente y dispuso a seguir a Antonio… hasta cierto punto le molestó que se tomara tantas molestias para con un simple almuerzo; Adamo tenía una pregunta puntual que hacerle y ahora no podría por el seguro griterío que se armaría. No conocía mucho de las costumbres españolas, pero si eran parecidas a las italianas, se despediría ahora de la tranquilidad. Aún era muy pequeño, así que no lo recordaba del todo, pero cuando tenía tres años, su abuelo, tía Felicia y el esposo de ésta habían viajado a Estados Unidos, recordaba mucha música y gente que no sabía de dónde salió. Su mamá en varias ocasiones le había mencionado que su abuelo, Julius Vargas, era muy extrovertido y no tardaba en hacer amigos. Le hubiera gustado tener más edad para recordar más detalles.

Un grito de sorpresa lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Frente a él se encontraba un matrimonio de edad avanzada y dos adultos más o menos de la edad de Antonio. Adamo no tardó en notar que todos tenían los ojos verdes, una característica de la familia, supuso. La mujer de mayor edad lentamente se acercó a él y lo estrechó en un abrazo al tiempo que derramaba un par de lágrimas, los demás seguían mutados por la impresión. María entendió por fin las palabras de su hermano, el chiquillo que había llegado con él indudablemente era su hijo. Tragó en seco.

—Pero no se queden callados —alegó un animado Antonio—. ¡Digan algo!

—¿Lovina estuvo de acuerdo con que viniera el chiquillo o tuviste que amenazarla?

Adamo, al igual que Antonio, voltearon inmediatamente hasta donde provenía esa voz. El adolescente divisó entonces a un hombre no mucho mayor que quien lo había llevado a esa casa; a decir verdad, el parecido físico que tenía con Antonio era impresionante, salvo por el cabello largo amarrado en una coleta baja y una curiosa cicatriz que cruzaba su ojo izquierdo. Adamo sintió al español temblar de rabia, por un momento creyó que se abalanzaría sobre el que supuso era su hermano mayor. El hombre de coleta se acercó hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de quien había llamado chiquillo y lo contempló largo rato; tal parecía que su molestia se había esfumado nada más al estar cerca de él.

—¿Qué demonios pretendes, Paulo?

—No has contestado mi pregunta hermanito. ¿O acaso tengo que decirle a él que me responda?

—Tengo nombre —se alzó la voz molesta del menor. Paulo sólo pudo reír ante el carácter demostrado. Podía ser muy parecido a Antonio, por ende también a él, pero el carácter era la viva imagen de Lovina.

—Salúdame a tu madre apenas la veas, ¿sí? De parte de Paulo —sonrió al tiempo que le revolvía los cabellos castaños y luego se giró para encarar al resto de su familia—. Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer.

—Pero hijo —se alzó la voz de Francisca Carriedo—. ¿No te vas a quedar a almorzar?

—No gracias. Ya quedé con alguien y sólo vine porque quería conocer a…

—Adamo.

—Adamo —completó con una mini sonrisa—. Tengo que terminar un cuadro, aunque tampoco es como si realmente les importase —se encogió de hombros y sin más salió de la casa. Francisca se mostró indignada, José en tanto pareció más acostumbrado al actuar del mayor de sus hijos. El adolescente se incomodó ante el tenso ambiente que pronto se cimentó en la casa a la que de un principio no quería ir, pero tampoco iba a hacer cosa tal de hacer una rabieta o algo por el estilo.

De reojo vio a Antonio, tal parecía que estaba mucho más tranquilo sin su hermano mayor merodeando cerca. Alzó una ceja ante la actitud de su padre biológico; si bien él no tenía hermanos, le hubiera encantado tener al menos uno con quien tener una relación cómplice, esa que tantas veces envidió de sus amigos con sus respectivos hermanos. Si hasta parecía que podían entenderse nada más con la mirada. Enserio le hubiera gustado compartir eso con alguien. Francisca no dudó en tratar de relajar el ambiente, invitando a los presentes a pasar a sentarse para por fin poder comer. Claro que Antonio reclamó, ya que aún cargaba con bolsas llenas de carne, verduras y demases para hacer una rica comida. Su madre igualmente recibió lo comprado, aludiendo a que lo utilizarían otro día, y que se había tomado la molestia de cocinar algo ella sola ya que María sólo contaba con una hora para comer antes de tener que volver al trabajo. Obvio, ella no había pedido la tarde libre.

El menor de edad visualizó claramente la molestia de la mujer más joven. Se tomó unos segundos para detallarla bien; sus ojos eran verdes, dio por sentado que aquella era una característica de la familia, al igual que el cabello castaño. Le hubiera parecido una mujer bastante guapa de no ser por su ceño fruncido; parecía muy molesta, tal vez por lo de Paulo o, sin ir más lejos, por su presencia. El almuerzo estuvo lejos de ser una comida tranquila, tal y como el español hubiera deseado. Las miradas hostiles, acompañadas de los comentarios nada sutiles de María terminaron por dar la guinda a la torta. Aquello pasó más que nada a ser una pelea entre hermanos. Adamo bufó y, con toda confianza, apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y dejó reposar su cabeza sobre la mano… frente a sus ojos había todo un espectáculo y lo único que él quería era preguntarle algo específico a Antonio. Aunque no pasó por alto cuando aquella —a su juicio— desagradable mujer, comenzó a insultar indirectamente a su madre. Sus abuelos se escandalizaron, Antonio se molestó aún más, pero si de lo último se trataba, Adamo estaba furioso.

—Es claro que Lovina nunca quiso a Antonio —siguió María, arrojando cizaña a diestra y siniestra—. Claro que tampoco es como si tú tuvieras la culpa —siguió, señalando ahora a Adamo—, aunque en tu lugar le habría reclamado por conocer a mi papá. No tienes idea de lo mucho que sufrió Toño por esa… —pareció controlarse justo en el último segundo—. Mujer.

—Supongo que tanto como lo hizo mi _mamma_ —acotó firme. No pasó por alto el rostro inquieto de Antonio—. Aunque en mi opinión, ella sufrió más que tú, ¿o me equivoco?

—No es correcto hablarle así a tu padre.

—Señora —habló golpeado, su paciencia estaba escaseando—. Padre es quien cría… Antonio sólo es mi progenitor, el que tuvo sexo con mi _mamma,_ el que hizo el "trabajito" —mofó—. Llámelo como quiera.

—¡Claramente fue esa quien te crió! —musitó escandalizada—. Antonio hubiera sabido corregir esa boca sucia.

—¿Por qué tanto resentimiento? —siguió cansino—. ¿Acaso no tiene esposo e hijos a quienes gritar o criticar? Francamente no voy a permitir que alguien me grite, aún cuando comparta lazo sanguíneo con esa persona.

—¡Tu madre nunca fue digna de mi hermano! —chilló con rabia, levantándose bruscamente de la silla—. Nunca debiste haber nacido. Ahora por tu culpa Antonio está encadenado a esa cualquiera para siempre.

—¿O sea que sí era digna de que el señor aquí presente la engañara? —asaltó indignado—. No voy a permitir que ni usted ni nadie hable mal de ella. Podría jurar que nunca se tomó el tiempo para conocerla, así que mejor guarde sus palabras para alguien a quien les interese, porque en lo que a mí respecta, usted es una…

—¡Suficiente los dos! —se alzó la voz espantada de José Fernández—. María, retírate.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Es este chiquillo el que me insultó!

—No has hecho otra cosa que agredirle. ¿Es esa la educación que te dimos tu madre y yo? —bufó—. Retírate por favor.

Espantada y en extremo ofendida, María tomó sus cosas y salió de la casa. Nuevamente el ambiente tenso se cimentó entre los presentes; Francisca Carriedo se apresuró a ir a la cocina por los postres, ya decía ella que éstos podían abolir toda amargura. Adamo se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la silla y se removió incómodo al sentir la mirada de su abuelo paterno sobre sí; pensó que tal vez debió haber medido sus palabras, pero es que simplemente se enfureció cuando esa mujer comenzó a despotricar en contra de su madre. Tampoco podía ignorar el obvio hecho de que quizás todos en esa familia le guardaran rencor por lo que había hecho, pero hay formas y formas de expresar las cosas.

Recibió apenas con una mueca, que intentó ser una sonrisa, el helado con salsa de chocolate que le ofrecía la mujer. A su lado, Antonio no sabía dónde, literalmente, esconder la cabeza. Su hijo sabía que había engañado a Lovina y eso le incomodó a sobremanera, tal vez por eso le guardaba resentimiento… pero, ¿entonces por qué le había pedido que se juntaran para comer? Cuando su secretaria le transfirió la llamada casi le dio algo, más aún cuando el adolescente mostró interés en estar con él. No cabía en su cuerpo tanta felicidad.

—Lamento lo anterior, Adamo —siguió José, ahora con voz tranquila y arrulladora. Adamo pensó en cómo habría sido si, de pequeño, ese hombre le hubiera leído un cuento frente a la chimenea—. Lo último que queremos es incomodarte. Lo digo sinceramente.

—No se preocupe por eso —reprimió un suspiro—. No es la primera vez que defiendo a mi _mamma_ de las lenguas flojas.

Antonio pudo jurar que por un segundo, el menor lo taladró con la mirada. Tragó en seco.

—Lo cierto es que José y yo quedamos muy sorprendidos cuando ayer, Antonio nos llamó diciendo que vendría a almorzar con su hijo —Francisca se sentó junto a su esposo y enfocó la vista en su nieto—. Ambos gritamos —recordó con una risilla—. José se quedó mudo y yo casi me desmayé…

—Supongo que era inevitable.

—Independiente de lo que ocurra ahora en más —acotó el dueño de casa—. Nos gustaría que nos visitaras de vez en cuando… si quieres, claro. Nos haría muy felices si accedes a ello.

.

"_Al menos el postre lo pude comer en paz_" pensó un cansado Adamo al tiempo que se lavaba las manos en el baño. Habían transcurrido casi dos horas desde que había llegado a la casa y aún no tenía la conversación con Antonio. Miró su reflejo en el espejo y se sumió en sus pensamientos. Sin lugar a dudas sus tíos eran todo un caso, aunque tal vez, sólo tal vez, Paulo resultara ser agradable; pensó que le gustaría hablar con él, aunque claro, sin Antonio de por medio… no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que su relación no era de las mejores.

Sus abuelos —vaya que le costaba referirse a ellos como tal, pero José y Francisca insistieron tantos que no le quedó opción—, se disculparon, aludiendo que a su edad ya no podían saltarse la maravillosa hora de la siesta. Adamo rió entre dientes, levemente nervioso ante la idea de por fin quedar a solas con Antonio.

De reojo divisó al mayor, le vio caminar hasta la cocina, no dudó en seguirle y simplemente ver cómo ponía agua a hervir; seguramente para tomar un café. A pesar de que toda la casa estaba calefaccionada gracias a la chimenea, el frío igualmente era palpable; no por nada estaban en noviembre. Apenas con un gesto Antonio le preguntó al adolescente si gustaba un poco de café y Adamo respondió afirmativamente, también limitándose a un gesto con la cabeza. Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, uno más nervioso que el otro. El español simplemente se dedicó a esperar.

—¿Por qué engañaste a mi _mamma?_

Justo la respuesta que se esperaba. No que alardeara de saberlo todo, pero bajo las condiciones en las que estaban, era lo más lógico. Antonio desvió la mirada, avergonzado por sus actos y de esa forma le explicó todo, con lujo de detalles, tal y como había hecho con sus amigos.

Y esperó.

Cuando trascurrieron quince minutos en completo silencio, se incomodó más de lo humanamente sano; no había gritos, ni protestas en su contra, ni nada que se le pareciera. Pensó en que tal vez le habría creado alguna especie de _shock_ o algo así. Se sentía sumamente nervioso. Adamo terminó de beber el café y clavó su mirada jade en la de su progenitor, Antonio no supo interpretarla, y eso que tenía experiencia en ello; no por nada había ganado el prestigio que tenía como abogado y le había dado renombre a la firma en la que trabajaba.

—¿Tan poco nos querías que un día simplemente te aburriste y dejaste de buscar?

—Yo no sabía de tu existencia, hijo —sintió un sabor agridulce en la boca, era la primera vez que se refería al menor de esa forma—. Pero había pasado tanto tiempo… creí que si Lovina no daba señales de vida era porque enserio ya no quería saber nada de mí.

—Hasta el día de hoy no quiere saber de ti, me consta —siguió como si nada, omitiendo la mueca de Antonio—. Hice unos cálculos y quisiera que me los confirmaras —hizo una pausa—. Mi _mamma_ viajó para decirte que estaba embarazada de mí, ¿verdad?

—Sí —sintió su voz quebrarse—. Pero nada más me he enterado ahora —intentó defenderse—. No tienes idea de lo mal que me sentí cuando lo supe. Yo siempre había querido formar una familia.

—¿Y qué te detiene? —bufó—. Tuviste dieciocho años para conocer a alguien, casarte y todo eso. ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

—Porque… —pensó en si sería prudente o no decirle que era porque cada noche y por mucho tiempo soñó con un bebé que Lovina acunaba amorosamente en su regazo, mas cuando se lo pasaba a él, éste se deshacía por completo. Porque todavía estaba enamorado de la italiana. Porque sólo con ella se había proyectado de tal forma. Porque... existían tantas respuestas para la misma pregunta, pero no quería pecar de cursi, mucho menos que sus palabras sonaran como un cliché y Adamo no las creyera; porque sí, hasta sus amigos le dijeron eso cuando entre copas, se confesó—. No lo sé. Miedo a que me dejen nuevamente, supongo.

—No te van a dejar si no engañas —se encogió de hombros y nuevamente pasó por alto el rostro triste de Antonio—. Si quieres la verdad, me parece que su excusa es patética, pero bueno… así son las cosas.

—Adamo…

—Voy al baño —cortó—. ¿Luego me vas a dejar a Roma, por favor?

Asintió con la cabeza y Adamo se dio por satisfecho. Antonio tapó su rostro con las manos, suspirando y pensado en si su elección de palabras había sido o no la adecuada. No sabía si su hijo sabía más cosas al respecto, era de pocas palabras, al menos con él. ¿Pero qué más iba a hacer? Se había limitado a decir lo que sentía y cómo se sintió cuando ocurrieron las cosas; aunque había omitido a su novia y el hecho de que aún estaba enamorado de Lovina. No creyó relevante decirlo.

Sobresaltó apenas un poco cuando el adolescente ingresó nuevamente en la cocina, ya listo para irse. Dio gracias al hecho de que sus padres ya habían despertado y que insistieron con eso de que el menor debía visitarlos más a menudo… pues siempre podía caer de improviso en la casa y, si tenía suerte, encontrarse con su hijo.

El camino de regreso fue tan silencioso como el de ida. Antonio era, por naturaleza, una persona alegre y muy dinámica, y el estar casi forzado a estar en silencio y serio era algo que lo incomodaba a sobremanera.

—¿Me odias? —inquirió ya varios metros alejado de la casa de sus padres. Si bien lo cierto era que debía mantener su atención en el camino, se sintió con la necesidad de preguntar eso a su hijo. Vio a Adamo fruncir levemente los labios y se puso nervioso nada mas al imaginar qué clase de respuesta recibiría.

—No —musitó a secas, con la vista clavada en el vidrio de la ventana del auto, completamente mojada por la lluvia que parecía no querer cesar—. Pero tampoco voy a negar que te tengo un poco más de rencor que a mi _mamma._

—¿Por qué? —claro que esas palabras nunca las esperó. ¿Rencor? Bien, él se lo merecía, ¿pero Lovina? Pudo jurar que ella siempre veló por el bienestar del adolescente. No entendía nada.

—Tú la engañaste, fueran cual fueran tus motivos —explicó—. Ella se lo tomó mal y me alejó de ti. Una cosa lleva a la otra, pero no, no te odio.

.

.

.

* * *

**Sin ir más lejos, hace mucho que no me sentía tan mal como hoy. Pueden darle las gracias a mi QUERISIMO padre el haber cuestionado el seguir escribiendo, porque claro, tengo una redacción de mierda y que lo único a lo que debería dedicarme es a ser buena con los números y la química, que para algo me paga la universidad. ****En fin... pese a que lo cuestioné, no quiero dejar la historia, pero debo confesar que anímicamente NO me siento bien; el capítulo trece no lo tengo escrito (aunque tengo la idea en mente) y éste mismo me costó un mundo poder hacerlo. Tal vez me demore más de la semana acostumbrada en subir algo. No sé si voy a estar de mejor humor para ese entonces. De antemano me disculpo también ya que no he revisado nada y tal vez encuentren más de un error en el escrito. ****Perdón igual a las que no les respondí el review; me gustaron mucho, pero no tengo ánimos para escribirles de vuelta.**


	18. Trece

******ADVERTENCIA**: Hetalia no me pertenece. Notas, como siempre, a final de página.

* * *

**IMBRANATO**

* * *

**TRECE**

Diciembre llegó en un parpadeo. El espíritu navideño inundó las calles desde el primer día del mes. Para Adamo era raro no ver las calles totalmente cubiertas por la nieve; después de todo ésta es sinónimo de navidad, ¿no? Acomodó su bufanda y se dio ánimos para salir del departamento. Si bien la ciudad no estaba cubierta por el clásico manto blanco al que estaba acostumbrado, el frío no era despreciable. Creyó seriamente que estaba pecando de imbécil. Cinco minutos antes de irse, su madre le había ofrecido llevarlo al colegio —porque sí, ya se había comprado un auto—, pero claro… él había dicho que no porque obvio, gracias a la calefacción el ambiente era muy agradable dentro del departamento.

Nota mental: sacar la mano por la ventana para comprobar la temperatura ambiente antes de disponer a salir.

Lovina en tanto tuvo que aguantar un par de risas por parte de sus compañeros de trabajo; si bien no sabían exactamente donde vivía, era de conocimiento de casi todos que su hogar quedaba cerca del hospital y bueno, verla llegar en un auto fue suficiente motivo de burlas. Más de uno comentó que su sedentarismo se debió a tantos años en Estados Unidos. La italiana frunció los labios, en un intento por no reír… ¡porque vamos! Hasta a ella le dieron risa los comentarios, pero no iba a reír, no señor; se había ganado la fama de mujer ruda y no iba a tirar todo por el caño. Acomodó su bata blanca —sin abrocharla, de ese modo le daba algo de estilo al feo uniforme— y caminó para ver si había llegado algún paciente o si alguno había quedado interno; como el día anterior lo había tenido libre, estaba un poco perdida respecto a todo.

A pesar que por lo general las mañanas eran tranquilas, el ajetreo en la sala de emergencias fue tal que muchos de los médicos, enfermeras y paramédicos sintieron colapsar. ¡Ni siquiera para la fiesta nacional había tantos accidentados! Lovina masajeó sus sienes, tratando de organizar los pacientes que le habían asignado. Era obvio que primero trataría a los que, a su juicio, estuvieran más graves, ¿pero cómo explicaba eso a los familiares que, histéricos, clamaban por atención a sus seres queridos? "_Paciencia Lovina, paciencia_" se repitió como un mantra; en la escuela de medicina muchas veces les advirtieron que pasarían por situaciones de estrés, por lo mismo les enseñaron a mantener la calma.

Pero, definitivamente se acriminaría si ese hombre continuaba gritándole en el oído.

—¡Hago todo lo posible! —trató de no sonar demasiado brusca, no supo si lo logró—. Señor, no sé si lo ha notado pero estamos saturados, su esposa será atendida en la medida de lo posible, ya uno de los paramédicos le suministró un sedante, así que por favor, se lo pido con el mayor respeto del mundo… déjeme trabajar tranquila.

Gracias al cielo el resto del día no fue molestada, y salvo por la niña que parecía estar en crisis de pánico, todo estuvo relativamente calmado.

.

.

.

Antonio tomó su maletín —el cual previamente llenó con todo lo necesario— y dispuso a salir de su oficina con destino a la corte de justicia. Ignoró olímpicamente el llamado de su hermana; lo cierto es que estaba bastante molesto con ella. Si bien había transcurrido ya varios días desde el desastroso almuerzo, María no atinó a disculparse por sus palabras y ello claramente fomentó el enojo para con ella. Sabía lo sobre protectora que era —y sí, sabía perfectamente el motivo y no, no era por Lovina—, pero todo tiene un límite. Si insultas a alguien, aunque sea indirectamente lo lógico es disculparte.

También pensó en lo ocurrido con Paulo; no sabía por qué había sido tan agresivo con él, cuando por lo general se llevaban de maravillas. Si lo pensaba bien, desde lo ocurrido con Lovina, su relación se tensó al punto de que cualquiera de los dos explotaba ante la más mínima provocación. En más de una oportunidad Antonio creyó que su hermano estaba enamorado de su esposa y eso lo hizo ponerse verde a causa de los celos; luego, cuando Paulo apareció de la mano de un tipo con peinado de tulipán, aludiendo a que era su novio… a cuadros se quedó. Se sintió un completo imbécil, aunque tampoco es como si tuviera que saber que el mayor de los Fernández Carriedo tenía ese tipo de gustos. Se sintió enfermo nada más al pensar que el gigantón de Govert se lo met… a Paulo y…

Era demasiado para su salud mental. ¡Era un maldito pervertido! ¿Por qué demonios tuvo que imaginarse a su hermano en esa situación?

Oh, pero aún había más. ¿Lo mejor de todo? Govert es el hermano de su actual novia. Quizás lo único raro era que se enteraron recién de ello cuando se encontraron un día en la casa de la belga gracias a una comida que había organizado para el cumpleaños de su hermano. Claro que Antonio había oído mencionar varias veces a ese individuo, sin embargo jamás imaginó que se trataba de la misma persona. Quizás atentó de paranoico, pero estuvo seguro que desde el primer momento no le agradó a Govert y que éste se enterara que era él quien estaba con su linda y tierna hermanita… definitivamente NO ayudó demasiado. El gigantón con peinado estrafalario no hacía más que matarlo y volverlo a matar con la mirada.

Sinceramente no lo entendía, su hermano era guapo, con una personalidad chispeante y divertida, en tanto Govert era… daba miedo, ¡enserio! Su cara daba miedo. Antonio creyó que nunca en la vida había sonreído, ¡su rostro no tenía líneas de expresión! Bueno, eso o usaba una muy buena crema facial. Claro que se inclinaba más por la primera opción. No estaba demasiado seguro que Govert fuera del tipo metrosexual; al menos no, teniendo a Francis como referencia.

Salió de su auto y se mentalizó para el juicio que le esperaba. En los tribunales de justicia, su personalidad extrovertida y risueña quedaba en la puerta. No iba a poner en riesgo su profesionalismo.

.

.

.

Adamo agradeció con toda su alma el receso, creyó que iba a morir entre tantos números. Entendía que eran importantes y todo eso, pero él simplemente los odiaba, eran feos y nada atrayentes. Lo bueno a corto plazo era que aquel era el último día a la semana que veía matemáticas y podría liberar el estrés con un mini partido de fútbol con sus compañeros… y cuando hablaba de estrés éste no incluía sólo a las horribles funciones exponenciales.

Alexis.

Juró que un día de esos se acriminaría contra ella. Bueno, tal vez no, pero por su culpa ahora no podía sacarse cierta imagen mental de su, hasta ese entonces, despistada e inocente cabeza.

.

—_¿No crees que deberías considerar tener guardaespaldas?_

_La sola mención de la pregunta llamó su curiosidad. Dejó de lado el resumen del libro del cual pronto tendría evaluación y la miró atentamente. Alexis rió entre dientes y acomodó su trenza rubia en uno de sus hombros, clavando divertida su mirada en la de quien se había vuelto su interlocutor. En una muda petición y disimuladamente le pidió a Adamo que diera un vistazo a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Extrañado lo hizo, mas no notó nada demasiado raro, vale decir, algunos estaban como locos tratando de conseguir el resumen del libro _—_estaba seguro que él era el único que leyó el libro y lo complementó con el resumen_—_. Fuera de eso estaban los típicos grupitos charlando. No entendió que era lo que se suponía que debía ver. _

—_Eres un apetitoso trozo de carne —musitó por lo bajo con voz sugerente y luego estalló en carcajadas al ver el evidente sonrojo en el rostro de Adamo—. ¡Vamos! ¿Me vas a decir que enserio no te habías dado cuenta? —siguió entre risas—. Desde que me senté a tu lado las chicas no han quitado la vista de aquí. __Eres un pedazo de carne en medio de una jauría de lobos hambrientos._

—_¿Qué demonios tu analogía? —rodó los ojos, aterrado—. Es desagradable._

—_¿A sí? Deja decirte que eres el clásico estereotipo por el cual varias se quitan las bragas. Estudiante extranjero, guapo y con un acento extraño que, para colmo de males, te de un plus —rió—. Tu realidad._

—_Pero si soy italiano. Nací aquí. Si de extranjeros se tratan entonces mejor hablamos de ti._

—_Desde los ocho meses vivo en Italia. No tengo acento, sólo un apellido diferente._

—_Rayos —calló unos minutos, utilizándolos para meditar las palabras de la rubia junto a él. Una risilla de burla no tardó en surcar sus facciones—. Alexis…_

—_Dime…_

—_¿Te atraigo?_

_El sonrojo de la francesa fue inmediato, casi se camufló con el rojo de la falda a cuadros del uniforme. Adamo sonrió altanero y la acorraló, poniéndose de pie justo frente a ella y poniendo cada mano al lado de su cuerpo, acorralándola. Alexis comenzó a balbucear y sentirse mareada debido al exceso de sangre en la cabeza; finalmente atinó a hacer lo único que recordó haber visto en una vieja película: levantó la rodilla e impactó de lleno cierta parte anatómica muy sensible en los hombres, Adamo sintió quedarse sin aire. Lanzó una mirada cargada de veneno a su amiga y juró en lo profundo de su alma que se vengaría._

—_Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso, Vargas —musitó espantada, aún sonrojada por lo ocurrido. ¿Adamo le atraía? ¡Por supuesto que lo hacía! No era ciega, claro que lo encontraba atractivo, pero de ahí a pensar en él como novio, no. Tampoco iba a negar que en un principio se acercó a él con la clara intensión de que pasara algo, sin embargo el tiempo le dio a entender que el chiquillo que ahora se retorcía de dolor era el mejor amigo que pudo haber pedido._

.

Adamo gruñó ante el recuerdo. Ahora no sólo se sentía observado, sino que además seguía pensando que se había quedado sin día del padre. Si bien el golpe no había sido demasiado fuerte, bueno, ¡era una parte sensible! Y como si fuera poco, por la noche Alexis tuvo más encima el descaro de seguir riéndose de él.

.

_**Adamo **__**Vargas**__: te odio con toda mi alma._

_**Alexis **__**Françoise **__**Bonnefoy**__: todavía estás enojado? pff. lo hice por tu bien_

_**Adamo **__**Vargas**__: casi me lo partiste en dos! cómo demonios va a ser eso por mi puto bien?_

_**Alexis **__**Françoise **__**Bonnefoy**__: já! intenta parir y luego hablamos de dolor_

_**Adamo **__**Vargas**__: nunca has parido. además está comprobado que una patada en las bolas duele más que parir_

_**Alexis **__**Françoise **__**Bonnefoy**__: … _

_**Adamo **__**Vargas**__: búscalo, maldición!_

_**Alexis **__**Françoise **__**Bonnefoy**__: no me apetece_

_**Adamo **__**Vargas**__: recuérdame por qué eres mi amiga?_

_**Alexis **__**Françoise **__**Bonnefoy**__: porque estás enamorado de mi, obvio :*_

_**Adamo **__**Vargas**__: ya quisieras_

_**Alexis **__**Françoise **__**Bonnefoy**__: pff, muérete_

.

La pelota pasó peligrosamente cerca de su rostro, debía concentrarse más en el juego y no en los malos ratos que Alexis le provocaba. Casi pudo jurar que un par de chicas estuvieron conteniendo la respiración ante el, a simple vista, inevitable accidente. Rápidamente desechó esa idea, culpando de todo a la loca que tenía por amiga. Fue una suerte que justo en ese momento el primer timbre de término de receso sonó; más que rápido se dirigió al baño para lavarse el rostro del resto de sudor y corrió al salón de clases… enserio se estaba poniendo paranoico, ¡se sentía observado!

Iba a matar a Alexis por meterle ideas raras en la cabeza.

—Supe que casi haces colapsar a tus _fans_ en el receso.

¡Lo que le faltaba! Gruñó y se sentó en la silla. Alexis parecía dichosa de incomodarlo y reírse a su costa. La rubia rió ante la reacción de Adamo, a su juicio era adorable cuando se enfadaba.

—Enserio no me enojaría si un día de estos dejas de joderme —musitó sonriente, mas sus instintos clamaron por sangre francesa y pudo jurar que su rostro adoptó una mueca sádica. Alexis rodó los ojos y, lejos de sentirse intimidada, lo encantó sin abandonar su sonrisa.

—¿Por qué de tan mal humor, _mon ami_?

—Desde que me dijiste eso de la carne no he pensado en otra cosa —gruñó—. Me lavaste el cerebro, ¡bruja!

—Sí, como digas —rodó los ojos y optó por cambiar el tema, después de todo el profesor aún no había llegado—. ¿Tienes planes para navidad?

—No aún, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Sólo quiero saber si voy a poder ir a tu casa para darte tu regalo —se encogió de hombros y Adamo levantó una ceja.

—¿Me vas a comprar algo?

—¿Y por qué no? Somos amigos —sonrió, dejando de lado todo vestigio de burla—. No encuentro que sea algo malo.

Sinceramente no había esperado ese tipo de respuesta; sonrió agradecido de la molesta, pero buena amiga que había conseguido en tan poco tiempo, porque obvio, no había hablado con ella desde el primer día y recién llevaba poco más de tres meses en Italia. El ingreso del profesor de ciencias sociales hizo que todos se acomodaran en sus asientos en completo orden y silencio. A pesar que dicho maestro no era uno que precisamente impusiera respeto —porque hay que admitirlo, hay gente que lo tiene y gente que simplemente no—, bueno, nadie quería acabar en la oficina de Braginski…

.

.

.

Lovina se espantó al ver aparecer a Paulo en la sala de emergencias. Bien sabía que una vez en ella, todos los sentimientos para con seres queridos debían ser olvidados, pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo y de todos modos logró alarmarse. El hombre rió ante su mueca de horror y le tranquilizó inmediatamente, preguntándole de paso si siempre iba a poner la misma cara cada vez que lo viera aparecer. La italiana frunció el ceño y le dio un golpe en el brazo. Lo cierto era que la primera vez que lo vio —luego de los saludos que recibió de su parte, lo cual le dio a entender que seguía en Italia— fue precisamente fuera del hospital y, bueno, simplemente pensó lo peor.

¿Cómo rayos iba a saber ella que justo en ese momento estaba entregando un cuadro a un cliente que vivía cerca de ahí?

—Estás tan linda cuando te enojas, Lovi —musitó con una risilla, no dudando un segundo en abrazarla. Lovina sonrojó de pies a cabeza, ¡todos los estaban viendo! Maldito Paulo.

—Déjame ya, bastardo —alegó refunfuñando. Hacía recién quince minutos que se había calmado el ambiente en la sala de emergencias y lo último que necesitaba eran las evidentes muestras de cariño del luso. Aún así la italiana elevó una de las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa y luego invitó a su amigo a la oficina que ocupaba, no regularmente, pero que de todas formas tenía una plaquita en la puerta con su nombre.

—Tú dirás… —musitó en tanto se sentaba sobre la cómoda silla negra.

—¿Acaso no puedo simplemente pasar a ver a mi querida amiga al trabajo? —inmeditamente Lovina hizo amago de contestar a ello—. Ya, ya, sí sé que siempre estás ocupada, pero algo me dijo que justo ahora no lo estarías, así que por eso vine.

—Hubieras llegado quince minutos atrás y tu intuición habría fallado.

—Pero no lo hice —rió fanfarrón. La fémina rodó los ojos—. Lovi, ¿a qué hora sales?

—Mi contrato dice que a las seis de la tarde, pero a veces simplemente no se puede porque estamos con muchos pacientes y casi siempre salgo mucho más tarde.

—¿Y hoy?

—Podría irme un poco antes —reconoció—, pero sólo si la idea que tienes en mente me convence.

—Yo sólo te quería invitar a ir a la cafetería a la que fui el otro día, tienen un pastel deliciosísimo, pero —puso su mejor voz lastimosa— si pasar tiempo con un amigo no te llama la atención, entonces me voy y te dejo con tus pacientitos.

—Rayos —bufó—, enserio eres un maldito manipulador.

—Anda Lovi… vamos por Adamo también y vamos a comer —insistió como un niño. Lovina rió entre dientes, advirtiendo a que primero debía pedir a alguien que la cubriera, así que tenía que esperar un poco. Paulo se mostró adepto a ello y, tranquilamente, esperó en la oficina.

La italiana supo entonces que el luso tenía alguna estrella de la suerte o algo así, porque le bastó nada más pedirle al primer médico que encontró para que éste aceptara cubrirla y así pudiera irse tranquilamente. Pensó que luego ya tendría que devolverle el favor a Mathias. Echó a patadas a Paulo de su oficina; tenía que cambiarse de ropa y el luso alegó no querer salir bajo la excusa de que era gay y enserio verla desnuda no le iba a provocar nada. ¡Já! Claramente se ganó más de un golpe por parte de la temperamental italiana.

Subieron al auto de ella —Paulo dijo que podía llamar a su novio para que fuera por el suyo, pues tenía copia de las llaves— y tomaron rumbo al colegio al que asistía Adamo. Lovina volvió a dar por hecho que el luso tenía algún tipo de estrella de la suerte o algo así; se preguntó cómo rayos sería una vida con una de esas.

El reloj bordeó las cinco y treinta de la tarde, justo la hora en que su hijo salía de clases. No vio necesario salir a buscarlo, simplemente esperaría a que apareciera y tocaría la bocina de ser necesario. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de divisarlo, sin embargo nunca esperó ver tal espectáculo. Estaba con la misma muchacha rubia de la otra vez, puso ojo en ello e hizo una nota mental para preguntar por ella; Adamo parecía molesto, al contrario de su compañera que parecía no poder contener la sonrisa en su rostro. Luego, no supo cómo rayos pasó, pero su hijo estaba siendo acorralado contra la pared por una chica de cabello negro… se quedó con la boca abierta cuando, luego de un par de gritos a la rubia —entre los que se incluía que dejara de acapararlo— la pelinegra besó a su hijo... ¿apasionadamente? Quedó en _shock_ y tal parecía que Adamo también, pues estaba completamente quieto, en tanto las manos de la osada jovencita parecían cobrar vida propia.

Tragó en seco. Tuvo que ser sujetada por Paulo para no interferir. Le reclamó y el luso le preguntó si en verdad quería que su hijo fuera defendido por 'la mamita' y que todos lo vieran. Lovina soltó un gritito de exasperación.

No supo, enserio que no supo cómo reaccionar cuando la pelinegra fue bruscamente apartada de su hijo por otra chica que tal parecía igual quería besarlo… se puso pálida nada más al pensar en que tal vez su hijito no era tan pequeño como ella seguía creyendo y que incluso tal vez ya había perdido su… cosita. ¿Por qué había pasado tan rápido el tiempo?

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Adamo se escabulló de los gritos apenas tuvo oportunidad, seguido muy de cerca por Alexis, que no sabía si reírse o sentirse preocupada por lo que había pasado. El adolescente sobresaltó al reconocer el automóvil de su madre; a duras penas se acercó, preguntándose en su fuero interno si ella habría presenciado tamaño espectáculo… sólo le bastó ver la cara de ambos adultos para darse cuenta que sí. Lovina alzó una ceja al ver que su hijo estaba junto a la rubia y ésta distaba mucho de estar enfadada; ¿no se suponía que era su novia?

—Mucho gusto —comenzó la muchacha, sonriente—. Soy Alexis Bonnefoy, amiga de Adamo.

¿Bonnefoy? ¿Era acaso una puta broma? La italiana repasó mentalmente la posibilidad de que esa chiquilla NO fuera hija del pervertido francés amigo de Antonio. Bufó al encontrar demasiado altas las posibilidades de que efectivamente lo fuera, porque vamos, Bonnefoy no era precisamente un apellido común en Italia.

—Ah… —pareció quedar sin palabras—. Adamo, ¿me puedes explicar qué significa lo que acabo de ver?

Pasó por alto la evidente palidez de su vástago. Paulo estaba que se destornillaba de risa, mordía insistentemente sus mejillas para no hacerlo; sabía que Lovina le iba a gritar si lo hacía y enserio no quería poner más nervioso a Adamo de lo que ya estaba.

—Yo le explico, tía —a la italiana ya no le cupo duda de que esa niña era hija de la rana francesa; si tomarse demasiada confianza para con un desconocido no era suficiente evidencia, entonces que la partiera un rayo... a la chiquilla, obvio, no a ella—. Su hijo es lindo —rió—, tiene varios factores que atrae a muchas chicas y de hecho ya se lo había dicho, pero me trató de loca y hasta de bruja —se victimizó; Lovina supo entonces que sólo le hacía falta morder un pañuelo para ser la viva y dramática imagen de su padre—. Como no me creyó, obvio no se cuidó de las hormonas de nuestras compañeras y ¡_tadá_!, pasó lo que acaba de ver.

—¿Por qué rayos siempre dices las cosas de ese modo? —alegó un recuperado Adamo. El _shock_ inicial aún prevalecía, pero si se trataba de pelear con Alexis, bueno, siempre estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. De reojo vio el rostro de su madre, estaba inexpresivo. Tragó en seco.

—Adamo, invité a tu mamá y por supuesto a ti también a una cafetería que me recomendaron hace tiempo —Paulo y su eterna sonrisa lograron calmar el ambiente—. Anda, sube al auto… tu amiga igual puede venir si quiere.

—Gracias por la invitación —sonrió—, pero tengo que ir a la oficina de mi papá —se volteó a Adamo y ya no ocultó su risilla de burla—. Hablamos en la noche. Nos vemos.

Los tres ahí presentes vieron como se alejaba la rubia. Pronto los ojos de los mayores se posaron sobre el menor, Adamo miró por la ventana, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. No supo cómo, pero tal parecía que tanto Paulo como su madre decidieron en una muda discusión ir a la cafetería y comprar algo para llevar. El adolescente tragó en seco, lo más seguro es que fueran al departamento y ahí no podría escapar a la larga conversación que seguro tendrían.

.

.

.

* * *

**Cortito: quiero dar las gracias por sus palabras :') no tienen idea del ánimo que me dieron; sobre todo AwesomePrussia94 , a quien dedico este cap... sé que te dije que iba a poner más cosas, pero en el otro va a ir todo lo que te dije jajaj. Subo ahora porque, como dije, me subieron el ánimo y porque tengo que viajar y ver mil cosas en la universidad, hablar con la jefe de carrera, ugh x.x**

**¡Saludos!**


	19. Catorce

******ADVERTENCIA**: Hetalia no me pertenece. Notas, como siempre, a final de página.

* * *

**IMBRANATO**

* * *

**CATORCE**

Adamo supo que estaba muerto cuando, luego de ingresar al departamento en el que vivía con su madre, ésta le pidiera sentarse en el sofá que estaba justo frente a ella. Paulo tomó asiento junto a la italiana y el adolescente pudo jurar que disfrutaba de la situación tanto como lo haría Alexis. Por un momento creyó que era un imán para gente… gente… gente especial, sí, eso. Lovina aclaró su garganta y Adamo pudo jurar que dijo algo, pero no pudo escucharlo… entendió entonces cómo se sentían los protagonistas de esas películas de ciencia ficción que de cuando en cuando gustaba de ver. A duras penas pidió a su madre repetir lo que había dicho; claro que lo pidió con la vista clavada en el suelo; la italiana resopló, mas prontamente repitió lo que había dicho con anterioridad. Y Paulo, ah, él se burlaba de lo lindo.

—¿Char-la? —mentó apenas; con razón sus oídos se habían bloqueado la primera vez que Lovina lo dijo, seguramente había entrado en _shock_ o algo así. Adamo se tensó de pies a cabeza. Trató de pedir ayuda con los ojos a su tío Paulo, pero éste estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose de la situación actual. Bufó. En el pasado hubiera jurado que su madre se llevaba mal con toda la familia de Antonio. Cuando supo que el luso era la excepción, supuso que era porque tendría más o menos su misma personalidad, pero… cada segundo que pasaba entendía menos la amistad entre los dos adultos frente a él. ¿Cómo rayos su quisquillosa madre se había hecho amiga de alguien tan… expresivo? Pero bueno, eso no importaba ahora. Lo único que rondaba por su cabeza era encontrar una forma de zafar de tan incómoda situación.

Maldijo desde lo profundo de su alma a la loca de Alexis. ¡Todo era su culpa! Siempre se metía en problemas por culpa de ella. Sabía que a las mujeres debía tratarlas bien, vamos, que hay muchas ventajas que conlleva eso —porque, por ejemplo, para San Valentín te daban chocolate, mucho chocolate. Bendito sea el chocolate—, pero la francesa le iba a provocar canas verdes, no, ¡moradas! ¿Acaso estaba ebrio cuando aceptó ser amigo de ella? Sí, eso debía ser. O tal vez la loca esa le había hecho fumar algo que no se acordaba. Miró a su madre, tenía el semblante completamente serio. A su lado, Paulo ya estaba con las mejillas rojas.

—Hijo… —comenzó Lovina, nerviosa, tratando de ignorar la rara actitud del adolescente. Adamo no era un chico que permaneciera en silencio demasiado tiempo, al menos no con gente de confianza. Le dio un golpe a Paulo para que callara sus risas—. Llega un momento en la vida de todo ser humano que… bueno, la curiosidad… eh, hace predominar nuestros instintos y… como que te sientes…

—Lovina, lo estás espantando —regañó Paulo al ver el rostro desfigurado de su sobrino. Nuevamente acentuó su sonrisa y se levantó de su asiento para posicionarse junto a Adamo y pasar un brazo por sobre los hombros del menor—. Adamo, la cosa es bien simple: el sexo es rico, se pasa bien y es completamente natural. Ahora, si te gusta tanto como a la mayoría, tienes que tomar precauciones. El condón será tu mejor amigo de aquí a que te mueras, ¿bien?

—¡Maldición Paulo! ¡¿Dónde demonios quedó tu sutileza?!

—Pero si no quiero que Adamo sea papá —alegó el luso. El adolescente se mostró cada vez más incómodo ante la conversación. ¡Por Dios! Él ya sabía cómo se hacían los bebés—. Al menos no aún. Aunque… —le miró con atención, como si estuviera escaneando cada parte de su ser—. ¿Estás seguro de que te gustan las mujeres? Porque si prefieres los hombres, entonces las cosas se te hacen un poco más fáciles, porque no tienes eso del embarazo y la sangre… aunque igual siempre debes usar condón porque ya sabes, no quieres contagiarte de sífilis o algo peor, ¿verdad?

—N-no, no soy g-gay —alegó a regañadientes. Quería que la tierra se lo tragara, enserio pensaba que él estaba libre de este tipo de vergonzosas situaciones. ¡Vamos! Su madre es médico y siempre creyó que estaría demasiado ocupada con su trabajo como para darse la molestia de entablar este tipo de conversaciones. Suspiró resignado. Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ver verdad.

—No me suenas muy convencido —asaltó el mayor de los Fernández Carriedo—. No te preocupes. Yo igual lo negaba, pero con el tiempo lo acepté y mírame, soy muy feliz.

—¿Cómo puedes ser feliz si te meten un palo por el culo? —refunfuñó. Lo encontraba inaudito. Paulo carcajeó en el acto y Lovina abrió los ojos tanto como le fue posible.

—Créeme que se siente mejor de lo que parece; aunque la primera vez duele un poco —reflexionó—. Aunque a las mujeres igual les duele la primera vez, así que supongo que estamos a mano. En fin, deberías probar un día de estos.

—¡Ni se te ocurra obligar a mi hijo, maldito bastardo! —ya para ese punto Lovina se había quitado uno de sus tacones y agredía a su cuñado con este—. ¡Adamo va a hacer lo que quiera cuando él quiera, y ya sea con una mujer u hombre, nadie lo va a obligar, _cazzo_!

—No Lovi —reclamó Paulo en medio de los golpes—, la cara no, la cara no.

—¡Y una mierda, maldito pervertido!

—_Mamma_ —se alzó la voz del adolescente, captando la inmediata atención de los adultos y el cese de los golpes por parte de la fémina—. ¿N-no me dirías nada s-si u-un día de estos te digo que s-soy g-gay?

—¡Já! ¡Lo sabía!

—¡Cállate bastardo! —ladró y luego se giró a su hijo—. Adamo —relajó su semblante y se acercó para abrazarlo—. Lo único que me importa es que seas feliz, cualquiera sea tu elección de vida. Sin embargo no dudaré en entrometerme si veo que hay algo raro.

—_Mamma_ —alegó avergonzado, aunque feliz ante las palabras de la mujer.

—Discriminar por la condición sexual es algo que sólo hacen retardados mentales… eh, sin ofender, Paulo.

—No me ofendes —se encogió de hombros, divertido—. Ya me acostumbré al hecho que mi hermana es retardada mental —rió y se acercó para igualmente unirse al abrazo—. Pero Adamo, enserio… las mujeres son muy complicadas y aparte todos los meses sangran como cinco días y no se mueren —alegó—. No se puede confiar en ellas.

—¡Maldita sea, Paulo! ¡Respeta a tu madre, que te dio la vida!

—Pero si lo hago —alegó como un niño que acaba de ser regañado—. Aunque eso no impide que me de asco todo ese asunto de la sangre y las compresas.

—Suerte la tuya que no tendrás que pasar por eso —rodó los ojos, preguntándose en el acto cuándo y por qué se había hecho amiga de Paulo; si hasta parecía que era igual de tonto que Antonio, pero bueno. De ser algo de familia, por suerte Adamo no lo había heredado.

—Ah, no creo —suspiró pesadamente—. Últimamente Govert está tratando de convencerme para adoptar una niña. Aunque no estoy seguro, es un gran paso.

—¿Govert es tu novio, tío Paulo?

—¡Lovi, Lovi! ¿Lo grabaste? Adamo me dijo tío Paulo —chilló emocionado y se abalanzó para abrazar a su sobrino—. Creí que moriría antes de escucharte decir eso.

—¡Maldición, Paulo! —alegó el adolescente, rojo como una grana. El luso rió entre dientes, aludiendo al hecho de más valía una vez a nunca. Lovina rodó los ojos, acto seguido los mandó a ambos al baño a lavarse las manos, pues ya era tarde y se le apetecía comer el pastel que habían comprado.

Adamo refunfuñó por lo bajo, aún así acató las palabras de su madre. De reojo vio a su tío; la cicatriz que cruzaba verticalmente su ojo izquierdo lo llenaba de curiosidad, le hubiera gustado preguntarle cómo se la había hecho, mas no creyó pertinente el hacerlo, pues apenas y le conocía. Tal vez en un futuro no tan lejano lo haría.

Además no pudo evitar recordar la errónea primera impresión que había tenido de él. Cuando llegó a la casa de sus abuelos paternos, Paulo permaneció ajeno a todo el alboroto y por un minuto creyó que su presencia no era grata para él; y para qué hablar de la actitud que adoptó para con Antonio. Hay que ver que lo peor que se puede hacer es juzgar un libro por su portada. Paulo parecía ser un buen amigo de su madre, quizás tan bueno como el tal Arthur que le había oído mencionar en más de una oportunidad. Por un momento pensó en cómo habría sido su vida si alguno de los dos hubiera sido su padre. La excusa de Antonio fue más tonta de lo que jamás imaginó; hubiera jurado que Arthur, por ejemplo, nunca le hubiera hecho eso a su madre… aunque sinceramente se horrorizaría en pensar tener unas cejar tan gruesas como las del inglés porque si bien no lo conocía personalmente, su madre se había encargado de mostrarle un par de fotografías de sus años en la universidad y claro, hizo énfasis en las cejas de su mejor amigo.

.

.

.

Antonio permaneció expectante ante la aparición de Elizabeta. Le pareció extraño que la fémina lo hubiera citado en una cafetería tan distante del centro de Roma, sin embargo se vio imposibilitado de negarse al percatarse del tono de voz usado por la húngara; casi parecía que estaba llorando, o que recién había dejado de hacerlo. Dio un sorbo al café que había pedido en tanto esperaba, sumido en sus pensamientos sobre qué habría pasado como para que ella lo llamase; no que no hubiera la suficiente confianza entre ellos, eran muy buenos amigos, sin embargo desde que Lovina había regresado, Elizabeta había mostrado su preferencia hacia —por decirlo de alguna forma— el bando femenino. Sabía además que estaba muy molesta con él debido a lo que había hecho.

Nadie podía culparle por tener tantas dudas en la cabeza.

Justo cuando el contenido líquido de la taza se acabó, la húngara hizo entrada en la cafetería. Antonio le sonrió suavemente a modo de saludo, procurando no presionarla en ningún momento; quería que ella solita expusiera sus razones para haberlo citado en ese lugar. Un mesero no tardó en acercarse y brindarle una carta de menú a la mujer, indicando que volvería en cinco minutos a tomar su pedido. Elizabeta permaneció todo ese rato con la mirada clavada en la mesa, impacientando cada vez más a Antonio; el cielo sabía que era un hombre tranquilo, pero si la húngara estaba ahí, mutada y visiblemente incómoda no…

—Me siento bastante mal —habló por fin, tratando en vano de contener las lágrimas—. Gilbert ha dormido en la habitación de invitados desde hace ya un tiempo. No sé qué hacer —alegó—, ni siquiera sé qué fue lo que hice para que de un día para otro comenzara a alejarse de mí.

—Eli, tranquilízate —pidió un alarmado Antonio, en tanto le pasaba su pañuelo a la húngara para que secara sus lágrimas—. Cuéntame qué pasó desde el principio, ¿sí?

—Es que… —alegó llorosa. El español maldijo al cielo y al infierno; nunca había sido bueno consolando a una mujer, mucho menos cuando llora—. Daniel… Adamo y… entonces Gilbert… ¡y no supe qué hacer!

Una vez más, Antonio iba a reclamarle el hecho de que no entendía nada, sin embargo el mesero nuevamente hizo acto de presencia y claro que miró de mala forma al español debido a que era imposible ignorar a la mujer que lloraba a su lado. Antonio, se removió incómodo y dio a entender que todo estaba bajo control; de paso pidió un té para su amiga y una nueva taza de café para él, además de dos pedazos de pastel. Elizabeta se disculpó ante la penosa situación en que lo había puesto y el castaño, tranquilo como siempre, le restó importancia al asunto.

Había siempre que ser un caballero, ¿no?

La fémina limpió sus lágrimas y esperó su té para darle un sorbo y por fin comenzar con su relato. Desde que había asistido al colegio de su hijo por el problema que ambos sabían, las cosas en su hogar se volvieron tensas. En primera instancia Gilbert se molestó con ella, aludiendo al hecho que era impresentable que no supiera lo que pasaba con Daniel; Elizabeta sacó a relucir entonces su fuerte carácter y aquello terminó en una pelea. De ahí en más el albino comenzó a alejarse de su esposa, y ella creyó que era simplemente por la pelea, no obstante los días pasaron y la distancia fue cada vez más evidente. Para colmo de males, Daniel pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de su casa; cuándo la húngara le reclamó, el adolescente escapó por la tangente, aludiendo al hecho de que era mejor estar fuera que escuchar gritos todo el día. Y por si eso fuera poco, aún no hacía las paces con Lovina y ello completaba su círculo de problemas y angustia. Antonio acercó su silla a la de la mujer y la abrazó, dejando que escondiera el rostro en su pecho, consolándola de la mejor manera que su torpeza le permitía. Definitivamente ODIABA ver a una mujer llorar, nunca sabía qué hacer.

—Eli, creo que de todo lo que me has dicho, lo más fácil es ir a hablar con Lovina.

—¡Sabes que no es tan fácil! —alegó—. Lo sabes mejor que nadie.

—Sí —no pudo evitar rememorar las veces que había peleado con la italiana y las largas conversaciones que tenían luego para arreglar todo. ¿Dijo largas? Mas bien kilométricas—. Eli, sabes que no es imposible, anda… no es tan difícil.

—Me lo dice la persona que aún no se atreve a ir con ella y hablar de lo que pasó hace dieciocho años.

—Eso es cruel…

—Lo siento —musitó avergonzada. Acto seguido se separó del español y clavó su mirada esmeralda en el pastel que reposaba frente a ella—. Me siento bastante mal… por todo.

—Gilbert siempre ha sido un cabeza dura; te consta.

—Ahora se está pasando de la raya —bufó. Antonio le dio la razón.

—Podría jurar que tiene miedo… ya sabes, por todo lo que está pasando —explicó—. Te ve débil y eso lo descompensa. Siempre fuiste su principal pilar, es casi lógico que esté asustado y quiera aislarse.

—No es justo…

—Sabes que es medio idiota —mofó divertido.

—Tú eres idiota —atacó Elizabeta; Antonio frunció el ceño en el acto.

—¡Se supone que eres mi amiga! Me tratas de lo peor —refunfuñó.

—Soy muy sincera, Antonio... y bruja —rió levemente—. No porque seas mi amigo voy a ocultar lo que realmente pienso.

—Y te lo agradezco, enserio —dio un largo suspiro y apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa. Apenas y le importó que los demás comensales comenzaran a murmurar a causa de su actitud.

—Es increíble cómo puedes arruinar todo tan fácil, ¿verdad?

—¿Lo dices por ti o por mi?

—Ambos —suspiró—. Pero creo que seguiré tu consejo e iré a hablar con Lovina.

—¿Ahora?

—No sé —se removió inquieta. El español le vio con reproche—. ¡No me regañes! Iré —suspiró—, pero mañana. Lo prometo.

—No hace falta que me prometas nada, Eli… eres tú la que está mal por todo lo que sucede.

—¿Me vas a decir entonces que estás radiante de felicidad ante el posible hecho de que tu hijo no quiera saber de ti?

—¿Sabes? Eres realmente mala cuando te lo propones —suspiró.

—Antonio, fue estúpido lo que hiciste.

—Ya sé, ¿qué quieres que haga? —alegó—. Me cansé de arrastrarme.

—Lucha por tu hijo —susurró apenas—, así como yo voy a luchar por el mío, y por mi matrimonio. Si ves que es imposible que Lovina y tú vuelvan a estar juntos, entonces…

—Lo sé.

.

.

.

Adamo encontró raro el hecho de que, nada más al sonar el timbre del receso, Alexis saliera disparada del aula. No le dio mucha importancia y, luego de declinar la invitación de sus compañeros para ir a jugar un poco de fútbol, con suma precaución —sí, porque nunca se está lo suficientemente a salvo— se dirigió al baño y rogó a todos los dioses que conocía para que al salir, no estuvieran cerca ni se encontrara con las chicas de ayer. Suspiró desganado, tal vez sí le hubiera hecho caso a Alexis, no habría pasado lo de la tarde anterior y se hubiera ahorrado el numerito de su tío Paulo.

Con el mismo cuidado que empleó para ir al baño, volvió al salón de clases. Suerte para él que en la mañana había echado un paquete de galletas a la mochila y ahora se evitaba tener que amontonarse con el resto de sus compañeros para poder comprar algo en los diez minutos que daban de receso. Alzó una ceja nada más al estar cerca de su aula, y es que no era para menos, pues cerca de ahí estaba Alexis coqueteando con Daniel… ¿no que supuestamente ellos no tenían nada? Pudo jurar que la rubia se rió de su expresión.

Nada más le faltó sentarse en la silla para que la francesa hiciera acto de presencia en el salón de clases. Adamo rodó los ojos apenas se percató que caminaba justo hacia donde él estaba.

—Galleta —celebró Alexis apenas su contraparte sacó el paquete de su mochila.

—No pienso darte ni una miga.

—¡Que malo eres! —alegó, sentándose justo frente a él.

—¿Qué con ese? —optó por cambiar el tema, refiriéndose a la actitud que tenía con Daniel Beilschmidt hace solo unos instantes.

—¿Celoso? —canturreó divertida. Adamo simplemente se limitó a rodar los ojos y llevarse una galleta a la boca—. Qué amargado, era una broma.

—¿Te tengo que recordar que por su culpa tuve problemas?

Alexis se removió incómoda, pensando en que quizás Adamo aún estaría enojado con ella, después de todo había sido su culpa y lo demás fue simplemente lo que ocurrió a causa de lo que en primera instancia consideró un juego. Afortunadamente para ella, cuando su interlocutor le ofreció del contenido del paquete de colores brillantes, todas sus dudas se dispersaron. Nuevamente afirmó su teoría de que Adamo era un chico muy bueno… un poco terco, pero bueno a fin de cuentas.

—Ayer fue la peor tarde de mi vida —siguió, olvidando de plano el anterior tema de conversación. La rubia no pudo evitar soltar una risilla al recordar lo ocurrido cerca del portón de entrada al establecimiento.

—¿Tanto así?

—Mi _mamma_ y Paulo me dieron la charla —bufó.

—¿Me estás jodiendo con que te dieron LA charla?

Adamo fulminó con la mirada a la francesa. Alexis en vano trató de reprimir una nueva carcajada, era demasiado para ella. Hubiera pagado por ver el rostro de Adamo en medio de la vergonzosa conversación. En parte se alegró que su padre rehuyera a la conversación cada vez que esta daba indicio de aparecer, pues no se sentía capaz de "corromper" a su niñita. Já, sí a veces era mucho mejor no tener algo colgando justo ahí, te libraba de varias cosas incómodas. Acomodó sus gafas, que se deslizaron producto de la fuerte risotada y enfocó la vista en un molesto Adamo.

—Oh vamos, no pudo ser tan terrible —musitó apenas, enjugando una lágrima.

—No tienes ni una puta idea —gruñó molesto—. Paulo sugirió la idea de que fuera gay e incluso me invitó a probar un día de estos lo bien —hizo comillas— que se siente que te den por el culo —se jaló del cabello, desesperado—. Mi _mamma_ estaba como loca y hoy cuando me fijé en mi mochila vi que tenía como diez condones metidos.

—Bueno —hizo una mueca—. Al menos vas a estar… protegido. Las chicas están un poco inquieras —volvió a burlar.

—Muy graciosa —rodó los ojos y se removió incómodo—. Creo que estuvieron a un pelo de decirme cómo fue su primera vez —chilló espantado—, bueno, por lo que pude inducir, creo que la de Paulo fue con una mujer, pero igual ahora es gay. Enserio quiero dejar de pensar que su primera experiencia fue tan mala que lo hizo cambiar de bando. Más encima, ¡_agh_! Enserio odio mi poder de suposición, pero creo que Paulo es el pasivo porque me dijo que la primera vez duele, igual que a las mujeres

—No entiendo por qué te altera tanto —se encogió de hombros y sacó otra galleta—. El sexo es algo normal. Si te cuidas puedes disfrutar de él sin problemas. Creo que a fin de cuentas lo mejor fue que no me hicieras caso y pasara lo de ayer; ahora estás protegido —rió—. ¿Acaso no has visto como te ven?

—No empieces otra vez.

.

.

.

Si bien aquella era lenta, no había podido seguir bebiendo su café y charlando con los demás trabajadores del hospital, pues cierto escandaloso rubio se acercó a ella y rogó con que atendiera al paciente que una de las enfermeras recientemente le había asignado. Si bien era raro que habiendo médicos disponibles se obligara a uno a atender público, bueno, sólo digamos que Mathias había tenido la mala suerte de ser interceptado por la enfermera más gruñona de toda el área de urgencias. Lovina alzó una ceja; si bien sabía que le debía un favor, no iba a hacerlo simplemente porque a él le diera flojera trabajar. Mathias explicó entonces que su novio acababa de llamarlo debido a un contratiempo.

Suspiró, porque bueno, sí era una buena razón para derivar tu trabajo a alguien más… al menos por un par de horas. El hiperactivo danés chilló de alegría, agradeciendo a Lovina y no dudando un segundo en ir a cambiarse de ropa y correr… a donde fuese que estuviera su novio. Ella admitió que le sorprendió el hecho de que Mathias se manifestara abiertamente homosexual. No era homofóbica, no, lo que le sorprendió fue que la mayoría prefería mantener en secreto aquella parte de su vida. Tras un suspiro, dejó su taza y se lavó las manos antes de ir al _box_ de emergencia que, entre gritos, le había señalado el rubio. A pesar de que eran varios pacientes los que trataba al día, no había podido olvidar con facilidad al que, curiosamente, la esperaba sentado en la camilla; ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si le había contado una historia que rayaba en lo fantástico? Porque enserio, nadie se creería que su entonces herida fue provocada debido a un koala celoso. No pudo reprimir una risilla, causando la inmediata atención de su paciente.

—¿Otro koala celoso porque pasas mucho tiempo con su novia? —mofó nada más al percatarse que él la miraba.

—¿Sigues sin creerme? —lamentó con una mueca—. Es la verdad, lo juro.

—Sí, como digas —se puso guantes de goma y procedió a ver la muñeca del hombre. Como no tenía heridas visibles y se la estaba sujetando con la mano, supuso que se habría torcido o algo así—. ¿Qué te pasó?

—Estaba tratando de sacar un plátano de un árbol. Es que la mamá mono estaba muy ocupada con sus hijos y me pidió que le diera algo para comer —explicó tras notar la mueca de incredulidad de la italiana—. ¿Qué? —siguió—. En el zoológico ambientamos los espacios lo más reales posibles, así que hay árboles frutales de varios tipos.

—Yo no te he dicho nada.

—Tu mueca de burla es dolorosa —musitó dramático.

—Sí, como no —rodó los ojos—. Bueno, según lo que me dices, asumo que te caíste del árbol, ¿no? —su contraparte asintió con la cabeza. Lovina movió un poco la articulación—. ¿Te duele?

—No mucho. Yo no quería venir —alegó con una mueca. Parecía molesto—. Les dije a todos que con una pastilla se me pasaría el dolor, pero insistieron en que podía ser algo grave.

—Hicieron bien en traerte, nunca debes menospreciar una torcedura —le hizo una serie de ejercicios para ver cómo estaban sus habilidades motoras. Todo parecía ir bien, salvo por la inflamación que comenzaba a expandirse en torno a la muñeca—. Bueno, tal parece que tenías razón, con un antiinflamatorio es más que suficiente.

—Já, lo sabía.

—Aunque deberías ser más cuidadoso —reclamó—. Si bien me gusta atender pacientes, porque, bueno, ustedes hacen mi sueldo —mofó—, no me gusta ver que alguien venga tan seguido al hospital. Cómprate un casco o algo así.

—¿Y dónde dejas la emoción, Lovina? —la aludida le reprochó con la mirada. Desde un principio se presentó ante él como la doctora Vargas, pero claro, el gafete de su delantal blanco dejó expuesto su nombre y por supuesto que Jett no dudó en usarlo—. Si quiero estar seguro y sin heridas, para eso me compro una burbuja y vivo en ella el resto de mi vida.

—Tampoco exageres —gruñó.

—Si te digo la verdad —siguió con una risilla, ignorando la aparente molestia de la italiana—, si me vas a atender tu siempre que venga al hospital, entonces no me molestaría hacerme daño, digamos, una vez a la semana.

.

.

.

Tenía tarea, pero bueno, siempre podía hacerla luego. Su mayor motivación ahora era prender su computador y probar el juego del que todos sus compañeros habían estado hablando; apenas un par lo había probado, pero todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para descargar la aplicación. Adamo nunca había jugado algo _online,_ pero no iba a negar que la curiosidad era mayor, así que no dudó un segundo en ir al servidor que le habían mencionado y comenzar con la descarga. Su molestia no se hizo esperar al ver que la barra de avance parecía no estar dispuesta a seguir su curso. Gruñó.

Decidió entonces iniciar sesión en la red social en la que tanto tiempo perdía. El ruido que indicaba una nueva conversación fue casi inmediato.

**Alexis Françoise Bonnefoy**: Adamooooo! ya compré tu regalo! te mueres de lo lindo que es, estoy segura que lo vas a amar :')

**Adamo Vargas:** qué es? un poni rosa con cascabeles?

**Alexis Françoise Bonnefoy**: casi… vas a tener que esperar para verlo. según yo es muy lindo, mi papá me ayudó a escogerlo.

**Adamo** **Vargas**: hablando de él, cómo te fue en la "reunión" que me dijiste que tenías? al final vas a ser ingeniero o no?

**Alexis** **Françoise** **Bonnefoy**: desastre. te mueres, su trabajo es aburridísimo. lo único que hace todo el día es firmar papeles y dar su aprobación a los planos

**Adamo** **Vargas**: creí que eso lo hacían los arquitectos

**Alexis** **F****rançoise** **Bonnefoy**: algo así, mira. por lo que entendí, el dibujante técnico hace los planos, el arquitecto lo supervisa, el ingeniero civil se fija si la construcción es viable y da su aprobación. el arquitecto se lleva toda la gloria, pero el ingeniero es el que más gana, económicamente hablando y todos se olvidan del dibujante

**Adamo** **Vargas**: triste

**Alexis** **F****rançoise** **Bonnefoy**: lo sé. pero si de algo estoy segura es que no quiero ser ingeniero

**Adamo** **Vargas**: a tu papá le va a dar un ataque cuando se lo digas

**Alexis** **F****rançoise** **Bonnefoy**: ya lo hice y sí, casi se desmayó. para colmo de males mi abuela estuvo como una hora tratando de convencerme que lo mejor para mí era encargarme de la empresa

**Adamo** **Vargas**: … lindo

**Alexis** **F****rançoise** **Bonnefoy**: mejor deja de reírte de mi vida, que sé que lo estás haciendo, y dime qué has pensado respecto a la universidad

**Adamo** **Vargas**: qué hay que pensar?

**Alexis** **F****rançoise** **Bonnefoy**: Adamo!

**Adamo** **Vargas**: que aburrida eres. obvio que he pensado en la universidad, pero mi _mamma_ me dio la opción de tener un año sabático

**Alexis** **F****rançoise** **Bonnefoy**: y lo vas a tomar?

**Adamo** **Vargas**: no estoy seguro. es que creo saber qué es lo que quiero estudiar

**Alexis** **F****rançoise** **Bonnefoy**: y bien…?

**Adamo Vargas**: quiero pensarlo bien y hablar con mi _mamma_. ya sabes, opinión de alguien que sabe

**Alexis Françoise**** Bonnefoy**: quieres ser médico?

**Adamo** **Vargas**: no. ya, deja de preguntar, que te pareces a esas señoras que muestran en televisión. Te veo mañana en clases.

**Alexis Françoise**** Bonnefoy**: pero Adamo! no me dejes ahora ¬¬!

**Adamo Vargas**: no me reclames, escuché el timbre así que supongo que llegó alguien

Estaba tan acostumbrado a estar solo que por un momento olvidó que su madre también estaba. Ese día no le tocaba turno de noche así que Lovina pudo darse el lujo de quedarse enredada entre las sábanas apenas arribó al departamento, y es que había quedado agotada luego de tanto trabajo. Adamo se quedó tras la puerta de su habitación nada más al escuchar que su madre abría la puerta de entrada y dejaba escapar un gritito de sorpresa. Estuvo tentado de ir a ver, sin embargo cuando escuchó el nombre de su padre biológico de los labios de su madre, bueno, la curiosidad por saber de qué hablarían fue mayor al de ir e interponerse entre ambos.

Lovina, incómoda hasta la médula, preguntándose de paso cómo Antonio había logrado dar con la dirección de donde vivía, se debatió un rato antes de dejarlo pasar y pedirle que tomara asiento en uno de los sofás. Claro que ella se sentó lo más lejos posible de él. De reojo notó que el español estaba quizás más nervioso que ella. Bufó.

—Tú dirás —comenzó la italiana, tratando de mantener la compostura ante la aparición de quien, a su pesar, seguía siendo su esposo.

—Sólo quería asegurarme que vivías aquí —una risilla nerviosa no tardó en surcar su rostro; la fémina quiso matarlo en ese mismo instante… o bueno, quizás no matarlo, pero sí golpearlo ante tan burda respuesta—. Lovi… na, Lovina —se corrigió al segundo de ver el rostro molesto de la aludida—. Sé por Adamo que no querías que supiera dónde vivías, pero ese día no pude evitar seguirlo.

—¿Sólo a eso viniste?

—No —se removió incómodo, con la vista puesta en sus inquietas manos—. Quería asegurarme de que la dirección a la que enviaría los regalos de navidad era la correcta —sonrió apenas—. Ya sabes, apenas y falta para las fiestas.

—Oh —no supo cómo responder ante ello—. No hace falta que te molestes, pero supongo que Adamo agradecerá el gesto.

—¿Él está?

—Sí, pero debe estar pegado al computador y con los audífonos puestos… siempre está así cuando ves luz en su habitación, pero no hay ruido.

—Ah…

El silencio fue inevitable, así como la incomodidad de ambos adultos. Antonio no podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que había tenido esa misma tarde con Elizabeta. No lo había dicho, pero él aún se negaba a pensar que no era posible retomar una relación con Lovina. Es decir, ¿qué tan patético hubiera sonado si lo hubiera dicho? Es mejor guardarse para sí ciertas cosas.

—Hoy hablé con Elizabeta —siguió—, está muy mal… cree que aún estás enojada por lo que pasó.

—Estoy enojada con ella —gruñó, orgullo a flor de piel—. Es obvio que tu lado paterno no está desarrollado, pero no es mi caso y no voy a permitir que ni ella ni nadie insulte a mi hijo. Escucha —suspiró en un intento de relajarse; no era justo desquitar su rabia con Antonio—, no voy a negarte que la extraño y que varias veces he estado tentada de llamarle, puesto que me consta que a Meg no la puedo molestar mucho, pero si ella no planea disculparse…

—Lo planea —sonrió, tratando de pasar por alto el impulso que le obligaba a gritar que su lado paterno no estaba desarrollado por culpa de ella; no quería pelear, menos estando en su casa—. Te conozco, y la conozco a ella, tal vez choquen en sus ideas… por eso quisiera que te calmes un poco y escuches todo lo que ella tiene que decirte. Son amigas, no la espantes.

—¿Desde cuándo andas de terapeuta por la vida, bastardo? —mofó irónica—. Creí que eras abogado.

—Un consejo te lo puede dar hasta un astrofísico —se puso de pie; por acto reflejo la italiana también lo hizo y lo siguió hasta la puerta—. Dale mis saludos a Adamo —musitó con una risilla, tan típica en él, acto seguido se inclinó y rozó la mejilla de la italiana con sus labios—. Cuídate, Lovi…

La aludida reaccionó recién cuando el español estaba dando la vuelta para dirigirse al ascensor del edificio. Sonrojó furiosamente al darse cuenta que Antonio le había besado la mejilla. Algo dentro de sí le obligó a llamarlo.

—¡B-b-bastardo! —llamó alzando levemente la voz. Los ojos verdes chocaron casi de inmediato con los de color ámbar—. Para navidad iré a Nápoles, con Felicia —desvió la mirada, avergonzada—. Si vas a mandar los regalos de Adamo, hazlo antes del veintitrés.

—Lo haré —sonrió y siguió su marcha. La italiana cerró la puerta de su departamento y apoyó la frente contra ésta, dejando escapar en un suspiro todo el estrés acumulado en tan solo cinco minutos. Tocó su mejilla, aún sonrojada por lo que había ocurrido y a su cabeza llegó el recuerdo de Arthur diciéndole que esperara un poco antes de hacer efectivo el trámite de divorcio.

Gruñó y maldijo por lo bajo. ¿De qué servía si ella se arrepentía de divorciarse? —no que lo estuviera considerando— Si después de todo Antonio aún tenía una novia a la que seguro amaba. Por más que lo lamentara, ella era sólo parte de su pasado y lo único que los hacía encontrarse de cuando en cuando era el hijo que tenían en común; no había un sentimiento, creyó que ni cariño existía. Por supuesto que recordó esa vez que, luego de pelear, Antonio le pidió una oportunidad y ella mencionó que tal vez pensaría en hacerlo si Adamo lo perdonaba. En ese momento no pensó bien las cosas, porque obvio, estaba con la cabeza caliente, pero ahora…

Se sentó en el sofá que estaba cerca de la ventana y se perdió en el paisaje que ésta ofrecía. Pensó en que si le decía que sí al español y éste aceptaba sus sentimientos, la actual novia de éste sufriría, y no quería que alguien más viviera lo mismo que ella.

Aún cuando no la conociera de nada.

.

Antes de darse cuenta, los regalos de Antonio ya habían llegado y por supuesto que Adamo no dudó un segundo en abrirlos y quitarse la curiosidad que desde el primer segundo lo embargó. Lovina no supo disimular su sorpresa cuando divisó un pequeño paquete con su nombre y, a diferencia de su hijo, dudó en abrirlo. Una larga pañoleta roja fue lo que sus ojos divisaron… tuvo que dejar escapar un chillido, y es que era completamente hermosa, justo del tipo de cosas que ella usaría. Adamo no le dijo nada, se limitó a llevar sus regalos a la habitación e informar que terminaría de arreglar su maleta con ropa para pasar un par de días en casa de sus tíos maternos. Lo cierto sería que se quedarían allá hasta año nuevo.

Las poco más de dos horas en auto se hicieron efímeras, no así el abrazo de Felicia… Lovina pudo jurar que por más que el patatero que tenía por esposo le lavara el cerebro, su hermana jamás dejaría de ser efusiva, al menos con ella y bueno, ahora también con su hijo.

.

.

.

* * *

**Antes que nada, ¡gracias por sus reviews! :') me gustaría contestarlos, pero hoy empecé nuevo semestre en la universidad y ya me dieron mil cosas para estudiar T-T Jebús, apiádate de mi alma :( No sé qué piensen del encuentro de Antonio y Lovina, lo escribí mientras escuchaba If I had you, de Adam Lambert y simplemente se escribió sola. Lo otro, el hombre ya no tan misterioso volvió a aparecer y sí, es Australia e.e jajaja un poco crack, lo sé, pero bueno... de crack vivimos los humanos(?)**

**¡Saludos!**


	20. Gilbert 3

******ADVERTENCIA**: Hetalia no me pertenece. Notas, como siempre, a final de página.

* * *

**IMBRANATO**

* * *

**GILBERT 3**

Se masajeó las sienes, tratando de quitar las ideas que pocos minutos antes se habían implantado en su cabeza, alterando sus pensamientos. Bufó y trató de restarle importancia; tenía muchos papeles que revisar y sabía que Francis se molestaría con él si no hacía su trabajo, independiente de que fueran amigos. El francés era muy profesional, y él mismo también, por lo que ambos sabían a la perfección que no había que mezclar las cosas. Volvió a bufar y tamborileó los dedos sobre su escritorio. Clavó sus ojos de rubí en el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared, apenas y pasaba del medio día… en cualquier otra ocasión en la que se encontrase hastiado del trabajo, se limitaría a simplemente llamar a su linda esposa e invitarla a comer por ahí —era una verdadera ventaja que Julchen estuviera en la universidad y que Daniel almorzara en el colegio—, pero en su situación actual…

Debía pensar con la cabeza fría, ¡él no era de los que se ponía a espiar conversaciones! Pero… esa mujer no caracterizaba precisamente por el recato. Es más, apenas y se había inmutado cuando divisó la figura del albino, no obstante lo que sí hizo fue mirarle con una mueca que rayó en la burla y compasión para con lo que acontecía. Y Gilbert nunca antes tuvo tantas ganas de golpear a alguien, menos a una mujer.

Si hasta se había olvidado de ir al baño luego de eso.

Arrugó con fuerza un papel... su parte racional rogó para que éste no fuera algo importante y, tras tomar su saco, gritó a la secretaria que cancelara todos sus compromisos de la tarde y que si Francis se molestaba, que le dijera que se metiera su enojo por el culo. Y no, no estaba enojado con el galo, pero su ira no le hacía pensar con claridad. Subió a su auto y trató de ahogar sus pensamientos con el sonido de la radio. A esa hora del día, el locutor no hacía más que hablar y hablar sobre cosas que a nadie interesaba, porque enserio, le importaba una mierda que el ex-marido de fulana de tal no pagara la pensión alimenticia de sus hijos. Maldijo el haber sintonizado esa basura, pero maldijo aún más el no tener algún CD de su gusto.

Estacionó frente a un elegante edificio e ignoró olímpicamente el llamado de una las secretarias; las otras lo reconocieron, así que no armaron demasiado revuelo cuando el albino se caminó sin más hacia las oficinas. Gilbert permaneció de pie apenas unos segundos frente al despacho de quien, hasta esa mañana, consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos. Apretó los puños y empujó la puerta delante de él. Pasó por alto la mueca sorprendida del español, lo único que tenía en la cabeza eran las palabras de la escandalosa mujer.

—¡Gilbert! —gruñó, más bien aliviado al ver que quien había entrado a su oficina era su amigo y no su jefe. Se había espantado en verdad, su apariencia no era la más pulcra y enserio se horrorizó ante la idea de una eterna reprimenda por parte del señor Edelstein—. ¡Me diste un susto de muerte! —bufó, en tanto se acomodaba la corbata para evitar cualquier otro tipo de contratiempo.

El aludido no soportó escuchar la voz siempre animosa del español, estaba demasiado molesto. Sabía que era tonto dejarse llevar por comentarios, sobre todo si se trataba de una boca floja como lo era Jadzia Łukasiewicz, pero estaba en verdad furioso y no podía hacer nada contra eso, menos tomando el hecho de que se reconocía como un auténtico cabeza dura. A su juicio, era mejor actuar y luego preguntar.

—¡Traidor! —gritó antes de abalanzarse a golpes sobre el castaño. Antonio sintió algo tibio recorrer su rostro, pasó la mano y vio que era sangre emanando de su nariz. El albino continuó golpeándolo, cada puñetazo expresaba la rabia que sentía en aquel momento. Le dolía que aquel que consideraba su amigo haya hecho algo con Elizabeta. Antonio tardó en reaccionar, sin embargo cuando se vio en el suelo siendo agredido por el autodenominado prusiano, se defendió y le propinó uno que otro golpe. No entendía su actitud, estaba completamente contrariado.

—¡Qué te pasa, idiota! —gritó al tiempo que impactaba su puño en el rostro de su atacante.

—¿Qué es lo que te traes entre manos? —inquirió Gilbert con voz agitada debido al esfuerzo—. ¡¿Acaso planeas ir a por Elizabeta ya que Lovina no quiere saber nada de ti?! —gritó exasperado, la simple idea le arremolinaba miles de pensamientos hirientes.

—¿Qué? —su rostro se descompuso, quiso saber en el acto de qué demonios estaba hablando el albino, porque sinceramente no entendía nada. Se puso de pie y se apartó de él, por precaución—. ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? —inquirió con molestia, y no era para menos, ¡estaba sangrando!

—¡Tu sabes de lo que hablo, maldito español!

—¡Si te pregunto es porque no sé de qué hablas, idiota! —tocó su nariz con dolor, no dejaba de brotarle sangre de ella.

—¡¿Qué demonios es eso de que estabas muy abrazadito con Eli en un café?! ¡Creí que eras mi amigo!

Antonio terminó de conectar los cabos y bufó ante la impulsividad que tanto caracterizaba al albino. Se acercó a él con paso firme y golpeó su rostro, rompiéndole el labio en el acto.

—Eres un idiota —habló con voz seca, algo rarísimo en él—. ¡Si estaba abrazando a Eli fue porque ella no dejaba de llorar! ¡Porque le diste la espalda cuando más lo necesita! ¡Tu hijo tiene problemas y lo único que haces es alejarte y dejarla a ella con todo!

Gilbert colocó su mano en la parte afectada y vio a su contraparte con recelo. ¿Sólo se trataba de eso? ¡Claro! Si se ponía a pensar, la verdad es que no tenía verdaderos motivos para desconfiar de Antonio, mas sabiendo que, a pesar de los años, éste aún estaba dispuesto a besar el suelo que pisaba la temperamental italiana. Se sintió tonto de pronto, sin embargo eso no impidió que su rostro no mostrara siquiera alguna mueca de arrepentimiento.

—¡¿Por qué rayos me golpeas?! —inquirió espantado—. ¡Rompiste mi asombroso labio! —alegó con un grito, de forma infantil.

—¡Y tu me rompiste la nariz! —exclamó, aturdido ante el humor cambiante de Gilbert.

—¡¿Cómo que Eli lloraba?! —volvió a preguntar con un grito, haciendo que Antonio se tapara los oídos.

—Baja la voz, idiota —espetó observándolo—. No te diré nada. Menos después de hacer un escándalo en mi oficina.

—Claro que lo dirás —amenazó, limpiándose en el acto la sangre de la herida—. ¡¿Que me hiciste?! —gritó al ver que el líquido rojo no se detenía.

—¡Qué hagas silencio! —volvió a exclamar, pero con voz más fuerte—. ¿No ves que te golpee? —se alzó de hombros ante su obvia respuesta.

—Claro que me golpeaste, imbécil —interrumpió—. ¿Qué te dijo Elizabeta? —inquirió nuevamente, pero con voz moderada, aún agitado por la pelea.

—Te dije que no... ¡Ah! —chilló tras tocarse la nariz y sentir que ésta se removía—. Ahora debo ir al hospital por tu culpa, estúpido —bufó. Era rarísimo verlo de tan mal humor, ¿pero quién no lo estaría luego de una pelea sin razón de ser? Subió su camisa para intentar parar la hemorragia y dispuso a salir de la oficina; de paso trató de ignorar las miradas curiosas de sus colegas y dio gracias al cielo que justo en ese momento María no estuviera cerca.

El cielo sabía que de haber estado presente, hubiera hecho otro escándalo. Y definitivamente tenía suficiente con el de recién.

—Dime, Toño —pidió Gilbert, siguiéndolo de cerca.

—¿Luego de lo que me hiciste? Olvídalo.

—¡ANTONIO! —gritó.

—¡Tú, tus malditos impulsos y cambios bipolares me tienen enfermo! —gritó tan alto que varios que circulaban por el pasillo voltearon para verlos. Gilbert frunció el ceño y se limitó a subir a su auto y seguir al español hasta la zona de urgencias del hospital.

Tal vez lo mejor era preguntar y luego actuar… pero es que eso de que pudiera estar mintiendo no lo lograba tranquilizar, así que creyó que lo mejor era…

Bufó. Luego maldijo, el labio le dolía a horrores.

.

Mei Wang, era una enfermera recién titulada, aún así bastante capaz de tratar casos de emergencia. Apenas le bastó voltear luego de entregar a una secretaria una ficha médica a archivar, para ver entrar a dos hombres con las camisas manchadas de sangre; y no que no estuviera acostumbrada a verla, pero vamos, enserio nadie podría acostumbrarse nunca a ver el cuerpo humano en ese tipo de condiciones tan denigrantes. Rápidamente guió a los hombres al _box_ de consulta más cercano, indicando que ella los atendería. Le pasó una bolsa con hielo a Antonio y se apresuró a curar al albino —quien a simple vista parecía ser el más afectado—, que chilló de dolor ante el contacto del algodón con alcohol; Gilbert maldijo al español por haberlo dejado en esas condiciones. Claro que Antonio no se quedó atrás y también atacó a su contraparte verbalmente.

Lo único bueno de esa situación era que sólo harían falta un par de suturas cerrar la herida. El exceso de sangre se debía sólo a que el labio era una zona de mucha irrigación sanguínea y si bien era un tanto complicado, no era del todo peligroso y ella sabía hacerlo.

—¡Callados, por favor! —ordenó la mujer a ambos—. ¿Les gustó pelear? Perfecto, ahora se aguantan —bufó exasperada. Los gritos la ponían nerviosa—. Hay formas más civilizadas de resolver los problemas.

Ambos se limitaron a bufar y permanecer en silencio, después de todo la enfermera tenía razón y no querían hacerla enfadar… no estaban seguros que ella fuera de esas personas que dejaría de ser delicada conforme se le fuera acabando la paciencia, pero tampoco es como si quisieran averiguarlo. Golpearon la puerta y, tras la orden de entrada de la mujer, ingresó una persona que los más nuevos pacientes no pudieron ver debido a la cortina que los separaba, sin embargo aquella voz la reconocieron enseguida.

—¿Todo bien, Mei? La señora Lucila me mandó a ver si necesitabas ayuda. Parecía preocupada.

—¡AHHHH! —se escuchó un grito de dolor, proveniente detrás de la cortina. Lovina sobresaltó y la joven mujer, hastiada, negó con la cabeza.

—Usted sí que no tolera el dolor —rodó los ojos.

—¡Aleja esa cosa de mi! —chilló Gilbert—. ¡Lovina! ¡Lovina, sé que eres tú! ¡Dile que no me toque!

—¿Patatero? —inquirió. Con la mirada le pidió permiso a la asiática para adentrarse y ésta asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Qué rayos te pasó? —exclamó al divisarlo. Si bien Gilbert no era precisamente su persona favorita, tampoco podía dejarlo ahí luego de haberlo visto en tan lamentables condiciones.

—Ese idiota me atizó —apuntó a Antonio con el dedo índice e intentó poner su mejor voz de niño abusado.

La italiana visualizó al español; estaba totalmente agredido. Tragó en seco. Quería socorrerlo, su corazón se lo ordenó, pero el orgullo fue mayor y así decidió dejarlo. Antonio bufó sonoramente ante las palabras del albino.

—¡Tú empezaste, imbécil! —volvió a gritar, exasperado por las torpes acusaciones de su amigo. Ya para esa altura, su voz se había distorsionado y es que estaba apretándose el tabique para intentar frenar el sangrado.

—¡Por favor cállense señores! —gritó otra vez la enfermera, dedicando una mirada de súplica a Lovina—. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

La aludida asintió con la cabeza, resignada. Sabía que debía decirle a otro que viniera a supervisar el actuar de la enfermera. Dejó sobre una mesita la ficha de control que le habían pasado y tomó lo que necesitaba de gasa y alcohol, dispuesta a limpiar las heridas de Gilbert, sin embargo la asiática la detuvo.

—Por favor con el otro paciente, yo ya casi termino con éste —musitó, volviendo su atención a Gilbert y de paso ignorando completamente la cara descompuesta de la italiana y la ansiosa de Antonio. Cabizbaja se aproximó al español y, en silencio, comenzó a curarlo. Divisó primero la sangre, la cual limpió con el mayor cuidado posible ante la mirada agradecida del que se había convertido en su paciente. Deseó tanto acariciarlo, abrazarlo... hizo uso de su fuerza de voluntad para reprimir los impulsos.

—Tu nariz no está rota —habló mecánicamente, tranquilizando a Antonio en el acto—. Aún así tienes que tener cuidado, porque está muy delicada y el más mínimo golpe podría ser desastroso —el hombre asintió levemente y continuó contemplando a la fémina en su labor—. ¿Por qué pelearon?

Antonio bufó y Gilbert resopló; aún estaba molesto con su amigo.

—Gilbert es un idiota.

—¡Antonio es un aprovechado! —espetó rápidamente.

—¡Tú crees cualquier cosa que te dicen!

—¡DEJEN DE GRITAR! —clamó la enfermera—. Por amor a todo lo que es bueno, si van a hablar háganlo en un volumen moderado —regañó, en tanto buscaba los instrumentos para proceder a la suturación del labio de su paciente.

—Me llegó un comentario de que habían visto a Antonio con MI esposa en una situación comprometedora. ¿Cómo querías que actuara si mi supuesto amigo va a por Elizabeta?

—¡Como un amigo! ¡Debiste haber confiado en mí y no en un tonto rumor!

—¿No es descarado de tu parte pedir confianza? —musitó Gilbert, ignorando por completo el rostro descompuesto del español. Claro que también se sintió mal por no haber medido sus palabras.

—Al menos con tu esposa —murmuró por lo bajo—. Eli lloraba por tu culpa —hizo ademan de señalarlo—, yo sólo la acompañé para que se desahogara por el asunto de Daniel.

—Ya luego podrán pelear —cortó Lovina, tajantemente. No quería seguir oyendo palabrerías a causa de una tonta discusión; mucho menos quería ver a Antonio triste por las palabras de Gilbert. Acarició el rostro del español, claramente no era necesario para tratarlo, pero sintió necesidad de hacerlo, excusándose claro en tecnicismo médico. Eventualmente se dirigió a la enfermera, ignorando la leve sonrisa de su paciente, y le comunicó que ya había terminado e iría a ver las otras secciones de la sala de emergencias. Sólo faltaban las suturas de Gilbert y sabía que Mei podría manejarse sola.

La asiática optó por usar una crema, algo le dijo que su paciente haría un escándalo de proporciones colosales al ver la aguja y enserio no estaba de humor para escuchar más gritos. Claro que le tuvo que aplicar un poco más de lo medicado, pues ésta no era tan buena como la otra. Mei agradeció el silencio que se cimentó en la pequeña habitación. Al contrario de ambos hombres que se incomodaron ante él, sobre todo el albino; nunca había recibido una sutura, pero la pinza, el gancho y lo que parecía ser hilo no le causó demasiada emoción.

.

Dolor, mucho dolor era lo que sentían. Gilbert pensó seriamente en demandar a la empresa que hiciera esa ineficiente crema anestésica. Por supuesto que reclamó ante el trato; Mei se limitó a decir que era aquello o la jeringa… la mujer supo que su sentido común, una vez más, la había guiado correctamente; sólo bastó ver el rostro horrorizado del hombre.

—Ustedes dos ya están bien —comenzó—, pero deben tomar antiinflamatorios cada ocho horas para que no sientan dolor —bufó. Se giró al estante donde se situaban las medicinas y les tendió apenas un par, ya el resto podían comprarlas—. Si el dolor persiste, vienen. No hagan tal cosa de tomar más de una pastilla, es peligroso, además de estúpido. Por favor vayan a recepción para que les den la receta médica y usted —se dirigió al alemán—venga en dos semanas para quitar las suturas —finalizó la mujer.

—Lo siento —susurró Gilbert ya fuera del _box_ de consultas. Antonio bufó por lo bajo. La impulsividad de su interlocutor le había costado una visita al hospital… una dolorosa visita; estaba furioso.

—¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre decir?

—En verdad, lo lamento —repitió con pesar—. Esto fue tonto.

—Oh, no me digas.

—¡Antonio! —clamó, colgado de desespero—. ¡Entiéndeme! Las cosas con Elizabeta no están de lo mejor.

—Tú lo quisiste así —suspiró y se tocó la nariz, adolorido—. Tienes que hablar con ella.

—Ya sé.

—Tranquilo, ¿si? —alegó con una mini sonrisa, golpeando luego amistosamente con el codo a su amigo—. Tú no estás mejor que yo.

—Debo decirte que no golpeas mal —rió con el español—. ¿Disculpa aceptada?

—Disculpa aceptada —confirmó—. Eli debe estar almorzando en casa, ¿no? Deberías aprovechar de ir y hablar con ella —calló unos segundos—. No puedes seguir haciéndote el desentendido respecto a lo que le pasa a tu hijo; debes estar junto a Elizabeta, apoyarse mutuamente y ayudar a Daniel.

—Creo que primero debería pensar en qué le voy a decir —suspiró.

—Piensa que eres un imbécil —bufó enfadado ante la indecisión de Gilbert y avanzó con paso rápido hasta su auto. El albino simplemente miró como se alejaba. Luego desvió la vista hasta la recepción y cayó en cuenta que el español se había ido sin pagar. Maldijo.

.

.

.

Elizabeta optó por no ir a almorzar a su casa; por el contrario, aceptó la invitación de una colega para ir a un restaurant cercano y hablar de todo y nada. Si bien tenía una muy buena relación laboral con Tina Väinämöinen, ésta sólo se limitaba a eso, trabajo. No le tenía la suficiente confianza como para contarle su problema, menos si aquello involucraba mentar esa planta tan polémica. Suspiró, aprovechando que la finesa había ido al tocador y dio el último sorbo a su copa. Presente tenía la reciente conversación con Antonio; sabía que lo primero que debía hacer era ir y hablar con Lovina, sin embargo miles de peros habitaban en su cabeza. El más frecuente era aquel que le decía que seguramente no la encontraría en su departamento y, de hacerlo, no sería bienvenida por el hijo de ella. Tampoco quería pasar un mal rato, y no es que la italiana fuera un monstruo sin la capacidad de perdonar, lo que sí, era muy testadura… quizás tanto como ella y por lo mismo era su inseguridad.

Ya se había detenido a pensar en cómo habría actuado si la situación hubiera sido la contraria. Suspiró al encontrarse pensando en una ley del hielo más larga de lo que su yo actual hubiese querido.

Tina la sacó de sus cavilaciones, como siempre, con su eterna sonrisa, y tomaron rumbo nuevamente al trabajo. Elizabeta frunció el ceño nada más al ver que su agenda la tenía ocupada desde las cuatro de la tarde en adelante y que a las seis tenía que hacer una endodoncia que la haría llegar más tarde de lo común a su hogar. Se debatió largo rato en si ir o no al hospital; no sabía si Lovina estaría en la sala de urgencias o en el laboratorio que tanto parecía gustarle, pero estaría en ese edificio y era suficiente para ir y buscarla. Suspiró pesadamente, cuestionando si una hora sería suficiente para ir y aclarar las cosas con ella.

El minutero del reloj la ponía cada vez más nerviosa, tenía que actuar rápido.

.

Dejó escapar un suspiro nada más al percatarse que se encontraba fuera del hospital. Era ahora o nunca; quería comenzar a arreglar todo y como bien le dijo el español, Lovina era lo más "fácil" a corto plazo. Caminó hasta la recepción y pidió hablar con la médico Lovina Vargas.

Y esperó.

Casi de inmediato sintió la mirada de la italiana sobre ella. Con un gesto, le pidió seguirla hasta su despacho y, cabizbaja, entró y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de madera. Lovina permaneció en silencio, sin quitar la mirada ambarina de la húngara. Ésta, primeramente se sintió intimidada ante la actitud de su contraparte, sin embargo no pasó mucho antes de que misma actitud comenzara a exasperarle… ella no había hecho nada que pudiera hacerla merecedora de tal trato, simplemente hizo lo que la misma italiana hubiera hecho en caso contrario; ¿no se supone que es eso lo que hace una madre?

—No maté a nadie, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé. Pero me molestó la manera en la que actuaste.

—¿Acaso tu no trataste mal a mi hijo?

—No, sólo te insulté a ti.

Silencio.

—Sobre reaccioné, lo siento —comenzó la húngara, a regañadientes. Si bien no era tan orgullosa como su interlocutora, no por ello disculparse se le hacía sencillo—. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que Adamo le estaba haciendo un favor... o algo así, a Daniel? ¿No habrías pensado lo mismo que yo al ver aparecer a tu hijo con el ojo morado? —vio que Lovina hizo amago de volver a reclamar—. ¡Y no me vengas con eso de que antes habrías preguntado! Ni tu te crees eso.

—No iba a decir eso —bufó.

—¿Entonces?

—Sólo iba a añadir que... —desvió la vista—, tienes razón —murmuró entre dientes, avergonzada ante una actitud no habitual en ella—. A pesar de todo, no debí haber gritado del modo en que lo hice —suspiró—. Apenas me enteré de lo que pasó quise hablar contigo, pero nada más al verte supe que no iba a ser buena idea.

—No sabía...

—¡Y yo tampoco! —alegó, elevando el tono de voz, mas no lo suficiente para ser considerado un grito—. Pero ya está... pasó y no se puede hacer nada.

—Uhm.

Más silencio. Silencio que incomodó a ambas partes por igual. Elizabeta permaneció con la vista clavada en su falda, en tanto Lovina, luego de deliberar un rato, se sentó en la silla situada junto a la húngara y posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de ella; no podía darse, entre comillas, el lujo de permanecer enfadada con ella, a fin de cuenta había sido un mal entendido, aunque claro que la actitud de sus hijos fue reprochable, ambas habían tomado medidas para con ellos —o al menos lo habían intentado— y ahora sólo había que seguir con la vida. La húngara sonrió levemente, sabiéndose disculpada, sin embargo la italiana notó la tristeza en los ojos jade de ella y se preguntó si lo que había sucedido con Gilbert y Antonio era realmente cierto o sólo una exageración de ambos.

—Gilbert estuvo aquí hace un rato —comenzó como si nada, prestando especial atención a las reacciones de la fémina junto a ella—. Peleó con Antonio y tuvieron que suturarle el labio —claramente no había que ser un genio para interpretar correctamente que Elizabeta no tenía idea del asunto—. El patatero parecía muy ofendido por una supuesta infidelidad tuya con Antonio.

La mueca de incredulidad de la húngara fue tan grande que hasta le impidió poder emitir sonido por algunos segundos. ¿Ella siendo infiel? ¿Y con Antonio? No que lo considerara un esperpento o algo así, lo cierto era que consideraba atractivo al español, ¿pero engañar a su esposo con él? ¡Ni loca! Estaba demasiado enamorada del egocéntrico albino como para ver a alguien más. Nuevamente puso como hipótesis el hecho de que aquello no fue más que un comentario que se salió de control; fácilmente alguien pudo haberla reconocido y de ahí en más...

Enserio Gilbert debía ser el idiota más grande del planeta. Lovina continuó diciendo que eso era lo único que había podido sacar en limpio de la conversación a gritos que había tenido ese par —y omitió claro, los gritos de la propia enfermera para así hacerlos callar—. Finalmente Elizabeta explicó, ya más calmada, que lo único que había pasado era que había citado a Antonio para así poder hablar con alguien; confesó que hubiera preferido llamarla a ella, pero como aún estaban peleadas... Marguerite estaba demasiado lejos y posiblemente muy ocupada, y bueno, tampoco es como si pudiera hablar con Francis al respecto. La italiana no lo admitió a viva voz, pero sintió ceder la presión de su pecho apenas la húngara finalizó su relato. Porque sí, no le había creído nada al par de atolondrados que había visto hace ya unas horas.

—Tienes que hablar con el narcisista —recomendó, luego de un momento de silencio—. Mientras más tiempo dejes pasar, va a ser peor.

—Lo sé. Lo mismo me dijo Antonio...

Y claro que ambos iban a decir lo mismo; lo habían vivido en carne propia. Aunque bueno, su historia era visiblemente más complicada.

Elizabeta sobresaltó al comprobar que las manecillas del reloj hace rato habían dejado de marcar las cuatro de la tarde. En un segundo se levantó de la silla y dispuso a correr a su consulta; debía ver a tres pacientes, además de la endodoncia. No pudo evitar reclamar ante el hecho que lo anterior la haría llegar tarde a su casa, siendo que hubiera deseado estar lo antes posible ahí para hablar con su esposo. Giró el pomo de la puerta, sin embargo volteó levemente para dirigirse a Lovina.

—No sé si veré a Adamo uno de estos días, enserio lo dudo, así que por favor, discúlpame con él.

No esperó la respuesta de la italiana. En su mente ahora sólo estaba el hecho de que estaba atrasada para sus citas y que lo más probable era que el director de la clínica dental donde trabajaba, la regañaría por lo mismo. Decidió amarrarse el cabello mientras subía las escaleras; sólo debía ir al segundo piso y algo le dijo que el ascensor sólo la retrasaría aún más.

.

.

.

Gilbert se limitó a mandar un mensaje de texto a su amigo francés, explicando brevemente que no iría a trabajar en la tarde debido a que los calmantes que le habían suministrado lo habían sedado más de lo que hubiese querido. Por si fuera poco, apenas y podía abrir la boca, pues sentía que algo tiraba cada vez que lo hacía y si bien gracias a las pastillas no dolía demasiado, era incómodo. Pasó toda la tarde, caminando por su casa en compañía de su pollito mascota; ambos de un lado a otro y sin detenerse demasiado en algún lugar, salvo cerca de las seis de la tarde; sabía que su hijo y esposa llegaban a esa hora o bueno Daniel lo haría, pues Elizabeta había dejado una nota pegada en la puerta del refrigerador, explicando que llegaría más tarde. Se encerró en su habitación, no quería tener que dar explicaciones al menor por lo que le había pasado y si bien sabía que debía hacerlo, pensó en postergar el hecho. Encendió el televisor y, aburrido, mató el tiempo con una película.

Supo que se había quedado dormido, pues ya no entendía la trama de lo que emitía el televisor, además de que tenía un hilo de saliva desprendiéndose de su labio; por suerte era del lado que no estaba herido. Era cerca del las ocho de la tarde y supuso que Elizabeta debía estar por llegar... suspiró ante el hecho de recordar qué lo había llevado a tener la boca en esas condiciones, y más aún, ante el hecho de que si no hubiera hecho la estupidez de alejarse de su esposa por miedo a afrontar la realidad, se habría ahorrado el mal rato. Aunque no sólo él, ahora sabía que ella también lo había pasado mal. Acarició la cabeza de su mascota y decidió ir a la cocina para alimentarlo; que él se viera casi imposibilitado de hacerlo no impedía que Gilbird tampoco lo hiciera. dejó el plato en el piso y sonrió apenas ante los movimientos de la pequeña ave.

—¡Gilbert! —chilló espantada, su corazón se había destrozado nada más al ver a su esposo en tan precarias condiciones. A duras penas ahogó un grito y corrió a abrazarlo, sacando de paso al albino de su estado de sorpresa inicial; ni siquiera había escuchado los pasos de la mujer. Elizabeta sintió que todo el valor reunido gracias a la conversación con Lovina quedó en un segundo plano, lo primero era atender al su esposo, dejando sólo por un rato su orgullo en segundo plano—. ¿Qué te pasó? —inquirió en un hilo de voz, acariciando suavemente la herida de su labio, que era la más notoria. Cuando la italiana había comentado lo de la herida, nunca dimensionó qué tan mal ésta lucía.

—No importa, Eli —sonrió tanto como sus heridas se lo permitieron. Acto seguido, guío a su esposa hasta el sofá más próximo y se sentó junto a ella—. ¿Por qué llorabas?

La pregunta le tomó de sorpresa, sobre todo porque Gilbert habló en pasado, y no haciendo alusión a sus lágrimas actuales. El albino quitó los goterones que entorpecían el lindo rostro de su mujer y dio a entender que Antonio le había comentado a rasgos muy generalizados lo que había pasado el otro día en un café. Elizabeta bajó la mirada, triste... sabía que tenía que hablar con Gilbert acerca de lo mucho que le dolía su actitud para con lo que había pasado con Daniel, se sentía sola. El hombre a su lado le levantó el rostro, empujándola desde la barbilla y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos. La húngara no quiso dejar escapar más tiempo y, esperanzada ante el posible hecho de que la mayoría de sus problemas se solucionaran en una tarde, habló; dijo todo lo que pensaba y estaba sintiendo.

Gilbert entonces explicó cómo había terminado con semejantes heridas y hematomas, Elizabeta nuevamente ahogó un grito, producto de la impresión. El hombre quiso pasar por alto la reacción de su esposa, no quería flaquear, así que continuó diciendo el motivo que lo había llevado a aquello, además de lo mal que se sentía por haber agredido a uno de sus amigos por celos injustificados. Porque lo cierto era que sintió su mundo derrumbarse ante sólo el hecho de imaginar a Elizabeta pidiéndole el divorcio. Ella sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza, disculpándose apenas Gilbert dejó escapar un grito de dolor.

—Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, ¿enserio crees que te dejaría por algo que aún podemos solucionar juntos?

—¿Estás insinuando que el día que no podamos solucionar algo, entonces me dejarás?

La húngara lo fulminó con la mirada. Enserio había tratado de evitar por mucho tiempo que el pollo mascota de Gilbert era, en efecto, más acertado que su propio dueño.

—No seas idiota, Gilbo —y lo besó.

.

.

.

* * *

**Están LOCAS si creen que voy a hacer que estos dos se separen. Aún me queda el drama de Francis y Meg (¡no se olviden de ellos!) y claro, el drama principal. Y por cierto, Jadzia es nyoPolonia, Mei es Taiwan y Tina es nyoFinlandia, bah, creo que era obvio, pero por si acaso.**

**Iba a subir capítulo ayer, pero me vi en la necesidad de pasar toda la tarde aprendiendo a usar un programa para dibujar moléculas perfectas ._. Dios, quiero matar a mi profesora D: pero bueno, al menos son perfectas(?)**

**Feferi Peixes**: ¿Verdad que AustraliaxLovina es lo más lindo? :') jajaj Si Australia hasta se parece a Toño! o bueno, al menos según mi percepción. Y uff, lo otro lo verás conforme pase la historia jajaj, no quiero arruinar sorpresas.

**mitsuko11:** ¡Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado! :')

**Adi-chan:** Según yo, el anterior ha sido el más cosas ha mezclado. La Charla, jajaj fue inevitable escribirla de esa forma, y si bien la mía no fue así, bueno, digamos que me puse en el lugar de Lovina y pensé en cómo la daría yo D: y luego pensé en mi mejor amigo corrompiendo a mi hijo y _tadá_ jajaj creo que quedó bien. Como puedes ver, Lovina ya perdonó a Eli, ambas fueron demasiado impulsivas, pero como bien tu dices, una madre defiende a su hijo con uñas y dientes. Alexis... pobrecita ;_; antes todos la odiaban jajaj mi intensión nunca fue hacerla un personaje "odiable", sólo quería caracterizar a una adolescente, éstos tienes diferentes etapas, tan simple como eso. AustraliaxLovina... creo que se me pasó la mano con el crack jajaj si imagínate, estaba con unos amigos, compartiendo y todo eso y no dejaba de pensar qué hacer con la historia, lo peor es que los padres de ellos son todos de distinta nacionalidad y enserio me cuesta dejar de lado la historia jajaj, pero ya ves... salió esto y creo que... me gusta jajaj. Oh, no dudes que habrá más spamano, te juro que me gustaría poner algo ultra sexy-violento(?) jajaj pero el realismo se me va al carajo, por eso mejor poco a poco, ¡pero habrá! Sobre todo en el último capítulo. Por último, eh, me gustan los números jajaj

**BeautifulSora:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo, y también que te haya divertido, cumplí mi objetivo :) Respecto a Alexis, piensa que es simplemente una adolescente más; podría jurar que ni ella sabe lo que quiere, aunque no por eso es mala. Dale el beneficio de la duda jajaj Enserio doy por hecho que todos quedaron en shock por lo de Australia jajaj! nadie se lo esperaba a él, lo cual es bueno, porque la sorpresa se mantuvo hasta el último momento. No adelantaré nada respecto a él y Lovina, ¡no quiero arruinar las impresiones! jajaj Respecto a mi otra historia, lo borré porque me di cuenta que el tiempo no me daba... apenas y puedo escribir esta, en medio de la universidad y todo lo que ésta conlleva, por eso había pensado en terminar esta y así seguir la otra sin interrupciones :)

**Ya, creo que eso es todo. Por cierto, quedan alrededor de diez capítulos (sin contar este) para que la historia termine. Voy a llorar.**

**¡Saludos!**


	21. Quince

******ADVERTENCIA**: Hetalia no me pertenece. Notas, como siempre, a final de página.

* * *

**IMBRANATO**

* * *

**QUINCE**

Esa mañana, Lovina creyó firmemente que su amigo inglés era un acosador. Pudo jurar que ni en persona, mucho menos por un _chat_ de internet le había mencionado que los miércoles eran su día de descanso. Sin embargo ahí estaba, plantado frente a la puerta de su departamento, con ropa tan pulcra como acostumbraba y la típica expresión que cualquiera interpretaría como hastío; no obstante, quien conociera a Arthur Kirkland no se tomaría aquello a modo personal, pues era normal en él. En resumidas cuentas, la personalidad del rubio inglés era complicada, casi a la par con la de la italiana. Dicha fémina bufó sonoramente y se cruzó de brazos, no importándole estar frente a su amigo con un desaliñado pijama color rosa. Claro que tampoco le dejó ingresar a su departamento. Arthur, al cabo de un rato, simplemente no contuvo más las risas y estalló en una sonora carcajada.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? —asaltó ácidamente. Obvio, a nadie le gusta que la gente se ría en su cara, menos tan desvergonzadamente como hacía el rubio.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿Acaso no te alegras de verme? —la mueca de la italiana fue suficiente respuesta para él—. Que amargada —soltó al aire—. Y yo que quería invitarte a almorzar a mi casa.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Eso —se encogió de hombros—. Como podrás o no haberte dado cuenta, son más de las doce del medio día y… pregunté por ti en el hospital y me dijeron que era tu día libre, así que…

—Jamás te di mi dirección.

—Me sorprende tu ingenuidad, querida —mofó—. ¿Te olvidas que soy el abogado del dueño del departamento? Sólo me bastó revisar el contrato de arrendamiento para dar con la dirección.

Por supuesto, ¡era obvio! Bueno, no podían pedirle lógica justo en ese momento. ¡Acababa de despertar! Para ella, los días miércoles no existía el despertador. Así mismo, buenos eran los cena-almuerza-yunos. ¡Vamos! Se mataba trabajando y aquel era el mínimo gusto que se permitía luego de salvar gente. El día anterior, precisamente, a la sala de emergencias llegó un caso tan raro que era digno de documentar en uno de esos programas de emergencias médicas, que daban por televisión. Entre otros síntomas, el más raro era que su paciente tenía una temperatura corporal de 31°C/88°F ¡hipotermia segura! Sin embargo permanecía consciente y como si nada, salvo por el pseudo desmayo que sufrió apenas por unos segundos. Lovina se devanó los sesos tratando de pensar qué era lo que tenía aquella mujer; todas las pruebas que le habían realizado habían salido normales y la única que podía confirmar sus sospechas se demoraba tres días en estar lista. Finalmente siguió su instinto y el mismo salvó a su paciente. Es obvio señalar que luego de toda esa acción, lo único que quería era descansar.

—¿Quieres que te felicite? —expuso con acidez. Odiaba que interrumpieran su sueño, así que lógicamente estaba un tanto irritable. Divisó al hombre frente a ella; estaba lejos de lucir enfadado, sin embargo no dejó de parecerle raro el hecho que apareciera así sin más frente a la puerta de su departamento.

—Si así lo prefieres, no me molestaría —burló—. Pero enserio, ¿vas a acompañarme o no?

—Preferiría que fuera por la tarde —comenzó—. Quiero desperezarme, además tengo que ducharme y arreglarme.

—Sabía que ibas a decir eso —sonrió con suficiencia, causando nuevamente molestia en la fémina frente a él—. ¿Acaso me vas a negar que si hubiera venido en la tarde me habrías dicho que dejáramos todo para el almuerzo del día siguiente? Porque claro, aludirías al cansancio que te trajo todo el trabajo del día.

—Vaya, sigues de geniecito —efectuó una mueca que dejó entrever su cansancio—. ¿No aburres a la gente?

—Supongo. Pero bueno, vendré por ti a las seis de la tarde. Oh, y podrías decirle también a tu hijo, me gustaría conocerlo.

—Seguro.

Cerró la puerta y lo primero que hizo fue ver el reloj que estaba en la pared. Faltaban alrededor de diez minutos para las una de la tarde y consideró si seguir durmiendo y poner una alarma a las cuatro, para así ducharse y estar lista… o prepararse algo para comer y perder el tiempo frente al televisor y luego en su computador. Se inclinó por la primera opción. Aunque antes le mandó un mensaje de texto a su hijo, pidiéndole que viniera directo al departamento después de terminadas las clases.

.

.

.

Adamo fue regañado por no tener su teléfono celular en silencio. A pesar de que estaban en la hora correspondiente a consejo de curso y el ambiente era, entre comillas, más relajado que una clase normal, el presidente estudiantil fue tajante en su actuar y no dudó en vociferar un par de frases; y si bien Adamo se vio tentado en responderlas, no quería verse envuelto en otra tonta pelea, mucho menos que las chicas comenzaran a reclamar, pues el tema que estaba en palestra era la esperada fiesta de graduación —léase el sarcasmo—. La únicas emocionadas por ello eran las mujeres, porque todavía faltaban más o menos cuatro meses y ellas ya estaban hablando del vestido que usarían, el peinado, además de los kilos que debían bajar para verse perfectas. Por un segundo, Adamo tuvo la esperanza de que Alexis no fuera parte de aquella fiebre colectiva, sin embargo eso era demasiado pedir.

Tal vez… sólo TAL VEZ debió haber buscando un mejor amigo y no una mejor amiga. Pero a esas alturas del año ya todo le daba flojera, así que simplemente enfrentó su realidad. Deslizó la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y, previo a dejar su teléfono celular sin sonido, revisó el mensaje que le había llegado. Rápidamente pensó en si la solicitud de su madre tendría que ver con algo relacionado con Antonio y no pudo evitar que su ceño se frunciera; aún no olvidaba la reacción de su progenitora aquella vez que Antonio había estado en el departamento; ya que si bien había estado espiando, no había perdido detalle de lo ocurrido.

Pensó en si sería o no muy entrometido de su parte decirle a su madre que pensar en una relación con el español no era algo que le conviniera. Además Antonio tenía novia y todo eso… por si fuera poco, la hermana de él parecía odiarla y no le agradó ni un poco la idea de ver a su madre pasar malos ratos por culpa de esa desagradable mujer.

—Adamo —canturreó Alexis, acercándose sonriente a él. El aludido tragó en seco, aquella aparente carismática sonrisa sólo podía implicar problemas para él.

¡Bingo! La rubia le había pedido acompañarla para elegir el vestido de graduación perfecto. Sudó frío al imaginarse sentado tres horas, viendo entrar y salir a Alexis con un centenar de vestidos. Por supuesto todos le quedarían bien, sin embargo encontraría un defecto en cada uno de ellos y finalmente, luego de tal vez más de tres horas, acabaría eligiendo el primer vestido que rechazó. ¡No estaba preparado para eso! ¡No! Por suerte, justo en ese momento recordó el mensaje de texto de su madre y todas las nubes negras que quisieron implantarse sobre su cabeza, fueron alejadas por un brillo de esperanza y, ¿por qué no decirlo? Libertad. Alexis se notó decepcionada al no poder ser acompañada, pues pensaba que la opinión masculina era tan importante como la propia; sin embargo una sonrisa no tardó en implantarse en su rostro.

—Bueno, no puedo hacer nada si tienes un compromiso con tu madre, pero —se aferró al brazo de él, acentuando aún más su sonrisa—. Serás mi pareja en la fiesta.

—¡¿Qué?! —se tomó unos segundos para salir del _shock_ inicial—. La fiesta es sin pareja, sabes que esa costumbre no se da en colegios mixtos, o al menos no en éste.

—Ya sé —hizo puchero—. Pero me muero sólo de imaginar, por ejemplo, a mi papá llevándome a la fiesta, como si fuera una niña pequeña. ¡Anda, Adamo! Los dos salimos ganando con éste acuerdo.

—¿A sí? —mofó—. Explícame por qué ser tu pareja me conviene. Digo, tu noviecito suficientes problemas tiene como para más encima volver a pelear conmigo y que ahora lo expulsen.

—Tienes una pésima imagen de Daniel.

—¿Y qué demonios quieres? —gruñó—. Es un imbécil inmaduro. Enserio aún no puedo creer que seas su novia.

—¡Shhh! Cállate —habló en voz baja—. Se supone que nadie sabe.

—¿Acaso te avergüenzas de él?

—¿Cómo podría? —sonrió—. Pero si lo mantengo en secreto es porque, además de ser una excelente novia, soy una muy buena amiga, ¿o crees que enserio me iría y te dejaría a merced de las locas devora carne?

—Oh Santa Alexis, eres tan buena que mis impuros ojos se queman sólo de verte —rodó los ojos, hastiado por el comentario de la rubia. Ya, podía ser que efectivamente aún estuviera algo paranoico, pero desde el incidente en la entrada del colegio, nada malo había ocurrido, salvo las clásicas miraditas de reojo. Se sobó el brazo ante el golpe propinado por la fémina y escuchó atentamente las palabras de ésta. Declarando de tanto en tanto su enfado ante el hecho de no poder invitar a Daniel.

—Bien, bien, tranquilízate, ¿sí? —bufó—. ¿Si digo que pasaré a buscarte el día de la fiesta, dejarás de chillar como loca?

—Prometido.

—Pero dile a tu tonto novio que no haga alguna estupidez, mira que ganas de volver a golpearlo no me faltan.

—¡Qué agresivo!

.

.

.

A diferencia de Antonio, Arthur no trabajaba en una firma de abogados, por el contrario, había abierto su propio despacho y, debía decirlo: no tenía nada que envidiar a los grandes bufetes. Muy por el contrario, él era su propio jefe y se hacía sus horarios; y si bien tuvo que esforzarse mucho al principio para crearse una buena reputación, su situación actual era bastante estable. Aburrido, revisó unos papeles y pensó que debió haberle dicho a Lovina que pasaría por ella a las cinco de la tarde, sin embargo pronto recordó que la razón que lo había llevado a decir una hora más tarde a lo pensado era el hijo de ésta y sus respectivas clases. Ya con sus pensamientos enfocados en la italiana, le pareció curioso el hecho de que había pasado casi dos meses desde el almuerzo que tuvieron y no había señas de algún posible divorcio. Sonrió para sí, vanagloriándose de una vez más haber tenido razón en sus palabras. Lovina seguía enamorada de Antonio y eso nadie se lo quitaba de la cabeza.

En más de una ocasión se preguntó que había visto la italiana en él. Sabía que no había sido el físico, pues conocía a la perfección el hecho de que Lovina no era superficial; ella era del tipo de mujer que se sentía atraída por el conocimiento de los demás… a juicio de ella, aquello siempre desenlazaba en una amena conversación que podía durar horas y horas. A diferencia de una cara bonita, que se arruga con el tiempo, el intelecto queda, al igual que los buenos ratos.

¿Pero Antonio?

Si bien iba un curso más abajo que él y de hecho en más de una oportunidad el español le brindó material para estudiar —porque debía admitirlo, Antonio era muy generoso, aún en un ambiente tan competitivo como lo es la universidad—, nunca terminó de limar asperezas con él. ¿Actuó por conveniencia? Sí, podría decirse que sí. A Arthur simplemente no le cabía en la cabeza que alguien tan relajado y con cara de tonto fuera, en efecto, el mejor de su generación. No, no y no. ¿Y para qué decir que por culpa de él muchas veces tuvo peleas con su mejor amiga?

En fin.

Arregló sus documentos —el orden era muy importante para él— y se despidió de su secretaria, tomando luego rumbo al departamento de Lovina. Apenas eran las cinco y treinta, pero tampoco era como si le molestara esperar. Lo terrible en él hubiera sido llegar tarde y como buen caballero inglés, aquello era imperdonable. Aparcó su auto y subió hasta situarse frente a la puerta con el número cuarenta y cuatro del cuarto piso. En vano, trató de disimular su asombro ante la visión de un jovencito con prácticamente el mismo rostro del tonto español que hace poco había estado recordando. Adamo por su parte reconoció enseguida al sujeto, producto de las fotografías que le había enseñado su madre, así que le invitó a pasar, aludiendo luego a que Lovina estaba arreglándose y él procedería a hacer lo mismo —y claramente no se demoraría tanto como una mujer, a pesar que aún estaba con el uniforme—. El inglés no tuvo que esperar mucho antes de ver a aparecer a una italiana con muchísima mejor cara que la de esa mañana. Era increíble lo que un par de horas de sueño y un poco de maquillaje podían hacer.

—Sabía que llegarías antes —mofó la mujer, aludiendo a tan característica puntualidad de su amigo.

—Y yo que creí que estarías arreglándote hasta las siete de la tarde —se encogió de hombros—. Debe ser un nuevo record para ti.

—Muy gracioso —gruñó. Acto seguido se sentó en el sofá, acompañada de Arthur y dispusieron a esperar al adolescente—. ¿Tu casa queda muy lejos?

—No en realidad. Está cerca de la villa Ada, creo que ya te lo había dicho.

Lovina no pudo evitar reírse ante el nombre. Gracias a Antonio —debía reconocerlo— había aprendido español y casi lo hablaba a la perfección. Así mismo recordó que ada era muy similar a hada y bueno, Arthur siempre había sido un poco excéntrico respecto a las criaturas mágicas; en más de una ocasión, el inglés había mencionado a la italiana que creía firmemente en la existencia de éstas, así como en unicornios y demás seres mágicos. Claramente la en ese entonces estudiante se rió en su cara, reclamándole entre risas que dejara de bromear… el rostro serio de Arthur le dijo claramente que aquello no se trataba de una broma y no supo cómo reaccionar. Tal vez la cultura británica era más… eh, ¿fantasiosa? Sí, eso. Después de todo, la autora del niño mago era de ese país.

A pesar de ello, Lovina no dudó en sacar a colación el tema del posible desequilibrio mental de su amigo cada vez que la situación lo ameritaba.

Pero si de excentricidades se trataba, sus amigos eran buen ejemplo de ellos. Emily Jones, la ex-novia de Arthur, creía firmemente en la existencia de extraterrestres y, más aún, juraba ser amiga de uno de ellos. Gilbert, en tanto, planeaba hacer un ejército de pollitos que le ayudaran a conquistar el mundo; Marguerite parecía siempre esconderse tras un oso polar y pelear con su hermana sobre que éstos eran mucho mejores que los ovnis, porque claro, los primeros sí existían. Elizabeta y Sakura Honda compartían el singular gusto por los mangas japoneses yaoi —nunca quiso preguntar qué era exactamente aquello. El sólo mirar las caras de sus amigas le daba miedo—. Y bueno, Antonio parecía solucionar todo a base de tomates. Se preguntó por qué nunca antes se dio cuenta de lo raros que eran y son sus amigos.

Le preguntó a Arthur si había algún motivo especial por el cual la invitara a su casa. El aludido se limitó a decir que en vista de que hace dos meses lo había hecho y Lovina no dio señales de vida —salvo por el computador—, bueno, si quieres algo debes ir a por él, ¿no? Además estaba el hecho de que Michelle le había insistido mucho en que quería conocerla. Iba a preguntarle más, sin embargo Adamo hizo acto de presencia y casi enseguida el inglés se puso de pie. La italiana musitó que lo seguiría en su auto, pues luego quería evitarle la molestia de tener que ir a dejarlos; sabía que Michelle estaba embarazada —si sus cálculos no le fallaban y según lo que había dicho Arthur esa vez en el almuerzo, debía tener más o menos cinco meses de gestación— y lo aprensivo que podía llegar a ser su amigo.

Tal y como mencionó, el viaje duró poco. Pronto ambos autos estacionaron frente a una bonita casa de tonos claros y Lovina comprobó lo bien decorada que estaba por dentro —obra del buen gusto inglés, seguramente—. Una guapa mujer de largo cabello castaño, bajita y de piel tostada no dudó en acercarse a Arthur y recibirlo con un beso y torpe abrazo, su barriga comenzaba a incomodar. El hombre no hesitó en presentar a su prometida, quien sonrió ampliamente y, tal y como había hecho con el rubio, abrazó a Lovina y a Adamo… tal parecía que era alguien muy cariñosa. Los cuatro caminaron hasta la sala de estar y tomaron asiento en los sofás, al menos las dos mujeres y el adolescente, pues Arthur fue hasta la cocina para buscar un poco de té. Adamo encontró extraño el ofrecimiento de la infusión, pero bueno, costumbres son costumbres; además había frío, por lo que le cayó de maravillas. Sólo esa vez no extrañó la costumbre americana de ofrecer coca cola.

—Me alegra mucho por fin conocerte, Lovina —comenzó Michelle, sonriente—. Arthur siempre me hablaba de ti y de las locuras que hacían en la universidad —rió por lo bajo—. Además, no voy a negarlo, estaba interesada en que vinieras y me dieras unos consejos sobre maternidad.

La italiana rió, azorada… vaya a saber lo que el rubio había comentado; esperó que no haya sido, por ejemplo, de la vez que se habían juntado a beber en una de las tantas zonas 'ocultas' de la universidad y Arthur había tenido la estúpida idea de mezclar todo el licor y así aprovechar mejor el tiempo, pues ya luego tenían que regresar para estudiar. Hasta ese día, Lovina, orgullosa, podía declarar nunca haber vomitado a causa de beber mucho… hasta ese día. Si hasta a Arthur se le había pasado la borrachera, todo producto del deplorable estado que ofrecía la chica.

Pero no… si lo pensaba bien, Arthur siempre se había autoproclamado un caballero y estaba casi segura que no habría dicho nada que lo hubiera dejado mal parado a él y a una mujer. Optó entonces por quitar esas ideas de su cabeza y dar paso a un par de consejos, basándose siempre en su experiencia con Adamo. Cierta parte de ella no pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia, pues aquel niño tendría a sus dos padres…

—¿Y ya saben el sexo? ¿O al menos han pensado en un par de hombres?

—Sí —siguió Michelle—. Serán Henry y Nicholas Kirkland. Suena lindo, ¿no?

—¿Dos?

Fue entonces el turno de Arthur de intervenir. Le recordó a Lovina que sus hermanos mayores eran gemelos y bueno, él lo tenía en sus genes. Claro que no por eso no pudo evitar desmayarse en la consulta del ginecólogo apenas éste dio la feliz noticia.

Hombres…

El resto de la tarde siguió igual de amena. A la hora de la merienda, Lovina agradeció al cielo que la comida no haya sido preparada por Arthur. Él inglés se mostró visiblemente ofendido, y es que incluso su prometida había reído ante la broma de la italiana. Ya decía el dicho que entre broma y broma la verdad se asoma y lo cierto es que Arthur era la definición viviente de desastre culinario. En cierto punto de la tarde, Arthur pidió a Lovina hablar en privado, en tanto Michelle y Adamo se quedaban en la sala… la fémina notó con asombro lo feliz que se veía su hijo ante la idea del pronto nacimiento de los gemelos; nunca antes había mostrado su interés en los niños.

.

_—¡Mira, que lindos!_

_La italiana tapó su rostro con las manos. Ver a su novio señalar a los niños que jugaban en el parque —como si fueran animales en el zoológico—, la llenaba de vergüenza. Sabía que a Antonio le encantaban —mucho tenía que ver el hecho que aún parecía tener la mentalidad de uno de ellos— por eso no dudaba en ir a jugar con ellos cada vez que se le daba la oportunidad y, contrario a lo que se consideraría lógico, los infantes parecían quererlo tanto como él a ellos. Ni siquiera las madres lucían inquietas ante la presencia de un desconocido interaccionando con sus pequeños._

_—¡Lovi, Lovi! —llamó con gritos emocionados—. Algún día nosotros tendremos muchos niños, ¿cierto?_

_Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un llanto asustado. Lovina, roja de vergüenza, le había dado un fuerte golpe a su novio, provocando que acabara en el suelo y que sus nuevos amiguitos se asustaran al verlo medio muerto._

.

—¿Te gustan los niños, hijo?

—No puedo decir que me disgusta la idea de tener al menos un par —rió—. Aunque no ahora.

Adamo no pudo notar el rostro sorprendido de su madre; y es que lo cierto era que el adolescente se parecía más a su padre de lo que creía. Arthur notó la expresión de Lovina, por lo que no dudó en jalarla hasta su oficina, en tanto Michelle iba con Adamo a la habitación que estaba destinada para los gemelos… los juguetes infantiles fueron algo que emocionaron al adolescente y Lovina sólo pudo sentir más grande el nudo en su garganta. El inglés la sentó en la silla más próxima, en tanto él, dejando de lado el protocolo, se apoyó en su escritorio y le dio un par de minutos a la mujer para que ordenara sus ideas. Lovina se dio cuenta de las intensiones de su amigo y no dudó en fruncir el ceño; siempre se preguntó por qué Arthur podía interpretar tan bien su kinésica, era algo que aún no lograba entender del todo.

—¿Sabes que han pasado casi dos meses?

—¿Enserio quieres hablarme de eso ahora? ¿Justo ahora? —reclamó—. No puedo creer que hayas logrado arruinarme el buen rato que estaba pasando.

—No era esa mi intensión, sólo quería…

—Lo quiero —interrumpió, roja como una grana. Pensó que nada podría darle más vergüenza que admitir sus sentimientos por el español—. Aún quiero a Antonio. ¿Ya estás feliz?

—Si te soy sincero, no me complace. No después de todo lo que has sufrido por su culpa.

—¿Sabes? —siguió, ignorando las palabras recién emitidas—. El otro día estuve pensando que… tal vez, sobre-reaccioné —calló las palabras del inglés, haciendo un gesto con la mano—. Digo —bajó la mirada—. Estuvo mal que le negara su paternidad, ¿no?

—Tal vez, pero…

—Prioricé mis sentimientos por sobre los de mi hijo. ¿Sabes? Estuve pensando en cómo habrían sido las cosas si Adamo siempre hubiera tenido a su papá, y… me sentí muy mal.

—No deberías por qué estar pensando en esas cosas —la voz firme de Arthur la hizo, no supo por qué, querer encogerse en su asiento—. Por mucho que te arrepientas, no vas a poder cambiar el pasado, así mismo…

—¡No es justo! —reclamó entre lágrimas—. Debería… debería odiarlo por lo que me hizo, por lo que indirectamente me obligó a hacer. Debería tenerle rencor porque él siguió con su vida y yo aquí, de estúpida aún llorando por él… ¡No es justo, maldición! Y… —musitó apenas—. Lo peor es que no puedo odiar a su novia, porque aunque no la conozca, sé que debe ser una buena persona, de otro modo Antonio no la habría elegido.

Arthur le obligó a ponerse de pie y la abrazó, dejando que mojara su pecho con el resto salino. A pesar que no se veían tanto como lo hicieran en su juventud, el cariño que sentían el uno por el otro no había mermado ni un poco… el inglés la consideraba la hermana que nunca había tenido y, por lo mismo odiaba más que nada verla tan frágil, y peor aún, por alguien que nunca le agradó. Con cuidado le limpió las lágrimas y le sonrió, tratando de animarla. Lovina sonrojó al percatarse de lo débil que seguramente lucía… odiaba que los demás la vieran en ese estado.

—Gracias —musitó sin más. El rubio entendió a cabalidad todo lo que la castaña había querido decir en una simple palabra, así que se limitó a sonreír y acariciarle la cabeza.

—Por cierto —siguió la italiana, ya más recuperada—. Ojalá tus hijos no salgan con tus cejas…

—Eres un encanto.

.

Cerca de las ocho de la noche, el sonido del timbre interrumpió el relato de Michelle acerca de cómo había sido su desastrosa primera cita oficial con Arthur. El dueño de casa se dirigió a la puerta y luego se escuchó un insulto en inglés, seguido de la puerta siendo cerrada estrepitosamente. El rostro de Lovina y Adamo fue surcado por la curiosidad, en tanto Michelle sólo atinó a reír nerviosa y restarle importancia al asunto. Musitó que seguramente debía tratarse del primo de Arthur. La morena continuó diciendo que dicho personaje trabajaba en el zoológico que se encontraba a un par de cuadras y que era el encargado de cuidar a los animales más exóticos y peligrosos. Dijo además que casi siempre que se sentía demasiado cansado incluso para conducir, pasaba a visitarlos un momento y dormir para luego ir a su respectiva casa. Adamo rió ante la simpleza del asunto, en tanto Lovina no dejó de encontrarlo extraño. Pasados unos diez minutos, Arthur nuevamente apareció en la sala de estar y explicó más o menos lo mismo que había dicho Michelle, añadiendo a que esa era una conducta habitual en su primo; desde niños eran muy unidos y se tenían tanta confianza como un par de hermanos… o amantes. Porque sí, en más de una ocasión habían compartido el lecho. ¿Pero y qué? Cualquier hombre seguro de su sexualidad simplemente hablaría de ello como del clima, ¿no?

Michelle esperó a su prometido dejase de hablar para seguir con su historia, sin embargo apenas éste se sentó junto a ella, un hombre alto, de cabello castaño y ojos ámbares irrumpió en la sala de estar, pidiendo a los dueños de casa una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza. Grande fue su sorpresa al divisar a Lovina, y es que nunca se imaginó siquiera el hecho de que ésta fuera amiga de su primo. Jett sonrió galantemente y saludó a la italiana con un beso en la mejilla y por supuesto que ignoró completamente la expresión avergonzada de ella, así como el aura asesina que comenzó a invadir a Adamo.

—Es un verdadero placer encontrarte aquí —siguió, sonriente—. Voy a comenzar a pensar que el destino nos quiere juntos —rió.

.

.

.

* * *

**Creo que de ahora en más tardaré en subir capítulos. Mi excusa es simple: UNIVERSIDAD. Aunque quiero dejar en claro que NO dejaré esta historia.**

**El caso clínico que se relata arriba es real. Precisamente lo saqué de un programa de emergencias médicas e.e xd ****Lo otro, sé que algunas shipeaban AdamoxAlexis, pero ya ven... mi intención fue siempre hacer que Alexis fuera la novia de Daniel. Para el sexy ítalo-español tengo otros planes jajaj Así mismo, la villa Ada es real.**

**El próximo cap es Franadá... preparen sus pañuelos(?) planeo hacer que lloren mucho :)**

**Pasando a otro tema, ¿ya vieron The Centennial Gift? askdjaslhskaljd me alegró mucho el día ver a Inglaterra regalarle un unicornio a Estados Unidos :')**

**¡Saludos!**


	22. Francis 3

******ADVERTENCIA**: Hetalia no me pertenece. Notas, como siempre, a final de página.

* * *

**IMBRANATO**

* * *

**FRANCIS 3**

Francis Bonnefoy podía definirse como una persona con muchas caras, más bien multifacético. Para la gente de la empresa en la que trabajaba, era un amargado explotador; para quienes lo conocían un poco más, era un pervertido metrosexual alcohólico. Sus mejores amigos lo consideraban como un hermano mayor, alguien a quien puedes confiarle la vida. Para su ex-esposa era un cerdo, en tanto su hija lo consideraba el mejor hombre del planeta, aún con todas sus falencias. Lo cierto es que aquellas descripciones eran sólo ciertas partes de su personalidad que el gabacho dejaba entrever dependiendo de la situación. Porque sí, podía ser muy divertido, coqueto, serio e incluso amargado.

Aquel último vestigio de su personalidad lo había comenzado a desarrollar una vez salió de la universidad. Quien había negado el hecho de que el amor no cambia a las personas, claramente nunca había experimentado el sentimiento de sentirse especial para alguien. En su penúltimo año se enamoró, se enamoró perdidamente de una chiquilla rubia de facciones aniñadas. Tal vez pecara de cursi, pero nada más le bastó verla por el campus para admitirse completamente flechado. Marguerite Williams era una novata insegura, tímida y torpe que, como muchos, por primera vez se vio lejos de su hogar. Por más días de los que se atrevió a contar, Francis la observó de un lado a otro, preguntándose de paso cómo aquella criatura tan perfecta podía ser ignorada por sus compañeros.

Aunque bueno, lo anterior no le molestaba del todo, pues era feliz al considerarse el primero y único.

Supo que la vida le estaba sonriendo cuando, un día, vio a la rubia junto a la terca y temperamental novia de Antonio, ¡era su oportunidad! Porque lo cierto era que no había tenido el valor de ir y hablarle, tal y como hubiera hecho en el pasado ante cualquiera que le llamara la atención. Ella —se odiaba por aún no saberle el nombre— era especial, así lo sentía y enserio no quería asustarla o peor, causarle una mala impresión. Tomó su charola del almuerzo y, decidido, caminó hasta la mesa de la italiana y no hesitó en sentarse junto a la linda rubia de anteojos, así mismo omitió la mirada cargada de furia de Lovina. La conversación no se hizo esperar; reclamos por parte de la castaña fueron la tónica del momento. Sus gritos parecieron aumentar apenas llegó su novio y saludó al francés antes que a ella. En cualquier otra instancia, Francis hubiera optado por ver la pseudo pelea y añadir más y más comentarios que hicieran enojar a la italiana, sin embargo él sabía aprovechar las oportunidades. Galantemente se giró para ver a la rubia que parecía intimidada por la pelea, y se presentó. Ella se sonrojó, presentándose también y el gabacho supo que tendría que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para hacer bien las cosas con Marguerite.

¡Qué lindo era su nombre! Le quedaba a la perfección.

También tuvo que admitir que casi se murió cuando supo que ella tenía una gemela. Francis era joven, estaba en la flor de la vida, no podían culparlo por su… florida imaginación.

Pronto se hicieron amigos y la amistad los llevó al siguiente nivel. Marguerite dejó de ser una alumna más, ahora varios la reconocían como LA que logró 'sedar' al fiestero hijo del rector de la universidad W. Francis le pidió hacer oídos sordos a los tontos comentarios y simplemente centrarse en el presente. El tiempo pasó y supo entonces que aquella era la mejor chica que pudo haber conocido en la vida; se enamoró por completo y, aunque le molestara que los demás lo dijeran, debía reconocer que efectivamente había cambiado; ya no era el alocado de antes. Hasta sus padres parecieron complacidos por el cambio de su hijo, bueno, su madre manifestó abiertamente su felicidad con respecto al hecho de vivir para ver a su hijo como siempre quiso; Phillipe en tanto se mantuvo como simple espectador. Luego Francis entendió el por qué.

A pesar de él haber acabado antes la universidad, la distancia no fue impedimento para la joven pareja; cada segundo juntos lo atesoraban como una joya. Veranos inolvidables y cargados de buenos recuerdos eran consuelo cuando ambos se hallaban lejos del otro, Marguerite en la universidad y Francis en la empresa de su madre, pero no era nada que una llamada por teléfono no pudiera arreglar al menos provisoriamente. De tanto en tanto, Francis se tomaba la molestia de visitar el campus y darle una visita sorpresa a su linda novia, claro que antes investigaba que la rubia no tuviera una semana demasiado pesada, pues lo último que quería era entorpecer sus estudios. ¡Ser hijo del rector tenía sus ventajas!

Sin embargo…

Llegó el día en que toda su felicidad se escapó de sus manos. Un día, de la nada, Phillipe anunció el compromiso de su hijo con Katherine Levine, hija de un importante empresario con quien él tenía negocios. Por supuesto que Francis se negó rotundamente a tal compromiso. ¡Por Dios, que no estaban en la era de los señores feudales! Sin embargo su padre fue ruin y avaro; usó todas sus artimañas para obligar a su hijo a realizar aquel acuerdo que tanto le beneficiaba y no dudó en usar su carta más fuerte. Sabía que la razón por la que Francis negara con tanto ímpetu el compromiso —porque enserio, Katherine era completamente hermosa y sabía que su hijo tenía debilidad por mujeres como ella— tenía nombre y apellido. Convenientemente para Phillipe, era alumna de la universidad que manejaba. Un día simplemente citó a Francis en su oficina y le planteó bien un par de cosas. El ese entonces joven rubio sintió que algo se rompió en su interior.

Casi como si lo hubiera planeado, el momento que eligió para romper con Meg fue justo el día de la graduación de ella. Se sintió como lo peor. Había pasado horas frente al espejo, practicando su mejor cara de desinterés e indiferencia, así mismo las palabras que usaría con ella. Sintió colapsar cuando, una vez acabada la ceremonia, Marguerite se le acercara… se veía tan hermosa que dolía, las palabras le quemaban la garganta y su sentido común lo obligó a hacer frente a su padre, pero…

Era cobarde. Se odió sólo de pensar en Marguerite sufriendo por haberlo elegido a él. Podía recordarlo tan claro como si hubiera sido ayer; la joven fémina se había acercado a él, con una sonrisa de preocupación surcando sus lindas facciones, pues hacía ya varios días Francis había estado actuado de forma extraña… Meg casi pudo jurar que le veía con tristeza y eso le inquietaba. El gabacho recordó que se mordió la lengua, evitando así gritar y…

.

—_¿Cariño, qué tienes? —inquirió preocupada, sin perder de vista a su novio, sentándose en una banca cercana. Francis le había pedido nada más al acabar la graduación hablar con ella y eso hacía que a Marguerite le carcomiera la curiosidad—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes algo? —preguntó nuevamente._

—_Terminemos —mentó el galo sin más, sintiéndose incapaz de mirarla directamente a los ojos. Marguerite sintió un vacío en el pecho, preguntándose cómo una sola palabra podía destrozarla de tal forma. Aturdida, le obligó a mirarle a los ojos, sorprendiéndose al ver aquel par de zafiros sin rastro de brillo._

—_¿De qué hablas? —musitó por lo bajo, tratando de digerir la nueva información. La tristeza y dudas no tardaron en invadirla._

—_De eso… de terminar. Quiero terminar contigo… necesito terminar contigo —masculló secamente, como si estuviera hablando de cualquier cosa; tal vez con uno de los socios de la empresa de su madre. Se puso de pie, incapaz de seguir a su lado, más aún con semejante mentira de por medio. Le dio la espalda y se puso las manos en los bolsillos, ahí podía hacerlas puño y no se notaría. _

—_¿Pero por qué? –inquirió la canadiense al borde de la histeria, corazón en mano. Bien, admitía que su relación se había deteriorado, pero aún mantenía la esperanza de salvarla—. ¡Demonios! ¡Aunque sea mírame, Francis! —chilló, molesta como nunca antes. El aludido se limitó a cumplir la petición y mirarla con recelo._

—_¡Ya te estoy mirando! —grito molestó, su mirada era indescifrable. Estaba molesto, sí, pero no con ella, sino con él mismo por hacerle esto a la chica que amaba. _

_La rubia quedó impactada ante la reacción del gabacho y sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar, arruinando el maquillaje que su hermana se había empeñado en ponerle. Maldijo ser tan débil y amarlo de la forma en que lo hacía. Su barbilla tembló y trató de buscar una excusa lógica a lo que sucedía. Hasta hace sólo unas semanas pudo haber jurado que Francis era feliz con ella, si hasta habían planeado ya sus vacaciones de verano y…_

—_¿Ya no me quieres? —quería saber la respuesta. Su sentido común le advirtió ya conocerla, pues nada más bastaba prestar atención a la actitud reciente de Francis; sin embargo quería acabar con la duda y la poca esperanza que quedaba en ella._

—_No._

_Ella no notó el gesto de dolor en el rostro francés, pero era mejor así. Francis quiso arrepentirse de sus palabras en el acto, decirle que iba a pelear por ella y que su padre no iba a ser quien controlara su vida. ¿Pero qué sentido habría tenido eso? Iba a casarse con otra mujer en menos de un mes y dentro del mismo año nacería su hija __—no sabía cómo, pero Katherine se las había arreglado para acostarse con él. Tampoco quería victimizarse, el siempre había tenido debilidad por las mujeres hermosas y bueno… que no lo recordara no significaba que no hubiera pasado—._ _Marguerite no se merecía eso, por lo mismo lo mejor para ella era que él se alejara. Meg era buena, un encanto de persona, Francis sabía que no iba a tardar en encontrar a alguien que supiera hacerla feliz, sin tanto dramas familiares de por medio._

—_Bien —susurró apenas, intentando en vano secar su rostro del rastro salino que no dejaba de emanar._

—_Es lo mejor para todos __—__concluyó fríamente, sin sentimiento alguno en su turbia mirada._

—_No Francis, para todos no porque para mí no lo es __—acertó, viéndolo con tal determinación que nuevamente el gabacho sintió flaquear ante sus palabras—__. Di que es lo mejor para ti, que serás el único feliz al no tener que soportarme más, pero no hables por mi… porque ni tu ni nadie puede saber cómo me siento. Y aunque tuvieras la más mínima idea, no dirías que es lo mejor para ambos. _

_Esas palabras y esa imagen de ella lo destrozaron más de lo que estaba, se sentía un miserable por hacerle eso. Marguerite, al ver que ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, decidió irse de ese lugar, corriendo, no quería estar un segundo más junto a Francis. Aunque tampoco quería regresar con su familia, que seguro la estaban esperado para ir a celebrar su graduación. Francis supo entonces no había vuelta atrás; ya había terminado con el dolor más grande, aquel que le impidió dormir varias noches, intentando encontrar una solución. Pero era mejor que Marguerite creyera que él la dejaba porque simplemente la chispa había desaparecido y no ahondara en razones rebuscadas. Porque ella no se merecía lo que había hecho y aunque no lo supiera, era mejor de ese modo._

.

Se preguntó cómo habrían sido las cosas si le hubiera hecho frente a su padre. Nuevamente la incertidumbre lo invadió al imaginarse a una Marguerite sin poder cumplir sus sueños, o por el contrario, haciéndolo fuera del país… lejos de él. ¿Era egoísta? Sí, y mucho. Aún le costaba enfrentar a la rubia; es más, de todas las veces que había ido a W por asuntos de trabajo, estimó que la vio un noventa por ciento de los días. Sin lugar a dudas, lo que más le dolió fue verla junto a ese hombre que… ni siquiera tenía palabras para describirlo; ¿quién era él después de todo para tratar mal a alguien que hace feliz a la única mujer que amó en la vida? Él era el cobarde y Marguerite tenía todo el derecho de rehacer su vida junto a alguien que estuviera dispuesto a luchar por ella.

Optó por dejar de pensar en la rubia y enfocarse en su trabajo; después de todo, ahondar en el pasado siempre lo deprimía más de lo necesario.

.

.

.

Marguerite suspiró cansada, por fortuna había terminado de corregir el último examen de sus alumnos; sin embargo aún debía seguir con sus demás obligaciones como profesional, entre ellas con la investigación que le daría el tan precisado post-doctorado. Ya con él tendría la suficiente confianza para poder salir del país y acompañar a su prometido, sin la preocupación de ser una molestia económica para él, pues tendría suficiente preparación como para poder solventarse por sí misma. Masajeó sus sienes y luego los párpados, claro que antes dejó sus anteojos sobre el escritorio. Poco le importó arruinar el leve maquillaje que traía, ya luego podía arreglarlo; su hermana le había obligado a acostumbrarse a cargar siempre con un mini cosmetiquero, y es que nunca se sabía cuándo debías verte mejor a lo acostumbrado. Se vio en el pequeño espejo de mano y, conforme con su apariencia, calzó nuevamente sus anteojos y perezosa, caminó hasta su habitación. Recordó que ahí había dejado el _pendrive_ con todos sus nuevos avances y bueno, quería avanzar lo más posible. Tal vez en el camino podía pasar a la cafetería a por un café.

Ese último pensamiento le animó. Si bien podría quedarse en su dormitorio haciendo su investigación, sabía que sus alumnos tenían la costumbre de ir a preguntarle cosas relacionadas con la materia que impartía y bueno… a ellos no podía decirles que no, mucho menos negarle conocimiento. Camino de vuelta a su oficina, ubicada en facultad de ciencias sociales, pasó a la pequeña cafetería que estaba en la entrada del campus; ni modo de ir a la principal, seguramente a esa hora aún estaba llena de estudiantes. Salió gustosa con su café y pronto sintió el estómago encogerse al divisar la misma cabellera rubia de casi todos los días. Su pulso se aceleró y se sintió tonta ante ello, preguntándose de paso cómo aquel hombre aún podía tener ese efecto en ella. Se dio cuenta que Francis la miró por escasos segundos y luego, como siempre, se hizo el desentendido. Marguerite gruñó y aceleró sus pasos hasta situarse junto al francés.

—Me preguntaba por qué no te acercabas a saludar —atacó sin más, omitiendo completamente cualquier tipo de saludo. Había sido Francis quien terminó con ella, ¿no debería acaso darle lo mismo su presencia? Así mismo, no era una completa desconocida y mínimo se merecía un "hola" de su parte cada vez que lo veía—. Digo, ya que desde el primer día me has espiado.

—Tienes una impresión equivocada de mí, Meg.

—No tienes derecho a decirme así. Ya no.

—Vaya —en vano trató de disimular su sorpresa, quedó de manifiesto que ya no trataba con la misma muchacha que había conocido hace tantos años—. Veo que has cambiado… antes…

—¿Habría bajado la cabeza y murmurado mil cosas inentendibles? —rió irónica—. La gente cambia, Francis.

—Lo que más me gustaba de ti era lo dulce que solías ser —musitó sin más, causando estragos en la mente de la canadiense. Antes de darse cuenta, sus mejillas habían sonrojado a causa de la rabia y su vaso con café estaba levemente arrugado—. Aunque tampoco podría decir si ya no lo eres, o si efectivamen…

—Cállate, ¡cállate! —gritó molesta, exasperada para con la actitud que había tomado su interlocutor. Indignada pensó qué se creía para ir con esos aires de galán por la vida; ya no eran unos mocosos—. ¿Por qué rayos me dices eso? ¡Tú terminaste conmigo! Seguro la "dulzura" te hizo sacar caries, por eso…

—No —fue ahora el turno de él para interrumpir las palabras de la rubia. No quitó sus ojos de los de ella; si la última vez que la había visto no lo había hecho, ahora no perdería segundo alguno—. Tenía un motivo, uno muy bueno a decir verdad… Meg…

—¡No me interesa escucharte! —poco le importó que alumnos comenzaran a aglomerarse; aún cuando quizás la mayoría no la conocía, pues pertenecían a otras facultades, en sí era todo un espectáculo ver a un profesor peleando casi al borde de la exasperación. Hizo amago de irse, sin embargo Francis le tomó la muñeca, impidiendo su cometido—. ¿Enserio crees que no sé que pocos meses después de que terminaste conmigo, nació tu hija? ¿Crees que no sé que te casaste? ¡Elizabeta me contó todo! —sintió su corazón estrujarse, si bien lo cierto era que había rehecho su vida luego de eso, nunca había cerrado del todo el capítulo de Francis y aún le dolía lo ocurrido—. Jugaste conmigo como nunca nadie hizo.

—¡No Marguerite! ¡No! —chilló al borde de la desesperación. Jamás pasó por su mente la idea de que alguien le hubiera comentado a ella vestigios de su vida. Si hasta entonces se sentía mal, ahora se sentía mucho peor—. Yo no…

—No, claro. Tú no embarazaste a otra mujer mientras, técnicamente, aún éramos novios. Oh, ¿me vas a decir entonces que tenías miedo por lo que tu padre pudiera hacerme? —rió sarcástica—. Francis, si hubieras luchado por nuestra relación pudimos haber logrado más cosas de las que creías posibles en ese momento. Phillipe Bonnefoy no es un Dios omnipotente —desvió la mirada, sintiendo cómo se sacaba un enorme peso de encima luego de tantos años—. Y ya suéltame —demandó con voz seca. A duras penas hizo equilibrio con su vaso con café para poder acariciarse la muñeca. Francis entonces se quedó de piedra al recién divisar un anillo en uno de los delgados dedos de la canadiense. Tuvo la urgente necesidad de sentarse o apoyarse en algo, de otro modo creyó acabaría desplomado en el suelo.

—¿Te… casaste?

Marguerite, confundida, desvió la vista hasta el bonito anillo de plata con diamantes que tenía en su mano izquierda. Creyó que con lo detallista que era Francis, sabría que el anillo en el anular izquierdo indicaba compromiso, no así el de la derecha, que indicaba matrimonio. Frunció los labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea y, no supo por qué, pero respondió un seco "_sí_" ante la respuesta efectuada por el francés. Trató de tomar nota de su reacción, pero le fue casi imposible, pues casi al instante se sintió mal por haberle mentido. La canadiense musitó torpemente que era muy feliz, tratando a su vez de arreglar la mentira anterior. Francis emitió una mueca que, nuevamente, Marguerite fue incapaz de descifrar. Ya cansada por la falta de comunicación por parte del rubio, optó por despedirse sin más. Francis reaccionó recién cuando la mujer estaba ya lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharle, y maldijo entonces a su yo del pasado por no haber luchado por ella.

Lo que sí alcanzó a ver con claridad fue al mismo hombre de la otra vez, abrazando cariñosamente a Marguerite. La tristeza surcó sus facciones.

.

.

.

* * *

**Es cortito, ya sé :( pero es que la universidad askljdhlkasdjl ésta semana tengo test todos los días -muere- En fin, había pasado creo que dos semanas de la última vez que subí y me comenzó a dar cargo de conciencia. Lamento no responder los reviews, prometo que cuando tenga tiempo lo haré. Tampoco sé si logré mi objetivo de hacer llorar a alguien, jajaj :( **

**Lo otro, al menos hasta donde yo sé, el anillo de compromiso va en la mano izquierda y en la derecha el de bodas. Aunque leí en internet que hay países en lo que no es así.**

**Para que vean que sí soy buena :') les dejo un adelanto. De antemano doy gracias a AwesomePrussia94 por el nombre del nuevo personaje. **

.

_Espantado, Adamo gritó, ganándose de paso un reclamo por parte de una de las bibliotecarias que, cabe señalar, estaban en la parte de adelante. Caminó, acelerando sus pasos cada segundo, sin molestarse en mirar atrás. Abrió el casillero para sacar su mochila y no hesitó en bajar al primer piso y salir de la biblioteca; ya luego podría buscar el libro que necesitaba… o mejor aún, descargarlo de internet._

_Azorado, pensó en cómo le diría esto a alguien, porque estaba seguro que debía contarlo, de otro modo colapsaría. Se le desfiguró el rostro al pensar en la mueca que pondría su madre al decirle que había sido besado por un humano que, básicamente, tenía pene. Se llevó una mano al rostro, tratando de cubrirlo por completo en tanto seguía, nervioso, con sus rápidos pasos. Lo mejor sería no decirle nada a un familiar… al menos no ahora. Pensó que tal vez en unos treinta años aquella sería una anécdota graciosa, o algo así. Porque en lo que al presente respecta..._

_Tal vez podría aprovechar el hecho de que Alexis estaba estudiando en Francia y contarle lo sucedido… si se volvía loca, simplemente podía cerrar el chat y, de paso, omitir los comentarios morbosos._

.

**Saquen sus conclusiones. **

**Lo otro, alguien me dijeron que están planeando hacer un juego rol de ésta historia o.o debo decir que me sorprendió mucho saberlo jajaj es más, esa persona hizo un facebook de Adamo (por ahí es el rol) y casi lloré, porque me emocioné al ver a mi OC con fb jajaja, eso. Si alguien le interesa participar, deje un comentario y esa persona se comunicará con ustedes. Por si acaso, voy a dejar el link del fb de adamo en mi perfil.**

**Eso por ahora. ¡Saludos! **


	23. Dieciséis

******ADVERTENCIA**: Hetalia no me pertenece. Notas, como siempre, a final de página.

* * *

**IMBRANATO**

* * *

**DIECISÉIS**

Adamo masajeó sus párpados y, cansado, se dejó caer sobre la cama desordenada. Durante toda la semana había tenido que hacer uso de su fuerza de voluntad para no buscar en internet alguna forma de tortura a larga distancia o algo así. Le había mencionado su dilema a Alexis, sin embargo lo único que hizo la rubia fue reír y reír cada vez más fuerte y eso no ayudaba en nada a su situación actual. ¡Nadie le comprendía! —al menos había procurado no gritar esa frase; no quería caer en el tonto estereotipo de adolescente berrinchudo—. Para él era raro ver a su madre siendo acosada por un completo desconocido —porque sí, hay que decir las cosas por su nombre—. A ese tal Jett no lo conocía de nada, ¡ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía! Pero claro, el muy desgraciado no hesitaba en rondar a su progenitora y lograr que ésta estuviera todo el día con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro. ¡Era demasiado raro! No que fuera una completa amargada, pero no era común ver a la siempre indiferente Lovina Vargas tarareando canciones románticas. El sólo rememorarlo le causaba arcadas.

Terminó de acomodarse la corbata y salió de su habitación; se le había hecho tarde y tuvo que rechazar el desayuno hecho por Lovina; por supuesto que ésta le miró con enojo, ¡el desayuno es la comida más importante del día! Y más para un adolescente en pleno desarrollo. Finalmente la italiana bufó y le dio una barra de cereal a su hijo antes de que éste corriera al colegio. Aunque al cabo de cinco minutos, la mujer se preguntó por qué el menor no le había pedido que lo fuera a dejar en auto. Miles de respuestas no tardaron en rondar a la pregunta; ¡tal vez Adamo se encontraba con su novia de camino al establecimiento! ¡O tal vez esa niña loca seguía acosándolo y no quería que ella lo viera! Derramó parte de su café al solo pensarlo, horrorizada ante los posibles males que pudieran afectar a su pequeño. Ni siquiera se molestó en limpiar la mancha; corrió a buscar sus cosas y salió como un huracán, directo hasta el estacionamiento y luego marchó, más que dispuesta a encontrar a su hijo y obligarlo a subir al auto.

Todo hubiera sido más sencillo si esa calle no hubiera sido tan transitada, pero bueno, la vida no podía ser tan perfecta. Adamo a regañadientes subió al auto negro, aunque luego tuvo que admitir que se había ahorrado bastante tiempo y, por sobre todo, no había llegado sudado al colegio… nada hubiera sido más desagradable. Lovina permaneció estacionada, asegurándose que ninguna niñita hormonada de acercara a su hijo. Aunque no le bastó verlo entrar sano y salvo, por el contrario, permaneció ahí unos minutos más. Era mejor ser precavida, ¿no? Además, podía darse el lujo de llegar cinco minutos tarde al hospital; si bien entraba a las ocho de la mañana, el turno de noche terminaba a las nueve, así que en caso de presentarse alguna emergencia, estaban cubiertos. Encendió el radio para relajarse un poco, en tanto seguía con la vista fija en el portón de entrada al colegio y no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que se parecía Adamo a Antonio, y no lo decía sólo por el evidente parecido físico. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, estaba casi segura que esa cualidad sería la tónica de varias bromas.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en él; idear la forma de borrarlo completamente de sus pensamientos y no sentir que se volvía jalea cada vez que veía al español. ¡Un poco de orgullo, por favor! Jamás le admitiría que se arrepiente de haberle negado a su hijo, a fin de cuentas, las cosas ya estaban hechas y ahora sólo dependía de Adamo el si querer o no forjar lazos con Antonio. Un destello en su cabeza le hizo recordar que la razón por la que le había puesto ese nombre a su hijo, era porque comenzaba con la letra A. pronto se sintió ridícula al rememorar aquello.

.

.

.

Odió admitirlo, pero Adamo se había acostumbrado a la molesta presencia de Alexis. Aquel día, durante toda la jornada escolar se sintió demasiado tranquilo; prestó atención en clases, jugó futbol en el receso, compartió con sus demás compañeros, todo en orden… sin embargo no tenía esa constante molestia junto a él y eso hasta cierto punto le incomodó. Apoyó la cabeza sobre una de sus palmas y desvió la cabeza hacia la ventana, permitiéndose ignorar la explicación del profesor sobre algo de números que no le gustaba pero ni un poco. Le había parecido raro que, luego de sonar el primer timbre de finalización del receso, Daniel Beilschmidt hiciera amago se acercarse a él. El ítalo-español detuvo sus pasos y se limitó a verlo desafiante; sobre todo cuando el _'hippie_ de cabello largo' movió el brazo y nuevamente hizo amago de acercarse a él. El segundo timbre sonó y Adamo rodó los ojos, musitando un "_eres raro_" a Daniel justo cuando pasó a su lado.

Tal vez lo había arruinado. Pensó que tal vez Daniel quería decirle algo, quizás sobre Alexis —después de todo, eran novios—, o incluso tal vez quería disculparse por todo lo que había pasado… pero bueno, tampoco iba a estar rogándole. Si quería decirle algo realmente importante, se lo diría luego, y de paso ignoraría el sutil insulto que le había propinado.

.

Por la tarde, ya en el departamento, Adamo esperaba impaciente la llegada de su madre. Se había pasado caminando de un lado a otro, buscando las palabras adecuadas y de paso regañándose por no saber algo tan básico como aquello. De haberlo sabido, le hubiera ahorrado un mal rato a la italiana, pero bueno… todas las personas que podían ayudarle, inevitablemente acabarían comentándole a su madre algo al respecto y bueno, prefería ser él que de buenas a primeras se lo dijera y ahorrarse un posible mal entendido. Suspiró pesadamente y volvió a fijar la vista en el calendario que estaba en la pared de la cocina; faltaban escasos cinco meses para que finalizara el colegio y junto con ello le diría adiós a gran parte de su niñez y abriría las puertas de la vida adulta, aún cuando todavía dependiera económicamente de su madre. Debía comenzar a pensar en su futuro. No negó que ingresó a la habitación de su progenitora y, literalmente, dio vuelta todo lo que encontró; lo único que él quería era un nombre, demonios.

Tendría que armarse de paciencia y esperar, después de todo, por más que mirara el reloj, el tiempo no avanzaría más rápido.

Literalmente saltó del sofá en el que ya hace rato se había acomodado, nada más al oír el sonido característico de llaves y luego la cerradura siendo abierta. Lovina le vio sorprendida, pues hubiera jurado que su hijo estaría perdiendo el tiempo frente al computador. Adamo no hesitó un segundo en decir que tenía que preguntarle algo; Lovina dejó su bolso sobre la mesa del comedor y luego se sentó en un sofá, demasiado cansada como para seguir de pie. Ese día en el hospital se la había pasado corriendo de un lado a otro. Prestó atención en la tensión que mostraba el adolescente, por lo que no tardó en enfocarse por completo en su actuar.

—_Mamma_… —comenzó, desviando la vista y jugueteando con sus dedos. Lovina gruñó por lo bajo, pues recordó que Antonio hacía lo mismo cada vez que estaba nervioso. Maldijo el hecho de que su hijo se pareciera tanto a él.

—¿Qué querías preguntarme, Adamo?

—Es que… —desvió la cabeza. Siempre que algo involucraba a su padre, se le hacía difícil hablar, más aún encontrar las palabras precisas para que su madre no se altere, pues a ella más que a nadie le molestaba mentar al español en las conversaciones. Inspiró profundamente antes de seguir—. Quería saber si sabes cómo se llama el bufete de abogados donde trabaja Antonio —no supo en primera instancia si la italiana le había alcanzado a escuchar o si había entendido sus palabras, aunque toda duda desapareció al ver la sorpresa en las facciones femeninas.

—E&G abogados —respondió de manera automática, sin terminar de entender por qué su hijo quería saber dónde trabajaba Antonio. ¿Querría comunicarse con él? ¿Sería una tarea del colegio? Miles de posibles preguntas no tardaron en agruparse en su cabeza—. ¿Por qué querías saber el nombre? ¿Quieres ir a ver a Antonio a su oficina?

—No por gusto —gruñó por lo bajo y desvió la cabeza. Lovina no pudo evitar reír para sus adentros… al menos en la mayoría de sus reacciones, Adamo reaccionaba tal y como ella haría. Bueno, después de todo lo había criado—. _Mamma_… —comenzó, captando nuevamente la atención de la fémina. Pensó que le diría que efectivamente quería ir a verlo porque le extrañaba, bueno, aunque no le gustara, tenía todo el derecho de ir y no se lo iba a negar—. Quiero ser abogado.

Pero eso no se lo esperó. Sabía que su hijo no era amante de las matemáticas, así que descartó de inmediato la visión de él como ingeniero o algo así; sabía además que era muy bueno en letras, pero nunca imaginó que elegiría precisamente esa carrera. Bueno, si era feliz, a ella le bastaba. Entonces calzó en su cabeza el hecho de que Adamo quisiera ir a la oficina de Antonio, seguramente quería una visión más amplia de la carrera, ¿y quién mejor que alguien que ya lo era? Por un segundo pensó en recomendar a su buen amigo Arthur para guiarlo, pero descartó la idea casi de inmediato; Adamo tenía todo el derecho de compartir aunque sea un momento con su padre. Lovina indicó que en la guía telefónica estaba el número del bufete e incluso se ofreció a llevarlo si quería; el adolescente negó con la cabeza y tomó la guía telefónica antes de caminar a su habitación.

Aunque antes, le pidió perdón a su madre. Lovina le miró con un enorme gesto de sorpresa, aunque luego ésta pasó a ser rabia pura al ver su habitación hecha un desastre…

—¡ADAMO ENRICO VARGAS!

…Y el aludido supo que lo mejor era encerrarse con llave y esperar a que pase el peligro.

.

.

.

Lo único bueno del día siguiente es que era viernes y sólo tenía clases en la mañana. La mayor parte de la tarde la pasaría con Antonio y no le molestaba del todo —aunque no precisamente por el hecho de estar junto a su padre biológico—. La noche anterior había acordado comer con él y luego ir al bufete para impregnar al menor con el clásico aroma a libros viejos de una clásica oficina. Se apoyó contra el portón de entrada al colegio, esperando aburrido a que el español llegara; pensó que si estuviera con Alexis la espera sería más amena, pero nuevamente había faltado a clases… tal vez estaba enferma, o tal vez simplemente le había dado un ataque de niña caprichosa y había ido a París a comprar su vestido para la fiesta de graduación; y es que conociéndola, ésta última idea no era del todo descabellada. No dudó en gruñir al sentir que alguien le tapaba los escasos rayos de sol; porque si bien aún estaban en invierno, al estar en un país mediterráneo, la madre naturaleza no prohibía del todo la aparición del sol. Alzó la cabeza y se quitó los audífonos al ver que Antonio movía los labios. Como no le había escuchado, se limitó a saludar en tanto cortaba la música de su teléfono celular.

—¿Te apetece ir a comer a algún lugar en especial?

Adamo se encogió de hombros, musitando que no conocía muy bien la ciudad, pues siempre se limitaba a ir del departamento al colegio… y a veces pasaba al hospital; aunque no encontró necesario mentar que la única vez que salió por ahí, acabó perdido. A Antonio le pareció raro que su hijo no interactuara con los chicos de su edad, pero tampoco dijo nada. Ambos caminaron al auto y el adolescente no pudo evitar notar que varias señoras se quedaban viendo al español, no pudo evitar una mueca e igualmente lo detalló de pies a cabeza, pensando en por qué rayos esas mujeres parecían tan… no sé, ¿atraídas? Bufó y se subió al auto.

.

Sintió que por poco vomita toda la deliciosa pizza que había almorzado. Antonio parecía más feliz que de costumbre al mostrarle a su hijo los mil y un libros que tenía en la oficina sobre leyes y derechos civiles… ¡eran demasiados! Adamo no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado ante tan grande desafío, después de todo y al igual que con las otras profesiones universitarias, derecho no era una broma. Trató de darse un respiro, sentado en la silla que usualmente usaba el español… tuvo que admitir que se sintió bien sentado a ese lado del escritorio, con el teléfono sonando, seguramente porque alguna de las secretarias deseaba pasarle una llamada —después de todo, el día anterior, cuando llamó había sido así—. Revisó un par de carpetas que estaban sobre el escritorio en tanto Antonio atendía la llamada; se percató que se trataba de un contrato de compra y venta… incluso él, con el casi nulo conocimiento que tenía sobre leyes, fue capaz de entenderlo casi a cabalidad. No se percató de cuando el español dejó de lado el teléfono, aunque sí escuchó claramente cuando éste le ofreció acompañarlo un día a los tribunales de justicia y presenciar un verdadero juicio. Sobra decir que aceptó de inmediato.

Se disculpó al escuchar el sonido de su teléfono celular, y es que justo en ese momento había ingresado a la oficina el jefe de Antonio; un hombre de porte pulcro y estirado. Frunció el cejo, extrañado ante el mensaje que le había enviado Alexis.

"_Ven a verme_"

¿Y que se perdiera la oportunidad de conocer al hombre que había edificado uno de los bufetes de abogados más prestigiosos de Roma? Claramente la rubia no sabía lo que estaba pasando Adamo justo en ese momento. Rápidamente tecleó su respuesta.

"_Estoy ocupado. Más tarde voy_"

Listo. Aunque hubiera preferido responderle algo más elaborado, tampoco podía pedirle mucho a la capacidad de un mensaje de texto. Aunque al menos se había tomado la molestia de escribir por esa aplicación que te permitía enviar mensajes gratis… porque sí, para el adolescente, el ahorro era maravilloso. Según las enseñanzas de su madre, en lo único que valía la pena gastar el dinero, aparte de la ropa, era en comida. Se puso de pie y guardó el celular en su bolsillo antes de caminar hasta Roderich Edelstein y presentarse educadamente. Odio decir que era hijo de Antonio, aunque era lo bastante inteligente como para saber que ese simple hecho le abriría varias puertas en ese nuevo mundo en el que quería meterse. Edelstein disimuló lo más que pudo su sorpresa al enterarse de que ese chiquillo era hijo de uno de sus mejores abogados y por el contrario, esbozó su mejor sonrisa al escuchar de Antonio que Adamo deseaba ser abogado y que por lo mismo le estaba mostrando algunas cosas.

Cuentas rápidas le hicieron ver al aristócrata austriaco que, si Adamo resultaba ser un estudiante tan destacado como lo había sido su padre, lo mejor para él era contratarlo para hacer crecer aún más su bufete y obvio, tener mayores ingresos. Pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros del adolescente y se ofreció a darle un paseo por el edificio; más valía encantarlo desde el primer momento. Aún no iban ni por la mitad de las oficinas del primer piso, cuando Adamo recibió un nuevo mensaje de texto.

"_Estoy en el hospital_"

Lo releyó varias veces para terminar de comprender a cabalidad lo que Alexis había escrito. ¿Hospital? ¿Por eso había faltado a clases? Sintió atropellar sus palabras al disculparse con el austriaco, mentando entre medio que recién le acababan de informar sobre que una amiga estaba en el hospital y que precisaba ir a verla. Roderich acomodó sus gafas de montura fina, sonriendo encantadoramente, aún cuando por dentro quería desatar su frustración con un piano.

—Tranquilo Adamo, ve a ver a tu amiga. Ah, pero vuelve a visitarnos un día de estos.

—Lo haré, ¡gracias!

Olvidó despedirse de Antonio, bueno, supuso que el austriaco se lo diría de todos modos. Se subió el cierre de la chaqueta y corrió hasta la parada de buses más cercana. Gruñó por lo bajo apenas sintió el aire frío impactar contra su cuerpo; la madre naturaleza pareció recordar que en ese lado del mundo aún era invierno. Lo bueno fue que no tardó en encontrar un autobús que le sirviera y si bien el camino se le hizo largo, por fin llegó al hospital. Como su madre trabajaba ahí, varios funcionarios le reconocieron, y no le fue demasiado difícil orientarse por los pasillos del edificio luego de dar con la información que necesitaba, aún así su ansiedad quedó de manifiesto para la secretaria de la recepción. "_habitación 202, segundo piso_" musitó tranquilamente la mujer, en tanto el adolescente no escatimó y apresuró sus pasos hasta la escalera. No tardó en llegar a la puerta con el número antes mentado, así que la golpeó suavemente hasta esperar la autorización para pasar; nada hubiera sido más vergonzoso que entrar y ver algo… desagradable. Siempre le había tenido asco a la sangre, nadie podía culparlo.

Casi sintió la necesidad de gritar nada más al entrar y ver a Alexis con el brazo lleno de sondas y el rostro más pálido de lo normal. Los ojos castaños de ella casi parecían dentro de un pozo debido a las profundas ojeras que ni sus gafas ayudaban a disimular. Adamo caminó parsimoniosamente hasta situarse junto a su amiga y se sentó en la silla que estaba en la habitación, acomodándose justo a un lado de la cama. La rubia sonrió levemente al verlo, se veía claramente más animada.

—¿Qué rayos te pasó? —no pasó por alto la incomodidad y el profundo sonrojo que pareció iluminar el rostro de la joven. Extrañado, elevó una ceja e hizo una mueca de sospecha… en primera instancia supuso que aquello debía tratarse de algo vergonzoso, de otro modo Alexis no habría reaccionado de aquella forma, sin embargo no supo si su suposición había sido acertada.

—No te diré —mentó luego de un rato, aún sonrojada por la vergüenza; encogiéndose en sí misma, incapaz de darle la cara al castaño. Si bien lo cierto es que le tenía mucha confianza a Adamo, bueno, ¡simplemente no se sentía capaz de…!—. Te enojarás conmigo y me regañarás —murmuró afligida.

—Alexis, me estás preocupando.

—Ya estoy bien —siguió con una sonrisilla, rogando por dentro para que su amigo dejara de preguntar de una buena vez—. El médico descubrió que me falta un factor coagulante de la sangre, pero aún debo hacerme algunos exámenes así que mi papá optó por internarme.

—Asumo entonces que por eso faltaste ayer y hoy a clases… y yo que creí que estabas resfriada, o que simplemente te había dado un ataque de niña consentida —bufó.

—Mhm…

—¿Enserio no me vas a decir?

—Es vergonzoso —alcanzó a murmurar apenas, demasiado sonrojada para su propio bien. Y es que sabía que si le decía a Adamo la razón por la que estaba en el hospital, se reiría hasta el fin de los tiempos… o peor, se desmayaría del puro asco.

—Por lo que acabas de decir —comenzó, intentando unir acertadamente los cabos. Oh sí, ya se sentía todo un abogado, intentando hacer confesar al culpable—, puedo suponer que estuviste sangrando mucho y no podías pararlo, ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué tiene eso de vergonzoso?

—¡Te dije que no te voy a decir!

Se escuchó el replique de la puerta, acto seguido un hombre rubio y muy alto, que bordeaba los treinta años, hizo ingreso a la habitación. El médico sonrió a los presentes, contagiándoles su buen humor, y luego revisó la ficha que cargaba y la comparó con la que estaba a los pies de la cama, anotando un par de cosas de tanto en tanto. A Adamo le pareció haberlo visto en una de las visitas que había hecho a su madre, aunque nunca había tenido la oportunidad de interactuar con él. De reojo alcanzó a leer en el gafete que su nombre era Mathias Køhler… cada vez le sorprendía menos la cantidad de extranjeros que había en la capital italiana, aunque no por eso dejaba de tomarse un segundo para ver alguna cualidad especial que lo ligara a su país de residencia.

—¿Cómo está mi paciente favorita? —comenzó el rubio con un marcado acento danés y sin borrar su eterna sonrisa. Alexis no tardó en seguirle el juego y responderle de la misma forma, y es que a su juicio ese hombre era encantador. Pronto Adamo se sintió un extra en la habitación.

—Si quieren me voy para que… —no supo cómo seguir, así que dejó las palabras en el aire, bueno, aquel hombre era el médico así que debió entender las palabras del adolescente, sobre todo luego de ver la profunda cara de asco del castaño. Mathias abrió ampliamente sus ojos, dejando totalmente expuestos sus orbes celestes, acto seguido su rostro fue plantado por la duda.

—No te preocupes, no haré ningún tipo de inspección demasiado gráfica —rió por lo bajo y volvió a anotar algo en las hojas que cargaba—. Seguro quieres saber cómo sigue tu novia luego de toda la sangre que perdió el otro día. La enfermera de ésta ala me dijo que viniste ayer y te explicó algunas cosas, pero seguro quieres una respuesta más completa, ¿no?

—Adamo n…

—Seguro —interrumpió las palabras de Alexis. Si ella no quería decirle que era lo que le pasaba, bueno, sabía que el médico no iba a mentir—. Me quedé muy preocupado…

—Me lo imagino. Una de las enfermeras me dijo que estabas gritando como loco el día que ésta preciosura llegó a urgencias —rió entre dientes ante el solo hecho de imaginar al ojiverde gritando como loco—. Bueno, Alexis ya está bien —volvió a revisar los papeles que traía y leyó un par de líneas—. El coagulante que le pusimos ha reaccionado bien en su cuerpo, así que no debería haber problemas para el tratamiento que pensamos hacer… aunque el ginecólogo anotó aquí que tu vulva aún está muy irritada, así que les recomiendo no tener sexo en algún tiempo.

Alexis en ese momento quiso que la tierra se la tragara. Adamo abrió tanto la boca que sintió desencajar su mandíbula. Mathias rió lo más disimuladamente que pudo ante la reacción de los adolescentes; aunque era, ¿normal? Después de todo eran jóvenes y seguro la noticia les había aguado la fiesta, pero bueno, la salud era lo primero. Con un gesto con la mano se despidió de su paciente y Alexis hizo lo propio con el danés. Adamo esperó a que el médico saliera de la habitación para entonces taladrar a Alexis con los ojos… la aludida se vio sin escapatoria y supo entonces que ni esconderse bajo las sábanas de la cama la iba a salvar de la seguidilla de preguntas de ítalo-español.

—Déjame ver si entendí bien —se sobó el puente de la nariz, incapaz de creer en sus próximas palabras—. ¿Te acostaste con Daniel y sangraste tanto que terminaste aquí?

—Sí.

—Qué… asco —hizo una mueca, expresando con ella todo su desagrado. Algo recordaba de sus libros de texto de biología y se vio tentado a preguntar cómo lo hacía la rubia cada mes cuando… su mueca se intensificó y prefirió no preguntar. Algunas veces lo más sabio era mantenerse ignorante.

—¡Adamo!

—Es que enserio, Alexis… ¿con ese hippie de pelo largo?

—¿Qué tienes en su contra? —frunció el ceño y a duras penas cruzó los brazos; la cantidad de cables que tenía en ellos le dificultó las cosas—. Debo darte crédito, porque ya no quieres golpearlo cada vez que lo tienes cerca, pero tampoco has hecho mucho esfuerzo para tratar de llevarte bien con él; ¡sus madres son mejores amigas! No debería ser tan difícil.

—No me agrada ese tonto hippie alemán —se cruzó de brazos y refunfuñó, desviando la mirada hacia la cortina blanca de la pequeña ventana—, lo sabes.

Alexis suspiró pesadamente; siempre que hablaban de su novio, Adamo terminaba con un pésimo humor y ella enfadada; en cualquier otra instancia hubiera seguido con el tema, gritando y pataleando para que por fin su mejor amigo aceptara a Daniel, pero aún se sentía un poco cansada, así que relajó su ceño, descruzó sus brazos y se acomodó en la cama, entrecerrando los ojos. El ítalo-español relajó el semblante en cosa de minutos y se limitó a sonreír y acariciar suavemente la mano de la rubia, intentando relajarla lo más posible. Odiaría causarle una descompensación debido a una tonta riña.

—¿Sabes? Deberías sentirte vip o algo así —rió, captando la inmediata atención de la francesa—. No tienes ni idea a quién dejé plantado por venir a verte.

—¿A tu novio?

—¡Un poco de seriedad, maldita sea! —chilló avergonzado; Alexis podía ser en verdad muy impertinente—. Y no, hablo de Roderich Edelstein, el abogado más prestigioso de roma —dejó de juguetear con los dedos de su amiga y la miró con seriedad—. Le dije a mi mamma que quiero estudiar leyes…

—Oh… —guardó su impresión, pues cuando le había preguntado ella, Adamo había esquivado olímpicamente la pregunta—. Igual que el señor Antonio…

—No lo hago para complacerle —se adelantó a los pensamientos de la fémina—. Hace mucho que tenía en mente estudiar esto y bueno —se encogió de hombros—. Que Antonio sea abogado lo puedo usar a mi favor, ¿no? Después de todo, gracias a él pude conocer a Edelstein.

La francesa le dio la razón, aunque no tardó en sentir angustia por su querido tío Antonio. Si Adamo hacía precisamente lo que estaba pensando, pudo jurar que las cosas no terminarían bien para el español, aunque tal vez sólo estaba siendo exagerada o los medicamentos que le habían suministrado le hicieron delirar o estar más sensible.

.

En el primer piso del hospital, Lovina se encontraba aburrida por no tener nada que hacer. No es que estuviera deseosa de tener a alguien medio muerto en una camilla, pero cualquier cosa hubiera sido más entretenida a una tarde tan monótona en la sala de emergencias. La mayoría de sus colegas estaban en la sala de descanso o en la cafetería, disfrutando los pocos minutos de relajación en tan intermitente profesión. La italiana optó por ir a la recepción y hablar con las secretarias… pensó que si tenía un poco de suerte, el primer paciente que entrara lo atendería ella. Aunque claro, jamás pensó que la persona que entraría por la puerta de vidrio sería específicamente el australiano con el que había tomado la costumbre de hablar cada noche por medio de _hetabook*_. Tuvo que admitir que se relajó al ver que no parecía herido, aunque de igual modo lo guió a uno de los box de consultas, pues sus años como médico le habían enseñado a nunca dejarse guiar sólo por las primeras impresiones.

—¿Te duele algo? —fue lo primero que dijo la fémina, omitiendo olímpicamente el tan común saludo, en tanto revisaba al hombre de pies a cabeza. Jett no pudo evitar reír, y posó sus manos sobre los hombros de la italiana, intentando tranquilizarla y que se paso le viera a los ojos.

—Estoy bien, Lovina —volvió a reír y se sentó en la camilla en la que la médico le había obligado a acostarse—. No vine porque tenga alguna herida o un dolor en específico —comenzó con voz jocosa, y es que la preocupación excesiva de la fémina era adorable—. Por el contrario, vine a invitarte… ¿tienes libre ahora? —inquirió, en tanto se ponía de pie y quedaba justo en frente de la italiana, agradeciendo de paso que estuviera con pantalón y no con falda o vestido. Bueno, después de todo aún era invierno.

—Técnicamente sí, pero salgo a las seis…

—Perfecto —exclamó el australiano, interrumpiendo las palabras de Lovina—. El lugar al que pienso invitarte está abierto hasta las nueve… tenía esperanzas que salieras antes del trabajo.

—Hey, aún no he aceptado —se cruzó de brazos y en vano trató de reprimir una risilla. No iba a mentir, hace años que no tenía una cita y en sí la idea le emocionaba un poco—. Antes dime a dónde iríamos.

—Había pensado en ir a escalar, aunque no una montaña, eso dejémoslo para la segunda cita —rió—. Aunque sería divertido ir a uno de esos muros con miles de medidas de seguridad, ¿no?

Lovina no pudo evitar abrir la boca en una perfecta "O" producto de la impresión. Jett era un hombre aventurero y parecía no amedrentar ante nada. Su impresión pasó a convertirse en nervios y emitió algo parecido a una sonrisa. ¿Cuándo rayos se hubiera imaginado ella yendo a escalar una montaña? ¡Ni siquiera estaba en forma! Era delgada, sí, pero si la condición física fuera evaluada en una escala del uno al diez, la suya seguro sería menos chorrocientos o algo así. Jett notó la incomodidad de la italiana y lanzó una sonora carcajada a lo que la aludida reaccionó con una mueca.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Te mueres de miedo.

—¡No he dicho eso! —alegó. Bien, podía estar en lo cierto, pero jamás lo admitiría. Orgullo ante todo. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y, altanera, desvió la mirada.

—Digamos que puedo leerte con facilidad —coqueteó descaradamente, aproximación incluida. Lovina sintió arder sus mejillas y rápidamente lo empujó. El australiano podía ser en verdad desvergonzado; casi ni parecía familiar de Arthur, siempre tan correctito por la vida.

—Eres una molestia —refunfuñó. El hombre volvió a reír.

—¿Sabes lo que deberíamos hacer? —siguió en un susurro, logrando despertar la curiosidad de la italiana—. Besarnos para romper la tensión.

—¡Maldición, bastardo! —chilló, roja y colgada de desespero. Ese hombre iba a matarla de un disgusto. Jett sólo pudo reír ante los reiterados golpes de Lovina, pero es que simplemente no podía evitarlo, enojada ponía, a su juicio, una cara muy graciosa.

—Lovina… Lovina —musitó entre golpes que la aludida no pensaba en detener—. Lovina…

—¿Ahora qué demonios quieres?

—Dios —sonrió—, te pones tan linda cuando te enojas.

—¡C-c-cállate! —gruñó, no sabiendo si había podido o no disimular sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Sabes? Hablaba enserio cuando te estaba invitando a escalar. Obvio no iríamos a una montaña, tampoco quiero que mueras, pero lo de los muros lo podrías considerar… ¿te parece? Es bastante seguro y sería divertido.

—Para ti —bufó.

—Anda… podríamos ir con Adamo. Será divertido. Y no tienes que preocuparte por nada, puedes alquilar zapatos si los que tienes no son adecuados…

Lo consideró; de estar su hijo, Jett tal vez no sería tan descarado… ¿Y para qué iba negarlo? La nueva experiencia podía ser divertida. Asintió la cabeza y omitió el grito de felicidad del australiano; era muy ruidoso. Indicó entonces que llamaría a Adamo para preguntarle si estaba interesado en ir a escalar un muro. El adolescente se mostró tan escéptico como la fémina ante la invitación, aunque finalmente aceptó ir, pues nunca lo había hecho e, igual que su madre, pensó que podía ser divertido. Lovina casi tuvo un ataque de nervios cuando Adamo le comentó que estaba en el hospital; de inmediato pensó lo peor, y el menor tuvo que tranquilizarla casi a gritos, indicando que sólo había ido para visitar a una amiga. Aunque claro, eso no lo libró de un abrazo asfixiante nada más fue divisado por su progenitora. Jett sonrió ante la escena y el adolescente lo fulminó con la mirada… no le agradaba ese tonto con sonrisa de… ¡tonto!

La italiana informó que seguiría a Jett en su respectivo auto y él pareció adepto a la idea. Durante el trayecto, aprovechó de preguntarle a su hijo sobre su amiga, y Adamo, lo suficientemente molesto ante el hecho de que su madre saliera con el tonto, musitó en cortas palabras que estaba bien. La fémina suspiró y pidió por favor que se comportara, después de todo el australiano sólo trataba de ser amable. ¡Claro! ¡Amable! Adamo pensó seriamente si su madre estaba ciega o él era el único que veía las intensiones del tonto australiano con cara de tonto y sonrisa aún más tonta. Dejó su bolso, corbata, bestón y chaleco del colegio en el auto, después de todo, estos sólo le estorbarían a la hora de querer escalar. Hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no golpear a Jett cuando éste osó tomar la mano de su madre y caminar de éste modo hasta el lugar de juegos.

Tuvo que admitir que no estaba del todo mal; había varios muros para escalar, además de otros juegos. Lo primero que hicieron fue alquilar zapatillas para poder escalar más a gusto, pues sus zapatos de colegio no eran muy útiles, mucho menos los tacones de Lovina. Una mujer de corto cabello rubio y de ojos verdes no tardó en darle los arneses y les enseñó a acomodarlos. A la italiana le gustó el hecho de que, junto con ser simpática, aquella mujer, era muy precavida con su trabajo, pues se fijó varias veces si los arneses estaban bien puestos, antes de dejar que Adamo y Jett fueran los primeros en escalar. Rió ante las caras que ponían ambos y es que pudo jurar que aquello era más difícil de lo que parecía. Sonrojó por completo cuando la rubia comentó sobre lo lindo que le parecía que una familia viniera y compartiera una actividad sana… sintió atorar sus palabras al musitar, torpemente, que no eran una familia.

—Lo siento —pareció en verdad arrepentida por lo que había dicho—, no quería incomodarte.

—No te preocupes —hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia. Enfocó nuevamente los ojos en Adamo y Jett, que estaban próximos a alcanzar la altura máxima de cinco metros—. ¿Hace mucho que trabajas aquí? —inquirió, no importándole realmente la respuesta; simplemente quería hablar con alguien en tanto esperaba.

—Un par de años —respondió con una sonrisilla. Lovina pudo jurar que el aliento de esa mujer olía a chocolate… seguramente acababa de comer alguno.

La italiana gritó espantada al sentir un par de manos rodear desde atrás su cintura… era imposible que se tratara de Jett, el recién iba a comenzar a bajar del muro. Hizo puño su mano y giró lo más rápido que pudo para atizar al pervertido que se había atrevido a tocarla. Un nuevo grito se hizo presente y Lovina llevó sus manos a la boca al reconocer a Paulo, que se retorcía de dolor a causa del certero golpe que le había dado en el estómago. Se sintió horrible.

—¡Maldita sea, Paulo! —chilló alterada, rogando para que su ex-cuñado dejara de lado los quejidos. ¡Era su culpa asustarla de ese modo! Una persona normal se hubiera acercado tranquilamente a saludar, demonios. De reojo vio a un hombre rubio, muy alto y de expresión estoica que se acercaba para ayudar al portugués. Lovina se puso nerviosa ante el semblante del desconocido.

—Ah, Lovi… que mala eres —alegó Paulo, aún sobándose el abdomen. ¡Esa mujer tenía la mano pesadísima—. Yo sólo quería darte una sorpresa.

—Y me la diste —gruñó por lo bajo. Adamo se acercó a saludar a su tío y éste no hesitó en abrazarlo cariñosamente, ante los gritos del adolescente, que clamaba ser liberado. Lovina entonces le presentó a Jett y Paulo introdujo a su novio. La italiana no pudo disimular la sorpresa; no podía creer que ese gigantón con cara de estreñido fuera novio de alguien tan dinámico como lo era el portugués—. Un gusto… —terminó por decir, en tanto estrechaba su mano con la de aquel hombre.

Lovina preguntó si igual ellos habían venido a escalar, pero Paulo aclaró que él sólo había acompañado a Govert a dejarle un encargo a su hermana. Supuso entonces que una gigantona con cara de estreñida debía de trabajar en ese lugar y dio gracias al cielo no haber sido atendidos por ellos. Jett entonces recordó que Lovina aún debía subir el muro, aunque sea una vez… Paulo rió y no dudó en pedir un arnés para hacer una competencia. La fémina gruñó, pudo jurar que estaba en desventaja junto a Paulo, aunque éste juró en más de una ocasión que hace meses que no había escalado y había perdido toda la técnica. Ambos se pusieron en posición, aunque Lovina permaneció reacia a hacer el ridículo… Jett la alzó, sujetándola de las piernas y ella comenzó a golpearlo, amenazándolo con algo terrible si no la bajaba en ese mismo instante. Adamo hubiera interferido, pero tuvo que admitir que era divertido ver a su madre tan nerviosa por un juego.

Justo cuando se decidió por fin escalar el juego —luego de que Jett la soltara, claro— se puso en posición, pidiendo cinco minutos para familiarizarse con el muro. El australiano le susurró al oído que todo estaba en la muñeca, aunque eso no le impidió escuchar el grito emocionado de quien los estaba atendiendo. Debía ser una broma.

Volteó la cabeza y chocó la vista con Antonio, que era besado cariñosamente por la rubia de cabello corto. Abrió los ojos tanto como le fue posible y le bastó apenas unos segundos comprender que la misma Emma tan simpática con la que había intercambiado palabras, era la misma Emma novia de Antonio.

_—Merda._

_._

.

.

* * *

*_hetabook_: Ya saben, facebook. Esa cosa tiene derechos de autor D': xd

**Y bueno, el capítulo me salió un poco más largo de lo usual, lo cual es bueno :') ¿Ven que Emma por fin conoció a Lovina? Enserio debe ser horrible que te caiga bien la actual novia de tu ex, considerando que aún lo quieres ._. uh, pobre Lovina. ****Lo de Alexis lo saqué de un programa de emergencias médicas *es adicta a esos programas* ._. eso jajaj, no vayan a pensar que es sólo causa de una menstruación muy fuerte.**

**Gaby Wang**: La verdad no había pensado en ponerle nombre al prometido de Meg, aunque si así gustas, puedes pensar que es NyoUcrania.

**mitsuko11:** Lo mismo que a Gaby, puedes pensar que es NyoUcrania, aunque la verdad no pienso hacer que hable. Aún habrá otro capítulo franada, así que a lo mejor, sólo tal vez, Francis comienza a hacer bien las cosas.

**Agradezco como siempre todos sus comentarios. ¡Saludos!**


End file.
